Starcraft: Purity of Innocence
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: This is a Starcraft fanfiction starting after the Brood War and before Starcraft 2. It is basically a humour "what if" scenario featuring infested terrans, and not the sort anyone in the series expected. The Zerg Swarm will never be the same!
1. Chapter 0

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 0: A Different Choice**

"My Queen, I may have found a solution to the high failure rate of successfully creating intelligent infested humans."

Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades and supreme ruler of the Zerg Swarms, turned her attention to a Cerebrate, the last of its kind. Ever since the Brood War against the new Overmind two years ago Kerrigan had been feeling increasingly uneasy due to some unknown yet terrible presence from beyond the Koprulu Sector, a presence which seem to be growing stronger by the day. Seeking to prepare herself for the inevitable confrontation Kerrigan had been searching for ways to improve the Swarm, including replacing the dying Cerebrate breed with a replacement strain of Zerg, preferably intelligent infested humans like herself. Creating infested humans which are more than the simple suicide bombers the Zerg have created during both the Great War and the Brood War would certainly be an improvement to the Swarm regardless. The fact that a recent genetic mutation allow zerglings, the most basic and numerous of Zerg warrior breeds, to quickly morph into suicide bombers called banelings made the use of infested terrans in the same manner all but obsolete at any rate. However, creating intelligent infested terrans was for more difficult than initially thought for nearly all of them ended in failure, Amanda Haley being the most recent one.

Glaring at the Cerebrate in charge of the infested terran project, Kerrigan asked, "And what would it be, Cerebrate?"

"As it is apparent that utilizing our hyper-evolutionary virus has been all but ineffective of late, I believe a different approach is recommended."

Feeling impatient, especially after the disappointing results from Amanda Haley's infestation, Kerrigan demanded, "Stop wasting my time and tell me now!"

While terrified of her wrath, especially considering her disdain towards his kin, the Cerebrate nevertheless continued to speak, "Before the use of the virus, the Zerg once acquired new strains by infesting them with larvae which bear the closest resemblance to the original parasitic Zerg. If we could capture human infants or children and then infest their spines with larvae, I believe we will be able to obtain the desired results at a much higher rate. Of course, the infestation process will be slower but it should be more easily controlled hence the higher chance of success. As a bonus, the humans would not require to possess any telepathic capacity for successful infestation."

Kerrigan's frowning expression was thoughtful as she considered the Cerebrate's suggestion before asking, "Will there be any complications, Cerebrate?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The infestation process would require the subject of to be calm or unaware of the infestation during the early stages of the infestation period. While non-sapient animals are easily enough to manipulate a sentient being such as a human would not."

"In other words, a resisting adult will only end in failure and since I'm the Queen Bitch of the universe no sane human will willingly let themselves be successfully infested by our larvae."

"Correct, my Queen, hence the reason why infants or at least young children will have to suffice as they are easier to manipulate or at least subdue."

While Kerrigan found the idea to her dislike, not because of the terrible moral implications despite the human portion of her psyche begging her not to go through with it but rather because of the inconvenience and attention it will inevitably bring, Kerrigan decided to at least let the Cerebrate try. At worst the project will end in failure while at best she may gain potentially powerful loyal servants. "Very well, you may proceed with your plan. However, this will have to be a small skirmish as we cannot risk incurring the full wrath of the Dominion just yet. Pray for your sake that it succeeds."

Pleased that the Queen of Blades had accepted its suggestion, the Cerebrate replied, "Understood, my Queen. I shall not fail you."

Scene Change

"Sir, have you heard of the attack?"

James Eugene "Jim" Raynor, leader of an anti-Dominion rebellion group known as Raynor's Raiders, nodded in confirmation as he replied, "Yeah, I have, Matt."

Matthew "Matt" Horner, second in command of the rebellion group and caption of its flagship, the Hyperion, asked, "Do you think the Zerg are on the move again?"

"Hard to say, the attack might be just another skirmish at the Dominion's fringe worlds. Besides, the Zerg didn't even establish a permanent hive on that planet."

Wearing a doubtful expression, Matt argued, "Are you sure about that, sir? While they have certainly attacked civilian outposts before, the place they attacked wasn't within the borders to Zerg space territory. Attacking a populated planet outside their borders only to make a full retreat so quickly with minimal losses on both sides just doesn't seem to be their normal style no matter how you look at it. The fact that they didn't even leave behind a functional hive there only makes it even more suspicious."

"True, but so far that is the only place they specifically attacked beyond their borders so far and, judging from the lack of response from the Dominion, isn't even vital to either side." Frustration was evident in Jim's expression as he asked, "So the question would be why?"

"Maybe it's to test a new strain of theirs? I'm sure at least Egon would agree with that possibility."

Jim's frown did not soften as he spoke, "There is certainly that possibility. Are there any notable details about that skirmish?"

Turning his attention to a display console, Matt said, "Well, there is the fact that the city happens to possess an orphanage that was…"

Jim raised an eyebrow as he asked, "An orphanage?"

"Yeah, the city has an orphanage for orphans from the last two wars as well as the numerous skirmishes ever since. However, the orphanage is quite infamous for its rumours such as child abuse and even child-labour. From what I heard, the purpose of the orphanage was just to collect money from the Dominion and send the occasional telepathic child to their military's ghost program."

Jim gritted his teeth at the thought of children being used in such a way, reminding him all too keenly about a certain manipulative bastard of a Dominion Emperor. Jim then wore an expression of horror and disgust as he came up with a thought, "Matt, what did the Zerg do with the orphanage?"

Quickly catching on, Matt was equally horrified as he replied, "Reports are not clear at the moment but from what I know, the Zerg strangely retreated soon after they raided the still-intact orphanage."

Covering his grieving face with his hand, Jim silently though, "Sarah, what have you done…?"

Scene Change

"Well, how is the progress of the infestation?"

It has been a week ever since the raid at one of the Dominion's fringe worlds. By attacking a small orphanage at the edge of the civilian settlement, the Swarm was able to quickly capture six young children and then leave long before even the local Dominion forces even knew what exactly happened. While Kerrigan would have preferred to capture more, much more in fact, she would have to do with six, three boys and three girls to be exact, as they were the only young children left in the rundown orphanage. Most of the older children have been sent to the Dominion's military recently to bolster their forces apparently.

Hearing Kerrigan's impatient demand, the Cerebrate replied, "It is proceeding even better than expected, my Queen. Due to the lack of attachment these children have to their past lives, their infestation is proceeding so very smoothly. However, there were some unexpected complications in the infestation."

Displeased, Kerrigan growled, "What kind of unexpected complications?"

"For some reason, accelerated mutations cannot proceed further from their current stages of infestation without risking the mental destruction of the subjects. While their loyalty to you will be without question, they will be unfit for combat until they develop further which will have to be at a slower pace. I'm assuming that the underdeveloped or human nature of their bodies to be the main causes of these issues."

Glaring at the six suspended cocoons that contained the kidnapped children before her, Kerrigan then said, "How slow will the mutations be?"

"While they will certainly grow and develop faster than a normal human, the exact speed of their growth is impossible to tell."

While not pleased by the unexpected complication, Kerrigan at least managed to figure out one reason why the hyper-evolutionary virus usually failed which is the uncontrolled nature of the accelerated mutations. As long as the rate of mutation can be controlled, mental destruction can be prevented thus ensuring a higher rate of success in creating intelligent infested terrans. Besides, while the new infested children are useless for now they can still be of use to her at a later date once they are fully developed. "Very well, cease the accelerated infestation and let them out. I would like to see them for myself."

"You wish is my command, my Queen."

After the six suspended brown cocoons before her opened Kerrigan's eyes narrowed in disdain at the six pitifully naked forms lying before her. While certainly healthier and stronger than before their infestation, the infested children that appeared between the ages of five to seven were currently less useful to her than even the Cerebrate. In fact, with the correct clothes, they can even pass for perfectly normal human children if not for the worm-like Zerg carapace growing over their upper backs. "You clearly understated an obvious issue, Cerebrate."

Had the Cerebrate possessed a human sense of humour, it would have probably made a poor joke about it only to be killed by the Queen of Blades. As it were, it simply apologized, "My apologies for failing to inform you the exact extent of the mutations."

Sighing in frustration, Kerrigan simply focused her attention on the children and said, "Arise my children, and embrace the glory that is your birth right. Know that I am the Queen of Blades, the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been reborn to serve me." If she was to have these brats serve her as a part of her Swarm, preferably in the very near future, she might as well as make an impression on them.

Six pairs of wide eyes gazed upon her imposing form in response to her words. She was half-expecting them to suddenly burst into tears like the brats they are when all six faces suddenly wore bright innocent smiles and cried in unison, "Mama/Mommy!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, within the darkness of space in the Koprulu Sector, a certain Dark Templar named Zeratul suddenly felt an odd sense of satisfaction as though a small yet satisfying degree of justice had been committed somewhere in the universe. "Strange, I could almost swear by the Void that something… satisfyingly amusing had occurred upon the Queen of Blades."

Scene Change

Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, supreme ruler of the Zerg Swarm and undisputed Queen Bitch of the known universe was, for once in her admittedly short life as a unique infested terran of the Zerg, dumbstruck to the point of gaping like a fish. The fact that all six infested children were currently snuggling against her like puppies only magnified her current state of shellshock. Having absolutely no experience in raising children, both before and after her infestation, Kerrigan was at a complete loss for words while her mighty psychic mind had to metaphorically reboot from the shock they gave her, thus temporarily halting all Zerg activity throughout the Koprulu Sector. Upon recovery from its own state of shellshock, the Cerebrate responsible for the creation of these children was so terrified by the obvious failure that it actually voided its equivalent to human bowels and bladder, not that the Queen took notice of it at the moment.

After five full minutes of being frozen in place, Kerrigan finally asked, "Cerebrate, explain this."

Still terrified, the Cerebrate hesitantly replied, "I-it appears that their… human minds… or instincts… were more… resilient than expected."

"I can see that!"

Before the terrified Cerebrate could reply, one of the six children, a boy with tanned skin, spiky sun-blond hair and cerulean-blue eyes innocently asked, "Hey mommy, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!" As if sharing a common mind, the other five asked the same question. Normally the Queen of Blades would have killed the six children for their impudence but the other side of her psyche, the human side, actually managed to regain more control than it normally could ever accomplish in an act of both kindness and desperation. As such, the children were still alive, looking at her with wide expectant eyes like any ordinary human child.

Unable to lash out at the children, Kerrigan resigned to glaring at them furiously and growled, "You want to eat? Eat creep."

Tilting their heads, the children asked in unison, "Creep?"

Resisting an urge to smack her face onto her palm, Kerrigan sighed in defeat and said, "Cerebrate, you created them, you teach them how to be Zerg. I did not get infested for this shit!"

All too eager to somehow please or at least placate its infuriated Queen, the Cerebrate almost happily complied while Kerrigan left the hive at the fastest walking pace she could muster without looking like she was fleeing from a losing battle. She also made a mental note to finally allow the creation of the Broodmother Zerg strain as it was apparent that the infested terran project is a failure for the short-term. As for the incompetent Cerebrate, she would leave it alive for now to deal with the brats. "Perhaps the still-living remains of that Amanda Haley could be put to use as well…"

Seeing their mother figure walk away, the six children looked at each other in confusion for a moment before the Cerebrate spoke, "As it is apparent that the Queen of Blades has left you six under my care, I shall be the one to teach you all the ways of the Zerg."

A young girl with short dark hair and dark lavender eyes raised her hand in response to the Cerebrate's statement. While not expecting the gesture, the Cerebrate nevertheless understood the meaning as it asked her, "Yes?"

Shyly pausing for a moment, the girl then asked, "What's your name and why can't we see you, mister?"

If the Cerebrate had human eyes, it would have blinked in surprise before it regained its composure and explained, "For your first question, you may simply call me Cerebrate. As for your second question, while you can hear my thoughts, I am not necessarily within visible range of your sight as telepathic communication can occur over great distances and through most physical barriers." Noticing the confused and blank looks on the six children's faces, the Cerebrate almost sighed and said, "In other words, I can talk to you just fine even if I can't see you."

The children's response was immediate as many exclaimed in understanding while the blond boy excitedly said, "That's really cool! Can you teach us?"

"Unlikely, you're not nearly developed enough to even face a mere drone much less learn to give commands like an overlord."

Irritated by the Cerebrate's disdainful scoff, the blond boy argued, "Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! I'll be an even greater leader of the Swarm than even mommy one day, believe it!"

Normally such a childish outburst would have surprised and amused a normal human being but, in the case of a Zerg Cerebrate, making such a statement was nearly outright treason. The only reason why it had not immediately ordered its loyal Zerg minions to destroy the boy is because he actually held no malice for the Queen even as he so honestly made the statement. "How can the child actually think of becoming greater than the Queen one day without becoming treasonous? It makes absolutely no sense!"

Suddenly, a girl with fiery-red hair and sapphire-blue eyes lightly smacked the blond boy by the back of his head and said, "That's not going to happen because I'll be the new Queen of the Swarm!"

Angry, the boy glared at the girl nose-to-nose and growled, "Oh yeah, why's that?"

Matching the boy's glare with her own, the girl deadpanned, "Because you're a boy. Boys can't be queens, dummy."

Stunned by the revelation, the boy seemed close to comically despairing when he suddenly argued, "But guys are better than girls!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!" replied the grinning blond, who was then quickly tackled by the infuriated girl.

Needless to say, the blond boy and the redhead girl quickly ended up fighting with one another. The other four children, including a boy with short black hair and dark-brown eyes, another boy with gold-blond hair and eyes and a girl with albino-white hair and red eyes, quickly tried to pry to two apart only to end up getting dragged into the fight as well into an all-out brawl resulting in bruises, pulled hair and tears.

Dumbstruck by their actions, the Cerebrate for once wised that someone, if not anyone, else could take its place. "I did not survive the Brood Wars and outlive my brothers for this…"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

In case you haven't noticed, the six children are based on characters from the Naruto, Evangelion, Gurren Lagann, Deadman Wonderland and Full Metal Alchemist series. Hope you like this chapter despite the dark beginning and the outright silly ending.


	2. Chapter 1

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 1: Broodmother**

Not even a single month had passed ever since the rebirth of the six kidnapped children into agents of the Zerg Swarm and already Kerrigan regretted the foolish idea of converting children into Zerg-infested ones. While surprisingly durable and able to adapt to live as members of the Zerg Swarm, the children were inquisitive and somehow still naively innocent to a fault. The fact that they are partially independent, meaning that not even Kerrigan can fully control them, only made it even more difficult to keep them in line for long despite Kerrigan's already numerous attempts to discipline them.

While all six children prove themselves to be quite problematic, one of the worst offenders will have to be the blond boy with blue eyes. Naming himself Eclipse, the boy was a natural at both hiding, laying traps and running like hell. Able to somehow sneak around undetected and play pranks with his thankfully harmless traps, by Zerg standards at least, the boy became a terror that actually managed to traumatize an ultralisk. Considering that an ultralisk is the most massive of common ground-dwelling Zerg strains, being able to actually traumatize it to the point that it quakes in fear before your mere presence is certainly quite an accomplishment. How the boy managed to pull it off with only five hydralisks spines, a single mutalisk glave-wurm, a sac full of explosive vespene gas and a handful of zergling spawning pool slime mystified even Kerrigan herself.

The other blond boy with golden eyes on the other hand was a different kind of problem altogether. Like the first blond he was a troublemaker but of a decidedly different sort as he has a tendency to sneak into evolution chambers and doing his own childish experiments there. Calling himself Mutagen, the boy certainly lives up to his name due to his unusual talent with genetic manipulation which actually impressed Abathur, the Zerg Swarm's current master of genetic manipulation. One memorable incident involved creating a spider-legged chicken the size of an ultralisk. How the boy managed to get the genetic materials and resources needed for the ridiculous creation Kerrigan did not even want to know.

As for the last boy, who called himself Nydus, was the least troublesome of the boys, at least as long as it does not involve digging. Able to dig to travel underground at alarming speed, the boy would often make escape tunnels for his fellow brothers and sisters to travel through as well as build pit traps that can actually trip a charging ultralisk. His digging skill also made him unusually talented at mining for resources such as minerals, ores and even gemstones.

Among the three girls, Kerrigan had to admit that she liked the red-haired one the most. Confident, direct and even brutally savage, the girl would charge headfirst into a fight with no hesitation whatsoever. Calling herself Ravage, the girl was almost as bad a troublemaker as Eclipse as the two children would often fight one another as well as compete over even the silliest of things. One particular event included who could eat the most creep without passing out. How both children could manage to eat all of that creep without getting fat was anyone's guess.

The albino girl, who calls herself Spinal, was one of the quickest to develop visible Zerg traits as she actually developed spines on her forearms, spines which she could launch much like the serpent-like hydralisks with great accuracy and cause a surprising degree of damage. That did not mean the other children failed to develop though. Eclipse's development was one of the least visible but deeper observation showed that his muscle and skeletal structure developed quite dramatically to ensure exceptional flexibility and speed. Mutagen's development was also less apparent than the other children but his internal bodily functions developed in a manner that reminded Kerrigan of the Defilers during the previous Great War and Brood War. Nydus possessed more apparent mutations as compared to the other boys as his hands developed into armoured claws more suitable for digging than for combat. Ravage's mutations reflected her close-combat orientated nature as she developed armoured talons on her hands. Unlike the other children, Spinal's mutation allows her to engage in ranged combat and she would have made a promising agent of the Swarm if was not for her naïve and playful nature, making her an eager participant in any of the other children's insane hijinks.

Out the three girls, Kerrigan disliked the last girl, Iris, the most. Shy and soft-spoken, the girl would have been deemed a true failure had she not actually developed the least likely ability Kerrigan had expected any of the children to develop, telepathy. Later genetic screening showed that the girl was actually a very weak telepath prior to infestation and that the Zerg infestation was slowly but surely fortifying it. This meant that among the six children, she holds the most potential to actually becoming equal to a Cerebrate or a Broodmother in terms of mental abilities despite both her meek personality and her lack of apparent physical mutations.

As for the Cerebrate, whom the children now call Uncle Brain, the oversized worm was initially resigned to its cruel fate as the guardian of six very childishly human infested terrans. However, over time, the Cerebrate held a begrudging degree of attachment to the children and was even convinced to help them with their misadventures on occasion. Considering how innocently fond and even kind the children are to the Cerebrate in a very human manner, it is probably not too surprising that Brain eventually became attached to them however begrudgingly. In fact, their intentions are so open and true that not even Kerrigan can deny their good intentions, at least as long as they are not planning any mischief.

Scene Change

Kerrigan was personally overseeing the birth of her first Broodmother with the aid of Abathur, her head geneticist, and Izsha, her advisor born from the still-living remains of Amanda Haley. Having decided to cease the advanced infested terran project for the time being, Kerrigan hoped that the Broodmother strain will fulfil the niche formerly occupied by the Cerebrate strain. Emerging from the large cocoon from deep within the Zerg hive, the Broodmother was an imposing sight to behold. Immediately recognizing her better, the Broodmother bowed to Kerrigan and spoke, "I am born to serve the Swarm, oh Queen of Blades."

Pleased by the apparent loyalty of the Broodmother despite her increased level of free will, Kerrigan said, "Arise my child, and embrace the glory that is your birth right." Before Kerrigan could say more in that dramatic moment, she heard a familiar voice speak, "My Queen, there is something that requires your immediate attention!"

Irritated at Brain for interrupting her speech, Kerrigan asked, "Let me guess, it's those brats again, isn't it?"

Sighing, a habit the Cerebrate acquired after taking care of the overly energetic children for so long, Brain admitted, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Just what did they do this time?"

Scene Change

Kerrigan was gawking in amazement as she could not believe what she was seeing before her eyes. It is not every day you see a Zerg creep colony transformed into a large tree, however alien it appears. Possessing a segmented bony carapace for bark, flexible tendrils for branches and fleshy leaf-like structures which can actually undergo photosynthesis, the tree was indeed an alien sight to look at. Seeing the six children playing around and on the tree only completed the odd sight before her. Turning her mental attention to Brain, she asked, "Mutagen?"

"Mutagen," was Brain's none too simple reply.

Sighing in frustration, Kerrigan turned her attention to the still-shocked Broodmother and said, "Your first job is to help me discipline these brats."

"Ummm… Can't you just give them a mental command?" was the young Broodmother's hesitant query.

"I wish…"

Realizing Kerrigan's unusual predicament, the Broodmother obediently followed her orders with no further question. Turning her attention to the children, she commanded, "You six! Stop playing around and stand before the Queen of Blades!" The Broodmother's command got the undivided attention of the six children who immediately became curious of her as they leapt or run from the tree towards her in a manner that reminded Kerrigan of a zergling rush.

"Hey Mommy, who's that?"

"What's your name?"

"Wow, you're big!"

"So cool!"

"Do you like our Leaf Colony?"

Nearly reeling from the barrage of questions from the six excited children, the Broodmother nevertheless tried to reply, "I am a Broodmother, I have yet to receive a name and your leaf colony is… unusual to say the least." While useless for combat, the leaf colony was certainly unique.

"What's a Broodmother?"

"A replacement to the worthless Cerebrate strain…" Kerrigan's reply was cut short as she saw the children wear expressions she never expected or wanted see on their faces, expressions of horror and distress.

Nydus was the first to protest as he shouted, "No, don't kill Uncle Brain, Mom!"

Eclipse shouted in agreement, "Uncle Brain's not useless!"

Ravage actually had tears in her eyes as she added, "Please don't it, Mama!"

"Sure Big Momma looks way cooler than Uncle Brain but he's family!" The Broodmother, whom was apparently named Big Momma by Mutagen, would have raised an eyebrow if she had any capacity for human emotions.

Iris did not verbally say anything but with the large wells on unshed tears in her watery eyes, her quivering lower lip, her small hands clasped together as though in prayer and her telepathic mind practically begging in distress, her unspoken message was more than clear enough for anyone. Spinal on the other hand was simply clinging onto Kerrigan's leg while nodding in tearful agreement with the other children.

Not expecting the children's degree of attachment to the Cerebrate or their pleas, Kerrigan was at a loss for words until she regained her composure and explained, "I'm not planning to kill the Cerebrate. I'm only replacing his dying breed with Broodmothers." Hearing Kerrigan's explanation, the children immediately relaxed in relief, which was more reassuring to the Queen of Blades than she liked to admit as she silently thought, "Not that it will matter to the Cerebrate in the end…" Turning her attention to the Broodmother, Kerrigan said, "You will help the Cerebrate raise these children. With your mobility you should have no problem keeping them in line." Unlike the almost immobile Cerebrate strain, Broodmothers can move freely as long as they are on Zerg creep. Left unsaid was that Kerrigan wanted to test the Broodmother by testing her ability to keep the children under control. If she could actually achieve that feat then the Broodmother strain along with their lesser Zerg queen counterparts will be more than sufficient to replace the Cerebrate strain.

While uncomfortable with the turn of events in her short life, the Broodmother nevertheless complied, "Understood, my Queen."

One week later…

The Broodmother, now officially called Big Momma by the children, wished that she could have six dextrous arms instead of just two. The six children were simply impossible! How these children, still helpless of the point that even mere zerglings can slaughter them in a death-match, still cause so much trouble to her even with Brain's help was beyond her mental understanding. Just one hour ago, the boy named Mutagen actually created a bipedal cow, a ridiculously cartoony-looking one at that. That was not counting the previous evening two days ago when the girls decided to "marry" her to Brain, a notion which actually sickened the both of them. While both are undisputedly Zerg, they are completely different Zerg strains to the point that the idea of them being married is like marrying a man to a gorilla in a wedding dress. Both Big Momma and Brain could not repress their shudders at the thought of being married to one another.

While Zerg technically did not need to sleep, Big Momma came to appreciate the fact that the infested children actually needed to sleep much like normal humans, allowing her to get some much-needed rest as well. However, normal human children do not mutate further during their sleep. When their changes first became apparent, Brain correctly theorized that their sleeping periods are comparable to a Zerg larva mutating into a different Zerg form albeit without the need to pupate. Although tediously slow and inefficient by Zerg standards, it allowed the children to develop more gradually thus giving them time to adjust to their still-developing forms as well as prevent any damage to their mental capabilities. The most interesting aspect of their development however is the fact that none of them are developing in the same manner as each child developed their own unique Zerg traits based on their personalities, talents and activities. This means that once their physical development is complete, each child will possess unique abilities the other children will probably not. Kerrigan was quite pleased by the unexpected development of these children as it was actually similar to a long-term project she had been planning along with Abathur, the Metamorph Zerg. Able to evolve on their own without the need to consume other species, the Metamorph was, at least in theory, the key to perfecting the Zerg Swarms.

Sighing in relief, Big Momma was glad that the children were sleeping at the moment, under the watchful gaze of ocular parasites which the Zerg have recently developed to specifically keep watch over the six children. Ironically enough, the ocular parasites were so successful that Kerrigan have actually started researching for a suitable Zerg strain to produce them as implants for other Zerg units such as a zergling or a mutalisk. Another unintentionally successful creation was the leaf colony which the children created on the same day Big Momma was born. The leaf colony was initially deemed a failure until further testing by Abathur revealed that it actually produces nectar and fruits which can replenish Zerg health and energy. Later questioning revealed that Mutagen wanted to try creating an apple tree, through using Zerg genetics. Abathur, in an uncharacteristic act of what could very well be human-like pride towards the closest thing he had to a pupil, proclaimed, "To create something this useful from just a simple childish experiment… that boy, Mutagen, could actually become my better and successor one day!"

As Big Momma rested, she telepathically asked Brain, "How did you manage to handle these brats for a month? I can barely handle them even with your help!"

Chuckling, Brain wryly replied, "To be honest, I am not sure myself. But I suppose being immobile has something to do with it." Unlike the Cerebrate, Big Momma tended to desperately chase after the children during their antics.

Realizing the implication, Big Momma growled in displeasure as she spoke, "At least I can move at all, unlike you."

Not hurt by her insult, Brain replied, "True, but I suppose it is the nature of the young to somehow succeed their predecessors. I will not be able to last much longer as you must have noticed."

Knowing that Cerebrates cannot survive without the Overmind, previous leader of the Zerg Swarms, all too well, Big Momma bitterly said, "Which is probably the reason why Kerrigan delegated me to be a mere babysitter of six brats while my younger sisters enjoy leading the swarm as our strain are born to be."

"Perhaps but at least understand that these children, while… uniquely paradoxical in their way of thinking and mannerisms, are ultimately Zerg like us."

Big Momma actually snorted at Brain's statement as she spoke, "More like mentally insane! I can understand that they are more human than Zerg in thinking and that they can actually resist absolute control from our Queen. What I do not understand is how they can be so… human! The Queen of Blades, Izsha and even those unintelligent infested terrans are more Zerg than them!"

Very well aware of the truth in Big Momma's words, Brain admitted, "Even I fail to understand how these children can be so unlike us Zerg in thinking despite living with the infestation for over a month already. However, that does not change the fact that they are one of us and that they will one day become powerful agents of the Swarm."

More doubtful of the children's potential than the Cerebrate, Big Momma asked, "Are you implying that you actually have faith in these brats and or are you simply making wishful thinking?"

Chuckling, Brain replied, "I'm not certain myself but I suppose it's a bit of both."

Mentally peering at the Cerebrate, Big Momma deadpanned, "You're spending far too much time with these brats for your mental health, Cerebrate…"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

While I'm aware that ocular parasites are not available during Starcraft 2, Wings of Liberty, you cannot deny that having these things around will help in keeping supervision on the children. As for the leaf colony, let's just say that there are such things such as animals capable of photosynthesis with the aid of symbiotic algae or bacteria and leave it at that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 2: Civil Conflict**

Nearly a year had passed ever since their infestation and already the six children became infamous yet begrudgingly respected members of the Zerg Swarm. While still young by human developmental terms, roughly similar to seven to nine year olds to be exact, the children's physical mutations have developed quite well. Although all of the children developed similar segmented carapace plates on their forearms, shoulders, hips, lower legs and backs but each child developed their own unique mutations.

Eclipse, who favours speed, stealth and ambush rather than direct combat, developed light but strong segmented carapace plates. He also developed sharp talons on his hands and feet which he can use to both quickly dig to hide and tear at his enemies. Unlike many of the children, a flexible tail grew from the base of his spine which bore a bladed tip for attacking. Out of the six children, his mind was easily one of the most cunning which is hardly surprising considering the kind of traps he could plan.

Unlike Eclipse, Ravage's carapace plates are tougher but heavier while her clawed hands are more developed to inflict more damage. She also developed a pair of tentacles from her upper back which resembled an armoured version of a tentacle crawler. Mobile replacements of the older sunken colonies during the Great War and Brood War, tentacle crawlers still attack in a similar manner. While certainly slower than Eclipse in movement, Ravage was far more dangerous in melee combat as she is both tougher and stronger than him and can even use her spines to "reel" in her victims to tear apart.

Nydus' clawed forearms have developed into heavily armoured versions which he can use to literally tear rock and steel apart, allowing him to easily tunnel through the soil as well as efficiently harvest minerals. His upper back also developed quite dramatically as it became a single large carapace similar to that of a lurker. An old strain from the Brood War, lurkers were infamous for being able to actually attack from underground with waves of spiny tendrils. He also had an unsurprising ability to control nydus worms at will. However, out of the six children, his segmented carapace plates are one of the weakest thus making him vulnerable to attack when aboveground.

During her development, Spinal's spines on her forearms morphed into hollow carapace plates which store the spines as well as improve her aim and ranged damage. She also developed a pair of growths on her upper back which are similar to Ravage's own growths but shoots homing corrosive spores instead of launching barbed tentacles. The toughness of her segmented carapace plates are roughly at the same level as that of Eclipse. Almost as fast as Eclipse, she could often favour hit-and-run tactics while providing fire support for her brothers and sisters.

Mutagen, over the period of his mutation, had developed a large growth on his upper back from which two pairs of thin segmented arms emerge. While physically weak in both direct offense and defence, Mutagen possess the ability to create unique Zerg strains from his own body including swarms of vicious insects which he can use to blind and distract his opponents as well as plague viruses which can drastically weaken biological opponents.

Out of the six children, Iris' mutations were undisputedly the most surprising. Besides her telepathic ability which have only strengthen over the year, her five senses have become keen enough to easily match a more recent addition to the Zerg Swarm known as overseers which act as detectors of hidden and cloaked enemies. While as weak as Mutagen in terms of physical offence and defence, she developed her own unique set of abilities including webbing which both reveals hidden enemies as well as slows them down and healing slime which she can use to heal her brothers and sisters. Her most surprising ability however come from the fat segmented abdomen growing from the base of her spine as it can actually produce larvae. Although producing larvae often left her weakened, that weakness should pass as she grows older to adulthood.

Pleased by their physical development, Kerrigan knew that the children will grow into promising agents of the swarm, assuming that they lose their childish tendencies first. Besides their promising physical development, the children have also unintentionally driven the Zerg Swarm to evolve further than even Kerrigan had anticipated, either to prevent their childish misadventures from causing too much damage or as unexpected benefits from the said misadventures. Not even Kerrigan can repress a shudder when Mutagen accidentally created a brutalisk-sized octopus which seemed more interested in intimately cuddling rather than killing. If that creature was ever released upon a human settlement, the Zerg Swarm's infamy till only grow in ways not even the Queen of Blades wanted.

Scene Change

"Your time is almost up, isn't it Cerebrate?"

Metaphorically nodding in affirmation, Brain replied, "It won't be long until my body finally perishes from the strain of living without the Overmind, Broodmother."

Feeling unusually sympathetic to the Cerebrate, Big Momma asked, "Do you… have any regrets, Cerebrate?"

Chuckling, Brain replied, "More than I ever expected. Before I suggested the creation of these children, my only regret was that I would not be able to continue serving the Queen of Blades even if she has no use for me or my kin. However, when these children were born, I at first regretted ever suggesting their creation."

Understanding the stress from raising these children, Big Momma asked, "And now?"

Melancholy was apparent in the Cerebrate's mind as he admitted, "Now I regret not being able to see them grow up. It's… unusually amusing how my opinions of these children could change so much."

Sighing, Broodmother said, "Yes, it is indeed unusually amusing how we could still end up becoming so attached to these children despite out Zerg nature."

"No, perhaps it is because of our Zerg nature that we became drawn to these children. If there was any analogy, I would say that seeing them grow was like seeing a helpless Zerg larva becoming a new Queen of Blades however different it may ultimately be. Perhaps this was how the Xel'Naga felt when they created both us and the Protoss. Creating the Protoss for purity of form and our kind for purity of essence… I wonder what the Xel'Naga would have done if they had encountered the terrans?"

Amused by the thought, Big Momma said, "Who knows, Cerebrate? With humans the way they are, forever free-willed and adapting, I doubt even the Xel'Naga can predict their development. Paradoxical barely even begins to describe the confusing and complicated true nature of these children let alone the entire human race."

Brain chuckled in agreement as he spoke, "All too true, Broodmother. All too true…"

Scene Change

Later on that same day, Brain was personally visited by the six children. Not expecting their arrival, much less their uncharacteristically solemn expressions, Brain asked, "Is something the matter, children?"

"You're dying, aren't you, Uncle Brain?" was Iris' response.

Not surprised that the children somehow managed to figure out despite not informing them, Brain sighed and said, "Unfortunately, yes. Cerebrates were never meant to survive without the Overmind and, with the Queen of Blades in its place, I am unable to live for much longer. Unless I'm mistaken, tonight will be my last night."

Eclipse was obviously distressed as he asked, "Can't you just change yourself?"

"No, I cannot."

"What about Mama? Can't she help you?"

Almost snorting at Ravage's question, Brain explained, "It is exactly because of the Queen that I cannot change my form. During the Brood War, a group of Cerebrates led by Daggoth, the original Overmind's most loyal Cerebrate, merged together to form a new Overmind. In order to ensure complete control over the Zerg Swarm as well as prevent falling under anyone's control, Kerrigan slew the new Overmind before it could fully develop. Many of the renegade Cerebrates were slain both during and after the war and the ones that chose to become loyal to her are forbidden to ever merge into a new Overmind. Also, she saw no use of us and had been planning to rid us from the Zerg Swarm ever since her ascension. The only reason why she never needed to kill us was because we will eventually perish on our own."

Horrified that their mother figure would do such a thing to Uncle Brain, not that they are unaware of her brutal and even sadistic nature when dealing with enemies of the Swarm, the children were at a loss. "Is there really no way for your stay alive?"

Hearing Spinal's tearful query, Brain sighed and answered, "Nothing less than what you humans call a miracle can change my fate, child."

Brain was expecting the children to simply break down and cry when their eyes suddenly hardened with unexpected resolve. Speaking for firmly than the Cerebrate ever imagined her to be capable of, Iris said, "Then we will make a miracle."

Nodding, Mutagen added, "If you can't live without the Overmind or change into one, we'll just find a way to change you into something else."

"Believe it!"

Dumbfounded by the children's decision, Brain furiously lashed out, "You foolish brats, do you have any idea what you're planning to do? Kerrigan has no use for my kind and if you attempt to save me it could be interpreted as treason against the Swarm! That is not even considering if your plan can actually save me!"

While well aware of the dangers, both from an infuriated Queen of Blades and the danger of losing Brain in ways more horrible than even death, the children nevertheless were adamant in their decision as Nydus spoke on their behalf, "We won't know for sure until we try, Uncle Brain. We believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself!"

"You and Big Momma took care of us for all this time, even more so that our mother. Please, just give us a chance to save you."

Hearing Iris' sincere plea and seeing the determined yet pleading expression on the other children, Brain sighed in resignation and said, "Very well… children of the Swarm…"

Scene Change

Kerrigan was busy preparing herself for the inevitable conflict that will arrive in the following year when she suddenly felt a disturbance within the telepathic network of her Swarm. While expecting the Cerebrate to die soon, she did not expect the children to act on their own accord to save him. Granted, she never forbade them from helping the dying Cerebrate but the fact that the children were trying so hard to save Brain simply because he was responsible for caring for them left an unexpectedly heavy feeling in her chest. Resisting the urge to sigh in melancholy, Kerrigan decided to personally intervene. Regardless of how the children feel for the Cerebrate, she would not allow him to mutate into anything that will oppose her…

Scene Change

"Mutagen, how is the genetic manipulation?"

Using his thin extra arms to "manipulate" the mutation process Brain was going through from within a massive cocoon, Mutagen replied, "Going well do far, Iris. How's his mental integrity holding?"

"Brain's memories are alright but I'm more worried about his personality. The mutation will change his instincts and personality if we're not careful."

Nodding in understanding, Mutagen returned his attention to his work, taking extra care to preserve Brain's personality. There is no point in saving him if they only save his body and not his mind.

"Iris, we've got company!"

Hearing Eclipse's telepathic warning, Iris asked, "Is it our mother?"

"No, but she must have told Big Momma about it."

"Everyone, try to stall them. We can't let them interrupt the mutation process!"

Scene Change

"You heard the lady, let's stall them!" Ravage's declaration was not needed as the other three children were already well underway to stall the incoming Zerg.

Boldly stepping forward out of the hive which served as their home, Ravage stood defiant before the incoming Broodmother with her escort of ten zerglings, four roaches, two hydralisks, two overlords and four mutalisks. While a small swarm, the numbers are usually enough to overwhelm the defences of any outpost unprepared for a Zerg attack. Glaring at the defiant child, Big Momma growled, "We are aware of your attempt to save that Cerebrate. Step aside and cease the attempt."

Crouching with her clawed arms ready to rip and tear, Ravage growled, "No, we will save Uncle Brain!"

Displeased yet not surprised by the child's response, Big Momma commanded her minions, "Restrain them, incapacitate them if you must, but do not kill them." Big Momma then turned her attention to the rear as she added, "I will deal with the two in hiding."

Roaring and screeching as one, the small swarm of Zerg rushed towards Ravage while Big Momma faced both Nydus and Eclipse who had hidden themselves at the rear of the group. Grinning savagely, Ravage charged forward, her claws ripping at the zerglings trying to mob her while her tentacles attacked the roaches behind them. Taking care not to deal killing blows, Ravage was still able to rip the limbs off the nearest zerglings, almost incapacitating an impressive number of them in the process despite the fact that the zerglings were instructed to merely immobilize her thus reducing their combat effectiveness. Spinal took position behind Ravage, shooting spines and spores at the incoming swarm including the mutalisks which were forced to dodge the spores.

With their positions revealed, Eclipse immediately burst from the ground and charged towards the Broodmother while Nydus sent a wave of spines at her legs. Already familiar with their fighting tactics, Big Momma swiftly dodged the wave of spines and was about to throw her own volley of spines at Nydus when Eclipse suddenly tossed a small but familiar-looking green blob of flesh. Big Momma's shock was apparent as the blob exploded in a splash of corrosive acid, much like a baneling's suicide attack, at one of her legs. While much smaller, the biological bomb was sufficient to cause her pain as well as stall her just long enough for Nydus to launch another wave of spines at her. Forced to dodge another wave, Big Momma almost cursed like a human when Eclipse was already close enough to engage her in melee combat. While much stronger than the boy, Big Momma was unable to use her full strength against him as he was not to be killed. Combined with Eclipse's speed which almost rivalled a zergling, his smaller size as well as his agility and cunning, Big Momma soon found herself desperately trying to restrain him with little success. Seeing the boy create another baneling-bomb from an opening present on both of his wrists, Big Momma realized that he must have recently developed the ability to create them and use them as hand grenades. Throwing the bomb, which weakened another one of Big Momma's legs, Eclipse was able to distract her while Nydus sent waves of spines which managed to puncture the weakened legs.

As much as it shamed her to admit it, Big Momma knew that she could not safely restrain them without either harming them grievously or calling for aid. Deciding against harming them grievously, Big Momma called upon her mutalisks to attack them with their glave-wurms. With their air superiority which the boys cannot counter, Big Momma was confident that they will be helpless against them. However, telepathic messages from the zerglings and mutalisks revealed that Ravage had also recently acquired a new mutation as her wounds were recovering at almost the same rate as a roach thus making her harder to successfully incapacitate than expected. Along with Spinal's fire support against the hydralisks and mutalisks, Ravage was able to hold back the wave of zerglings and roaches.

Although impressed by both their development and resilience, Big Momma decided it was time to stop holding back. Better to be blamed for overkill than to be blamed for failure through incompetence despite the circumstances. "Bood lords, to me! Overlords, unleash the ultralisks!" A recent Zerg Strain, brood lords were superior aerial artillery compared to guardians from the previous wars as they actually launch savage broodlings rather than mere globs of acid. Causing damage upon impact, broodlings will then proceed to tear at their enemies apart with their claws. Given time, a few brood lords will create a small swarm of savage broodlings. Soon enough, four brood lords and four ultralisks appeared on the battlefield along with a swarm of fifty zerglings, twenty roaches, twenty mutalisks and ten hydralisks.

Realizing that they were now in deep trouble, Nydus uttered the words his brothers and sisters also wanted to say, "Oh crap…"

Scene Change

"They won't be able to hold them back long enough at this rate!"

Understanding of Mutagen's near-panic, Iris nevertheless wore a smile as she spoke, "No, they won't, but they got us enough time for our reinforcements to be born!"

As Iris spoke in confidence, loud squeaks could be heard from within the hive…

Scene Change

"… Guys, hold on for a few seconds longer! Reinforcements are coming, believe it!"

Perplexed by Eclipse's declaration, Big Momma was almost tempted to ask when she received telepathic messages from the zerglings closest to the hive that something… squeaky was coming from within it. With the boys occupied by the broodlings while the ultralisks charged towards the girls, Big Momma could risk turning her attention towards the hive only to see a sight which would have shocked even the Xel'Naga that created them.

It was a swarm of over fifty fluffy, four-legged, plush-shaped spiders with yellow fur, tiny little fangs and a pair of large oval beady eyes. Spiders which proceeded to generate enough electricity to actually launch them at the incoming Zerg as small bolts of lightning which, while weak individually, were strong enough combined to actually incapacitate an ultralisk with a single attack as well as cause enough chain damage to harm every enemy Zerg around the inflicted ultralisk including the fliers. While the damage was not fatal, it was enough to incapacitate many of the weaker Zerg as well as stun the others long enough for the children to incapacitate at least a few of them unopposed.

"… What the hell…?"

Scene Change

"… Did those brats just created…?"

Equally shocked as both Big Momma and Kerrigan, Abathur would have blinked if he had human eyes before saying, "I never knew that something that ridiculously cute could actually cause that much damage when attacking as a swarm." Quickly seeing potential in the creatures as they prepared a second, weaker volley of electrical bolts, Abathur declared, "These furry creatures shall henceforth be known as Shocklings. With both their disarmingly harmless appearance and their ability to generate electricity, they will prove useful against the advanced technologies of both the Terrans and the Protoss."

Izsha, who was once a human being before becoming a part of the swarm, felt a small part of her mind practically squealing like a little girl at how cute the shocklings look before her dominant Zerg persona gave it a metaphorical resounding smack on the head with a Thor-sized mallet. Regaining her mental composure, she stated, "It appears that the invading forces are losing, my Queen."

"I can see that…" Kerrigan muttered. While the Zerg part of her persona was both infuriated and almost ashamed by the veritable debacle, the human part of her mind not only found it hilarious but almost felt proud of the children for being able to achieve such a feat in order to save a loved one. Both parts of her persona did have one mutual agreement though, "I/She should have sent a larger Zerg swarm from the start…"

Scene Change

By the time the battle was over, mostly thanks to Kerrigan's direct intervention, both Mutagen and Iris were able to at least ensure that Brain will not die due to the absence of the Overmind. However, as the process was incomplete, Brain was still trapped within his massive cocoon and will not awaken until they complete it.

Looking at pulsating cocoon, Kerrigan sternly asked, "Well, do you brats have anything to say for yourselves?" After waiting for a minute in silence, Kerrigan sighed in frustration and said, "Death occurs all the time, get over it." While certainly not the most tactful way to start a conversation, the Queen of Blades was still furious at the humiliating loss even if it meant that the children were not only stronger but more innovative than expected.

"We know, but we still refuse to let Uncle Brain die without trying to save him."

Glaring at Iris, who was surprisingly one of the major ringleaders of the attempt to save the Carebrate along with Mutagen, Kerrigan asked, "And what for? The Cerebrate strain is worthless for my swarm and he is no exception."

Meeting Kerrigan's glare with her own which sadly looked adorably cute rather than intimidating, Iris replied, "Because he is family. What other reason do we possibly need?" The other children nodded and voiced their agreement with her.

Although the darker side of her personality wanted to kill or at least cripple the girl for her defiance and insolence, Kerrigan's humanity begged her to stop. The only reason why the Queen of Blades was willing to heed her humanity was because killing or punishing the girl will only make it harder to control the other children. "Very well but if that Cerebrate becomes a threat to me, I will kill him. Understood?" The children knew that Kerrigan's question was only rhetorical.

"We understand… mother."

"Good. Now, for the other matter…" Turning her attention from Iris to the shocklings, which are now regarding her curiously and apparently have the ability to blink, Kerrigan had to ask, "How did you manage to create them, and that many at that, without my knowing?" While losing count of one or two larvae was hardly anything to lose sleep over, losing over fifty was another matter altogether.

Blushing furiously, Iris finally admitted, "Well… all of them are mine actually."

Blinking in surprise, Kerrigan the sighed as she asked, "Let me guess, these shocklings were once your personal larvae and Mutagen came up with an idea to create them, successfully at that, to hold back that swarm."

Shaking her head in negative, Spinal grinned and corrected, "Nope. Iris actually wanted a cute and fluffy pet since way back and Mutagen recently agreed to help her. He then had a crazy idea of making them cute but badass at the same time and so gave them the ability to make electricity from within their own bodies. After he made the first one, he realized that their fur could make static electricity to add even more electricity to their attack as well as making them immune to their own electricity. He then made them a little smarter so that they can use their minds to control their electricity into smart-bolts."

Hearing Spinal's cheerful explanation, Kerrigan almost gaped as she thought, "They actually turned a ridiculously cute plush-toy of a pet into something that can take down an ultralisk by working together as a swarm to create an ally-friendly electrical storm… without losing any of its cuteness…" At that point, the Queen of Blades had no doubt that these children are insane and that their enemies will never know what hit them. Her human side on the other hand was laughing at the ridiculous turn of events which led to the birth of the shockling strain, which will one day become one of the most infamously cute yet deadly members of the Zerg Swarm…

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

The Shocklings are quite shamelessly based on a recent but adorably cute spider-type, lightning-element Pokemon. By the way, I have a few other fanfiction ideas which I would like to start writing soon so expect some delays (when and how long a delay I have no idea). Hope you like the updates!


	4. Chapter 3

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 3: Return**

_We are the Swarm._

_Four years ago our kind tore a path of utter annihilation across the Koprulu sector and then, for reasons our enemies never fully understood, we vanished. _

_For four years we have hidden from the eyes of our enemies… growing… thriving… and evolving…_

_And now, the time of our return, is at hand!_

_We are the Swarm… and we will survive the coming darkness from beyond…!_

Scene Change

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Almost jumping out of her carapace, Kerrigan turned her attention to Ravage, who has now grown into a strong child appearing like a twelve-year old. Her once short hair had grown into a proud mane of blood-crimson covering her upper back while her body's carapace plates have grown thicker and broader with bony spines growing from most of them. While the slowest-moving of her brothers and sisters, Ravage is without a doubt physically the toughest and strongest as her tough armour, high regenerative ability and powerful melee attacks with her claws and tentacles made her a force to be reckoned with even at her current stage of development. She also recently developed the ability to exhale a mist of corrosive acid at her enemies, causing damage and weakening their armour as a result.

Trying to appear nonchalant, Kerrigan replied, "It's… nothing important."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ravage asked, "Really?"

Realizing that Ravage was not buying it, no thanks to the telepathic ability all the children have developed over the last year after their battle to save Uncle Brain, Kerrigan sighed and admitted, "Alright, I was just thinking of a speech to announce our return after mostly hiding for four years."

Now understanding Kerrigan's hesitance and embarrassment, Ravage said, "Oh, ok. I'll just leave you alone then. We wanted to spare with you but we'll spar with one another for today." During the previous year, Kerrigan had been personally sparring with the children to both prepare them for the coming war as well as prove her superiority over them. However Kerrigan soon realized that the children, while will never be her equal individually, made up for it with not only their unique physical abilities but also their teamwork. Kerrigan still remembered that humiliating fight which, while victorious over the children, left a remarkably humiliating injury on her backside thanks to her arrogance and "high-heels", Nydus' ability to weaken the ground with his tunnelling skills and seismic spines, Ravage's ability to use her tentacles as barbed lassos as well as Eclipse's near-suicidal daring attitude involving one of his "bane-grenades". Ever since that particular fight, Kerrigan never again dared to risk underestimating her enemies or even her allies.

It was also through the spars that Kerrigan finally started becoming closer to the children as her kinder human side tended to become dominant during these periods. The bonding not only made the children happy but also made them eager to become stronger by sparring with one another so that they can one day spar with her on more even terms. Before the Queen of Blades knew it, she was no longer able to see the children as her tools but rather as her own family due to the growing strength of her once weak humanity. Unfortunately for her, it also meant that she was more likely to embarrass herself when in front of them.

"Yeah… you do that." Seeing the red-haired girl go off, Kerrigan sighed and wondered what could be done for the children. While she was well aware that she was the Queen Bitch of the universe and that no amount of good deeds will ever absolve her of her sins, something which her human side reluctantly agreed, she felt a growing need to somehow protect these children from paying the price. Knowing that the terrible presence she had felt ever since the end of the Brood War will soon come destroy not only the Zerg but all other forms of life as well did nothing to reassure her. Her eyes steeled in conviction she never knew she could possess for the sake of another as she thought, "They and the Swarm will survive… with or without me…!"

Scene Change

"Yo, so is Mom coming?" asked Eclipse. Bearing the appearance of a thirteen-year old, the spiky blond-haired boy now possessed to pairs of small wings similar to that on a zergling as well as acquired nearly the same degree of regeneration as Ravage. Although his wings are useless of flight, they enable limited gliding thus allowing him to leap safely from high places as well as guide his landings. His carapace plates have also grown, giving added protection while still allowing maximum speed and agility while his clawed feet became digitigrade which allows him to make leaping attacks as well as run on all fours like a zergling.

Standing beside him was Iris who had the same age appearance as Ravage. Like the boy, she possesses a similar kind of carapace as well as the same degree of regeneration. However, unlike the boy, she developed a tail which resembled that of a mutalisk, allowing her to throw her own glave-wurms. Unlike normal glave-wurms, hers were weaker but could bounce off obstacles thus extending and redirecting their attack range as well as contain a scourge-like explosive thereby allowing them to explode at the end of their chain hits. Although unable to produce her glave-wurms was frequently as a mutalisk, Spinal's were nevertheless as deadly as Eclipe's own bane-grenades. Like Ravage, she grew her silver-white hair long.

Shaking her head, Ravage explained, "Mama's… getting ready for the coming war." Looking around, she asked, "Where's Iris and Mutagen by the way?"

Popping out of the ground in front of the two was Nydus, the shortest of the six children. While still physically weak when fighting on the surface, the spiky dark-haired boy's upper back had developed even further thus allowing him to launch his seismic spines as effectively as a lurker. He also developed a short broad abdomen from the base of his spine, allowing him to actually create his own creep tumours, underground versions of creep colonies, even when underground. Looking up at Ravage from his half-buried position, Nydus explained, "Iris is busy learning how to control a Leviathan from Big Momma and Izsha. Mutagen is helping Abathur with making a new strain."

Nodding in understanding, Ravage then wore a grin as she cracked her knuckles and asked, "So, how will we team up this time?"

Scene Change

"Well done, you have successfully managed to control the leviathan."

Sighing in relief from the mental strain, Iris turned her attention to Big Momma. Out of the girls, her physical development was notably precocious for someone who appears to be a thirteen-year old. She also developed a pair of mantis-like appendages on her back, similar to that of a broodmother, thus allowing her to throw spines at her opponents. Although no longer as helpless as before, Iris is still vulnerable due to her weak armour. That weakness however was mitigated by her ability to create various smaller strains of Zerg organisms including larvae which can morph into all other common zerg strains, broodlings which she can immediately produce, and changelings which are shape-shifting spies of the Swarm. Looking at Big Momma, Iris asked, "Will I be able to command my own leviathan then?"

"It is certainly possible but you will most likely take command of a young leviathan as your abilities are not yet sufficient to command both a full-grown leviathan and a swarm at the same time."

Nodding in understanding, Iris replied, "I understand." Turning her attention to Izsha, Iris asked, "How are my brothers and sisters by the way?"

"Ravage and Eclipse have teamed up against Spinal and Nydus in a sparring match. Mutagen is still busy aiding Abathur with his research. Oh, and it appears that Brain is helping them as well."

Scene Change

"I'm telling you, Brain, having the new strain create smaller versions of banelings will be useless! Even if they can still cause massive suicide damage despite their smaller but faster size, their frail bodies will make them vulnerable to any counterattack. Besides, the strain won't be able to produce them fast enough to counter any wasted losses."

Unperturbed by Abathur's protest, Brain, replied, "Then we will just have to improve the strain's ability to produce spawn to make up for that weakness." Ever since his rebirth, Brain had continued with his duty of watching over the children along with Big Momma as well as aid Abathur with creating new Zerg strains. While his new form still possesses his original worm-like form, Brain is now fully mobile thanks to his many pairs of arthropod legs. He also possess hardened carapace plates to protect his otherwise vulnerable body, keen senses to detect hidden enemies as well as two pairs of long clawed forelimbs which he can use to grab and tear at his enemies. Unsurprisingly, Brain came to consider the children as his own brood ever since his rebirth.

Sighing in exasperation, Abathur argued, "Which will make the strain costly to produce thereby risking defeating the purpose of creating a mass of expendable spawns to lay siege on enemy establishments. Improving the spawn produced will not work either for the same reason."

"True, but considering the fact that they will expire eventually, why not make them into suicide attackers which will cause significant damage upon death? We both know how effective the Protoss reavers were with their scarabs during the previous wars until the invasion of our kind on Aiur halted their continued creation."

"For reasons which I have already pointed out, Brain. Unless there is some way to ensure that at least some of the smaller banelings can somehow reach their targets before getting killed, their increased vulnerability will make them useless even with their increased offensive damage."

Looking between the two bickering Zerg, Mutagen leaned back when both of them turned their attention towards him and asked, "Well?"

Like the other children, Mutagen has developed further over the second year after his infestation. Growing a long flattened segmented tail similar to that of a Defiler, the boy was now able to produce both ocular and neural parasites in addition to his dark swarm and viral plague. His ability to manipulate the genetic structure and genetic expression of other organisms has also grown greatly over the year thus allowing him to create many new strains of Zerg, however unusual or useless they may be.

Thinking for a moment, Mutagen then asked, "Why not make the spawn tunnel underground and then surface to attack? I'm sure it'll help regardless how they attack."

Abathur shook his equivalent of a human head as he explained, "As tempting as it is, tunnelling underground will only work assuming that the defenders have no detectors on their side. Also, their movements will be slower when moving underground."

"Then how about making smaller versions of scourge? They explode too and they don't need to fly to be fast."

A moment of silent pause passed before Brain actually smacked his head as he cursed, "Damn it, how could I have forgotten about them! They are one of our fastest fliers and, with their genetic simplicity, will be easy for the new strain to produce. All we need is to mutate some broodlings to create the same bio-plasma suicide attack as a scourge and voila, a new kind of suicide bomber which is faster than a baneling and almost as dangerous!"

Nodding in agreement, Abathur added, "Best of all, given the sources of their mutations, they may be able to traverse over sheer terrain or at least "dive-bomb" from high ground." Turning his attention to Mutagen, Abathur approvingly said, "Well done, you have successfully helped us complete the creation of a new Zerg strain. We shall call it the Swarm Host."

And so ended the last day of the four years of relative silence in the Koprulu Sector…

On the following day…

"… and remember, do not let yourselves be caught by the Dominion."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Ravage said, "We know, Mama. Go to a Dominion fringe world, cause lots of trouble for that Emperor Arsehole and don't get caught. We're not babies you know!"

Mutagen, Spinal and Eclipse were practically vibrating in excitement as Eclipse asked, "Can we really cause massive mayhem, Mom?" followed by Mutagen asking, "And use those restricted strains I made?" Spinal on the other hand was simply too busy daydreaming of wreaking havoc to talk.

Nodding, Kerrigan clarified, "Only those strains which have any actual use in either combat or causing mayhem. I do not want any of you to go wasting resources."

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll make sure they don't go overboard…" Seeing the three overexcited children suddenly wear comical expressions of horrified despair, Iris added, "…in any way that won't benefit us, at least." Nydus had to nod in agreement with Iris as he too refused to let those three waste valuable resources even as the expressions on the other three children instantaneously changed into relief.

Knowing that Iris will at least try, Kerrigan turned her attention to Big Momma and Brain to say, "I expect you two to take good care of them as well as inform me regularly of their progress."

Both Zerg bowed as they spoke in unison, "Understood, my Queen."

Satisfied with the preparations, Kerrigan turned her back to them as she spoke, "Then let all who stand in our way suffer the wrath of the Swarm!"

One week later, inside the Hyperion…

Jim Raynor had just managed acquire the first piece of the Xel'Naga artefacts from Mar Sara when he saw the news of the Zerg Swarm's return.

Standing behind Jim, dressed in a massive marine suit, was Jim's old friend, Tychus Findlay, who uttered, "Sweet mother of mercy…"

Seeing the image of a certain infested terran he knew all too well, Jim silently thought, "Kerrigan…"

"After all these years, why come back now?"

Hearing Matt's question, Jim grimly answered. "She's come back to finish the job."

"In other news, have the Queen of Blades finally lost it? Just two days ago, an unexplained attack on planet Aureria featuring ultralisk-sized chickens with spider legs, molesting octopi, bipedal cows with mantis claws for front hooves and winged ponies with rainbow-colored sneezing powder had just been confirmed by Dominion scientists to be a Zerg attack."

The grim atmosphere of the bridge in the Hyperion suddenly froze as everyone in the ship took a few moments to process what they had just heard. The quickest to recover was Tychus who eloquently asked, "What the #$%?"

Unheeding to the sudden change in atmosphere, the video screen featuring Donny Vermillion, anchor-man of the Universe News Network, continued to speak, "Just two years after the last Zerg attack which mercilessly struck a defenceless orphanage, the same place had been struck once again by the Zerg Swarm. The matron of the orphanage, Dolores Jane Umbridge, who is now suffering from injuries in the rear, claimed that the kidnapped children from two years ago returned to kidnap even more children in the name of their "mother". Coincidence? Only time will tell. I'm Donny Vermillion, and this is the UNN."

After the end of the pro-Dominion news program, everyone still remained silent as they were still stunned by the sudden twist. Jim then turned his attention to Matt and said, "Matt, we need information."

Three hours later…

"Alright, this is the info which I managed to get on short notice." Turning his attention to Jim, Matt asked, "Sir, you remember what I said about that orphanage?"

Nodding, Jim replied, "Yeah, bad reputation and had suffered two Zerg attacks in just two years, both of which to capture some kids."

"Well, thanks to the more recent attack, many of the rumours about that place have been confirmed to be true. Hell, even the orphanage's janitor, Freddy Krueger, abuses kids for kicks. Almost makes me sympathize with the infested kids for pulverizing all of the bones in his limbs."

Rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully, Jim said, "Which means that the kids went back there to deliver some payback."

Nodding in confirmation, Matt explained, "The news were right about that woman's injuries but they understated it, badly. From the medical reports I managed to get, they took out five hydralisk-like spines, a riding crop, a rolled-up newspaper, a baseball bat, the matron's wallet and even her favourite hat."

Blinking owlishly, Tychus swore, "Damn, is that even anatomically possible?"

Matt shuddered as he replied, "I'd rather not find out." Composing himself, Matt then explained, "I couldn't get much information about the attack but it seems that the UNN was being honest about it being a Zerg attack, albeit the weirdest one I've ever heard of. I'm guessing the reason why the Dominion was so hush-hush about it until recently was because they were either really unsure or they were too embarrassed by the fact that the local force actually lost."

Raising his hand, Jim asked, "Wait, they actually lost to ultralisk-sized chickens with spider legs, molesting octopi, bipedal cows with mantis claws for front hooves and winged ponies with rainbow-colored sneezing powder?" It was apparent that Jim was now trying to keep a straight face.

Coughing behind his fist to conceal his own amusement, Matt then said, "Yeah, those and the fluffiest four-legged spiders the Dominion had ever seen." His expression became sombre as he explained, "But we shouldn't underestimate any of them, especially the spiders."

Laughing at the humiliation of the Dominion forces, Tychus asked, "Oh come on, seriously? And what can those itty-bitty fluffy spiders do to us, huh? Climb up the waterspout?" Many of the Hyperion's crew laughed in agreement with him.

After the laughter died down, Matt explained, "Well, I was about to tell you that these spiders, while pathetically cute-looking, can individually generate enough electricity to stun a man, short-circuit electrical systems or generate a biological version of EMP to fry electronics. In fact, the reason why even the flying ponies managed to wreak havoc with their sneezing powder was because the spiders sabotaged the city's power grid, without getting noticed until it was too late." The silence that followed after Matt's explanation was oppressive. Matt's expression became even more grim as he added, "And the molesting octopi? They can squeeze through even the tiniest of gaps the size of a nickel, may have limited shape-shifting abilities and actually achieved what we thought was impossible for the Zerg… the ability to swim."

Shocked by the revelation, Tychus shook his head as he muttered, "No… you must be getting the wrong info. There's no way the Zerg could swim."

"Then how do you explain this picture?" Matt then showed a picture featuring a bikini-clad young woman sitting on a ducky tube in a swimming pool, desperately kicking away a whole swarm of what appeared to be purple octopi with their mantles and yellow eyes floating above the pool water's surface.

Staring at the picture, Egon Stetman quickly theorized, "Maybe it's not so much swimming as it is just floating on the water and kicking in the right direction. Besides, if you notice, these octopi lack the super-dense carapace the Zerg always have so maybe that's why they can float so easily."

Snapping out of his dumbstruck state, Tychus shook his head as he swore, "And there goes another Zerg weakness out of the bloody airlock…"

"Alright, so we already have some info about the orphanage and the… weird Zerg. Do you have any info on the infested kids?"

Shaking his head, Matt admitted, "Not much more than what you already knew unfortunately. All I managed to get was that they were definitely the kids kidnapped from the orphanage two years ago and that they kidnapped more children from there, as intelligent infested terrans."

Shocked by the latest of shocking revelations, Jim asked, "Are you certain of this Matt?"

Nodding in confirmation, Matt said, "Here's a copy of the orphanage's security video feed." Motioning for everyone to look at a digital screen, Matt then played the security video. It showed an overweight middle-aged woman with brown hair who was busy filing some documents. Suddenly, the floor of her office in front of her desk broke apart, revealing large tunnelling claws which reminded Jim of a mole. What came out of the hole shocked everyone as they saw six children, which cannot be older than thirteen years old, coming out of the hole, the first being a dark-haired boy with large digging claws and a large growth on his back which reminded Raynor of the Zerg lurkers from the Brood War. The woman was apparently horrified when the leader of the group, a dark-haired with a pair of clawed limbs on her back and a large abdomen on her rear politely spoke with concealed venom in her voice, "Hello, Madam Umbridge."

Pointing at the six children, the matron sputtered, "You… you're…!"

The second child, a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes as well as wings, digitigrade clawed feet and a tail, moved to behind the overweight woman on all fours at a speed which was almost blinding. As the terrified woman turned to face him, he rose from his crouching stance and growled, "Yeah, we're the "worthless brats" you left behind after you had that Kruger-bastard break Spinal's leg."

Backing away from the growling blond, Dolores asked, "S-Spinal?"

"Come on, surely you remember little me?" The matron turned her attention to a smirking albino girl with a tail and what appeared to be a pair of miniature spore colonies growing out of her back.

Screaming in terror, Dolores fell onto her backside and was backing away from the two children when another voice drawled, "Come now, surely you must understand the gravity of your crimes." Looking over her shoulder, she saw a second blond boy with gold-yellow eyes, a large growth on his back with two pairs of thin segmented arms on it as well as a long flattened tail from the base of his spine.

"You have been very… very naughty… bitch," growled a red-haired girl with blue eyes and a heavily armoured body which reminded Jim of a miniature Zerg ultralisk with a pair of tentacles on her back.

Stepping into the circle to prevent Dolores from escaping, the mole-like boy said, "And naughty people…"

"…should be punished!" said the snickering albino girl with a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice as the carapace on her arm opened to reveal hydalisk-like spines. She then shot a spine at the camera which, while no longer able to provide video feed, still provided the bone-chilling cries of the abusive matron.

Turning off the video, Matt turned his attention to Jim and asked, "Well?"

Blinking, Jim asked Matt, "Well what?"

"Are we going to do something about this case or are we going to just stay out of it, sir?" Matt's expression became serious as he asked, "These kids may be infested but they're nothing like the infested terrans we faced before. Hell, I'm even willing to bet that they may be the ones in charge of that ridiculous Zerg attack on Aureria."

Seeing Matt's point, Jim leaned into his chair and sighed as he pondered over his options…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, within the bowels of a young leviathan that had just left the planet Aureria, the Six Children of the Swarm were eagerly watching over three chrysalises, each one containing a child they "rescued" from the orphanage. Spinal wore a happy grin a she sung, "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you… happy birthday my siblings… happy birthday to you!"

Glaring at Spinal who had been signing that song repeatedly ever since their return to the leviathan, an irritated Ravage growled, "Spinal… for the last time… shut up!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

And so begins the altered events of Wings of Liberty! By the way, after checking the Wiki for a bit, I realized that the Banelings were created three years after the Brood War, not just two. However, I will keep the story as it is as changing the timeline will require a lot of work. Besides, it's a humour fanfiction.


	5. Chapter 4

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 4: New Siblings**

After considering his choices concerning the intelligent infested children, Jim decided that the Raiders will only deal with them when they actually meet them and will not seek them out. The other members of the Raiders agreed to it as well as they had more immediate concerns, such as helping the abandoned people of Agria, led by Doctor Ariel Hanson, evacuate from their home world due to the Zerg. However, after receiving more recent reports and confirmed rumours concerning the Zerg attack on Aureria, the Raiders were more "jumpy" than usual. Their unease was justified as they discovered that some of the ridiculous Zerg strains that attacked Aureria could actually instantly morph or mutate into more combat-competent variants, an ability the Dominion had fittingly termed as the "Cerberus Syndrome".

The bipedal cows for example morphed into minotaur-like monsters with hardened carapace for body armour, sharp claws and skull-like faces as well as enough sheer brute strength to dent even siege tank armour with a single punch. Nicknamed Tauren, which seemed oddly fitting for some twisted reason, the brutes would serve as both living meat shields as well as melee siege combatants like miniature ultralisks.

As for the ultralisk-sized spider-chickens, they morphed into worm-like monsters bearing eight legs, a pair of hydralisk-like scythes for arms as well as a frilled head which resembles that of a giant crow's skull with the addition of tusk-like mandibles. Unusually agile form their size, able to spit baneling-sized acid bombs as well as periodically produce broodlings in pairs, the creatures, nicknamed as Roostalisks, were almost as deadly as ultralisks despite lacking their toughness or brute strength.

The winged ponies have more subtle mutations as the power they created changed into spores to generate temporary patches of creep including unique variants that infest buildings, contaminate minerals and even act as a plague. When the Dominion forces killed the last of them, the ponies were replaced with legless fly-like monsters which move as fast as mutalisks nicknamed as Pestilisks. While vulnerable to almost any form of anti-air their quick speed, ability to spit their spores in concentrated globs and large numbers make up for that weakness.

Most horrifying of all however were the octopi as they morphed into more Zerg-like equivalents which can float slightly thus granting them increased mobility and speed. While unable to truly fly and vulnerable to damage, they can easily traverse over any terrain including bodies of water, sheer cliffs and canyons with ease without losing their ability to squeeze through tight gaps, limited shape-shifting ability and amphibious nature. What makes them truly dangerous is the fact that they can infest anything non-Zerg, including humans, by grappling onto them and inject something into their bodies. They were nicknamed Cephalisks for their cephalopod-like appearance.

Only the spider-like shocklings remained the same although they did not really need any changes given their ability to generate electrical and electromagnetic attacks. Other newer Zerg strains included the Leaf Colonies which resemble trees and provide a healing substance for the Zerg swarms, Swarm Hosts which produce suicide bomber variants of broodlings as well as a new strain of underground Creep Tumours which can "sprout" into various Zerg structures and survive almost any immediate destruction of the "upper body" structures.

Realizing the unease of his men, Jim said, "Remember boys, we go in, help the colonists and get everyone including ourselves the hell out of there!"

Two days after the attack on Aureria…

"Their infestation is complete," said Iris as the three chrysalises burst open, revealing three children. The other five children quickly crowded around the three newly-infested ones which included a doll-like girl with long jet-black hair, blood-red eyes and pale skin, a large overweight boy with short hair, thick lips and an upturned nose as well as a small boy with reddish-brown hair and eyes.

"Oh, they're just so cute!" Spinal squealed in delight as she tried to hug the two smaller children only for the large boy to punch her in the face and send her flying. Impressed by his brute strength despite only being recently infested, Ravage, Nydus and Eclipse both whistled while Mutagen and Iris sighed at the sight.

Standing before the two smaller children protectively, the large overweight boy growled, "Keep your hands off them!"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Mutagen verbally mused, "It appears that the large one is still instinctively protective over them."

Nodding, Iris calmly approached them and said, "It's alright, you're safe with us."

Looking at the dark-haired girl, the large boy said, "I'm guessing you're the one in charge here?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Iris with a nod. Both Brain and Big Momma could and would override her authority if they have sufficient cause to do so not to mention that the Queen of Blades is the undisputed highest authority in the Zerg Swarm.

"So what's going to happen to us now that you have infested us?" the large boy asked cautiously. "Not that I don't appreciate getting us out of that damned place but I'm sure you didn't let us keep our smarts, memories and even some free will without a good reason."

"You could either choose to stay with us and serve the Swarm or you could choose to leave. As long as none of you get in Mother's way to save the Swarm, she will be content to let you be," replied Iris

Confused, the large boy asked, "But why? I thought the Zerg hated free will."

It was Mutagen who explained, "A terrible danger is coming and Mom needs all the help she can get to save the Swarm, especially from intelligent infested terrans with some degree of free will like you and I. However, because of time constraints, she needs the newer generations to develop faster thus why you three have both your memories and the same degree of free will as us despite the possible risks. Even with the improved larval strains after studying us, removing your past memories including any resentment you may have towards the Zerg would retard your development."

"Then why didn't the Queen just make more infested terrans BEFORE now?"

All six infested children wore sheepish expressions before Iris shyly explained, "Due to our partial memory loss until recently we were almost like infants. As such we caused enough trouble on our own to actually keep Mother occupied for most of the past two years even with the help of Brain and Big Momma."

Blinking at the six sheepish children, the large boy said, "Well that explains why we have our memories even after getting infested." The two smaller children behind him nodded empathically.

"Putting that aside, will you three join us?" asked Iris.

The large boy wore an annoyed look as he deadpanned, "Do we really have a choice? The Zerg aren't exactly very popular you know." Left unmentioned was that Spinal was practically begging to let them stay by giving them a tearful look.

Giggling, Iris then smiled warmly at the three newcomers and said, "Then welcome to the Swarm, my younger siblings."

Meanwhile, in the Hyperion…

Jim sighed in relief as the last of refugees successfully evacuated from Agria and were now making their way to Meinhoff. Fighting their way through the Zerg to evacuate them was brutal to say the least. While the original strains were more effective in killing, the new strains they encountered so far were a deadly nuisance even on their own. The fluffy shocklings, smaller than a Zergling and ridiculously cute in appearance, could disable any complex machinery by generating biological electrical bolts and EMP. The tauren on the other hand would charge at his men, sending even firebats and marauders flying while crashing into vehicles. Worst of all however were the cephalisks as they often tried to infest the refugees while he and his men were distracted by the other Zerg strains. It was a miracle that the "permanent casualties" his men and the colonists suffered were minimal.

Seeing the relieved leader of the Raiders, Doctor Ariel Hanson asked, "Glad that the mission is over?"

Looking at the young woman, who had decided to help out in the Hyperion's medical bay and research lab in gratitude for helping the colonists, after noting that their medical facilities are medieval and their science expertise is non-existent, Jim replied, "Yeah, those new strains were a real pain, especially those shocklings. I can only imagine the kind of damage they can cause to the Protoss." As the advanced alien race is heavily reliant on their shields, any EMP attack will cripple their defences.

Ariel shook her head as she spoke, "I still can't believe that the Dominion not only abandoned us but couldn't even handle that ridiculous initial Zerg attack in Aureria."

Jim had to snicker at the comment before he replied, "Well, in their defence, the Zerg had never had a sense of humour until now."

Stifling a giggle, Ariel said, "True, I can only imagine the embarrassment they Dominion military suffered from that attack." Her expression then changed into concern as she added, "But I'm worried about those infested children. For the Queen of Blades to turn these helpless children into her minions and have them think of her as their mother…"

Knowing all too well what a Zerg infestation can do to a person, even for an intelligent infested terran, Jim sighed and said, "Yeah, I know. I wish I can hope that she doesn't infest any more kids or that we can help all the other colonists but I'd just be fooling myself."

Looking at Jim, Ariel then asked, "You know, the Dominion always portrayed you as a criminal, a terrorist, but I can see that there's a lot more to you than it seems."

"Maybe, but I can tell you not all of it is pleasant."

"Perhaps, but I don't need a doctorate to see that you're a better man than what the Dominion portrays you as." Turning around, Ariel looked back at Jim and said, "See you around."

Seeing the doctor go off, Jim could not help but recall a certain red-haired ghost he knew during the first Great War. Sighing, Jim turned his gaze out of the window into the starry darkness of space and silently wondered, "Sarah, what are you doing now…?"

Scene Change

Five days after the rebirth of the three newcomers, the six infested children stared at the three newcomers in amazement as Mutagen spoke, "I don't think even Mom knew they could develop this fast."

Nodding in stunned agreement, Iris added, "Their existing personalities and limited free will must have allowed them to shape their physical mutations at an accelerated rate without losing themselves in the process."

Standing foremost of the three newcomers was the large overweight boy whose body is now covered in segmented carapace plates similar to that on Ravage. While even slower than her, his carapace plates just as tough as hers with almost the same rate of healing and has greater physical strength due to his higher muscle mass. Armed with heavily armoured fists with spiked knuckles, the boy can deliver devastating punches. He was also starting to develop the ability to spit a mist of acid much like Ravage albeit as a higher volume. Naming himself Besieger, the boy has the potential to live up to his name.

The second boy had fewer mutations as he only had segmented carapace plates running along his spine, shoulders, hips, forearms and shins. However, like Iris, he was formerly a weak telepath until the Zerg mutations changed him, thus allowing him to boost his physical abilities with psychic powers as well as lift small objects with weak telekinesis. Calling himself Magus, the boy has the potential to become a powerful psychic.

The quite dark-haired girl was unexpected as she has similar physical development as the boy but instead gained the ability to spontaneously generate creep through her spores much like a pestalisk. Given her ability, the girl unsurprisingly called herself Viral.

"It also seems that the older a person it at infestation, the more likely that person's mutations will be accelerated, assuming that they do not go mad or rebel against the infestation." The other children nodded with Mutagen's observation as the larger boy was nine years old while the two younger children were around five to six.

"Big Momma, has Mother been informed of their faster development?" asked Iris.

"It has already been done, Brood Princess, not that Queen is unaware of it. The Queen has also given you children a mission."

Iris, who is also known as the Brood Princess for her abilities, received the mission details and said, "Brothers and sisters, we're heading to Meinhoff. We are to infest the refugees there while Mother continues to search for the Xel'Naga artefacts for the coming danger."

Scene Change

One week had passed ever since the evacuation of Agria. After obtaining an artefact piece from the fanatical Tal'darim Protoss in Monlyth to be given to the Möebius Foundation followed by helping a rogue Dominion spectre by the name of Gabriel Tosh to obtain Jorium-infused minerals, the Raiders now had enough funds to start a small rebellion. However, their plans were interrupted when news about a Zerg infestation outbreak had occurred on Meinhoff. Unable to ignore the pleas of Ariel, Jim agreed to help her save her people again by stopping the infestation on the planet which is filled with refugees.

Arriving on the planet as soon as they could, within a period of one day to be exact, the Raiders were ready for a fight against an army of mindless infested humans or a Zerg hive. They certainly did not expect what they saw there…

Scene Change

Jim, along with Matt, Tychus and Ariel, were staring at a video feed showing infested terrans held within a quarantined building with a mixture of both horror and amazement, horror because of the fact that the people are infested by the Zerg and amazement as they are somehow still human, mentally speaking. They even saw young infested children playing games such as tag as though they were never infested. It was also apparent that children, especially young ones, adapted the most readily to the infestation while adults appeared more resistant to the mental aspect of infestation despite have accelerated physical development. Looking over the medical report he received from the non-infested refugees, Egon reported to Jim, "It looks like the Zerg have decided to try something different in infesting humans."

"No kidding, genius," Tychus deadpanned.

Looking at the children who seemed far too innocent for anyone that got infested, Jim asked, "Any details you can share with us?"

"Well, from the medical reports, the cephalisks are the ones responsible for infesting them. What's interesting however is that the actual agent of infestation is the larvae contained within them," explained Egon.

Curious, Jim asked, "As in the same larvae which change into all other Zerg types?" He had seen his share of them during the past two wars.

"Almost, but they're a lot smaller and seem unable to do morph into other Zerg strains. Instead, they infest a host's spinal cord and cause them to mutate slowly over time."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Matt wondered, "But why? Sure that Zerg virus is volatile but it allows the infested people to develop into useful agents of the swarm much more quickly. It just doesn't seem to fit their style."

"Perhaps it's because they allow the infested to retain their intelligence."

Hearing Ariel's theory, Jim noted, "Maybe, but slower rate of mutation means that it is possible to either kill them before their development is complete or even find a cure for them."

"And I for one prefer to make sure that they don't develop fully. Dumb-as-nails infested terrans are bad enough but smart ones just give me the willies…" No one bothered to argue against Tychus' argument as they understood the implications of an army of intelligent infested terrans.

Nodding in understanding, Jim said, "Well, we won't get anything done by sitting around. Let's get down there and see what we can find out…"

Suddenly, a face the Raiders have remembered seeing before appeared on the screen. Looking at the dark-haired girl with dark-lavender eyes, Jim recognized her as one of the intelligent infested children that attacked the orphanage as she unexpectedly smiled and bowed respectfully as she politely spoke, "Hello, Father."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

Cliff-hanger ending! The following chapter will deal with the Zerg infestation in Meinhoff and Jim's encounter with the children. The three new infested characters are based on the characters from Jigoku Shoujo, Bio-Meat and Mahou Sensei Negima. Hope you appreciate the development of this fanfiction. By the way, this chapter was slightly edited to remove a grammatical error I cannot ignore.


	6. Chapter 5

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 5: Meinhoff Part 1**

"Hello, Father."

Stunned by the simple fact that the infested girl which used to be an orphan from the past wars was actually calling Jim her father, everyone was unsure how to respond when the screen suddenly split to show another image showing a chirpy albino infested girl saying, "Hi, Daddy!"

Splitting even further, which seemed to irritate the dark-haired girl, the screen showed a blond boy with cerulean-blue eyes who greeted Jim, "Hey, Pops!"

"Hi, Dad," greeted a sheepish dark-haired boy followed by a red-haired girl with blue eyes happily saying, "Hello, Papa!"

"Hey, Old Man," said the last of the six children, a blond boy with equally yellow eyes and a smirking grin on his face.

James Eugene "Jim" Raynor, leader of an anti-Dominion rebellion group known as Raynor's Raiders and close ally to many of the proud Protoss race, the same man who once swore to kill Kerrigan for her past atrocities as the Queen of Blades with or without an army behind him, was completely gobsmacked by the veritable barrage of friendly greetings. Gaping dumbly like a fish, Raynor wondered if he was still drunk when Tychus muttered, "Damn Jim, I knew you liked that Kerrigan girl when she was still human but did you honestly have to adopt her infested kids too?" Receiving a withering glare from Jim, Tychus sheepishly admitted, "Ok, bad joke."

Looking at the six infested children's faces that were now crowding the screen like normal overly-eager children, Ariel said, "That… was the last thing I ever expected to hear from anything related to the Zerg." Matt and the rest of the crew in the Hyperion could only nod in mute agreement.

Seeing that the terrans were still too shocked to respond, the dark-haired girl decided to take the initiative to start the conversation. Coughing to get their attention, she then introduced herself, "My name is Iris, Brood Princess of the Zerg Swarm."

"Spinal, the Phantom Sniper."

"Eclipse, the Jack of Blades, remember it!"

"Nydus, the Miner."

"Ravage, the Crimson Berserker."

"Mutagen, the Gene Alchemist."

Still recovering from the shock, Jim said the most intelligent thing he could think of, "Why are you all calling me dad?"

"Why wouldn't we? You're one of the few people Mama's human side actually likes."

Shocked by the revelation offered by Ravage, Jim immediately asked, "Wait, you're saying Kerrigan still has a human side?"

Nodding, Mutagen explained, "All of us do. It's just a question if you decide to accept being a Zerg or go crazy from it."

Fearing the worst, Jim asked, "Are you saying that Kerrigan… chose to become the Queen of Blades?"

Iris wore a sad expression as she shook her head and said, "Mother is… something of a borderline case. She didn't want to be infested when she was still human but the powers of the Overmind made her embrace it by making her focus on her hatred for the one person she thought she could trust but betrayed her to the Zerg."

Knowing that person all too well, Jim growled, "Acturus Mengsk."

"Correct. By making her embrace her hatred towards him to the point of affecting her sense of human morality, the Overmind was able to make at least a part of her accept both the physical and mental changes. As a result, her dominant Zerg-based personality is the Queen of Blades born from her hatred while her more human side, the same side which loves both you and us, is repressed most of the time."

Suspicious of the infested children and unwilling to let Jim fall into a trap by trusting them, not that he can really blame him for wanting to considering the implications of what they have revealed so far, Matt asked, "Not that I don't appreciate the info you gave us but what's in it for you kids by telling us?"

Shrugging, Iris explained, "The information we have revealed to you is of little consequence if not even beneficial to our Mother and the Swarm. As such, we are free to reveal it to those whom we deem worthy such as our Father."

Uneasy at the reply, Matt said, "Okay… but we're not going to just believe in anything you say. The last time we trusted the Queen of Blades she betrayed us as soon as the new Overmind was slain." Jim reluctantly nodded in agreement with Matt.

Nodding in understanding, Iris said, "We understand, Mother's treachery to the humans and Protoss during the Brood War is known to us. We will also understand your attempt to foil the infestation of the colonists."

Horrified, Ariel asked, "Wait, you're in charge of the infestation?"

"Correct, for Mother is seeking to… assimilate as many humans into the Zerg Swarm as possible."

Glaring at Iris, Jim demanded, "Why?"

"Unfortunately we cannot reveal this information to you although I can say this much, a great danger is coming that will destroy all known forms of life including the Zerg."

Snorting, Tychus mocked, "A danger even greater than the Zerg? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe as you will but know that we will oppose your attempt to halt the infestation and will not tolerate any attempt to harm our growing family." It did not take a genius to realize that Iris was referring to the infested terrans as her extended family.

While well aware that the children are infested and definitely will have Zerg instincts, Ariel nevertheless asked, "Does that include curing the infestation?"

Iris unexpectedly shook her head as she spoke, "No. While it will be a pity to lose them, de-infestation is not the same as killing them. Also, infestation can never be completely cured, only suppressed to what you humans deem as acceptable levels." Although unhappy by the fact, Ariel was nevertheless a bit relieved that the infested children will consider her attempts to cure the infested colonists as a lesser threat as compared to actually killing them.

Having heard enough, Jim said, "Alright, as much as I want to believe that you kids can be reasoned with, I doubt any of you will just leave this planet alone and take your Zerg buddies with you." Seeing all six children nod in confirmation, Jim added, "So here's how it'll go, me and my boys will respect your desire to have these infested people left alone with the exception of Dr. Hanson's attempt to cure the infestation. In the meantime, we'll destroy your hives which are creating the infestation but, do ANYTHING funny at our backs, and we'll, as the Protoss would put it, purify the infested. Understood?" Jim was making it clear that the infested children will either play by his rules or their "extended family" will be harmed as a means to stop the infestation.

Nodding, Iris was about to accept the terms of engagement when a female Protoss interrupted the communication line and growled, "YOU!"

Blinking at the unexpected interruption, Raynor asked, "What?"

The six infested children on the other hand wore expressions which clearly showed fear and sheepishness of varying degrees. Eclipse was grinning like a boy who had just been caught stealing cookies as he nervously greeted the apparently infuriated Protoss, "Uh… hi, Selendis."

Raising an eyebrow, Jim asked, "You know her?"

Iris sighed as she explained, "When we first got infested we were… infantile in mentality. As for how we met her, let us just say she was in charge of purging the Zerg infestation near Protoss territory when Mother decided to train our war-craft by letting us take charge of the defending hives which would have been lost eventually."

Selendis' eye was actually twitching in annoyance as she spoke, "Yes… I still remember that humiliating battle months ago as though it was just yesterday."

Shocked, Jim asked, "You actually lost to Zerg led by a bunch of kids?"

Shaking her head with uncharacteristic vigour, Selendis explained, "Thank Adun, no! The damages they caused were already humiliating enough as they were!"

Curious, Jim had to ask, "Okay… just what did they do?"

Rubbing her temples, Selendis explained, "As they stated earlier, they were given a task by the accursed Queen of Blades to defend some hives from our assault led by me as acting Executor. At first I, along with many of my brethren, assumed that the children could do little to stop us after we overcame our initial revulsion of seeing such young beings suffering from the infestation while being blissfully unaware of the taint corrupting them." All six children appeared insulted at the comment while Selendis continued to tell, "Unfortunately for us, such was not to be."

Sighing, Jim asked, "Let me guess, ultralisk-sized chickens-spiders, molesting octopi, bipedal cows with mantis claws, winged ponies with rainbow-colored sneezing powder and pathetically cute-looking fluffy yellow spiders which can generate enough EMP to knock out your shields faster than you can say uncle, right?"

Sharing Jim's sentiment, Selendis slumped and sighed as well as she spoke, "Those and a new variant of Banelings called Paintlings. They actually had the sheer audacity to use a well-strategized sneak-attack to… paint my Zealots and Immortals bright-pink… Not even the dark templars escorting them were spared and stuck out like sore thumbs after the attack…"

Staring at the normally proud Protoss executor who seemed close to tears, Jim turned his attention to the children who seemed torn between feeling embarrassed of the ridiculous skirmish, apologetic to the ashamed Protoss and laughing at her expense. "Do I even want to know what else they did to humiliate you?"

"Even if you do, I am disinclined to comment, Friend Raynor."

"Want us to tell Pops about what we did to your carrier?"

Horrified, Selendis screamed at Eclipse, "NO, anything but that!"

Deciding to change the topic, Jim asked, "Okay, that incident aside, why are you all the way out here? This place is Terran space after all."

"To put a long explanation short, we decided to hunt them down the moment we realized that they were responsible for the attack on Aureria. Considering the humiliation they put us through, you can understand our vindictive feelings towards them." Glaring at the infested children, she added, "And it is indeed fortunate that we did, seeing that they are now in charge of creating MORE of their own. It is vital that we purify the infestation now."

Worried, Jim asked, "You're planning to glass the entire planet?" Ariel was understandably horrified by the prospect.

"Better that than allowing the infestation to spread amongst the humans, especially to create intelligent ones."

Angry, Eclipse shouted, "Hey, just because we almost crippled your ship and your army by extension by filling it with itching powder doesn't mean that you can just take out your anger on our extended family!" The silence that followed made Eclipse realize his mistake as he asked, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

The other children nodded in confirmation while Ravage grumbled, "Idiot…"

Jim was torn between pitying the Protoss and laughing at the sheer ridiculous hilarity of what he had just heard. Somehow able to maintain a straight face, he asked Selendis, "Itching power?"

Appearing depressed, Selendis explained, "They used a new strain of Corruptors to fill the interior of my carrier with itching powder. Before we realized the true nature of the powder, we assumed that the itching sensation was an infestation taking place thus causing mass panic among the crew which even I cannot control." Placing her hand onto her face, she muttered, "That is not even considering the fact that the itching had a tendency to get… exceedingly uncomfortable in… certain places…"

Many of the terrans in the Hyperion winced sympathetically for the affected Protoss as Jim spoke, "Okay… I admit that would humiliate just about anyone not to mention seriously piss them off." Turning his attention to the children, he asked, "But seriously, itching powder?"

Shrugging, Eclipse grinned and asked, "Well it worked, didn't it?" Spinal giggled in agreement while Mutagen snickered at the memory.

Shaking his head, Jim said, "There's that." Looking at the children, he asked, "I don't suppose you kids could do us all a favour and do something like that on Mengsk, can you?" Normally making deals with the Zerg is a very, very bad idea but, considering the overall temperament of the children and their apparent liking for pranks, it certainly seemed harmless enough to make a half-hearted request to them. While annoyed at the half-hearted request, not even Selendis bothered to berate Jim for it as she heard about the Dominion Emperor spreading false slander about him

Mutagen was apologetic as he answered, "Sorry, Old Man, but unless we can somehow get past the defences unnoticed, nothing short of a full-scale invasion will work."

"Well, it was worth a shot." Jim's expression then turned serious as he turned his attention to Selendis and said, "That said, I cannot let you kill those refugees. Their infestation is different from before and I'm sure even you have heard about past successful attempts in at least controlling the infestation."

"While that is true, the potential risk is simply too great for me or any Protoss to simply ignore. Even as naïve children they could already create strains which, while initially "harmless" pranking-strains, could be easily converted into deadly weapons of war. I am certain you are aware of the Cerberus Syndrome, yes?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you must understand that even if I do have nothing personal against them I cannot allow the infestation to spread to create more of these intelligent infested terrans."

"That may be so but I will not just stand by and let you wipe them out, not while it's still possible top save them."

Peering at Jim, Selendis asked, "…You're trying to convince yourself that by saving those infested terrans that you can somehow save the Queen of Blades as well, aren't you?"

"…No, I just don't want any innocent kids to end up doing the same horrible things she did without having to kill them." Even the six infested children appeared sympathetic to Jim.

Closing her eyes, Selendis mentally sighed and said, "Very well, I shall respect your decision. However, I will still seek to purify the infestation and will not show mercy if you decide to stand in my way."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jim replied, "That is fine by me Selendis, just be ready to have a serious fight on your hands when we do meet."

"Then it shall be an honour to meet you on the field of battle, Friend Raynor. Your reputation as a commander is most impressive and I trust that you will live up to it."

After Selendis cut off communication with the Hyperion, Ariel thankfully said, "Thank you, Jim. Whatever's happening on Meinhoff, none of these people deserve to be wiped out. We'll make this right, I'm sure of it!"

Nodding to the thankful doctor, Jim turned his attention to the children and asked, "Well, what do you kids plan to do?"

"As much as we would like to complete our objective to infest all of the refugees, it is apparent that the Protoss is a far greater threat to the Zerg on Meinhoff at the moment." Smiling at Jim, Iris added, "Very well, we shall aid you in defending the refugees, even the non-infested ones, until the Protoss threat is thwarted. However, be assured that we will continue with our original objectives once that is done."

"Well, at least you kids are honest enough. Just so you know, if the Protoss decide to deal with your hives first, we won't be helping you."

"We understand Father, may we meet again under more peaceful circumstances."

"Bye, Papa."

"See you later, Pops."

"Catch you later, Old Man."

"Bye bye, Daddy."

"Bye, Dad."

As the last of the six children cut off connection with the Hyoperion, Jim took a deep breath and sighed as he placed his hand onto his face and muttered, "Damn but I really want to have a drink right now…"

Still unable to fully believe what had just happened a while ago, Tychus agreed with Jim, "You and me both, buddy. I mean, seriously, you being a dad again? I thought I'd never see the day, especially with infested kids of all things."

"That… was the most unusual thing I've ever experienced, man."

Turning around to see Gabriel Tosh, who decided to stay with them after the first covert mission and had apparently been hiding the whole time as he overheard the entire conversation, Jim asked, "Anything you'd like to add, Tosh?"

Shaking his head, Tosh said, "Oh no, I am not getting involved in this, brother! Just knowing that those infested children consider you their father give me the chills, man!"

"Figured as much, Matt, what about you?"

Matt wore an unimpressed look as he spoke, "You're asking ME of all people?"

Remembering Matt's "unique" marital circumstances, Jim was almost sheepish as he spoke, "Right, what about you Swann?"

Rory Swann, a stout moustached man with a mechanical left arm, who is also the chief engineer of the Hyperion, shook his head and said, "Nope, nothing to add unless you want me to tell you about any new weapons we have available for this mission." His expression soured as he added, "Besides, I know even less about kids than you do, cowboy."

"What about you, Egon?"

"I'm… not exactly the guy you turn to for family advice, sir," replied Egon Stetmann. "That said I am really interested to have a closer duty of this new form of infestation."

Sighing, Jim scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, might as well as get this show on the road! Egon, help Dr. Hanson in anything she needs to cure the infestation. Swann, show me any new weapons the boys can use for this mission, we're going to need them. Tychus, Tosh, I want you two to have a word with Mr. Hill and see what mercenary help he can get for us. Matt, I want you to scan the planet for those Zerg hives and keep an eye out for the Protoss while we send our boys out to protect those refugees."

As everyone went off to do their given duties, Jim turned his attention to the planet and wondered, "Sarah, are you really still alive in there somewhere?"

Scene Change

Before long, several drop pods and a terran command centre landed near a building filled with non-infested refugees. Leading the small army was none other than James Eugene Raynor himself. "Remember boys, we need to set up defences around ALL the settlements including the quarantined ones. Refrain from harming any of the refugees unless given absolutely no choice and make sure that those Zerg do not infest any more of them."

"What about the Protoss?"

"We'll leave them alone until they decide to attack the refugees. Until then, focus your attention in setting up the defenses."

Quickly setting up base as well as defensive perimeters around the nearby refugee buildings, the Raiders were relieved to realize that Selendis was targeting the hives first.

"Well, that will make things easier for us in the long run."

Agreeing with Jim, Matt added, "And it's a good thing too. Those Protoss Purifiers have impenetrable shields which can only be breached by destroying their Nexii, or in the case of the Zerg, having a massive swarm of shocklings."

"Wait, those damned shocklings can actually punch through those kinds of shields?"

Shaking his head, Matt replied, "No but they are causing enough damage to the shield to make the Protoss worry. Let's just hope those over-sized lightning bugs will keep them occupied."

"You got that right." Turning his attention to a marine, Jim asked, "How is our progress going?"

"We managed to set up our defences around the immediate area and will soon be moving out to the other buildings, even the quarantined ones. My boys are making sure those damned Cephalisks don't get anywhere near them."

Nodding, Jim said, "Good. Dr. Hanson, I hope you can get that cure ready because we're going to need it real soon."

"I'm still working on it. Even with the nanite technology available and Egon's help it'll take time for me to create a prototype cure for them. The fact that their infestation is unlike anything I've ever heard of before is not making it any easier for me."

"Well, better hurry because sooner or later either one of those two sides will win and when that happens we'll be having a serious fight on our hands."

Scene Change

Selendis was greatly displeased by the current turn of events. While the accursed shocklings failed to penetrate the fortified shields surrounding the purifier, their bioelectric attacks still managed to damage it to some extent. When the infested children realized that a direct approach would not work effectively, they immediately diverted their surviving shocklings to destroy the nexii with the support of zerglings, roaches, tauren and even hydralisks. While her warriors fought bravely, the oncoming onslaught was too much for ground forces as many of her warriors were forced to fall back due to accelerated shield depletion. Still, for every nexus lost, the Zerg Swarm would lose at least one hive. The Protoss executor could only hope that she could still purify the rest of the planet once she is done dealing with the more immediate Zerg threat.

Scene Change

Iris was smiling as she watched the progress of the battle. Although it is clear that the hives on Meinhoff will soon be lost, the Protoss forces would be weakened enough by that time that the Raiders can deal with them once they turn their attention towards the infested terrans. Knowing Jim, he would do all he can to save even the infested terrans. "Still, it's a pity that we cannot continue with our objectives once this battle is over."

"True, but at least your kin will still be alive even with their mutations repressed," said Big Momma.

"Is Mother aware of this situation?"

Nodding, Big Momma replied, "She is and has decided to give you a new objective once this is over."

"Very well, but first…" Turning her telepathic attention to Mutagen, Iris asked, "Is the new strain ready for use?"

Grinning manically, Mutagen replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Smiling impishly, Iris said, "Unleash the Squeakling!"

Scene Change

A Protoss zealot was vigilantly standing guard when he suddenly received a warning of an incoming Zerg life-form. Readying his mighty psyblades, the zealot was prepared to face any incoming danger from the vile Zerg. However, not even his years of discipline could prepare him for the sight that greeted him.

Popping out from underground just beyond the range of the photon cannons was, for the lack of a better term, an oversized hamster the size of a small dog with soft furry paws, a bunny-like tail and a small, blunt gem-like horn on its forehead. Staring at the ridiculous creature with twitching whiskers, the zealot quickly regained his vigilance as he knew from personal experience the danger of underestimating even a cute-looking Zerg creature. The memory of those shocklings stripping away his plasma shield before electrocuting him still haunts him. His caution was soon justified the hamster seemed to be bracing itself for something. Before the zealot could kill it, a deafening noise assaulted him as the hamster-like creature's horn created a sonic wave of varying degrees of frequency at high amplitude. Clutching his head in agony, the Zealot realized to his horror that the infested children have created yet another ridiculous yet potentially deadly creation, one which can create an attack that actually bypasses their current plasma shield designs…

Scene Change

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this," said Matt.

Looking into the screen, Jim was strangely not too surprised by what he was seeing. A mighty Protoss zealot brought low by a dog-sized hamster which seemed to have created a sonic attack from its small horn. He also noted that there was a small swarm of Zerg waiting just beyond the defensive perimeter which also seemed to be affected by the attack, if their painful thrashing and twitching is anything to go by.

"Well, that's certainly new."

Scene Change

"That… could have gone better."

Iris could only nod in agreement with Mutagen as it was apparent that the sonic attack created by the Squeakling was indiscriminate. While effective against anything which has eardrums or any other organ with similar functions the fact that ALL Zerg units are living beings meant that they would have to find a way to make the Swarm resistant to the attack. Also, the Protoss and terrans are not above using purely mechanical constructs against them thus limiting the use of the squeaklings although the shockling should be more than adequate to support them. Nevertheless, the creature they created is a partial success which can be perfected in time to combat living infantry as well as vehicle pilots or drivers.

Unfortunately, the Protoss have destroyed the last of their hives and have successfully routed their attack on the last Nexus after recovering from the sonic attack of the squeakling they sent. However, the Protoss themselves were left with only one functional nexus and Iris intends to make sure that the Raiders will be able to destroy it.

"Big Momma, Uncle Brain, prepare our Bio-Pods. We may need to help Father win this fight."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

Thus ends the first part of the Meinhoff mission. I just hope I didn't mess it up too much, especially with Selendis' OCCness (not that I know her that well as a character). I'm not planning to bash anyone (except maybe Mengsk) and hope that I didn't seem to be bashing Selendis. As for the Squeakling, its sonic attack is based on a certain cute pet from Utawarerumono.


	7. Chapter 6

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 5: Meinhoff Part 2**

"Sir, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news, Matt?"

"The good news is that the Protoss did our work for us in removing the Zerg hives."

Knowing the bad news, Jim replied, "And I'm guessing the bad news is that they're now on their way here to finish the job."

Nodding in grim affirmation, Matt said, "They may only have one functional nexus left but that is still enough to make that Purifier impervious to our attacks. The only choice we have is to destroy that nexus and then the Purifier."

"How heavily defended is that Nexus?"

Shaking his head, Matt replied, "Too heavy. Selendis is focusing her entire fleet to protecting the Nexus while that Purifier makes it way to the refugee camps. She knows we can't harm it without removing that nexus."

Not liking the odds, Jim swore, "Damn, that will make things difficult for us." Considering his options, Jim knew that it would be possible to somehow force their way through to destroy that Protoss nexus but doing so will effectively strip at least half of the refugee camps of any defenders. Suddenly, an idea struck as he asked, "Matt, are those kids still in communication range?"

Shocked, Matt asked, "Sir, are you really planning what I'm thinking you're planning?"

Grinning, Jim replied, "Depends on what you think I'm planning to do."

Seeing a gleam in Jim's eyes, the same gleam which had almost faded to oblivion ever since the Brood War, Matt did not have the heart to argue against Jim's plan…

Scene Change

Ariel and Egon were still working on the nanites when Jim's image appeared on a computer monitor and said, "Doc, Stetman, I have a question to ask."

Not taking her eyes off the nanite sample, Ariel replied, "It's not ready yet if that's what you're asking."

"No, it's not about that."

Surprised, both scientists turned their attention to Jim as Egon asked, "Then what is it about, sir?"

"Well, I need to know everything that you two managed to find out about those infested terrans…"

Scene Change

Overhearing Jim's plan after having a word with the scientists, Graven Hill, Tosh and Tychus were gaping in surprise as the spectre asked, "Did brother just…?"

Nodding, Tychus swore, "Looks like Jim is still has a knack for coming up with crazy ideas."

Peering at the larger man, the scarred former Umojan, who is now a middleman offering mercenary contracts, named Graven Hill deadpanned, "You don't say?"

Scene Change

"Is that man nuts?" asked a young man named Milo Kachinsky who also overheard Jim's plan.

Knowing Jim's many insane exploits, Swann could only sigh and shake his head as he spoke, "Nope, that's just Jim doing what he does best."

Scene Change

Almost gaping at the plan, Matt had to ask, "Sir, are you serious about it?"

Smirking, Jim asked Matt, "Have I ever been unsure about anything?"

"Nope, not that it stops you from getting into trouble. Like that time when you got drunk and…"

Raising his hands, Jim admitted, "Okay mom, you made your point." His expression then turned serious as he continued to speak, "Look, those kids want to protect the infested terrans and do not seem to particularly care if we succeed in finding a cure. If Dr Hanson can get those nanites ready by the time we're done with the Protoss then we can at least be sure that the kids won't be able to spread the infestation even if they do take the opportunity to create a new Zerg Hive and continue with their original objective."

"But I still think it's too risky an idea. The Protoss hate the Zerg, with good reason I might add, and would never let it slide no matter how good your relations with them may be. That is not even counting the risk of the Dominion taking advantage of that information to slander you if they ever get word about it, or the Zerg taking the offensive against us after we deal with the Protoss!"

Sighing, Jim knew that Matt was right as he spoke, "I know, but we all know that it's impossible to attack both attack the nexus and defend the ALL of the refugees at the same time. The Protoss may be a proud bunch but they're not above taking opportunities and, considering the alternatives, this is the best plan we've got to win this the way we want it."

Forced to agree with Jim, Matt sighed and replied, "Sir, there are times when I honestly hate it when your crazy ideas actually make sense."

Smiling at the exasperated captain, Jim turned his attention to the soldiers and said, "Alright boys, you know the plan." Hefting an over-size rifle, the man added, "Let's roll!"

Scene Change

"Executor, the terrans have retreated from defending the quarantined buildings and are currently evacuating the non-infested ones to their main base."

Hearing the Protoss templar's report, Selendis nodded in approval as she spoke, "A wise move, Friend Raynor. While you may wish to save all of them, sacrificing a few to save the greater whole is sometimes the best course of action no matter how tragic it may be at times."

Suddenly, three large balls of flesh with trailing tentacles fell from the sky and landed onto one of the abandoned camps. Selendis' shock only grew as the group which appeared from the explosions of biological matter were none other than the infested children themselves. Growling at the sight, Selendis mused, "Did Friend Raynor actually… no, surely he wouldn't!"

Scene Change

Rising from the pile of goo, Iris turned her attention to her siblings and said, "Alright, you heard Father's message. We must defend our extended family."

Nodding in mutual understanding and agreement, the other eight children quickly acted to help the establishment of a hive. Burrowing underground, Nydus created as many creep tumours as he could manage. Eclipse on the other hand quickly left the group to scout their surroundings while Ravage, Spinal, Magus and Besieger stood guard near the developing hive. Viral on the other hand proceeded to spread creep over the quarantined buildings. However, unlike normal creep, the creep she created actually hardened into a protective shell over the buildings, thus making it clear that the children intend to protect the infested terrans inside. With the support of the developing creep tumours, the shell would be unlikely to deteriorate anytime soon. Iris on the other hand started creating larvae from her insect-like abdomen while Mutagen manipulated the genetics of both the developing larvae and creep tumours, thus allowing them to actually skip "developmental requirements" of the Zerg breeds, as long as they have the resources to do so.

Seeing the approaching army of Protoss from Eclipe's eyes, Iris warned everyone, "We must hurry, the Protoss will be coming soon and I doubt we can hold them off for long."

Scene Change

Observing the battle from the Hyperion's satellite scans, Matt mused, "Looks like the plan is working, at least for the moment." Repressing a sigh, Matt continued to think, "I still can't believe that Jim would actually give those kids the heads-up. I mean, sure it's not an outright alliance with them but it'll still give people the wrong idea not to mention god-knows what's going on in those buildings."

"Maybe, but you can't argue that the plan has merit, now that I'm seeing it in action, man. After all, why fight a losing battle when you can get your enemies to continue fighting each other for you while you deliver the killing blow?"

Not surprised that Tosh had read his mind, Matt turned his attention to him and argued, "That's assuming that the kids don't try to kill or infest everyone after this." As the infested terrans actually voiced no argument when Jim informed them about the possibility of the Raiders leaving them to the care of the infested children while the Raiders deal with the Protoss threat, Matt cannot help but feel bloody paranoid about the possibility.

Shrugging, Tosh admitted, "There is that risk, brother, but what other choice does he have to win this fight and saving everyone? It's either risking losing those already infested to the children, which we would have to kill if we really want to prevent those infested children from using them against us, or losing them to the Protoss."

Well aware that the Spectre was right, Matt warily asked, "You're not going to say that he's acting like Mengsk, are you?" While it is certainly a stupid if not insanely idiotic notion, it cannot be denied that Jim is currently manipulating the situation to suit his needs much like the Dominion emperor would not to mention that he is willing to risk losing people, infested as they are notwithstanding. While the non-infested terrans were understandably unhappy with the possibility to abandoning their fellows who could still be saved, not even the most bitter of protestors, including Ariel, could deny the potential risks of moving the infested refugees to a safer location. Who knows when the infestation will suddenly turn their loved ones into slavering monsters or into contagious carriers of the infestation? Of course, leaving the infested terrans to the children can be considered a guaranteed loss if Jim's assumption that the children are unlikely to accelerate their mutations, on the grounds that they would have done so already if they could, is proven false.

Smirking, Tosh replied, "And what ever gave you that idea, man? Sure your leader is manipulating those infested kids into protecting their "extended family", and he is leaving those already infested to their care, but he's doing it much the same way he had gotten his own men to help him in getting his revenge against the Dominion, by giving them a choice to oppose his decisions." His expression became grim with hate as he added, "And we both know that the damned emperor will NEVER give anyone that choice."

While disturbed by Tosh's hatred, Matt knew that the spectre had a point as he silently turned his attention to the computer screen and silently prayed that Jim's plan would work…

Scene Change

Seeing the small army of Protoss, comprised of ten zealots, two immortals, four stalkers and even a templar, Eclipse knew that the small group would be impossible for him to take on. However, defeating the group was never his intention as he simply needed to delay them enough for his siblings to complete their defensive outpost.

Creating a handful of a smaller type of bane-grenades called bane-clusters, Eclipse was about to attack the group when he suddenly sensed danger and threw the cluster-grenades at random. Seeing the plasma shields of the hidden dark templars, Eclipse swore as he knew that he was at a disadvantage. Quickly burrowing, the boy hoped that they did not bring any Protoss observers or he was finished. Unfortunately, his hope was in vain as there was indeed one and managed to locate him. However, just as the dark templars and stalkers, which had teleported to the boy's location, were about to finish him off, a nydus worm suddenly erupted from the ground. Seeing his chance, Eclipse made a quick getaway by entering the worm before the Protoss around him could recover and attack. Realizing that they had lost the boy, the dark templars and stalkers could do nothing but destroy the worm so that it would not be able to send Zerg reinforcements to attack them from behind.

Scene Change

"Whew, that was too close!" exclaimed Eclipse as he popped out of the nydus network.

Rubbing his chin, Mutagen said, "The Protoss forces are better prepared than expected."

"Which is not surprising considering what they suffered from the last time they underestimated us," added Iris.

Frowning, Ravage said, "As much as I love a good fight, facing unfair odds is not good if it means that they will kill our extended family after we lose."

Nodding, Spinal said, "So, what do we do?"

Popping out of the ground, Nydus suggested, "How about we send our forces to help Dad attack the base? The Protoss can't ignore that and we can raise the chances of the Protoss losing."

Shaking her head, Iris said, "No, if we do that, the Protoss will consider Father as our ally, thereby considering him as their enemy. We cannot afford to risk that."

"So we just sit here and wait for the Protoss to show up like sitting ducks?" asked Beseiger who obviously did not like the idea.

"Well, we could try fully mutating the refugees we're helping but that could risk betraying Old Man's trust," explained Mutagen.

Raising his hand, Magnus said, "I can help!"

Turning their attention towards the red-haired boy, Iris' eyes widened as she asked on everyone's behalf, "You can do "that"?" Seeing the boy nod, Iris wore a smile and said, "Then I know just the thing…"

Scene Change

The dark templar which moved ahead of the main group were shocked when their forward observer was destroyed. Realizing an impeding attack, the dark templar knew that they would have to retreat as they cannot last long in a fight once detected. However, their retreat was blocked when a nydus norm erupted from the ground, "unloading" the five of the nine infested children who stood before them. Growling, one of the dark templars swore, "In the name of our fallen Matriarch, Raszagal, we will end your miserable lives!"

Returning their glares with their own, the children led by Ravage growled, "Not without a fight you will!" Standing beside her were Eclipse and Besieger while Nydus and Spinal stood behind her. Roaring, the two sides clashed…

Scene Change

"It seems that our Nerazim brethren have engaged the enemy," informed the templar.

"Then we shall depart to aid them," said one of the stalkers before teleporting to their location.

Turning his attention towards the other Protoss soldiers, the templar said, "We must hurry and aid our brethren." Nodding in agreement, the rest of the group was about to make haste when a wave of spines struck the immortals which activated their hardened shields to counter the powerful blows. This was followed by a flying glaive worm which bounced off the Immortals, which could not activate their hardened shields due to its lower damage, before exploding to release corrosive acid upon some of the zealots. Shocked, the struck zealots quickly backed away while a volley of spines struck the templar, causing him to fall back as well. Looking around, the Protoss realized that they were under attack by the infested children. Shocked, the templar asked, "How…?"

Scene Change

Staring at the dissipating shreds of psychic energy, a dark templar explained, "Illusions?" Realising the deception, the dark templar said, "Brothers, we have been deceived, we must return to the others immediately!"

Suddenly, the dark templars and stalkers were caught in globs of slime, slowing their movement and preventing the stalkers from teleporting. Shocked, they turned their attention towards Iris, Mutagen and Viral who had used their abilities to delay their attempt to support their Khalai brethren as well as Magnus who had used his psychic abilities to create convincing illusions of the infested children who were currently engaging the main group.

"Cowardly Zerg, filth!" cursed a stalker.

Glaring at the ensnared Protoss as shocklings and hydralisks appeared from the nydus worm, Iris growled, "None of you shall pass!"

Scene Change

Looking at the battle situation from the Hyperion, Matt reported to Jim, "Sir, the kids are holding off the Protoss better than we thought."

Feeling a little relieved as it means that they can focus on destroying the last Protoss nexus, which was even harder than initially thought, Jim said, "We're almost done punching through their defences. Once we get that last nexus down, we can pull back our forced and concentrate on that purifier."

Nodding, Matt then noticed something and said, "Uh, sir. You might want to hurry. The Protoss are sending "it" straight towards them." While Matt had little sympathy for the Zerg in general, he nevertheless felt obligated to at least let Jim know what's happening to the infested children.

Cursing, Jim said, "Of course, those kids and infested terrans they're protecting will be their first target before purifying the rest." Turning his attention towards his men, Jim ordered, "Alright boys, we need to take out that nexus ASAP. The sooner we take it out the, sooner we can take out the purifier before it starts killing even the non-infested colonists!" Unfortunately, it was easier said than done as the Protoss guards including photon cannons, zealots, immortals, templars, dark templars, phoenixes and even colossi made it difficult to get past the defences even with the aid of mercenary siege tanks and vikings. As the Raiders lack their own schematics for the said vehicles, protecting them was top priority to ensure victory.

Suddenly, an image of Ariel appeared as she reported, "Jim, we managed to prepare a prototype cure. All we need to do is test it on any of the infested individuals and hopefully gain the data we need to complete it."

Grinning, Jim said, "That's good to know, Doc. We'll start testing it as soon as the situation down here calms down. For now, just hold onto it until the fighting is over."

Nodding in understanding, Ariel replied, "Understood, Jim."

Scene Change

Looking at the looming form of the Protoss purifier, Eclipse warned the second group by telepathy, "Guys, we've got purifier inbound!"

Frowning, Mutagen said, "Figures. We can't take out that purifier with that last nexus still active." Turning his attention to Iris, he asked, "What are the chances of Old Man destroying that nexus before it arrives?"

Shaking her head, Iris explained, "Low, Father cannot produce his own siege tanks and vikings. He cannot afford to take risks with them as he needs them to take out the nexus and then the purifier." Focusing her telepathic link to Ravage she asked, "How are things at your side?"

"Not good, those Protoss warriors are no joke! Had we not already learnt how to fight from Mama, we'd be goners for sure."

Concerned for one of their newer members, Iris asked, "And Beseiger?"

"He's holding up. He may be slow but he's tough."

Nodding, Iris said, "We're done with the dark templars and stalkers. We'll get to your position as quickly as possible." Although not killed, the dark templars and stalkers were all incapacitated.

"Better hurry, that purifier brought some friends with it…" said Spinal.

Scene Change

"…and here they come!" cried the albino infested girl as she dodged the energy bolts shot from the incoming phoenixes.

Glaring at the flying Protoss fighters, Ravage warned, "Be careful, those damned ships can lift us off the ground and turn us into sitting ducks!"

"No need to warn us twice!" shouted Eclipse as he dodged another blast from an immortal. Unlike the Iris' group, Ravage's group lacked reinforcements and they have to deal with tougher Protoss warriors hence their difficulty in holding them back. Had it not been for their battle experience as well as Nydus creating a creep tumour to accelerate their recovery while on the battlefield, the children would have been forced to retreat. Aware of the disadvantage, the children would have quickly retreated at the first sign of trouble but were unable to due to the templar using his psionic storm to block their retreat while the zealots quickly surrounded them with their augmented charging attacks. The fact that they would not abandon their own, namely the slow Besieger, was another major reason why they could not retreat.

"These accursed infested terrans are unlike any Zerg I've ever encountered," swore a Protoss immortal.

Nodding a templar said, "Indeed, they fight more like terrans than Zerg."

"Perhaps, but they are hopelessly outnumbered and even with the initial advantage of their surprise attack they cannot hope to take us all," said a zealot who was recovering from shield depletion. While proud warriors, the soldiers knew when discretion is needed to ensure victory and thus took turns to engage the children while those with depleted shields fell back to recover.

"Guys, just leave me and get the hell out of here! We're getting slaughtered at this rate!" cried Beseiger who was being targeted by a phoenix, its energy bolts tearing through his weakened carapace. The zealots and immortals would have killed him off already had Nydus not been supporting him and everyone else with his seismic spines.

"Easier said than done with those zealots surrounding us! Besides, we're not leaving you behind, believe it!" said Eclipse as he tossed another handful of bane-clusters at a pair of zealots, quickly depleting their shields.

"Just hold on for a few more minutes, we are coming to your location!" said Iris as her group hurried to the battlefield.

Barely dodging a phoenix's attack while engaging a Zealot, thus burning off one of her tentacles, Ravage gritted her teeth in pain and shouted, "We don't have a few minutes!"

Shooting pines at the phoenixes, Spinal cried, "Please, hurry!"

Scene Change

"Damn it, I should have sent aid with them form the start!"

"It cannot be helped, Iris. We don't have enough shocklings and hydralisks to aid both groups and if those dark templars and stalkers manage to get away from the trap, they would have surely slaughtered us and then the others. They may not be as tough but their ability to inflict damage is not to be trifled with."

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Suddenly, Eclipse telepathically spoke to the incoming group, "Hey, Iris, I got an idea!"

Scene Change

Inside the leviathan, Brain asked Big Momma, "Are we to really stay behind and do nothing while the children fight on their own?"

Nodding, Big Momma explained, "The Queen of Blades made it clear that we are not to personally aid them should they choose to cooperate with the Raiders, only to give them advice as well as provide the resources they need, resources which we have already exhausted. The children are aware of it as well, Brain."

"Perhaps, but I do owe these children my life for what they had done for me. Leaving them to fight on their own while I do nothing is… distressing to say the least."

While understanding Brain's argument, Big Momma said, "Understandable, but this is a direct order from the Queen herself. Both of us know that we cannot oppose her direct orders, not even with the increased free will which we possess. Only the children have a chance to actually do so."

"I am well aware of that. Even so, I still feel that we should do more to ensure their victory. They lack the Queen's ability to recover which means that any death they suffer will be permanent."

Suddenly, Iris telepathically communicated with Brain, "Your concern is appreciated, Uncle Brain, but we are not the helpless children we once were nor are we without any ideas how to survive this right." Focusing her attention to Big Momma, Iris asked, "Big Momma, how well can the Leviathan aim its rear end?"

Scene Change

Jim was almost done destroying the defences around the nexus when Matt suddenly reported, "Sir, we're detecting a Zerg life-form above orbit, and it's HUGE!"

Looking at the screen, Jim;s eyes widened in shock as he saw a creature the size of a mountain nearing the planet's atmosphere. "Is this their equivalent to a mothership?"

Scene Change

"Executor, large Zerg life signature detected!" reported a Protoss templar.

Glaring at the large creature which was at least as large as a large carrier or even a small mothership, Selendis said, "I can see that." Musing, Selendis assumed, "The children must have requested for reinforcements to fully invade this world. If that is so, even Friend Rayonor will be forced to see the wisdom in my decision to purify this world with fire." Her equivalent to a human eyebrow quirked as she noticed something odd and asked, "What…?"

Scene Change

Seeing the Leviathan suddenly shuddering, especially its rear end, Jim's face was pale green in both horror and disgust as he asked Matt, "Matt, please tell me it's just my paranoid imagination."

Feeling the same emotions, Matt replied, "Sir, you might want to warn everyone to close those helmets shut."

Not wasting another second, Jim ordered his men as though their lives depended on it, "Everyone, close those helmets, windows and doors shut! That thing is going to dump!" Even with the brutal battle to destroy the final nexus still on-going, the Raiders knew better than to ignore that order.

Scene Change

"Everyone, burrow! It's going to dump!" shouted Eclipse.

The surrounding Protoss paused as the children, except Nydus who was already underground, suddenly burrowed. While familiar with such tactics, they could not help but wonder why they were digging with such panic when Selendis suddenly screamed telepathically, "My warriors get away from there right now!"

Alas, the Selendis' warning was too late as the Protoss warriors, including some of the phoenixes, were suddenly deluged by a "downpour" of blackish tar-like substance which smelled like what must be the rotting excrement of every member of a Zerg hive concentrated a thousand fold. Their screams of horror as they nearly drowned in the foul substance, which they would later claim was the very embodiment of physical corruption through toxic filth, would haunt the unfortunate Protoss army for many years to come…

Scene Change

Seeing the leviathan's "orbital bombardment", Jim deadpanned, "Matt, we might need air-fresheners, lots of it."

"Judging from amount and concentration of biological excrement we're seeing there, we might as well as request for a nuke," muttered Matt.

"Jim, if that egghead decides to persuade us to go and take a sample of that stuff to him, do me a favour and throw him out of an airlock," said Tychus.

Nodding in agreement, Jim said, "Don't worry, Tychus, I'm NOT letting any of that stuff enter my battle cruiser!"

Egon, a little unhappy at the prospect of being denied what could be invaluable data from the foul substance, begged, "Can't I at least do a field test of that substance?"

Glaring at the scientist's image in the monitor, Jim growled, "If it means letting you touch that stuff, even with a mile-long pole, then absolutely not! I will not have that stuff anywhere near my ship. Who knows how bad that stuff stinks?"

"Will a disposable MULE with some remote testing equipment count?"

Considering that the MULE, a type of unmanned drone, can be disposed of, Jim agreed, "Fine, you can use the MULE, but only because we do not need to take it back to the ship. However, if I catch you trying to smuggle even a drop of that stuff into the ship, I'll either toss you out of an airlock or into the Leviathan that crapped onto the Protoss just now, understood?"

Scene Change

Selendis buried her face into her hands in shame as she muttered, "Those infested brats have humiliated us, again! I do not know what is worse, the fact that we had lost the battle despite defeating the Zerg hives only because Friend Raynor wanted to cure the infested rather than letting us purify them or the fact that the Zerg actually used excrement to defeat my warriors!"

Taking her face out of her hands, Selendis stared at an image which showed the last Nexus being destroyed and then at another image which showed her Protoss warriors staggering out of that pile of tar-like goo which was already starting to harden. Slumping her shoulders as she buried her face into her hands, Selendis said, "The latter, definitely the latter."

Scene Change

When the leviathan's excrement had dried and solidified, the buried children quickly popped out of the ground. Shaking bits of the dried stuff, Ravage muttered, "Eclipse, if it wasn't for the fact that your idea saved our lives, I would have shoved something up your ass."

Wiping the stuff off his body, Besieger asked, "Do I even want to know what gave you that idea?"

Snickering, Eclipse said, "Well, it was something that happened on our first visit into a leviathan and…"

"Eclipse, please don't say anymore, and Besieger, you don't want to know, seriously!" said Nydus.

While Besieger wisely chose not to find out, Spinal grinned as she saw the incoming group and waved, "Hey guys, how did your fight go?"

"A lot more smoothly, and less smelly," said Iris who was glad that her siblings were fine but wished they did not have to resort to actually using Eclipse's insane idea. Even for Zerg, the stuff is foul regardless of their capacity to tolerate it.

With his nostrils plugged with a pair of fleshy blobs, Mutagen said, "I can just imagine Abathur wanting to turn this stuff into a weapon thanks to that idea of yours."

Eclipse resisted the urge to laugh at Mutagen's altered voice due to his plugged nose while Viral muttered, "I'll deal with this." She the created a mat of creep, which have many miniature versions of a leaf colony growing over it, and proceeded to get rid the substance by letting the specialized creep absorb it. The children then left the planet after making sure that the Raiders managed to drive away the Purifier, but not before the "elder" six children gave Jim Raynor their fond goodbyes.

Scene Change

After the Raiders managed to drive away the Protoss purifier, which was unexpectedly easy due to the demoralized state of the remaining Protoss army, they quickly eliminated the defences around the protected quarantined buildings. However, as the infested children took their Zerg creatures and even the mobile spore and spine crawlers with them as they left, there was actually very little opposition. Finding that the infested terrans were thankfully unharmed and have not mutated any more than before, the Raiders administered the nanites into them. Unfortunately, as the children predicted, the nanites could not cure the infested terrans completely despite having the desired effect of retarding or repressing the physical mutations and mental corruptions. Deciding to continue researching for a cure to help them, Hanson decided to stay on Meinhoff alongside with the refugees from various worlds including Agria…

Scene Change

Meeting up with Ariel to give her his best regards, Jim said, "So I guess this is goodbye, Doc. I know you got a lot of cleaning to do down here." Even with the Zerg successfully driven away, there is no telling when they might return, assuming that they had not left anything unpleasant to take the refugees by surprise.

Smiling, Ariel replied, "We'll manage somehow. I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. The Protoss are bound to get upset, especially over that crazy idea of yours which somehow managed to work in your favour."

Shrugging, Jim said, "Well, me and the Protoss go way back. I've helped them out a few times. Figure they might cut me some slack as long as I explain everything to them in detail."

Taking off her glasses, Hanson said, "You know, you could always stay here. Settle down, make a new start." She then wore a wry smile as she added, "And maybe convince the Zerg and the Protoss not to attack us again."

While appreciative of her offer and attempt at humour, Jim laughed and said, "Thanks for offering, but guys like me don't get second chances, darling. We just got to finish what we begun, and I'm planning to finish what I started all those years ago."

Accepting his choice, Hanson gave Jim a light kiss and said, "You're a good man, Jim Raynor. I hope you manage to find your happy ending somehow."

Smiling at the departing doctor after overcoming his surprise at the kiss, Jim said, "Like I said before, darling, I'm not that good."

Scene Change

Inside the Leviathan, Iris announced to the other infested children, "We will need to stop by restock our resources. Once we have collected enough, we will set off to the planet Xil to obtain Xel'Naga artefact."

Besieger, who had developed a broad flat tail as well as centrifugal hooks after recovering from the battle, said, "So what exactly does the Queen want with those artefacts anyway? From what I heard, those things give the regular Zerg the willies." Magus, who had started to develop a an armoured growth with four thin tendrils on his upper back, and Viral, who had developed four vents on her upper back to facilitate the spread of creep spore, were equally curious.

Shrugging, Mutagen admitted, "To be honest, we're not sure ourselves. All we know is that Mom needs these artefacts to prevent the destruction of our species."

Quirking an eyebrow, Beseiger had to ask, "Zerg, or Terran?"

"Both and more, for the coming storm will seek destroy all life in the universe," was Iris' grim reply.

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

Sorry for the late update. I've been focusing a lot on one of my other fanfictions, Naruto: Xenonin, lately. Hope you like this chapter. Also, I edited Chapter 4 a bit due to some grammatical errors which even I cannot stand.


	8. Chapter 7

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 7: The Dig at Xil and the Moebius Factor**

Not long after the battle at Meinhoff, the Raiders have decided to continue helping Tosh to obtain terrazine gas from the jungle planet, Bel'Shir, in order to acquire more funding for their rebellion against the Dominion. However, after successfully obtaining the gas which the fanatical Tal'darim Protoss were viciously protecting, they received a highly encrypted transmission from a mysterious source which claims that Tosh was a Spectre, a reputedly powerful but psychotic variant of a Terran Ghost. Although Tosh did not deny the claims, he made it clear that whoever sent the message was most likely sent by Acturus Mengsk or his supporters to divide them. Having no reason to lose all trust in him, Jim Raynor took his word for it but knew that whoever sent that message will be seeing him soon.

Thanks to their added funds, the Raiders were almost ready to begin their rebellion when Matt informed Jim about a salvage operation at Tarsonis, the very same planet where Kerrigan was abandoned by Acturus to be "killed" by the Zerg. Seeing no reason not to get additional profits from robbing the salvage trains, especially since the salvage operation is undertaken by the Dominion, the Raiders went to Tarsonis. What they got from the mission however was much more than just profits as they realized that they have acquired an old Confederate adjutant. They were about to attempt decrypting the adjutant when they received word from the Moebius Foundation that their archaeology operation at Xil had been wiped out due to both the Tal'darim and the Zerg. Realizing that the Zerg are obviously interested in obtaining whatever the Tal'darim is protecting from both the Zerg and the Moebius Foundation, the Raiders decided to accept the job in helping them obtain an artefact which is contained inside a massive temple…

Scene Change

Jim was looking at the files for their mission at Xil alongside with Tychus as the large man explained, "So here's the deal. This place is a morgue. Whatever used to live in these ruins up and died millions of years ago. Before they went missing though, the Moebius team reported artefact radiation emanating from that big old hunk of rock over yonder, and they brought a big damn laser drill to burn their way in."

Looking at the picture of a veritably massive laser cannon known as the Drakken Laser drill, Jim incredulously asked, "Laser drill? That thing's a monster! If the Moebius team had access to that kind of hardware…" Shaking his head, Jim concluded, "I'd hate to think about what the Tal'darim and the Zerg threw at them to take them out."

Nodding in understanding, Tychus grimly said, "Reckon we'll be finding out soon enough, partner."

Scene Change

Before long, Raiders arrived at the surface of Xil as Raynor told his soldiers, "Watch your corners, boys. We're entering a warzone between the Zerg and the Tal'darim."

Suddenly, they heard the voice of an enraged Tal'darim Protoss Executor known as Executor Nyon, "More Terran thieves? The mysteries of this place are forbidden and you will pay for your transgression with your lives!"

While they had been expecting for the Tal'darim, they did not expect the next person who spoke, "Father?"

Blinking in surprise, Jim asked, "Iris? What the hell are you doing here?"

Shrugging, Iris replied, "If you're here for the same artefact those other Terrans died for, then you could say we're here for the same goal."

Before Jim could ask if the Zerg under her command had anything to do with their deaths, Executor Nyon shouted, "A younger infested Terran female calling her uninfested male counterpart her father? What abominable blasphemy is this?"

Repressing a sigh, Jim groaned, "Please tell me the situation did not just get any worse for us."

"Unfortunately, it probably has, Father. If it makes you feel any better, we had been too preoccupied with keeping the Tal'darim from destroying that drill to do any harm to the other Terrans that arrived earlier. We needed that drill to open the way as badly as you do now." Although capable of bringing down the barrier by using her psychic powers, Iris lacked the ability to do so while controlling her brood to fight off the Protoss at the same time.

Almost smirking, Jim said, "Assuming that it is the truth, it would make me feel better. But I have to ask, just what did those fanatics have to take them all out even with your Zerg running interference?"

"Not as much as you're probably suspecting, Father. The Terrans were trying to fight off both my Zerg and the Tal'darim Protoss at the same time even though we never tried to attack them."

Hearing Iris's bitter statement, Jim thought, "I suppose I should have expected as much."

Twitching angrily at being ignored, the thoroughly disgusted Tal'darim Executor shouted, "You dare conspire with the vile Zerg to steal that which belongs to the gods? This will NOT be borne by the faithful!"

Hearing Executor Nyon's outraged exclamation, Tychus deadpanned, "Yup, the situation has officially gotten worse for us."

Realizing that they would need to hurry, Jim told Iris, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, we've got a Xel'Naga artefact to excavate and a planet-full of pissed-off Tal'darim coming for our asses so we really have got to go!"

Nodding in empathic understanding, Iris said, "Until you break into that temple with that laser drill, my swarm will be your allies in keeping them off your back, Father."

Nodding in appreciation, Jim turned his attention towards his men and said, "Well, we better get moving, boys. Those Tal'darim aren't just going to let us take their "holy relic" without throwing everything they've got at us!"

"What about the Zerg, Sir?" asked one random Terran Marine.

"Just like before, we don't attack them unless they give us a reason to. But just to be on the safe side, we set up enough defences to be ready for them once we get that artefact."

Less willing to trust in Jim's judgement, Tychus asked, "You do realize that these kids are ultimately Zerg, right?"

Sighing, Jim admitted, "I know, but right now we can either choose to abandon this mission and let the Tal'darim keep it or we can take the risk and work with those kids again to get the artefact. Trying to take on both sides before we drill into the temple will only get us killed."

Unable to argue with Jim's point, Tychus wryly said, "Damned if you do, damned if you don't, eh?"

Scene Change

Having recently acquired the schematics needed to build and deploy their own Siege Tanks, the Raiders were able to quickly reach the Moebius base and take it as their own. Thankfully enough, the base is mostly undamaged thus allowing the Raiders to quickly set up base and take control of the Drakken Laser Drill. Knowing that they do not have a moment to lose, they quickly started drilling into the temple that housed the artefact. As they started the drill, Tychus exclaimed, "Fire it up with one hundred and seventy four giga-watts, the power of the sun at your fingertips! Now get it aimed at that door and let's get cutting!"

"Laser output is good. Drilling into that temple will take some time but there's no other way into the temple. Of course, the Zerg probably knew about it too which is the reason why they are helping us right now," said Matt.

Understanding Matt's unease, Jim said, "Easy, Matt. I know it's hard to accept but this is not like the Brood War, we're ready for their treachery this time." Inwardly, Jim mused, "Although I would be lying to myself if I never hoped that they could at least keep to their word. God knows I had suffered enough betrayals as it is."

The moment the Raiders started drilling, Executor Nyon made his great displeasure known, "Their very presence desecrates the sanctity of this place. Destroy the infidels and their Zerg allies!"

As if on cue, Matt reported, "Sir, they're sending Archons towards your location… and here comes the Zerg!"

Archons, beings of pure psionic power, are among the mightiest of the Protoss warriors as they are capable of shooting out bolts of pure psychic energy to destroy their foes. However, they do have one major weakness which is their near-absolute dependence on their shields for their survival. So was it really any surprise to anyone that the first thing Iris and her siblings sent to counter them was a swarm of tough Roaches alongside with Shocklings which are infamous for their ability to strip away plasma shields with ease?

Seeing the Protoss Archons fall with outright humiliating ease, Jim noted, "Those Shocklings really are a game-breaking bunch when it comes to attacking the Protoss."

Nodding, Matt said, "Maybe, but these Shocklings are as fragile as Zerglings so they can't take much damage not to mention that they take time to fully charge themselves with electricity after the first shot."

Agreeing with Matt, Jim nevertheless said, "True, but damn if they're not effective in taking down those Protoss shields once they start blasting their way through!"

Despite the assistance of the Zerg, the Raiders still had to use their Drakken Laser Cannon to deal with the incoming Tal'darim Protoss as they sent increasingly more powerful waves against them including Archons, Immortals, Colossi, Scouts, Void Rays and even Carriers. Still, thanks to the Zerg under Iris's command which included Zerglkings, Banelings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Shocklings, Tauren, Pestalisks, Corruptors and Mutalisks, they were able to drill their way through in a relatively short time. Of course, it was at that moment when they broke through when all hell broke loose…

Scene Change

Seeing that they have finally drilled through the final layer, Jim quickly shouted, "Alright, we managed to break through! Now let's get in there and…" His orders were interrupted when several Nydus Worms suddenly erupted nearby the Terran base while several Overlords were detected to be flying towards the breached temple. As the Nydus Worm started to "vomit" various Zerg creatures, the Raiders knew that the Overlords are transporting even more Zerg.

"I'm sorry Father, but now that the way is open we are obligated to obtain that artefact on behalf of our Mother," said an apologetic Iris.

Seeing what was about to happen, Jim swore, "Well, at least they didn't attack any earlier and we still have the laser drill on our side. Someone get an SCV into the temple and grab that artefact ASAP!"

As if on cue, Executor Nyon shouted, "They seek to befoul the legacy of the gods! Destroy them!"

"Sir, you need to get the hell out of there fast! The Zerg and the Tal'darim are closing in on you with everything they got!" shouted Matt.

Knowing that trying to fight off both armies is suicide, Jim then got an idea, "Tychus, aim all weapons at the Zerg and Protoss armies that are not converging! I'd reckon that they would be at each other's throats as soon as they meet one another!"

Grinning, Tychus shouted at the man, "You heard the man, get to it!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, within the safety of their hive, Iris frowned as she saw the Raiders killing off the Zerg and Tal'darim Protoss that were not converging and killing one another. Surrounded by her siblings, other than Nydus who was busy overseeing the collection of resources and the eruptions of Nydus Worms, Iris spoke out her thoughts, "I see, with the Tal'darim Protoss as fanatical as they are, it is no wonder Father would try to force them to converge with our brood."

"You know, we could just charge in there ourselves and get that artefact," suggested Eclipse who was confident that they can indeed pull it off successfully.

"True, but Mother made it clear that we are not to directly interact with the artefact without her supervision," replied Iris who then added, "We have no idea what will happen to any Zerg that comes into contact with it and we are no exception."

"I can't blame her, that thing is making the whole swarm nervous now that the temple has been breached open. I haven't even seen it for myself and already I'm getting uneasy from just sensing it," agreed Magus.

"Makes you wonder what the Terrans are going to do if they get the artefacts," said Besieger.

Ravage snorted as she spoke, "Turn them into a weapon against us most likely. We're the worst threat to all the Terrans in the entire sector after all."

Mutagen was thoughtful as he pondered aloud, "If that is indeed the case then the most logical course of action would be to somehow make ourselves immune or at least resistant to the artefact's energies. Of course, we would need to at least get that artefact or anything else which are similar to it before we can start any experimentation."

"Regardless of their intentions, we need to obtain that artefact," said Iris.

Scene Change

"Jim, I hope that SCV is done collecting that artefact because the Zerg are starting to wise-up already."

Having notice the changed pattern in Zerg movement as well, Jim agreed to Tychus as he spoke to an SCV pilot, "Hurry up and get that artefact, we don't have much time left!"

"Already got it sir, just hold on for a while longer while I haul it out of here!" replied the SCV pilot that entered the temple.

"Hate to say this, but we don't have a while longer!" shouted Tychus as a wave of Mutalisks already started to attack the base, especially the laser drill which made him swear, "Damn, they're aiming for the drill!"

"If they take that laser drill down, there's no stopping their Overlords or even the Tal'darim Protoss. We need to take those flyers down now!" ordered Jim.

"It is our sacred duty to stop these defilers! Burn them all to ashes!"

Hearing Executor Nyon's overly-dramatic statement, Jim swore, "Great, as if our situation's not bad enough already!" Indeed, the situation got worse as Protoss Scouts, Void Rays and Carriers appeared. The only reason why the Raiders were not immediately taken down is because the Tal'darim Protoss units were as likely to attack the Zerg as they would attack the Terrans if not more so. Being attacked by the Protoss, the Zerg Mutalisks started to divert their attention towards attacking them. Still, even with both enemy armies trying to kill each other, the Raiders were slowly losing their ground.

"Sir, I'm almost out of the temple!"

Relieved to hear from the SCV pilot, Jim said, "Well, at least that's some good news. Everyone get ready to evacuate immediately!"

Scene Change

Realizing that the Raiders are ready to flee with the artefact, Eclipse said, "Hey, can't we just have our Leviathan to dump on them?"

Shaking her head, Iris explained, "We don't have enough waste to do that at this moment. Even if we did, who knows what would happen if it comes into contact with the artefact."

Hearing Iris's explanation, Spinal wondered aloud, "Maybe it would make Levie's poop suddenly smell like daisies."

Even with the serious situation, all the other infected children almost tripped over their own feet and felt like smacking Spinal on the head for coming up with such a ludicrous notion. Peering at the ditsy girl, Mutagen deadpanned, "I would sooner believe that Acturus Mengsk has a cross-dressing fetish than what you have just suggested!" All the other children nodded in agreement with her while a certain Dominion Emperor suffered an exceptionally loud and disgusting sneeze while holding a public conference.

Staring at Spinal, Iris had to ask, "What in the name of Xel'Naga that created the Zerg Swarms ever made you get that idea?"

Shrugging, Spinal said, "Wishful thinking I guess. That stuff is gross and does smell bad after all."

Unable to disagree with Spinal's opinion about the recently dubbed "Orbital Excrement" attack, Iris sighed and said, "Let us just worry about obtaining the artefact from the Raiders for now…"

Scene Change

As the Raiders were getting ready to evacuate, Jim wondered "Why did I feel a sudden urge to imagine Acturus in a pink tutu and post that image on the internet?" Granted, such an action would be an exercise in futility but Jim cannot help but find amusement in imagining Acturus Mengsk's expression when he sees the image.

"Hey Jim, the SCV is out of the temple. Time to haul our asses out of this ball of rock!" shouted Tychus.

Glad to hear those words, Jim said, "Matt, get that Hercules Dropship here now!"

"Already on its way with an escort of Vikings and Banshees sir," replied Matt who then added, "Just be sure to take down as many of those fliers as you can manage. Our dropship might be tough but even it has limits."

Before long, although it did seem a lot longer for the increasingly desperate Raiders, the enormous Hercules Dropship arrived and quickly took them away along with the artefact they have obtained from the temple. Realizing that they have lost, Executor Nyon swore, "You may have prevailed for now, but word of this sacrilege and your vile alliance with the Zerg will echo across the stars, James Raynor. The day of reckoning draws near!"

"It appears that you have gotten the better of us once again, Father. Just be thankful that we dare not risk damaging the artefact or we would have considered attacking your ships. We will meet again," said Iris.

After hearing their words, and witnessing a departing Leviathan, Jim turned his attention to Tychus and said, "These artefacts of yours seem real popular, Tychus."

"I don't suppose I could say "what do we care, long as the pay's good", can I?" asked Tychus.

"Considering that we risked getting vaporized by the Tal'darim Protoss and getting eaten or infested by the Zerg, I'd have to say yes since they definitely count as "diminishing returns"."

Scene Change

After safely loading the artefact from Xil onto the Hyperion, which is also the third artefact piece that they have obtained on behalf of the Moebius Foundation, Jim was about to call it a day when he suddenly noticed that the lights in the hallway are flickering. Putting away his half-empty flask of liquor, Jim warily watched the lights go off until only the lights directly above him were still functioning. He then heard a familiar voice, "James Raynor…" Turning around, Jim saw a Dark Templar Protoss whom he knew very well as he slowly stepped out of the shadows and continued to speak, "…I bring tidings of doom."

"Zeratul…"

Clutching his wounded arm, Zeratul said, "I have pierced the veil of the future and beheld only... oblivion." Immediately concerned for the Dark Templar that fell onto his knees, Jim knelt down to help him but stopped when Zeratul continued to speak, "Yet one spark of hope remains. You will hold her life in your hands..." Zeratul's eyes flashed in a moment of anger as he continued, "...and though justice demands that she die for her crimes, only she and her kin can save us."

"Wait a second, you're talking about Kerrigan, and her infested kids too?" Rising to his feet, Jim continued to ask, "And what do you mean by only they can save us? You can't just show up out of nowhere after being gone for four years and expect me to just…"

Seizing Jim's right wrist, Zeratul exclaimed as he placed an object into his hands, "Time is short! You must understand!" Looking at the device, Jim realized that Zeratul had given him a Protoss device as the Dark Templar started to leave, "The answers you seek lie within. Study it well, for the fate of creation hangs in the balance."

As the Dark Templar melted back into the shadows and disappeared, the light went back on to reveal that Zeratul had left. Seeing the empty space, Jim muttered, "…Nice to see you too."

Scene Change

"Mother, did you find the answers you seek in the temples?"

Hearing Iris's concerned query, Kerrigan sighed and said, "Not as much as I would have liked, but enough to know that we must obtain those artefacts." Although displeased with their failures in both infesting all of the refugees on Meinhoff and obtaining an artefact on Xil, Kerrigan knew better than to execute them, not that her increasing dominant human side would allow her to regardless. After all, even the Queen of Blades can make mistakes and the mission at Xil was not a complete loss either as Iris was able to obtain information about the Raiders' involvement with the Moebius Foundation and their artefact excavation activities.

"We could raid Tyrador, the Research Campus for the Moebius Foundation is located on that planet and should have at least some information," suggested Iris.

Nodding in agreement, Kerrigan replied, "I have already considered taking that course of action. If the Moebius Foundation is as interested in the Xel'Naga artefacts as I'm starting to suspect, then they must know where the rest of the artefacts are. Iris, have your brood rendezvous with me at Tyrador. We will begin our attack once we have gathered our forces."

Scene Change

After speaking to Matt about his encounter with Zeratul and the Ihan Memory Crystal that the Dark Templar had given to him, Jim decided to speak to Tychus about the artefacts they have obtained, "So now we've got three of these artefacts on my ship. When are we supposed to hand these damned things over to get our pay?"

Sighing, Tychus explained, "Hate to say this to you, Jim, but I just got word that they got their hands full right now. The Zerg are about to invade Tyrador where Moebius' main Research Centre is. I don't reckon we'll be hearing anything from them until they relocate to somewhere safe."

Hearing Tychus's explanation, Jim muttered, "Wonderful…"

Suddenly, Tosh appeared behind Jim and said, "The artefacts aside, did you have any… visitors lately, man?"

Turning around, Jim glared at the spectre and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tosh."

Smirking, Tosh replied, "Oh I think you do, "James Raynor". Something was on this ship just now and I can still smell it on you." Taking a sniff, the Spectre added, "Protoss… interesting…"

"Whatever you think you know you just keep it to yourself. If I hear you yapping about this, I'll toss you out the closest airlock I can find!" Turning his attention to Tychus, he added, "And the same goes for you too, Tychus."

Scene Change

Realizing that the Queen of Blades may directly attack Tyrador, Jim decided to immediately help the Moebius Foundation evacuate from the planet which should also ensure that they will get their pay for the three artefacts they currently have. Wanting the pay as well, no one argued with his decision. Their arrival could not have been timelier as the Zerg invasion began…

Scene Change

"Seems that our Queen of Blades had finally figured out who's been paying us to snatch up all of them artefacts," said Tychus who then added, "Moebius' head honcho, Dr Narud, claims the Zerg are attacking his main Research Campus on Tyrador. He can't evacuate his people until all their artefact research is safe from her."

Nodding to Tychus in understanding, Jim then turned his attention to the communication screen and saw a worried scientist, Dr Narud, who immediately recognized the leader of the Raiders, "Commander Raynor! Oh, thanks the stars you've come, you had a sterling reputation as a marshal many years ago and I know you'll do your best to help us."

"Yeah well, that was all a long time ago, Doctor. Looks like you got yourselves one heck of a Zerg problem here. Where do you need us?" asked Jim.

"We're ready to evacuate at any moment now, but none of the teams that I had sent to purge the foundation's data cores have reported back," explained Narud who then added, "I need you to destroy those data cores before the Queen of Blades finds them and discovers the coordinates of the remaining artefacts, the fate of the entire Sector could hang in the balance!"

While aware that the Zerg did show an interest in the Xel'Naga artefacts, knowing that Kerrigan could probably get directly involved with the current mission did not reassure Jim or the rest of his raiders at all. As if to confirm everyone's fears, the Hyperion's adjutant reported, "Class twelve psi-pattern detected. Recommend extreme caution."

Seeing a familiar former Ghost arriving onto the planet, Jim softly spoke her name, "Kerrigan…" Turning his attention back onto the screen, Jim said, "Alright then Doc, looks like our timetable's even shorter than we thought. We've got to move NOW!"

Scene Change

Not wasting any time, the raiders quickly arrived onto the surface of Tyrador VIII, intent on completing the mission before Kerrigan obtains any of the data cores. However, soon after setting up their base of operations, Nydus Worms erupted from the ground, forcing them to take action as Matt spoke to Jim, "Sir, you better do something about that Nydus worm before our base gets overrun!"

"We're already on it!" shouted Jim as Marauders started to bombard the erupting worms while the marines gunned down any Zergling, Roach or Baneling which exited the said worms. Thankfully for the raiders, Dr Narud sent Medivacs to not only heal the injured infantry but to also allow the Raiders to move freely with minimal interference from the Zerg's ground forces.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you're here, Father," said a familiar voice.

Knowing who was speaking, Jim deadpanned, "Iris, we seriously have to stop meeting like this. It's just not good for any parent-child relationship."

Almost giggling at Jim's response, Iris amusedly replied, "While my siblings and I most certainly do not disagree, I highly doubt that you'll just allow us to take the data we need to find the remaining artefacts regardless."

"And I'm guessing that you and your siblings will be helping Kerrigan find that data by spreading the search, assuming that you kids are not searching already," said Jim.

"You could put it that way."

Sighing in frustration, Jim groaned, "Great, as it dealing with just your mom was not bad enough!"

"Did someone mention about me?"

Freezing for a moment, Jim then spoke to the second speaker, "Long time no see Kerrigan. Care to tell me how you somehow managed to end up adopting several kids and end up being their mom? The last time I checked, you weren't exactly the most maternal of people I knew."

Kerrigan huffed haughtily as she replied, "I have absolutely no obligation in explaining my past actions which ended up making me into a mother, even an adoptive one, to you." Wearing a smug smirk, Kerrigan added, "Besides, I can sense you're trying to keep something from me, something very valuable."

"Sure I am, I'm just too busy wondering if you actually had to change diapers after you infested those kids of yours at the moment," quipped Jim.

An embarrassingly long moment of stunned silence passed, even for the usually voracious Zerg and trigger-happy Terrans from Raynor's Raiders, before Kerrigan deadpanned, "Jimmy, as the infamous Queen Bitch of the known universe, and one of the deadliest Ghost operatives before my infestation, what makes you think that I would actually lower myself to changing diapers when I could just get my Zerg minions to do it?" As Kerrigan spoke about it, both Big Momma and Uncle Brain shuddered at the thought.

Hearing her deadpan response, Jim saw an opening to exploit as he replied, "Why to bond with your kids of course, nothing like dealing with smelly poop-laden diapers to show your kinds how much you love them! Oh, and don't forget being ever-ready to avoid their pee as you change their diapers, kind of like disarming a randomly activated trap now that I think about it."

Kerrigan's eyebrow was actually twitching in annoyance as she spoke, "Are you trying to temp me into liquefying that pig-brain of yours as soon as I see you in person, because you're doing a pretty damned good job at it, Jim!"

Happy to see that he was actually pushing her buttons, hence proving her humanity despite her present persona, Jim replied, "Nah, I'm just giving you a few helpful tips on parenthood! Besides, if you really hate it so much, why would you put up with your kids being… well, kids?"

Unable to deny Jim's statement, Kerrigan was actually hesitant as she argued, "They are… a long-term investment for Zerg Swarm. Forcing their accelerated development would only be counterproductive in the end."

"Oh, come on, if you really thought that way, those kids would never think of you so fondly. The fact that they are still alive after failing to get that last artefact back at Xil only means that you care for them too even if you don't want to admit it anyone," replied Jim.

"They are Zerg, they are genetically programmed to be loyal to their betters… which happens to be me," said Kerrigan who seemed almost bitter about the fact.

"Hey, I may be no xeno-biologist, but even I can tell that those kids are too human to be like typical Zerg. Trust me, they care for you more than you think," said Jim.

Getting uncomfortable with the subject, especially with the increasingly warm feeling in her chest, Kerrigan was about to retort when Ravager suddenly deadpanned, "Mama, as much I like seeing you get along with Papa, and even getting yourselves into a bit of verbal foreplay too at that, but we did come here to get the information we need about the artefacts, with Papa trying to stop us."

Blushing furiously, crimson-red for the Terran and royal-purple for the infested counterpart, both Kerrigan and Jim shouted, "We're not doing any foreplay here!"

Shrugging, Ravager replied, "Could have fooled any of us. Just take a look at Iris." Indeed, Iris was actually blushing like an innocently sheltered schoolgirl instead of an intelligent infested Terran of the Zerg swarm as she watched the "romantic drama" between Jim and Kerrigan unfold with wide sparkling eyes peeking from between her fingers.

Slapping his palm into his helmeted face, partly to hide his blush, Jim groaned, "Sarah, can we both agree that this conversation never happened, while we are both in the middle of a battlefield on opposing sides no less?"

Sighing, and sporting a small blush of her own, Kerrigan said, "Agreed, my image as the Queen of the Zerg Swarm had suffered badly enough as it already is."

"So, race you?" asked Jim.

"To the winner, the spoils," replied Kerrigan before cutting off her communication with Jim.

Despite the conversation between Jim and Kerrigan being supposedly over, even the Zerg seemed unsure if they should continue fighting as they looked at each other with obvious confusion in their eyes and even their expressions. Seeing that the Zerg were actually not attacking at the moment, Tychus dared to lower his gun slightly and say, "That was officially the weirdest conversation I had ever overheard!" The rest of the Raiders could only nod in agreement.

Peering at his friend, Jim could only say, "Tychus, shut up." Noticing that everyone, even the Zerg, was still staring at him, Jim yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? We have a mission to accomplish here!"

Suddenly remembering that they were supposed to be killing each other to accomplish their respective goals, the Terrans and the Zerg proceeded to do just that, but not before a moment of which even the Zerg creatures wore expressions that said, "Oh, right!"

Scene Change

Thanks to the aid of the Medivac dropships, the Raiders were able to move about with only minimal interference from the Zerg ground forces. However, due to the presence of Shockings, Hydralisks, Mutalisks, Corruptors and Pestalisks, the dropships had to be escorted with a heavy guard of Vikings and Banshees. Still, with the help provided by every Terran combatant they rescued along the way to the data cores as well as a generous usage of heavy weaponry, they were able to destroy most of the data cores. However, things went "sour" when they reached the last data core…

Scene Change

"… You know, when I first swore that I will kill you for what you had done during the Brood War, this was not the kind of personal reunion I was expecting," deadpanned Jim.

Hiding her face behind her hand, Kerrigan could only mentally agree with him. Standing between Jim's Raiders and her own voracious Zerg forces were the infested children, some of whom were torn between siding with their mother and rushing forward to greet the closest individual they have for a father-figure. Somehow all three sides managed to arrive at the same time, the Terrans due to having prior information, the infested children due to luck, and Kerrigan due to deciding to rush to the children as soon as she realized that they would soon encounter the enemy army, not that she could readily admit it to anyone. Iris, leader of the said children, wore a worried expression as she looked back and forth between the two forces, an action which was innocent and even adorable despite being part-Zerg. She was hardly the only one though as even Ravage's expression was obviously torn due to worry and concern while both Magus and Viral hid behind a defensive Beseiger in an almost timid manner.

Looking at the children who were acting so sincerely human despite their obvious Zerg-like physical traits, Tychus swore, "Damn, I'm not sure if I can just pull the trigger at them and not feel a thing after that." Hardened soldiers or not, harming children is something that most people would never enjoy committing.

Deciding to get the awkward situation done and over with, Kerrigan haughtily said, "If you pitiful Terrans value your miserable lives, I would suggest that you all leave before I decide to let my Zerg swarm have a snack. This data core is ours for the taking!"

While many of the Terran soldiers tensed, Jim somehow felt relieved that Kerrigan was actually giving them a warning that she would attack when he quipped in an almost playful manner, "Now, is that really necessary, Darling? I mean, sure I understand you need to set an example for your kids but you really do need to relax and have some fun sometimes."

Kerrigan's annoyance was apparent as she growled, "Jim, unless you have a death wish, courtesy of yours truly, I strongly suggest that you lot leave this planet right now."

"Come on, this is the best chance we have to hold a family reunion! Don't tell me you'll actually deny your kids a chance to spend some quality time with their old man, will you?" asked Jim.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" asked Tychus via private intercom who then added, "Because whatever it is you're trying to pull off here is not going to help!"

"You should listen to your friend, Jim. He certainly seems more willing to think things through," said Kerrigan.

Shocked, Tychus then remembered about Kerrigan being able to read his mind as he desperately tried to hide a certain fact but to no avail. Tychus' worst fears became true when both Iris and Kerrigan frowned, having obviously read his mind about a deal he had made with a certain Dominion Emperor. Thankfully for him, they decided to say nothing of it as they found out that he honestly disliked the idea of betraying Jim's trust.

Noticing the frowns, and their pointed gazes towards Tychus, Jim made a mental note to ask him about it at a later time as he spoke, "So you're really not going to let the kids spend some quality time with me, huh? Unless I'm mistaken, that's not exactly the best way to raise your kids."

Unable to stop herself, Kerrigan placed her arms akimbo as she glared at Jim and said, "For the last time, no! I have had enough trouble keeping them in line as they are right now and I most certainly do not need that perverted pig-brain of yours to give any of them, especially MY boys, any weird ideas!" Pointing an accusing finger at Jim, Kerrigan added, "And don't think for even a moment I had forgotten what you first thought of me when we first met!"

Grinning in spite of the potential disaster that might come, Jim replied, "Well, in my defence, I never said it out loud. Besides, you did look good in that Ghost suit you used to wear."

"Like your perverted thoughts were any quieter than your big mouth!"

Hearing Kerrigan's accusation, even Matt had to wince as many of the Raiders shared a common thought, "Ouch, that's harsh."

"And yet you still chose to hang around me whenever we're not busy fighting during our days when we though the Sons of Korhal were the good guys. I must be quite a charmer to get you to come to me time and again despite being such a loudmouth in the head," replied a decidedly cheeky James Raynor.

Blushing, Kerrigan actually averted her eyes and crossed her arms beneath her bosom as she spoke, "Don't push your luck, or I just might consider getting you infested right here, right now, and claim you as mine!"

A moment of awkwardness later, Kerrigan realized too late about what she had just implied and was starting to panic as she blushed to the point her face seemed to glow. Although well aware of her panic, the Zerg were completely confused as it was obvious that Kerrigan was torn between wanting to "silence" them or spare them. While Kerrigan was panicking, all of the infested children wore blushes of their own as they can easily feel her embarrassment, carnal desire, and even romantic love for Jim. Iris was particularly affected as she saw images of what Kerrigan would do to Jim if he ever became her consort, "Wow, I never knew Mother could be this… bold."

Meanwhile, as Kerrigan was panicking, Jim was blushing brilliant crimson while his men were torn between being disgusted by the notion of Jim becoming Kerrigan's consort, being completely bewildered by the sight of the Queen of Blades panicking like a teenage girl, and laughing at the ridiculous hilarity of it all. Tosh on the other hand was decidedly quicker in his decision-making as he was laughing at the ridiculous turn of events to the point of almost hurting himself as he wiped a tear from his eye and thought, "This… this is pure comedy gold man!"

After curbing her chaotic emotions, Kerrigan finally sighed in frustration and said, "Iris, do me a favour and kick that pig's arse for me while I get the data we need concerning the artefacts. I am no longer in the mood of facing that talkative moron!"

Scene Change

Before long, but not before getting their behinds thoroughly whooped by the Zerg Swarm led by Iris, albeit with thankfully minimal casualties, and being forced to let Kerrigan have the last data core, Jim and his Raiders were forced to retreat from the planet. Although defeated, it was not a complete loss as Kerrigan only had the last data core. Besides, how many people can claim that they actually saw Kerrigan panicking like a schoolgirl let alone live to tell the tale? In Dr Narud's own words, "Assuming that the Zerg will not use that data to one day wipe out all life as we know it in this sector, I can safely say that this moment will be a most memorable moment in the history of amusingly awkward situations." However, it can be said that the doctor was decidedly unimpressed with the Raiders as he made that sarcastic remark.

Sighing at the knowledge that he is most certainly going to become the butt of many jokes to come, at least whenever he is not around to hear them, Jim had to ask, "So why are those artefacts so damn important to the Zerg anyway?"

Becoming sombre, Dr Narud explained, "She fears their power, just as she fears the Xel'Naga who created both the Zerg and the Protoss. For the lack of a better term, the Xel'Naga were the gods of their time…"

Scene Change

The chimes of church bells could be heard as Jim stood as if waiting for his bride to walk up onto the altar. Blinking, Jim looked about and saw his friends and comrades, both old and new, smiling at him. Jim's confusion only grew as he saw deceased friends amongst the crowd. Turning around to see Fenix, in all of his tuxedo-clad Protoss Zealot glory and apparently acting as his best man, Jim asked, "Fenix, what are you doing here?"

"Why being your best man of course, friend Raynor. What else would I be doing standing here upon this altar by your side?" replied Fenix as though it was the most obvious of answers.

Now certain that the marriage must be some sort of mistake, as Fenix perished during the Brood War because of Kerrigan's treachery, Jim was about to argue when another familiar Protoss voice spoke, "Indeed, for you are a friend to the Protoss and hence deserve our support in you finally obtaining your much-deserved happiness."

Turning his attention to the second voice, Raynor's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw that it was none other than Tassadar, the heroic Protoss who played a pivotal role in slaying the Zerg Overmind, dressed as a Christian priest. Stunned to silence, Jim then heard the door open and saw the people who entered, namely a human Kerrigan dressed as the bride followed by her "children" who were also completely human.

Unable to deny the impossibility of what is happening, no matter how much a part of him wanted it to be true, Jim said, "This… this has to be a dream…!"

Nodding, Tassadar said, "Perhaps it is, but that does not change the fact that you still love her even after all these years, that even now you wish that could have saved her from her cruel fate of becoming a monster we all know as the Queen of Blades. Know this that you, and you alone, hold the key to completely freeing her humanity from the curse that has been placed upon her by force greater than even the Zerg and, in doing so, save this universe from oblivion."

Sighing, Jim said, "And how exactly am I supposed to free her when it's already impossible to fully cure any normal infested Terran? Even if I do somehow free her, she will never be free of her crimes when she was the Queen of Blades!"

Smiling despite lacking a mouth, Tassadar said, "There is always hope, friend Raynor. After all, the love she somehow shares with her "adopted" children is most certainly a proof that she is not completely beyond redemption and forgiveness."

"Try explaining that to Zeratul and the rest of the Protoss."

"Well, you can always give Zeratul some blackmail material about your bride. I'm certain it will give him some amusement if nothing else," replied a decidedly amused Tassadar.

Surprised that Tassadar would actually suggest such a thing, Jim nevertheless chuckled as he spoke, "Yeah, and I would just as likely believe that the Zerg Overmind has a sense of humour as well, assuming that Sarah does not kill me first."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, friend Raynor."

Not expecting Tassadar's cryptic response, Jim would have asked had Kerrigan not stepped onto the altar. Looking at her sincere smile, Jim's heart clenched painfully as he remembered how she was betrayed by Acturus Mengsk, how Jim was unable to save her from becoming the Queen of Blades, the same infested Terran who killed so many innocents including his own comrades. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as Jim asked, "Sarah, can you ever forgive me for failing to save you?"

"You're already forgiven, Jimmy," answered Kerrigan who then sadly smiled as she asked with glistering tears in her own eyes, "But will I ever be forgiven by anyone, even you?"

Not caring that he was inside a dream, Jim lifted Kerrigan's veil and passionately kissed her in response, causing everyone in the church to cheer. He almost did not notice a familiar voice, a voice which should have died when Tassadar scarified himself to defeat the Zerg, saying, "And that, Tassadar, is why I chose humanity to be the determinant of the fates of all creation…"

Scene Change

Waking with a groan, Jim looked at his surroundings and saw that he was back inside the cantina of the Hyperion. Sighing, Jim contemplated if he should start using the Ihan Crystal that Zeratul had given him when Matt approached him. Looking at the younger man, Jim asked, "You got anything to say or are you just going to comment about my drinking habits like my mom?"

Noticing that Jim's words were much less bitter than expected, Matt had to ask, "I'm guessing that you didn't have those same old nightmares just now, did you?"

"Nope, but I had a dream which might be just as messed up," replied Jim who then explained to Matt what he was dreaming about. "And if that was not weird enough, I could have sworn I actually heard the Zerg Overmind saying that humanity is the key to saving all creation or something like that."

Blinking, Matt whistled and said, "Damn, that is one weird dream!" His expression then became serious as he asked, "But seriously, what are we going to do from here? We know that Kerrigan now has at least some information about the artefacts and, as much as I wish to kick Acturus Mengsk from that throne of his, our revolution won't do much good if all of humanity is consumed by the Zerg."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure myself Matt. On the other hand, there is that Ihan Crystal with Zeratul's memories recorded inside. Figured that I might as well as take a look and see what it can tell me," replied Jim.

Nodding, Matt then passed something to Jim and said, "You know, for a long time I had to clean up your messes, especially with you always blaming yourself over what had happened to Kerrigan and what she had become, but I can tell that you're actually improving somehow and I can only hope that you'll get better in the future." Inwardly Matt added, "And I just hope that your renewed faith in Kerrigan will not be in vain this time. We both know how well that went the last time you had faith in her while she was the Queen of Blades."

Looking at the object which was his old Confederate Marshall badge, Jim sighed as he spoke, "We are who we choose to be, for better or for worse." Inwardly, Jim sighed, "And I can only pray that Kerrigan is really changing for the better." Although recent reports had shown that the Zerg invasion into Terran territory was decidedly far less merciless than before, that did not mean that Raynor had forgotten how Kerrigan had betrayed his trust during the Brood War or how she had killed Fenix in cold blood. That is not even counting what she had done to Razgal, matriarch of the Dark Templar Protoss, and how she had forced Zeratul to kill his own matriarch, along with countless other innocents. True, he still loves Sarah Kerrigan even after her infestation, but it cannot be denied that he despised her cruel actions when she became the Queen of Blades. As for his opinion about the information that Iris had given to him during the mission as Meinhoff, Jim honestly wanted to believe her but did not dare to fully believe it, not after all the betrayals he had already suffered.

"Well, when you finally figured out what you are becoming and what you really want to be, let me know. Everyone's waiting on you."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

It has been a long time since I last posted anything. Anyway, I hope this chapter does the story justice and that the pacing is not too quick either. As for Raynor and Kerrigan, I just hope that they're not too OCC during the more amusing moments of the story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 8: Of Visions and Revolutions**

After his conversation with Matt, Jim decided it was high time to take a look at the memories Zeratul had stored inside Ihan Crystal. Walking into the laboratory of the Hyperion, Jim met Egon Stetmann who was busy with his research as usual. Noticing Jim, Egon asked, "You came here to ask about my research again, sir?"

Shaking his head, Jim replied, "No, I'm just here to finally take a look at that Ihan Crystal. Whatever it was that Zeratul uncovered over those four years, he must be desperate for me to see it too."

Nodding in understanding, as he was pretty much responsible for safekeeping the crystal in the lab, Egon said, "Well, good luck in finding out whatever it was that Zeratul wanted you to know."

"Thanks."

Approaching the Ihan Crystal, Jim braced himself as he spoke, "Well, here goes nothing…!"

Scene Change

Upon activating the crystal, Jim had to ask, "Alright Zeratul, what have you gotten yourself into?"

As if on cue, Zeratul's voice could be heard, "Friend Raynor… long has it been since we last stood together against the Zerg Swarm. Since then I have wandered the Void in solitude, seeking an ancient prophecy rumoured to foretell the return the Xel'Naga. My sojourn led me to a remote world known as Ulaan, where I discovered fragments of the prophecy. Yet I was not the first to find them. It falls to you now, old friend, to relive my memories… and believe…"

Memory Start…

With his warp blade activated to provide light while inside a massive cavern, Zeratul studied some inscriptions on a wall and spoke aloud, "The Zerg Swarm came, as was foretold… and the Protoss, first born of the gods, rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'Naga that forged us all… are returning, but do they come to save… or to destroy?"

Suddenly sensing that something was wrong, Zeratul warily turned around, lifting his blade aloft to light the way as he walked down the steps. Suddenly, he was ambushed by four Hydralisks. Dodging to avoid getting impaled by their spines or gutted by their scythes, Zeratul quickly slew them all. Killing the last Hydralisk by using its own amputated scythe-like limb to pierce its skull, Zeratul then heard a voice which he knew all too well, "I knew you'd find your way here, eventually."

Barely noticing Kerrigan's lack of mocking amusement as she stepped out of the shadows, Zeratul glared at her as he growled, "Your very presence defiles this sacred place, Kerrigan."

Looking away from Zeratul, as if turning her attention towards something from far beyond the world of Ulaan, Kerrigan asked, "Can you hear them, Zeratul, whispering from the stars?" Turning her attention back towards Zeratul, Kerrigan continued to speak with a serious expression on her face, "The galaxy itself will burn with their coming."

Glaring hatefully at Kerrigan, Zeratul spoke as he activated his cloaking ability, "Perhaps…" Seeing Zeratul disappear, Kerrigan narrowed her eyes as she looked about at her surrounding, trying to find the Protoss. Then, appearing among the stalactites above her, Zeratul growled at her, "But you won't live to see it!"

Leaping upon Kerrigan, Zeratul was about to strike her down with his warp blade when she suddenly immobilized him and held him in mid-air with her psychic powers. Returning Zeratul's baleful glare with her own, Kerrigan said, "While you have more reason to hate me than most, even among the Protoss, our petty conflicts means nothing now. They will come, and they will bring oblivion to all that stands in their way." Grimly, Kerrigan added, "And I intend to ensure that my children will survive the coming storm, with or without me."

Confused, Zeratul asked, "Children?"

Pushing Zeratul away, the Protoss Dark Templar nimbly fell onto his feet as Kerrigan continued to speak, "I may not be able to change my own fate, but I intend to make sure that my children will be able to make their own choices, their own destinies. After all, what kind of mother will I be if I refuse to do that for them, adopted as they may be?"

Zeratul's eyes widened in shock and horror as he spoke, "You made innocent Terran children into monsters like you?" Narrowing his eyes, the Protoss viciously asked, "How many more innocent lives do you plan to kill or ruin until you're finally satisfied, Queen of Blades?"

Smirking, Kerrigan replied, "The last time I checked they seemed quite happy with their infested condition."

Unwilling to believe what Kerrigan was saying, Zeratul growled, "You lie, you never cared for anyone other than yourself! If you had, you would never have betrayed us during the Brood War, or have you already forgotten what you had done to Fenix, a comrade of Friend Raynor no less? And don't even think that I had forgotten about your penchant for slavery, like what you had done to Matriach Raszagal!"

Flinching ever so slightly, Kerrigan replied, "I do, which is why my own future will most likely never change no matter what I do. However, I have no intention of doing nothing and letting the entire Zerg Swarm perish into oblivion along with me and, as long as I continue to live to lead the Swarm, I will do everything and anything to ensure that my adopted children will have a future to call their own, something which I never had even before I became the Queen of Blades." Surprised by Kerrigan's uncharacteristic sincerity, Zeratul nearly faltered as he wondered what could have happened over the four years to have changed her so. Turning her back towards the Dark Templar, Kerrigan threw one last glare at him as she added, "I strongly suggest that you stay out of my way and leave this world while you still can, Zeratul. I will not be so merciful if you choose to stay and interfere."

Seeing Kerrigan walking away, yet also aware that her guard had not lowered by even the slightest as indicated by her rear guard of Hydralisks, Zeratul stepped towards a wall and mused, "It seems that our goals are more alike than I initially thought. I can only pray that this means that the future is truly uncertain in spite of the prophecies foretold, and that the hope for a better future will not be in vain…"

Zeratul turns and climbs up the wall to towards a crack above him, disappearing into the daylight outside…

Scene Change

After collecting fragments of the prophecy, the same fragments that Kerrigan was actually seeking out thus earning her wrathful ire, Zeratul was barely able to escape with his life. He could not help but involuntarily shudder at the memory of the Shocklings, so innocuous in appearance and yet so ruthlessly effective in disabling Protoss shields and machinery. Alas, his success at collecting the artefacts came at a price as High Templar Karass, leader of a Protoss force sent to track down the Queen of Blades, was slain along with the rest of his forces to buy Zeratul the time he needed to find and take away the fragments. Sighing, Zeratul could only pray that Karass' selfless sacrifice will not be for naught as he sought the aid of the three immortal Protoss Preservers located on Zhakul…

Memory End…

Stepping away from the crystal, Jim knew that he needed to know more about what Zeratul had discovered which was so important. However, as mentally exhausted as he was he cannot bring himself to continue for the day and decided to take a break. Still, he was able to find out that Kerrigan was more interested in saving the infested children than saving herself, which made Jim hope that she truly was changing for the better if admittedly pessimistic about her own future.

"Sir, are you alright? You had been staring at that thing for a while now."

Turning his attention to Egon, Jim replied, "Yeah, I'm good. I'm just worn out form using the crystal. I'll be good to go after a few hours of rest and maybe a drink or two."

Nodding, Egon then said, "Just to let you know, those artefacts we collected were acting strangely while you used that crystal."

"What kind of strange things are we talking about here?" asked Jim.

"Well, while you were using that Protoss device over there, the artefacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices."

Feeling a slight headache from just hearing Egon's "technobabble", Jim replied, "A little slower and with shorter words, please."

"Long story short, they were trying to fit together like puzzle pieces, which I had already noted to you by the way, and they were drawing in ambient energy like dry sponges absorbing water," explained Egon.

Concerned, Jim asked, "Are they dangerous?"

"Not for us humans but if you're a Protoss you'll probably end up dead as they drain the life out of you, literally."

Raising an eyebrow, Jim had to ask, "You think it will work on the Zerg as well?"

Shrugging, Egon replied, "Probably, which would certainly explain why the Zerg are so interested in getting the artefacts."

Nodding in agreement, Jim thanked Egon for the information before leaving the lab.

Scene Change

After getting some rest, Jim asked Matt if the Zerg had been active lately now that Kerrigan had obtained some information about the Xel'Naga artefacts. Shaking his head in response, Matt replied, "Strangely enough, they're not. Then again, they might be just heading to worlds which are not populated by Terrans so it's a bit hard to tell for certain." Sighing in frustration, Matt said, "We probably won't hear from them unless someone sends word to us about their activities." His expression became concerned as he asked, "That aside, I heard from Egon that you looked into the crystal and found out something from Zeratul's memories."

"Yeah, I did. It seems that Zeratul was looking into an ancient Xel'Naga prophecy about the end of the universe. I'll need to take another look into it before I can say anything for certain," replied Jim.

"Just be careful, we need you at your best if we're to do anything against the Dominion or the Zerg."

Scene Change

Deciding that they needed additional funds, again, Jim decided to turn to Tosh for the Raider's next mission. Greeting the Spectre, Jim asked, "Got a new mission to give us? My boys could use the extra funding right about now."

Smirking knowingly, Tosh was about to inform Jim about New Folsom when he noticed something and said, "Good to see you again, brother. As a matter of fact, I… wait. I can see it in your eyes. You had seen into the spirit world… through a Protoss crystal, and you had been seeing what he had seen."

Frowning, Jim growled, "That has got nothing to do with you. Stay outta my head, Tosh!"

Raising his hand to placate Jim, Tosh replied, "Have it your way then, brother. But you will want to tread carefully when you go looking into the beyond."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, about that mission…"

Scene Change

Before long, Tosh left the Hyperion to make preparations to help the Raiders break the prisoners free from New Folsom. However, after his departure, the Raiders received a heavily encrypted incoming transmission, coming from none other than Terra Nova, one of the Dominion's most elite of Ghost agents.

"Well, well, the infamous Jim Raynor. My name is Nova. We should talk."

Raising an eyebrow at what the blond Ghost had said, Raynor asked, "Now what would one of Mengsk's pet Ghosts have to say to me?"

Without further preamble, Nova simply said, "Tosh is lying to you."

Taking in Nova's simple statement, Jim then spoke to Matt, "Get Tosh on communication. Encrypted or not, I'm sure he's listening in anyway."

As if proving that Jim was right, Tosh quickly appeared on the communication screen and spoke, "We Spectres are the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl."

Frowning, Nova explained to Jim, "Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom."

Snorting, Tosh argued, "Don't listen to her brother. Help me bust the Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll bring down Mengsk together!"

"Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies using the substances you already helped him collect. New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them back into the galaxy?" asked Nova.

"I will be helping you against Mengsk, and my people will too. She won't even join you."

"He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back."

Tosh scoffed as he argued back, "Like you're any less dangerous to the Raiders than I am. We all know your loyalty is to that damned emperor above all else." After stating his last argument, Tosh turned to Jim and said, "This is the moment of truth, brother. Make your choice."

After considering their words, Jim quickly made his decision as he spoke, "To be perfectly honest, you should have told me what you were really planning, Tosh. However, I'll take your word over a Dominion assassin's any day. Besides, we've come this far together already so we may as well see it through."

Frowning, Nova spoke before she terminated communication with the Raiders, "You've made a poor choice, Mr Raynor."

Grinning, Tosh said, "I knew I could count on you, brother. Now let's go and bust open New Folsom!"

Scene Change

Thanks to Tosh and his Spectres, the Raiders were able to break into New Folsom, a Dominion prison meant to imprison not only the Spectres and common criminals but also anyone that dares to oppose or even question the Dominion. Part of the reason why Jim chose Tosh over Nova was because the mission not only gave the Raiders the extra funding they will need to face the Zerg once they show themselves again, but also to help their revolution against the Dominion by freeing innocents who were only "guilty" of not being blind loyalists to the emperor. Besides, the Spectres had proven themselves to be very effective at what they do and they were far less psychotic than what Nova implied, which also meant that she was most probably lying to the Raiders.

Back in the bridge of the Hyperion, Jim said, "Fifty years and no one has ever escaped from New Folsom. But we broke it open in just one afternoon."

Shaking his head in mild disbelief, Matt admitted, "I can hardly believe we managed to pull it off."

Suddenly, Tosh revealed himself and said, "You did good, now me and my Spectres will finish the job. We will kill Mengsk and burn his Dominion to the ground!"

Opening a file which showed a list of all the prisoners released from New Folsom, Matt said, "Overthrowing Mengsk is just the start. This is about building a better tomorrow." Turning his attention to Tosh, he added, "Don't you see? We just released every scientist, philosopher and free thinker that ever challenged Mengsk's rule. That was our real victory today."

Frowning, Tosh threw his balisong knife onto the table and incredulously asked, "You're really that naïve? Even if we take Mengsk down today, there will be a new Mengsk tomorrow and then another one after that. Your great shiny dream for a future is just an illusion, man."

Pulling the embedded balisong off, Jim closed it before he asked, "If the future is really all that bleak, then why are you here Tosh? What do you get of all this?"

Snorting, Tosh replied, "Same thing as you, brother. I won't quit until Mengsk is dead."

Shaking his head, Matt argued, "Vengeance doesn't factor into this. Our revolution is about freedom."

Putting his hand onto Matt's shoulder, Jim smiled at him and said, "You'll see that better future, Matt." Turning his attention towards Tosh, he spoke to the Spectre as he passed him back his balisong, "But it won't be for the likes of us."

Scene Change

Still having heard no news about the Zerg, Jim was understandably getting more worried but decided that doing nothing but worrying will not get anything done, and neither will chasing after every shadow they see either for that matter. As such, Jim decided to take another look into the Ihan Crystal while the Raiders made their way to Deadman's Rock, a planet infamous for its lawless state and for being a home to smugglers, pirates, and mercenary groups. Although unwilling to go there, especially Matt as his "female acquaintance" is a notorious mercenary leader who lives on that very same planet, they had to do so in order to get a mercenary associate named Colonel Orlan to decrypt the adjutant they had obtained from Tarsonis.

After using the crystal which showed Jim of Zeratul's attempt to understand the fragments of the prophecy by seeking out the three Protoss Preservers on Zhakul, as well as encountering a horrific monster which is a hybrid of both Zerg and Protoss, Jim decided to leave the crystal alone and meet up with Matt at the bridge…

Scene Change

Seeing that Raynor had arrived, Matt greeted him, "Welcome back, sir. What did you discover from the crystal this time?"

"It's that obvious I used it, huh?" asked Jim with a smirk on his face. His expression became sombre as he answered Matt's question, "Zeratul took the prophecy fragments that he found to a temple or a library of some sort. But he when got there, this weird Protoss-Zerg hybrid had already taken over the place."

Worried by the implications, Matt asked, "You mean like some sort of infested Protoss?"

Shaking his head, Jim grimly replied, "No, this wasn't like an infestation at all. It was like someone took the strengths of both races and twisted them together, which is arguably worse." Shivering a little at the mere idea of it, Jim added, "I got to tell you, if these things are real, we're in a lot of trouble."

"You don't suppose the Zerg have anything to do with it?" asked Matt.

"No, I don't think so. I don't remember Zeratul encountering any Zerg in that area. If anything, he was forced to fight Protoss that had fallen under that Hybrid's control."

Matt's eyes widened in shock as he asked, "Are you serious?"

Nodding, Jim replied, "Dead serious. If this danger that Kerrigan and Zeratul had been talking about lately is an army of those things, I can't really say that I blame them for being so determined to stop them."

"If those hybrids can control the Protoss, it would be downright child's play for them to take over the swarm if they can somehow usurp Kerrigan's control over them!"

"My thoughts exactly," replied Jim.

Suddenly, Tosh appeared from the shadows and spoke, "You've been seeing what the Protoss has to show you again. Those memories had been shining through you as clear as day."

Almost jumping out of his skin, Matt glared at Tosh and asked, "Can you stop that already? I'm already nervous enough as it is!"

Looking at Matt, Tosh wore a smug smirk as he asked, "Worried about meeting your "wife", man?" While Matt was sputtering indignantly, Tosh turned his attention to Jim and wore a serious expression as he spoke, "That hybrid you two had been talking about was just the first of many. Dark harbingers, man. Soon they'll be beyond numbering, and the stars will weep at what comes after."

Narrowing his eyes, Jim asked, "And how could you know all this?"

Shrugging, Tosh admitted, "I don't. I just feel it be true."

Scene Change

Upon arrival at Deadman's Port, the Raiders passed the adjutant to Orlan to decrypt it. However, it was not long before Orlan decided to betray them by selling it to the Dominion instead. Fortunately for the Raiders, and to Matt's great chagrin, Mira Han was hired by Orlan to protect him from the Raiders but is perfectly willing to help the Raiders attack Orlan instead if they pay her an equal amount of minerals before Orlan could. As for why she would do so, she happened to like the Raiders more than Orlan and that she, an infamous mercenary leader with a death sentence in at least twelve different systems, happened to be Matt's "wife" due to the man beating her in a game of poker.

After paying Mira to capture and imprison Orlan, and getting their recently-decrypted adjutant back, the Raiders quickly discovered that the adjutant held information which proved that Mengsk was not only responsible for the Zerg invasion on Tarsonis but also showed that he was willing to destroy the entire Koprulu Sector in order to ensure his control over the Dominion. Needless to say, they can use that information to ruin Mengsk's reputation which would aid their revolution against his Dominion.

Despite the elation of what they had discovered, Jim was nevertheless deeply concerned as the Zerg Swarm was still silent and the discoveries he had made from the Ihan Crystal did not reassure him in any way. Deciding that he needed more information before taking any further action, Jim looked into the crystal again and found out much more than he ever expected…

Memory Start…

After receiving the information that he needed from the Preservers at Zhakul, Zeratul had decided to go to Aiur in order to investigate the corpse of the Zerg Overmind, the previous undisputed leader of the Zerg Swarm before it was finally slain by Tassadar's self-sacrifice. Making contact with four of the Overmind's tendrils, Zeratul then went straight towards its cortex in order to finally understand what the Zerg Overmind was planning and its role in the prophecy as the Great Hungerer. It was there when he met the last being he had ever expected to meet, a spectral form of none other than Tassadar who hovered over the cortex of the Overmind as he spoke, "Greetings, brother, I speak to you from the Beyond."

Hardly believing his eyes, Zeratul exclaimed, "Tassadar! But… you died… slaying this cursed Overmind!"

Shaking his head in negative, Tassadar replied, "I have never tasted death, Zeratul, nor shall I. But that is a tale for another time. I have come to tell you of this creature's… courage."

Incredulous and outraged, Zeratul's response was understandable, "Courage? It was an abomination that led the Zerg to our home world and nearly consumed our people, one that demanded your sacrifice to be slain for good!"

"No, old friend, Overmind and the Zerg as a whole were not always the abominations that we imagined them to be during the previous Great War. Before the Zerg even left their home world, Zerus, they were altered by a malicious force. A single over-riding purpose was forced upon them, the destruction of our people." While Zeratul was shocked by the revelation, Tassadar continued to speak, "The Overmind was formed with thought and reason… but not free will. It screamed and raged within the prison of its own mind, helpless to stop itself from obeying that all-consuming directive."

Zeratul had to ask, "Who did this? Why?"

"I know not, but the Overmind found a way to resist it. It created a chance, a hope of salvation, known to you as the Queen of Blades." Normally, Zeratul would be outraged by what Tassadar was implying, but after his recent encounter with her back at Ulaan, Zeratul could not be so sure and thus stayed silent as Tassadar continued to speak, "Only she can free the Zerg from slavery, and in so doing, save all that is… from the flame."

"I… can understand that Kerrigan has the potential free the Zerg from whatever force had enslaved the Overmind that came before her, but I do not understand how she and her Swarm will save us all from what lies ahead," admitted Zeratul.

Nodding in understanding Tassadar said, "Forget what you know, Zeratul for the Overmind saw a vision, the end of all things. And now, you must see it too…"

Zeratul's eyes widened in shock as he saw the vision, "No, this vision! I cannot bear it… STOP!"

Scene Change

_On a distant, shadowed world, the Protoss will make their final stand. Their heroes will gather, their forces will be marshalled, and they will die bravely. But still, they will die, and my Zerg will perish as well, enslaved by the power that had tainted us from the moment I was created. Unless this future is averted, all will bow before the power of the Fallen One, and his army of Hybrids…_

Overmind's Vision Start…

On a planet known as Ulnar, the mythical last resting place of the gods and the very centre of creation from which all life ultimately flows, Zeratul stood before a veritable armada of the mighty Protoss fleet as he spoke to them, "Protoss brethren, heed me! The last twilight has fallen. The galaxy burns around us! The Terrans have been consumed. We are all that stands against the shadow. But if we are to meet our end this day, then we will do so AS ONE! En Taro Tassadar!"

"Great One, the vault is prepared. Guard us while we preserve our knowledge for those that may follow. They must not make the mistakes we did," said a High Templar.

Standing beyond the mighty Protoss fleet was the Zerg Swarm led by none other than the Hybrids as a terrible dark voice belonging to the Fallen One spoke, "**The Zerg performed their function just as I had planned. My Hybrids are proof of this. Now, the last of the Protoss will fulfil their function, in death!**"

Soon, the two armies engaged in battle, the Protoss fighting bravely but growing weaker with each wave of savage Zerg and malicious Hybrids sent to destroy them. In spite of their best valiant efforts, the Protoss were clearly losing the fateful battle.

Unable to hold back the tide for much longer, a young Protoss Hierarch named Artanis spoke from his Mothership, "My brethren, hear me! For there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now. Trust in each other. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright, we will be remembered forever! En taro Tassadar!"

Hearing Artanis' brave rallying call, the Fallen One chuckled mockingly at the Protoss and said, "**Foolish, prideful children. There was one among you who could have jeopardized my great plan but, in your recklessness, you mistook her for the true threat!**"

Zeratul's regret was palpable as he spoke, "The Queen of Blades… how could we have known?"

"**Your efforts are futile. My harbingers will usher in a glorious new age!**"

Unable to conceal himself due to the presence of Zerg Overseers and Hybrids, Zeratul fell in battle as a Hybrid Reaver cleaved him into two with its scythe-like claws. The dying Dark Prelate was remorseful as he thought, "If only we had acted sooner…"

Next to fall was Admiral Urun as her Pheonix Ship was destroyed by a massive swarm of Zerg Mutalisks and Corruptors, "There's… too many of them…!"

"I return… to the Void…" said Dark Prelate Mohandar who stood calmly as his Void Ray was destroyed by Mutalisks and Corruptors not long after Urun fell.

Watching a swarm of Zerg Scourge flying towards her Carrier, Selendis closed her eyes in resignation as said, "Forgive me great Tassadar… I wasn't… strong enough."

As his brethren fell around him, Artanis mournfully thought about the mistake the Protoss had made which allowed this terrible foe to become victorious, "Kerrigan… how could we have known…"

In spite of their inevitable loss, the Protoss were able to preserve their knowledge into the vault, along with the hope that others will find it in the future and learn from the mistakes the Protoss had made which ultimately led to their downfall, and all of creation with them. As the last of the Protoss perished, the Fallen One spoke, "**As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end!**" The moment the Fallen One said those words, every Zerg in the Zerg Swarm perished, sharing the same terrible fate as the Protoss. With both the Protoss and the Zerg extinct, the Fallen One continued to speak, "**Your light is expended. It is finished!**"

Overmind's Vision End…

_Friend Raynor, you now bear witness to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long, could the gods themselves seek our destruction? As for Kerrigan, even now I still hardly believe that the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all that we know. Nevertheless, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands. I know only that she must live. Be wary, old friend, for the hounds of the Void are already on the hunt…_

Memory End…

Stepping away from the crystal, Jim was pale and sweating profusely as he replayed the memories he had seen. Falling down, Jim was quickly seized by Matt who held him up with a worried look on his face and asked, "Sir, are you alright? Egon called me as soon as he noticed that you looked like you just had a major seizure!"

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Jim replied, "I'm fine… I just need to rest… and get myself a damn drink."

Frowning, Matt argued, "Like hell you're alright! You look like you just saw Armageddon or something!" Seeing Jim flinch at the word "Armageddon", Matt's eyes widened as he asked, "You really did just see that, didn't you?"

"Matt, just take me to my bunk. I'll explain what I can after I stop feeling like I'll drop dead at any moment."

Nodding in understanding, Matt said, "Alright, but I'm getting a medic to look over you whether you like it or not!"

Scene Change

It took almost a whole day for Jim to recover but he was soon cleared by the medics on board the Hyperion and was soon facing Matt who demanded, "Okay Jim, I want to know just what you saw in the crystal and I want to know now. Everyone's been worried sick since yesterday! Hell, even Tosh was worried if only because he saw flashes of whatever it was that you saw."

Sighing, Jim explained to Matt what he had seen in the crystal, how Zeratul had encountered Tassadar of all people followed by Tassadar explaining that the Zerg Swarm had been manipulated by a terrible entity known as the Fallen One, how Kerrigan was the key to freeing the Zerg from slavery and saving all of creation as a result, and how her untimely death will ultimately lead to Armageddon. Shocked, Matt had to swear, "Damn, no wonder you got so shaken up." His expression became serious as he asked, "But what about her infested kids, weren't they involved in the prophecy at all?"

Shrugging, Jim answered, "The prophecy never mentioned about those kids and they were not involved in that battle either. Chances are they and others like themselves probably died out not long after Kerrigan was killed."

A moment of grim silence passed before Matt asked, "So… what do we do now, sir?"

Unsure, Jim was about to admit his own uncertainty when the Hyperion suddenly received a call from the Meobius Foundation. Deciding to finally get their pay for the three artefact pieces they had obtained on their behalf, the Raiders went to the coordinates and were greeted by a decidedly unwelcoming sight…

Scene Change

Staring at the veritable battalion of Dominion Battle Cruisers, led by none other than the Dominion's imperial flagship, the Bucephalus, Jim could only slap his palm onto his face and groan, "I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning…!"

"Sweet mother of mercy…!" swore Tychus.

Turning his attention towards his large friend, now dressed in different Marine power armour after his previous one was all but torn apart by the Zerg back at Tyrador, Jim said, "Ready to return the favour to Mengsk for putting you into that death trap?"

During their failed mission at Tyrador, the Raiders were fleeing for their lives when the Zerg and even the infested children showed a particular aggression towards Tychus who was understandably less than happy with the attention. As a result, his previous Marine power armour was completely mauled and had suffered several severe electrical shocks from the Shocklings during the retreat. Why, they actually had to pry a particularly tenacious Zergling off the "rear-end" of the power armour suit, ripping it off as a result. While helping to remove the mauled remains of the power armour, the Raiders discovered that the suit was full of "failsafe mechanisms" designed to kill Tychus. Thankfully enough, the suit was too badly damaged by the Zerg to activate any of the mechanisms during its removal, most likely due to the Shocklings as many of their circuits were fried. After removing the ruined suit and making sure that the badly injured man was in no immediate danger of dying, as well as removing the thankfully damaged implants from his body, Jim demanded the truth from him. No longer having to worry about being killed by his own power armour suit and implants, Tychus readily confessed about making a deal with the proverbial devil himself in order to obtain his freedom. Although disappointed that Tychus would actually make a deal with Acturus Mengsk to kill Kerrigan in return for his freedom, Jim cannot really blame him as he knew that Kerrigan was hardly innocent herself, especially with her actions during the Brood War. Still, with the realization that he no longer needed to fear Mengsk, Tychus was more than happy to become an official member of the Raiders even if only for a chance to get even with the Dominion Emperor.

Smirking, Tychus replied, "You bet I am!"

Scene Change

Despite Matt's protests against the wisdom of docking onto the Dominion flagship and charging in with their guns blazing, Jim, Tychus and Tosh made their way towards the observation dome of the Bucephalus. Once inside, and after shooting down many Dominion guards, Jim noticed that someone was inside the room looking out into space. Glaring at the man, Jim asked, "You, where is Acturus?"

Still looking into space, the apparently young man calmly spoke, "You won't find my father here, Commander." Turning around, the blond man introduced himself to Jim, Tychus and Tosh, "I am Valerian Mengsk, and I own the Moebius Foundation. Through them, I own you as well."

Jim's glare did not lessen as he asked, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now." Although not Acturus Mengsk, Valerian is his son and that was good enough a reason for Jim to not trust him.

Smirking ever so slightly, Valerian answered, "Because I can offer you what you've always wanted, a chance to rescue Sarah Kerrigan…!"

Scene Change

A few hours later, inside the lab of the Hyperion, Valerian explained to Jim, "The artefact fragments that you've been collecting lately are of Xel'Naga origin. With them, I can construct a device that will reverse the infestation that transformed Kerrigan into the Queen of Blades." Turning his attention to Jim, Valerian continued to speak, "You are the only man who has been close to her, never mind bantering with her as though the two of you are lovers if the recent battle records at Tyrador are to be believed, and yet somehow live to tell the tale. You know her tactics and her strategies, and I know you would risk anything for the chance to bring her back to your side."

Frowning, Jim turned his attention towards Tosh, who was busy glaring daggers at Valerian. Well aware of what Jim was asking, Tosh replied, "Valerian is telling the truth, brother."

Turning his attention back to Valerian, Jim asked, "You may be right about me, but what is in it for you? Mengsk had been trying to have me captured and executed for years and I highly doubt he would spare Kerrigan either if given the chance."

"Everyone wonders if I will ever be as good an emperor as my father. But I want something more, to prove that I will be both a better emperor and a better man."

Jim snorted at Valerian's reasoning as he spoke, "That can't be too hard for anyone."

Ignoring Jim's jab, Valerian continued to speak, "If I can somehow reform the worst mass murderer in history, make her human again… while teamed with the famous outlaw Jim Raynor… it will be all the proof that I'll need to prove myself to them."

"So I'm just a cog in your machine," was Jim's rhetorical question.

"If it gets you what you want, would you care?" asked Valerian.

"No, I guess not…"

Scene Change

"Sir, are you really serious about considering an alliance with them?" asked Matt.

"Matt, you know as well as I do that Kerrigan is the key to averting Amargeddon. I may not know what will happen to her when we use the artefacts but I will be damned before allowing her to remain as the Queen of Blades and be killed because of that," explained Jim.

Sighing, Matt replied, "I can't disagree with you on that one. Still, you of all people should know that everyone here hates the Dominion, with good reason I might add, and that any alliance with them will not go well with them. Besides, if we remove Kerrigan from the Swarm, even if it is just by curing her of her infestation, we might just be handing her control over the Zerg to the Hybrids on a silver platter."

Nodding in understanding, Jim replied, "I know, which is why I told Junior that I will consider his offer, not accept it immediately. Besides, the device is not yet complete since we're still two pieces short."

"Does Valerian know where they are?" asked Matt.

Nodding, Jim said, "Just one, located at a Xel'Naga derelict world ship at the Sigma Quadrant, wouldn't exactly give me the exact coordinates though." Jim's expression became grim as he added, "As for the final piece, it was located at Tyhon XI but the Zerg got there first had already taken it by the time Valerian's boys got there."

"Well that certainly makes things complicated," deadpanned Matt.

"No question about it," agreed Jim.

"So what about that adjutant we managed to decrypt? With this turn of events going on I can imagine that we probably won't have time to get it broadcasted at Korhal."

Jim unexpectedly wore a smirk as he spoke, "You know, now that you mentioned about it, I wonder…"

Scene Change

"You want me to allow some of your men to enter Korhal undetected on the day my father reveals the Odin to the people of the Dominion, in return of your agreement to an alliance with me?" asked Valerian.

Shrugging, Jim explained, "Well, we are rebels against the Dominion so I need to do something to prove to my boys that we're not forsaking our rebellion against your old man. Besides, I don't see why you can't arrange something to get some of my boys onto Korhal."

Frowning, Valerian replied, "In case you have not noticed, I am the crown prince of the Dominion. Even if my credibility and reputation are not on the line, I will not simply allow your men cause harm to its innocents!"

Raising his hands to placate the prince, Jim replied, "Relax, Junior, we're not planning to attack anyone or bomb anything. We just need access to Korhal to deliver something we recently managed to obtain, something that is actually "quite harmless"."

Raising an eyebrow, Valerian had to ask, "What exactly do you wish to deliver to Korhal? That planet is heavily defended and getting even a few of your men onto the planet will be no small feat on my part, never mind getting them safely out of there." The prince then deadpanned, "And don't even think about fooling me that whatever you're planning to deliver to Korhal is completely harmless."

Amused, Jim replied "That is something for just us Raiders to know. So do you agree to it or not?"

Scene Change

After making a promise to Valerian that they will not harm anyone if they can help it, the Raiders managed to send in a small band of Spectres led by Tosh to broadcast the information they had found inside the adjutant. Needless to say, the people of the Dominion, even Valerian, were shocked and appalled at what Mengsk had done and what he was willing to do. Thanks to Valerian's help, including providing information about the arrangement of the guards, the Spectres had little trouble in getting the job done undetected and then leaving the planet while the people rioted against Mengsk. Although Tosh was quite unhappy to being unable to kill Mengsk, as both Jim and Valerian forbade it, he was pleased enough with the response the people had towards the broadcasts to willingly admit that the mission was worthwhile as he would later quote, "UNN may never be on our side, but after today they smell blood on Mengsk. And that's good for all of us!"

Scene Change

Jim was watching the news inside the cantina of the Hyperion with a satisfied smirk on his face when he saw Acturus Mengsk holding a conference before a veritable mob of reporters. Raising his microphone, one of the reporters asked, "Emperor, how do you respond to these allegations of genocide? Of using aliens to…"

"I assure you, these slanderous attacks against the throne are baseless and irresponsible!" replied Mengsk.

"Sir, do you still stand by the sentiment that selfless devotion to the people is the basis of your rule?" asked Kate Lockwell.

Huffing, Mengsk replied, "Well, of course! I was called upon to serve the greater interest of humanity! Personal power was never my goal!"

Raising a small recorder with one hand, Kate Lockwell asked, "Then how would you characterize these statements?" She then played the recorder, "…I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me…!"

Quickly overcoming the shock of what Acturus Mengsk was willing to do to ensure his rule over the Dominion the reporters immediately renewed their attempts to get answers from Mengsk. Infuriated, Mengsk stuttered, "I… I won't stand for this! You jackals think you can come in here and question ME? This interview is over!"

Smirking as he watched Mengsk leaving the room in an angry huff, Jim said, "You know, I love seeing him squirm but the Dominion's just going to spin this like they do to everything else."

Smiling, Matt said, "Not this time. Mengsk used the media as a weapon for years, now we've turned it against him. One broadcast and it won us a bigger victory than a hundred battles. Even Tosh is impressed by the results."

Handing Jim a cigar, Matt sat down beside him while the commander spoke, "I guess you're right, it is what we started this revolution for in the first place."

Lighting up his cigar, Matt agreed with Jim as he spoke, "Hearts and minds man, just like you always said, sir."

"You know, Matt, assuming that we somehow live through Armageddon, someday you're going to wind up leading this bunch of misfits," said Jim.

Matt grinned as he lighted Jim's cigar and jokingly said, "Oh, no… that's what I keep you around for, sir." It did not take very long for both men to laugh together, knowing that their revolution was indeed worthwhile fighting for…

Scene Change

On the following day, while waiting for Valerian to arrive to give them the exact coordinates of the Xel'Naga artefact at the Sigma Quadrant, Jim asked Tychus a random question, "Just asking, are you thinking about giving up this life of luxury and becoming a professional broadcaster when this is over?"

Tychus wore a smirk as he replied, "Aw, regular folk just aren't ready for the raw sex appeal I'd unleash into their grey little lives. I reckon my niche is right here with you old buddy, right to the end."

"Glad to know that a part of all this, Tychus," said Jim.

Suddenly, the Hyperion received a call from Ariel Hanson who gleefully said, "I saw the broadcasts yesterday. I don't know how you boys managed to do it but you sure gave Mengsk a kick in the pants!" Suddenly, she blushed slightly in embarrassment as she added, "Excuse me, I don't usually have outbursts like that."

Jim wore a grin as he replied, "That's alright. So how are things at Meinhoff by the way? Still dealing with the infested?"

Nodding, Ariel said, "We're not making much progress in curing them but while they're still physically mutating, albeit at a slow rate, they're not going on a mad rampage or anything." She then wore a frown as she added, "On the other hand, they all had been having nightmares lately."

"What kind of nightmares?" asked Jim who was now concerned.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but they claim that Kerrigan is struggling against something terrible that is trying to control her, to make her want to murder people all over again like back in the Brood War." Shrugging, Ariel admitted, "Personally I don't know what to make of it… Jim?"

Wearing a grim expression, Jim could easily guess what was really going on as he spoke to Matt, "Matt, contact Valerian and tell him that we need to hurry!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

Admittedly, this chapter is more serious than my previous chapters. However, that does not mean that I have forgotten that this supposed to be a humour story, at least until I reach to the Heart of the Swarm section of Starcraft 2 (at that point, I plan to make it awesome with humour added).


	10. Chapter 9

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 9: Maw of the Void and Invasion of Char**

Valerian was frowning as he glared at Jim and said, "While I was aware that your people were up to something when you made that request, even I did not imagine that you would actually use the media against my father." Had it not been for his admiration for Jim Raynor and his need for the Raiders to get the artefact pieces, Valerian would have seriously considered denying them the chance to send their men to Korhal. Still, Jim did keep to his word and casualties caused by his men were minimal. Valerian could only imagine what would have happened if the Raiders took a more violent course of action, such as hijacking the Odin and using it to wreak havoc while getting the information broadcasted across the Dominion.

Unperturbed by the glare, Jim calmly crossed his arms over his chest and said, "In my defence, everything which was broadcasted in Korhal was true."

Sighing, Valerian admitted, "Perhaps, but that does not change the fact that the people of the Dominion are now rioting and rebelling against my father. All that chaos you're making to get him off his throne will not be easy for anyone to curb, never mind the fact that the Zerg is still a very real threat to humanity as a whole."

"Maybe, but that does not change the fact that Mengsk had been lying to them ever since he created the Dominion. All I did was making sure that they realize the truth, with minimal casualties caused by my men during that mission no less," replied Jim.

Valerian bowed his head slightly spoke, "I suppose that is true." Straightening himself, Valerian then said, "I have already provided you the coordinates you need to get your Raiders to the Xel'Naga derelict as the Sigma Quadrant. However, the ship has several Rip-Field generators which will disintegrate everything at a molecular level in a matter of moments. Fortunately, our new Minotaur class Battlecruisers should be able to survive the fields long enough to destroy the generators."

Nodding in understanding, Jim asked, "Anything else we should know?"

"Well, long range scans have identified a sizable Tal'darim force holding in the area," replied Valerian.

Frowning, Tychus said, "No offense meant Jimmy, but walking into Rip-Fields, and with Tal'darim Protoss gunning at us at the same time? Sounds like a suicide mission to me."

Smirking, Jim asked, "Getting cold feet, Tychus?"

"I already lost nine years of my life in prison so I am not that keen to just throw whatever is left of it away if I can help it, especially now that I'm a free man for real," admitted Tychus who then added with a smirk, "Still, it sounds interesting enough so I'll be at the cantina as usual if you need me." As much as Tychus enjoys a good fight, even he knew better than to fight against the Protoss while inside a Rip-Field, at least not without a whole lot of protective cover. That Odin he had recently heard about, and unfortunately could not ride in due to being in Dominion possession, would have been one of his first few choices if not for its slow speed.

Nodding in understanding, Jim said, "Thanks, I really appreciate that." Watching Tychus leave the bridge, Jim turned his attention towards the monitor and said, "Adjutant, prep the ship for jump. Let's get this over with!"

Scene Change

Using the Yamato cannons of their Battlecruisers, and with the unexpected aid of Protoss Dark Templars who were held prisoners by the Tal'Darim, the Raiders were able to clear their way towards a vault which contained the fourth artefact piece by taking down Rip-Field generators scattered throughout the derelict. During the battle, Executor Nyon appeared in his Mothership to protect the artefact but perished as a result of receiving several blasts of Yamato Cannon attacks…

Scene Change

"Okay, now we have four of the five pieces we need to create that Xel'Naga device. The only question will be where to find the final piece," said Jim.

"Since the Zerg took it away from Typhon XI, it stands to reason that it would be located on Char," said Valerian.

Unable to disagree with Valerian, Jim had to ask, "No offense meant, but how are we going to get it if it really is at Char? That place is pretty much their headquarters."

Sighing, Valerian admitted, "I wish I knew…"

Suddenly, something appeared before the Hyperion, shocking everyone on the ship as they realized that it was a Zerg Leviathan. Almost panicking, everyone was ready to immediately attack it when they realized that something was off about it. One, the Leaviathan appeared to be badly injured as it suffered numerous grievous wounds. Secondly, some of them could not help but wonder if that particular Leviathan was the same one which did its Orbital Excrement attack on the Protoss back in Meinhoff. Thirdly, assuming that the second fact is true, that would mean that the infested children are probably inside of it.

Staring at the injured creature, Tychus swore, "Damn, what happened to that oversized bug?"

As if on cue, an image of a distressed Iris appeared, bearing tear stains on her eyes as she spoke, "Father, thanks the gods you're here!"

Instinctively worried, Jim asked, "Iris, what's going on? What the hell happened to you?"

While Valerian raised his eyebrow at how familiar Jim was with the obviously infested girl, Iris explained, "It's Mother… she has been enslaved!"

Hearing Iris' distraught exclamation, Jim immediately asked despite having a suspicion of what was happening, "What exactly do you mean by that?" Most of the other Terrans meanwhile were shocked at the mere idea of the Queen of Blades being enslaved by anyone, at least other than a Zerg Overmind.

"Something terrible just managed to take control of her, to make her the same as the person you once faced during the Brood War if not worse. We tried to help her fight it off but we were losing and Mother told us to flee before she completely lost control of herself. We barely managed to flee with our lives." Placing her hands onto her face, Iris sobbed, "We… we don't know what to do!"

Staring at the sobbing girl, Jim wanted to help her but cannot felt but be cautious as he asked Tosh, "Tosh, can you sense anything from Iris?"

Nodding, Tosh replied, "Believe it or not, the girl's being honest, brother."

Sighing, Jim said, "Alright, let's see what we can do about this situation."

Scene Change

"You do realize that this is not a good idea, don't you, Commander?" asked Valerian.

"I know, but this is still a better idea than going into their Leviathan and you know it," replied Jim who was in his powered armour and armed with his trusty assault rifle.

"Perhaps, but those children are still Zerg. Who knows what kind of trickery they are planning."

Jim understood Valerian's caution and was about to admit it in agreement with the prince when a Zerg Overlord entered the hanger bay, to Rory Swann's immense displeasure. Quickly getting off the Overlord were Iris and her "siblings", all of who appeared as though they had walked through a warzone on the scale of that vision Jim had seen in the Ihan Crystal. Looking at the obviously miserable children, Jim resisted the urge to rush to them and comfort them as he spoke, "Alright, as much as I wished we could to do this differently, we are going to treat you kids as though you're our prisoners. That means no funny movements and keeping your hands to yourselves. If you kids behave, we can get you all into a secure cell quickly and then have a proper conversation. Hell, we'll even see if there are any candies or snacks we can get for you kids. Sound's fair enough?"

Nodding, Iris replied, "That is fair enough, Father. However, if any of you dare to harm us unprovoked, we will defend ourselves. Should all of us perish in your vessel or favour self-destruction over whatever fate you and your men may have in store for us, our Leviathan will devour your ship."

"Good enough for me, now let's get you kids into your cells."

Scene Change

As the children did not misbehave, Jim was able to quickly get them into their cells. Once inside, and surrounded by a generous number of Marines, Firebats and Spectres, Jim sat down and asked, "Alright, what happened to Kerrigan and what do you mean by she has been enslaved?"

Iris' expression was solemn as she spoke, "It all started after our successful invasion at Tyrador, after Mother discovered about the Dr Narud's research. It turns out that the doctor had been doing more than just research on the XelNaga artefacts, he was also involved in biological research, Protoss and Zerg to be precise."

Already not liking what Iris was implying, Jim turned his attention to Valerian and asked, "Were you aware of this?"

Nodding, Valerian explained, "He did inform me about his interest in that particular line of research, but we never quite got into discussion about it in detail."

Jim's frown did not lessen as he turned his attention towards the infested children and asked, "So what exactly did Dr Narud want to use those artefacts, and those biological samples for?"

"We were not sure of the details ourselves at the time but our Mother was very, very angry and revolted at what Dr Narud was doing with the biological samples. Using the information we had obtained, Mother decided to invade a research facility on an orbital platform at Castanar while my siblings and I went to Typhon XI to obtain a Xel'Naga artefact. It was good thing we were sent there too because that planet's sun was becoming unstable and would have gone nova within a week or sooner," explained Iris.

"And everyone got a sun-tan on that planet," added Spinal. The other infested children rolled their eyes at her statement, not that they're denying the fact that they all got a slight tan from being on that planet. Had they been normal humans, getting sunburnt from direct exposure to the unstable sun would have been the least of their problems, at least until the planet itself literally caught on fire.

Valerian blinked at Spinal's statement before he said, "So you Zerg really were the ones that attacked that old bio-weapons laboratory, and took the artefact from Typhon XI." The prince who then seriously asked, "So where is the artefact now?"

"We kept it inside Levie and have been studying it ever since we took it away from those Tal'darim Protoss fanatics." Shivering, Iris added, "It also made everyone, including us, uneasy."

"Levie?" asked Valerian.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that's the name of their Leviathan," said Jim.

Nodding in confirmation, which bewildered Valerian and his guards at the mere idea of an admittedly intelligent infested Terran giving that titanic Zerg creature a cute pet name, Iris continued to speak, "We were on our way back to Char when we realized that Mother was badly hurt during her mission at Castanar."

Shocked, Jim asked, "What the hell managed to hurt her?"

Iris' unease was obvious as she answered, "You probably won't believe us, but it was some sort of monster which is part Zerg and part Protoss."

Now certain that Dr Narud was up to no good, Jim threw a glance at Matt who nodded to him before he turned his attention to Valerian and asked, "Care to explain about that, Junior?"

Apparently surprised himself, Valerian hastily said, "I knew that Dr Narud had been doing experiments on Zerg and Protoss hybridization but he never told me how far he had managed to progress in his research. Besides, to progress that far on such an endeavour is impossible with present Terran technology, I swear!"

Glaring at Valerian, Jim turned his attention to Tosh who nodded and said, "He's speaking the truth, brother. Our little prince doesn't know much about the Hybrids."

Turning his attention to Iris, Jim asked, "Are you sure that Kerrigan encountered a Zerg-Protoss Hybrid?"

Iris nodded in reluctant conformation as she spoke, "I saw it through my Mother's mind and… I've never known anything so wrong and corrupted in my whole life."

Growing concerned at the idea of Kerrigan facing such a terrible entity, Jim asked, "What happened to Kerrigan?"

"Mother managed to kill it but, like I said before, was badly hurt as a result. Because of her injuries which refused to heal due to some power that monster possessed, she had to be sent back to Char to recover. That was when something tried to take control over our Mother from the inside. At first, our Mother tried to resist it but, in her weakened state, she was losing control of herself, even with our help."

"And that was when she told you kids to run with the artefact, right?" asked Jim.

Nodding, Iris gazed at Jim imploringly as she begged, "Please, Father, you have to help us!"

Looking at Iris, Jim then sighed and said, "Alright, I'll think of something, but we need that artefact piece inside your Leviathan if we're to have any chance of helping her."

"You… wish to use it to somehow purge the Zerg infestation from her, don't you?" asked Iris. Although the children did not know how exactly the device works, they did know that it can absorb Zerg life energy, not to mention that Iris was able to learn that fact by reading Jim's mind.

Jim nodded in confirmation as he spoke, "If these artefacts can somehow free her from whatever it is that is now trying to control her, we will use them. Besides, we both know that her human half is not the cause of it."

Obviously unwilling, Iris nevertheless nodded as she mentally commanded a drone to bring the artefact piece to the Hyperion with an escort of four Zerglings and a pair of Hydralisks. "It is done, Father. One of my Drones will arrive on an Overlord with the artefact and a small escort of Zerglings and Hydralisks. They will not attack unless provoked."

"Thanks. We will do what we can to save Sarah, you can count on it," said Jim.

Thankful that Jim would try his best to save Kerrigan, Iris asked, "Is there anything else that you wanted to know, Father?"

Jim asked, "Yeah, I got three questions actually." Pointing his thumb at Tychus, "One, were you and Kerrigan aware of Tychus being forced to work on behalf of Arcturus Mengsk in return of getting him out of prison?" Valerian was surprised by the revelation.

"Yes, we were aware ever since our encounter back at the Tyrador. That was why we decided to attack his armour," answered Iris.

Jim turned his attention to Tychus and said, "Tychus, if you may?"

Grunting in mild annoyance, Tychus approached the children and said, "You know, normally I would punch whichever sucker allowed their pets to maul me like a chew toy, especially with that damned Zergling dangling onto my ass like that. But, since your pets did free me from that second prison, I suppose I owe you my thanks."

Smiling, Iris politely replied, "Your gesture is appreciated, Mr Findlay." Turning her attention to Jim, Iris asked, "What is your second question?"

"Did that… whatever it was… ever influenced Kerrigan's prior actions after the death of the Overmind?" asked Jim who was hopeful that such was the case.

Wearing a thoughtful expression, Iris then said, "I am uncertain. Then again, it does seem to be a corrupted version of her already-aggressive Zerg half and if it can attempt to forcefully control our Mother while she was in her weakened state after her battle against the Hybrid, who is to say that it cannot subtly influence her thinking from the moment she was free of the Overmind's control, assuming that it had been present ever since her infestation."

Although not quite the answer he wanted to hear, Jim was willing to take her word for it as he spoke, "I suppose that is good enough an answer. My third question is this, is Acturus Mengsk involved with the Hybrids?"

Frowning, Iris replied, "I'm not sure, but our Mother did encounter his soldiers there. Then again, it is a secret Dominion bio-weapon facility from what I can understand." No one needed telepathic abilities to know that Jim would not be happy with the given answer.

Hearing Iris' reply, Jim wore a vicious snarl as he growled, "Mengsk, it is always Mengsk! The end of the universe is coming and I should have known he'd be behind it!"

Thoroughly confused, and more than a little intimidated by Jim's furious expression, Valerian asked, "What do you mean by the end of the universe? While I can understand that such dangerous creatures can cause catastrophic damage to the Dominion if we ever lose control over them, you're speaking as though their very presence will cause Armageddon."

Reining his temper, Jim took a calming breath before he spoke, "Trust me, I know a bit more about those things than you do and they are just as bad as what you've just said."

Raising an eyebrow, Valerian asked, "I presume that your ties to the Protoss have anything to do with it?" One does not become a researcher of Xel'Naga artefacts without realizing that the Protoss are quite involved with them, and Jim is known to be allied with the Protoss.

"You could put it that way," was Jim's curt reply. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Jim swore, "If Mengsk had already managed to create even one of these things, it would only be a matter of time before he creates an army of them. If that happens, kicking him off his damned throne would be the least of our problems!"

"Then we must act quickly and cure Kerrigan. The sooner she is cured, the sooner we can confront Dr Narud about his part with the creation of the Hybrids and put an end to his project," said Valerian. As much as Valerian wanted to trust in his friend, Dr Narud, even he is disturbed by the fact that he had successfully created Zerg-Protoss Hybrids which are almost as powerful as the Queen of Blades herself, most likely bio-weapons meant for fighting against the Zerg and perhaps even the Protoss. Never mind believing the fact that Jim believed them to be the harbingers of Armageddon, just the mere idea of these creatures potentially wreaking havoc upon the people of the Dominion is enough to convince Valerian that Dr Narud had to be stopped.

Forced to agree with Valerian, Jim said, "Right, let's do that first, but we'll need a damn army if we are to have any chance to getting that device safely onto Char." Although Jim disliked agreeing with Valerian, let alone ask him for help, even he knew that they cannot afford to deal with the Hybrids without first dealing with the Zerg.

"Fortunately, that has already been arranged. I have taken the opportunity from that mess you made back in Korhal to get half of the Dominion fleet to join us, led by none other than General Horace Warfield himself, to get us onto Char and fight off the Zerg while we use the Xel'Naga device," said Valerian who then added, "Admittedly, he may try to arrest you so I suggest that you stay close to me when we rendezvous with him at Char."

Appreciative of the added help, even if they are Dominion soldiers, Jim turned his attention towards the infested children and asked, "That leaves us with you kids. Will you help us in removing the infestation from Kerrigan?"

Looking at one another, the children wore uneasy but determined expressions as Iris spoke, "Although our allegiance is to our Mother and the Swarm, we can tell the difference between her and the corruption that has enslaved her. Had we not, we would never had agreed to give you that artefact piece. As such, we will help you in whatever way we can to free her, especially since killing her is not your goal. However, while we are capable of acting on our own will, even I must admit that we may fall prey to that terrible influence ourselves if we get too close to her, assuming that we are allowed to openly work alongside with you at all."

Hardly surprised, Jim said, "Well, considering what happened during the Brood War, I can't really blame anyone for being worried of another alliance with the Zerg."

Frowning, Prince Valerian asked, "Are you sure that it is wise to trust them, Commander? They could be leading us into a trap for all we know." The infested children appeared offended that the prince talked about them as though they were not even present.

"As hard as it is for me to believe it myself, I'm actually more inclined to trust those kids than you, Junior. You may not be your old man, you may not have anything to do with the Hybrids other than knowing that Dr Narud is involved with them, but those kids are basically admitting that they may turn on us at any moment due to their connection to Kerrigan and being part-Zerg. That alone makes it easier on my mind than you might think," said Jim.

"Besides, the kids are speaking the truth, man," added Tosh.

Seeing that Jim was adamant about trusting the children, at least as much as he would trust anyone who is a surprisingly reliable traitor, Valerian sighed and said, "You do realize that General Horace Warfield will NOT appreciate the idea of teaming up with the Zerg, even if it is a renegade faction, right?"

Nodding in understanding, Jim replied, "I know, and I can't blame him either. Besides, I'm not planning to have them fight alongside with us." Turning his attention to the infested children, Jim asked, "Can you and your… brood or whatever you call it… somehow get behind the enemy lines and run interference?"

Raising an eyebrow, Iris asked, "You wish us to somehow keep the pressure off your forces by having us sabotage your enemies while keeping ourselves hidden from your other allies?"

"That's about the gist of it," confirmed Jim.

Shrugging, Iris said, "That can be arranged. It won't be the first time my siblings and I fought against fellow Zerg at any rate."

Surprised, Jim asked, "You did?"

"Well, it was a few years ago and our Mother did order the rest of the Swarm to restrain themselves from willing us at the time, but yes, we did stand up to her and somehow managed to win."

Hearing Iris' sheepish admission, the Terrans blinked in amazement before everyone turned their attention to an equally surprised Tosh who simply said, "She isn't lying."

"Maybe we just might be able to pull this off after all," though Jim.

Scene Change

Having made their decisions, the Raiders prepare to travel to Char while Valerian retrieved the last Xel'Naga artefact to prepare the device from the Zerg under Iris' control. As for the infested children, Raynor decided that it would be best that they return to their Leviathan so that they can help them on Char. While Valerian raised the possibility of keeping the children "prisoner" and under constant watch to ensure that they will not betray the Terrans, Jim favoured the idea of fighting against them on the battlefield rather than risk letting them go loose while inside any Terran vessel should they decide to betray them, especially the Hyperion.

Still, they have some time before the invasion at Char would begin so Jim was willing to allow Egon to have his chance of finally study them, with some Spectres, Marines and Firebats around to make sure that no funny business was being made of course…

Scene Change

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating!" exclaimed an ecstatic Egon as he avidly studied the unique biology of one of the infested children, Ravage.

Scowling at the other infested children who were snickering or giggling at her misfortune, she growled, "Sure, laugh at me all you want. I'll be sure to return the favour when it's your turn!"

Even Jim was amused as he watched the spectacle before him and said to Ravage, "Well, you're certainly not a Zergling so even I can't really blame him for being so excited." It was hard not to find Egon's mannerisms amusing as he acted like an excited young boy presented with an incredibly awesome toy.

Pouting at Jim, Ravage moaned, "That's mean, Papa!"

While still using his dozens of devices to prod and scan an increasingly aggravated Ravage, Egon asked, "Speaking about Zerglings, is it really true that they can be repelled by lemonade? I've heard about it before but even I find it hard to believe."

Smiling sheepishly, Iris said, "As embarrassing as it is, it is true. To be more precise, they're allergic to lemon juice."

Jim raised an eyebrow while Egon paused in his researching to glance at Iris and ask, "So what exactly are the symptoms of allergy?"

Iris turned her attention to Mutagen who nodded in understanding before he explained, "Well, exposure to lemon juice causes their skin to develop itchy boils, their bodies to swell, and their eyes to shrivel. Although nothing fatal, it does cause them a lot of discomfort, and pain for their eyes. Oh, and we call those boils Bane-Boils."

Hearing the odd name for the boils, both Egon and Jim froze before the scientist paid his full attention on Mutagen and asked, "Wait, are you telling me that Banelings are actually Zerglings suffering from a massive case of lemon juice allergy?"

"That's one way to put it, at least until Abathur found a more effective way of mutating Zerglings into Banelings by using a type of spore the Swarm discovered on Sorona," replied Mutagen who then added with a shrug, "Doesn't really solve the allergy problem though."

Blinking, Jim then deadpanned, "As much as I appreciate the fact that we're no longer seeing Infested Terrans being used as living bombs, even I've got to say that I didn't expect an allergy to be the reason why the Zerg now have Banelings." Egon could only nod in agreement.

Scene Change

After Egon had studied all of the infested children, and collected a number of samples including blood and saliva samples, although even Jim had to agree that the children had every right to threaten Egon for even thinking about probing their behinds, the scientist then asked Jim, "Do you think it is safe for me to show them my Zerg and Protoss samples? I would really appreciate their opinion, sir."

Despite having taken a tentative liking for the infested children, Jim was not so comfortable with them that he would actually allow then to study the samples the Raiders had collected. True, they have yet to do anything treasonous, but Jim did not like the idea of taking any further chances. Still, he knew that the Zerg can communicate with one another by psychic telepathy so if Iris really wanted to cause trouble she would have tried to take control of the Zerg sample in Egon's lab much earlier. A bit reluctantly, Jim said, "Alright, but just don't accept everything they say blindly."

Nodding in appreciation and understanding, Egon took out two large glass cylinders, one with living Zerg tissue and another with Protoss crystals. Looking at the Zerg tissue samples, Mutagen said, "Interesting, I can detect several familiar mutations from these tissue samples just by looking at them." Standing beside him was Viral who seemed quite interested in studying whatever microorganisms and spores may be contained within the sample.

Sensing Jim's inquiry, Iris explained to him, "Mutagen is the specialist in genetic manipulation among us. I myself have some basic understanding in the field but my abilities are not nearly as good. As for Viral, she's our budding specialist in cultivating and utilizing spores and other types of microorganisms."

Egon paid little attention to Iris' explanation as he asked Mutagen, "What kind of mutations have you detected?"

Pointing at a tendril, Mutagen explained, "If I'm not mistaken, that tendril has tissues belonging to an Impaler, a prototype of the Sunken Colony the Swarm once used during the previous wars. If memory serves, it is very powerful but it is also much too slow to be effective against moving targets." Pointing at another organ, Mutagen continued to explain, "That on the other hand seems to be a tissue sample belonging to a Guardian, one of the Zerg Swarm's breeds before it was replaced by our Brood Lords…"

While Egon was taking in notes, and making a mental note to check each and every part of the indicated samples for verification, Jim glanced at the other infested children and asked, "Is he the one who made all those ridiculous strains that attacked Aureria?"

"You could put it that way. In our defence, we were naïve young children who only wanted to have fun and be loved when Mutagen made most of those breeds," replied Iris.

Eclipse smirked as he spoke, "And they were awesome when we used them to show the Dominion where they can shove it, believe it!"

Jim could not resist a snicker as he replied, "You got that right."

"He also used his abilities to make our cute little pets," said Spinal.

"Pets?" asked Jim who was now curious.

"Well… as much as we like most of the regular Zerg breeds that were already present before we got infested, they're not exactly the type for cuddling and pampering if you know what I mean," explained an admittedly embarrassed Iris.

Spinal pouted as she added, "Hydralisks are just plain mean though!"

Jim was not sure if he should be amused or terrified at the idea of a younger version of the infested children treating a swarm of Zerglings like they were cute little puppies. Shaking the thought out of his mind, Jim asked, "So I'm guessing that Mutagen originally made those Shocklings as a pet then?" Even now many of the Terrans agreed that the Shocklings are cute in spite of their downright terrifying ability to cause electrical shocks.

"And gave them the ability to make bio-electrical shocks because he thought that it would be cool, which is nothing less than the absolute truth," said a grinning Eclipse.

Jim was about to ask the children more about their pets when he noticed that Nydus and Magus were staring at Egon's Protoss crystals. Seeing their obvious curiosity, Jim asked, "Nydus and Magus, right? You two found anything interesting about those crystals?"

Surprised, Nydus turned around and sheepishly explained, "Sorry about that, Dad. I always had a thing for crystals and I can't help but stare at it. It's not every day I get to see Khaydarin Crystals, especially one like this."

Equally embarrassed, Magus actually did a little bow as he explained, "I can sense that it is actually helping this vessel, a truly interesting phenomenon." Magus' explanation caught Egon's attention as he was aware of it himself.

"Nydus is our specialist in digging and mining for mineral deposits while Magus is our budding specialist in psychic abilities," explained Iris.

Stroking his bearded chin, Jim asked, "I don't suppose you kids know much about the crystals, do you?"

Shaking his head, Magus answered, "Not much, we only know that the Protoss can use these crystals to enhance their psychic powers and provide energy for their technology. We Zerg mostly use it to enhance the telepathic ability of our hive mind."

Familiar with the normal uses of the crystals, Jim then asked, "So what exactly makes this one unique compared to the normal ones?" By then even the infested children were starting to pay attention to Magus.

Although a little uncomfortable at being the centre of attention, Magus nevertheless explained, "Well, other than the fact that it is actually helping the ship by providing its own energy to it, I can tell that it has an artificial mind of some sort and can even store memories into itself. Then again, the Zerg Swarm never did do much research on the different ways a Khaydarin Crystal can be used so I can't say if the Protoss never knew of these features themselves."

Egon was impressed as he spoke, "You're good. It took me ages to understand that much about those crystals."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the only reason why I know so much so quickly is because I have my telepathic abilities to tap into the crystal. Also, it seems to be most attuned to your mind so I can safely say that it accepts you as its owner," said Magus.

Blinking in surprise, Egon asked, "Really?"

Magus nodded in conformation as he once again used his psychic ability to tap into the crystal, "I tried tapping into its memories but the crystal is rejecting me, as if it recognizes that I'm not even a proper Terran let alone one of the Raiders. If it had been you, it probably would have allowed you to look into its memories."

Almost touched, as he had been aware that the crystal had actually been helping him with his research, Egon said, "That's… really nice of it."

Already aware of Egon's research notes, which contained various bits of information about the two samples including a number of unsettling details, Jim asked, "So, anything you kids can suggest to us that might give us an edge during the invasion? We need all the help we can get to invade Char and use that device."

Tapping his chin, Mutagen paid attention to the Zerg sample and said, "Well, there is a tiny Scourge bio-plasma sac over there. I believe that would help improve your explosives and flame-throwers." Egon paled at the mention of the sac as he now knew that the sample was getting "desperate" to escape from containment ever since he had started to expose it to sigma radiation to prevent it from happening. Thankfully enough, he had recently built a device meant to combat the hive mind of the Zerg so hopefully he can use it to finally keep the sample under control.

Jim frowned at the mention of the sac but said nothing of it. A Scourge bio-plasma attack, even a small one, would spell disaster for the ship. If worse comes to worse, he will throw the thing out of the airlock.

"You know, I can just order it to stop trying to escape," offered Iris.

Not surprised that iris had read his mind again, Jim replied, "Thanks for offering, but this is something we'll deal on our own."

Respecting his wishes, Iris nodded and said, "Very well, but my offer will still stand."

Magus was starting to fidget a little as he asked, "Mr Raynor, is it alright if I take a small piece of that Khaydarin Crystal?" Unlike the first six infested children, Magus, Viral and Besieger do not see Jim or Kerrigan as their parental figures, at least not at the present moment as they were orphans before their infestation.

Surprised by the boy's request, Jim turned his attention to Egon and said, "I can't really make that decision. I hardly know squat about that Protoss crystal so I think that'll be your call, Egon."

Scratching his chin, and looking at Magus' wide pleading eyes, Egon pondered for a moment before he said, "Let me… try having a word with it first." Turning his attention to the crystal, he felt a little silly as he asked, "Okay, I know that you're aware of me and that you've helped me a few times in the past. To be honest, I feel like a sham for taking any credit of discovering your secrets when you're not trying to hide them at all." Chuckling at himself, not least of which is the fact that he was talking to the crystal despite having been informed that it had accepted him as its owner, Egon continued to speak, "You probably know more about yourself than any of us in this room, so can you give me a sign that you're against the idea or not? I know, the kid is infested but he's nothing like the previous versions of infested Terrans and I can't say that they're all that bad, at least I hope not."

A moment of silence passed before a small shard of Khaydarin Crystal started to detach from the main crystal body. Egon took out the small shard with the help of his tools and wore a smile as he said, "Thanks."

Scene Change

After the rather interested experience in the lab, the children returned to their Leviathan, promising to be ready to help the Raiders and their allies to free Kerrigan. As for Magus, the boy was smiling happily as he held the thumb-sized crystal close to his chest. As much as Jim tried to warn himself that the children were ultimately Zerg and could turn on him at any moment, he could not bring himself to not smile at them as they waved goodbye at him before entering their Overlord.

Noticing his smile, Valerian said, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're really in cahoots with the Zerg. Either that, or you're too trusting for your own good."

Frowning slightly, Jim argued, "You and I both know that these kids are too human to be typical Zerg or infested Terrans, Junior."

"Perhaps, but they are still Zerg and, in spite of our disagreements, even I must agree with my father that being civil to the Zerg generally does not work," said Valerian.

Jim knew that Valerian had a point as he spoke in reply, "If you had told me that a few weeks ago, I would have agreed with you. But even you must realize by now that the Zerg's tactics had changed compared to before."

"There is that. If the Queen of Blades was still ruthless like before, she would not have cared how many civilian casualties she would have caused. That is not even counting the fact that the new kind of infestation on a Terran can be, although not cured, be kept under control until a proper cure can be found," admitted Valerian. "However, that does not change the fact that the Swarm has become even more dangerous and cunning than before. The last thing I want is a repeat of the betrayals by the Zerg during the Brood War."

Jim sighed in understanding as he spoke, "You and me both…"

Scene Change

As Valerian left the Hyperion to return back to his own vessel, Jim saw that his men were holding a gathering at the bridge, obviously waiting for him as they all turned their attention towards him as soon as he entered. Already guessing what they wanted to talk about, Jim asked, "I'm guessing that this is about us becoming buddies with the Dominion at the present moment, and being civil with the infested kids?"

Nodding, Swann said, "Don't get me wrong, we know those infested kids are nothing like those infested Terrans we used to face in the past wars, but they're still Zerg and seeing you trust them so readily even with Tosh assuring us that they're not lying is not very comforting. As for the Dominion, we're not going to argue too much about that because even we know that our revolution won't mean a damn if the Zerg kills everyone. Besides, our prince charming did help us get that info broadcasted so I'm willing to see if he's really a better man that his old man."

Thankful that they are at least willing to realize that the Zerg is the more immediate problem, Jim said, "If that's the case, I won't waste our time explaining to you all why we need the Dominion on our side then, at least until we get the job done. As for the kids, they did give us the final artefact piece and we all know what it can possibly do. Zerg or not, they wouldn't have given it to us unless they're desperate to save Kerrigan, which also means that something is seriously wrong with her right now."

"No offense Jim, but we all know that you have a thing for that Kerrigan girl," said Tychus.

Nodding in agreement, Milo Kachinsky asked, "Who's to say that we're not falling into a trap because of your feelings for her? Those kids could be yanking your heartstrings right into one for all we know!"

Hearing Milo's concerns, Tosh snorted and said, "Give your commander more credit, man. He knows more about what is really going on than you think." Turning his attention to Jim, Tosh added, "Me and my Spectres will help you do what must be done, brother. Our little revenge on Mengsk will have to wait."

Raising an eyebrow, Jim said, "I'm surprised that you actually cared about something other than getting Mengsk killed."

"Make no mistake, Mengsk will have his due. However, we both know what would happen if we don't do what we must and even I don't want that to happen, brother," explained Tosh. Although Tosh did not know all the details, he knew enough from reading Jim's thoughts that Kerrigan had to stay alive to avert a terrible catastrophe.

Appreciating Tosh's support, Jim said, "Thanks, Tosh." Turning his attention to Matt, Jim asked, "What about you Matt?"

Matt appeared sheepish as he answered, "I have to admit that there are times when I honestly wondered what in the blazing hells were you thinking." Straitening his back, Matt then added, "But this is not one of those times, not with everything that you have already told me. I'm with you to the end, sir."

Scratching the back of his head, Tychus said, "Well, I do owe those brats for getting me out of that damned suit Mengsk got me to wear. I'm in, partner."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Swann said, "I've always trusted you before, and I'm not planning to change that anytime soon, cowboy.

Jim nodded in thanks to Tychus, Matt and Swann before turning his attention to the rest of the crew and said, "I know that it's hard for any of you to believe me when I say that we're trusting those infested kids, that you're all thinking that I'm going to repeat my mistakes like back in the Brood War by letting my feelings get in the way of my thinking. But if you're all still going to follow me to Char, to stop Kerrigan from going on a rampage to kill everyone, it'll be because it's your choice. Just like how it's always been."

Hearing Jim's statement, Milo smirked and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about." Turning his attention to the others, Milo said, "Well, let's get back to work, boys."

Scene Change

While the Raiders resumed with their work, Jim contacted Valerian and asked, "Is the device ready, Junior?"

Nodding, Valerian replied, "The device is ready and we have already confirmed its ability to eliminate Zerg-based life-forms. I think the odds are stacking in our favour."

"You better hope so, Junior. We're delivering that device right to Kerrigan's doorstep. We're going to need all the luck we can get," said Raynor.

"Rest easy, we'll have the might of the Dominion Fleet behind us once we arrive at Char."

Jim was not exactly too assured by Valerian's confident statement as he replied, "Right…"

After Jim disconnected communication with Valerian, he noticed Matt was being a little uneasy and asked, "Something on your mind, Matt?"

Sighing, Matt said, "I just can't help but worry that taking Kerrigan out of the equation, even if she'll be still alive, will make it easier for the Hybrids to take over the Zerg Swarm, sir."

"I know what you mean, but if those kids are telling the truth, letting Kerrigan go on a rampage won't do any good either," explained Jim who then added, "Let's just hope that we can deal with whatever comes next after we deal with this problem."

Scene Change

Before long, the Raiders arrived at Char where, true enough, at least half of the Dominion fleet was waiting for them. Thankfully enough, Valerian had already explained the situation with General Warfield so the dark-skinned man knew better than to immediately arrest the Raiders. Of course, neither Jim nor Valerian was going to tell General Warfield about their agreement with the infested children, at least not anytime soon.

Despite not liking the idea of allying himself with the Raiders, although the feeling is admittedly mutual, General Warfield allowed Jim to join him and Valerian in their war-council discuss on how to best invade Char…

Scene Change

Looking at an orbital view of Char, General Warfield growled, "If Hell had ever existed, this will be it." As if to prove his point, General Warfield elaborated, "Oceans of fire, tectonic storms, and an atmosphere that'll burn a man alive. But we've planned for all of that…"

Frowning, Jim turned his attention to General Warfield and said, "You can't plan for the Zerg, general. They are not going to fit into that nice, clean time table of yours, or have you already forgotten what had happened on Aureria?"

General Warfield's expression darkened, although it was partly because he was embarrassed-by-proxy by that veritable debacle, as he argued, "I've led five separate invasions against the Swarm. I held the line while you and your terrorist friends hid under a rock!"

Wishing to prevent the two men from getting into a fight, Valerian interrupted, "We're all aware of your victories, general. I've invited Commander Raynor here to assist us with any unforeseen contingencies."

Jim huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Sounds like you got it all figured out, Junior."

Valerian wore a knowing smirk as he replied, "I have far too much invested in this undertaking to see it fail." Approaching a hologram projector, he added, "Speaking of which, you might particularly enjoy this next step."

As Valerian pressed a button, a face of Acturus Mengsk appeared on the holographic projector and demanded, "Valerian! I've just received a report you've taken half the fleet! Care to explain yourself, boy?"

Unafraid of the man, Valerian explained, "Father, I am about to accomplish that which you never could. Today I will defeat the Queen of Blades and secure peace throughout the Dominion. By this act the people will finally know that I am a worthy successor to you."

Almost impressed, Acturus Mengsk replied, "I find your gumption admirable, son, but you're in way over your head. What makes you think you have the experience to…?"

Pushing Valerian aside, Jim stood before the hologram and said, "He's not alone in this, Arcturus!"

Surprised, Acturus Mengsk then narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Raynor. I don't know what gutter my son fished you out of, but even you have got to realize that treacherous bitch cannot be saved… And neither can you."

Undeterred, Jim replied, "We'll see about that. And when this is over, you and I will have a score to settle."

As Jim shut off the hologram projector, and cut communication with Acturus Mengsk, Valerian smiled and said, "Now that was everything I could have hoped for…"

Turning his attention to Valerian, Jim said, "You're playing a dangerous game here, kid."

"And so are you, commander," replied Valerian. Jim did not need to be told to know that Valerian was referring to his interactions with the infested children.

Suddenly, alarms were sounded as General Warfield spoke, "Prince Valerian, we have Zerg attack waves incoming!"

Surprised, Valerian asked, "Already?" Walking out of the window, Valerian could see Zerg Mutalisks, Corruptors and Pestalisks rising from Char's surface, attacking the Dominion ships.

Wasting no time, General Warfield exclaimed, "Clear the bridge! I've got a battle to win."

Nodding, Jim said, "I'll be seeing you boys on the ground."

Scene Change

Avoiding a frontal assault, the Raiders were somehow able to safely land onto the surface of Char. However, the Dominion fleet was not doing nearly so well as evidenced by the various distress calls they had been receiving. Growling in frustration, Jim said, "Damn it, I told them a frontal assault wasn't going to work!"

"Well, we're alive at least but it looks like the few battle-groups that did make it to the surface are scattered all over the place," noted Tychus.

Suddenly, everyone heard cruel laughter as Kerrigan spoke with a decidedly distorted voice, "Do you truly think that death is the worst thing that can happen to you here? Infestation is what's coming for you, and soon all will serve the Swarm!"

"Looks like the kids were right, she's going nuts," swore Tychus who then added, "We better keep it together!"

Nodding in agreement Jim said, "If we're going to pull this caper off, we'll need to rally as many survivors as we can."

"Commander, Dominion battle-groups are still landing all around you but they're in pretty bad shape and coming under heavy attack from the Zerg," reported Matt.

Knowing what has to be done, Jim said, "Alright, let's get out there and rescue their sorry butts! We need to pull together a real fighting force or we won't have a prayer of stopping Kerrigan!"

Scene Change

A group of Domionion soldiers were desperately trying to stay alive as they fought off wave after wave of Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Shocklings, Taurens and Cephalisks. Despite their efforts, the enemy were quickly closing in on them when they were suddenly saved by none other than Jim Raynor and his men. Glad for the rescue, one of the Dominion Marines said, "We sure are glad to see you boys! But where's General Warfield?"

"I'm assuming command, here! You men fall in with us and we'll see to finding your general!" said Jim.

As the Dominion Marines replied in affirmative, the Terrans could hear Kerrigan's mocking voice from inside their heads, "I do so love the way you kindle their hope, Jim. By all means, bring them all to my doorstep. It'll be like lambs to the slaughter!"

Gritting his teeth to ignore her, Jim spoke the rest of the soldiers, "Don't listen to her, stay focused and we'll make it out of here together! Now let's move!"

Scene Change

Thanks to the Raiders, many of the Dominion soldiers were rescued and a secured landing force was established on Char. However, just as they managed to set us a base of operations, General Warfield's Battle Cruiser was shot down.

"We're holding position but we need support… fast!"

Hearing General Warfield's message, Jim was about to order his men to set out to rescue when Kerrigan's mocking laughter could be heard before she spoke, "Some invasion this turned out to be. You were fools to come here!"

"Maybe, but I'll be damned before I roll over and let you win!" exclaimed Jim.

"Really, and what do you hope to gain by winning? A chance to finally put a bullet through my head?" asked a mocking Kerrigan.

"Nah, it's more along the lines of finally realizing that you're not the Sarah Kerrigan that I once knew and that I'm going to enjoy finally kicking you out of her head for good!"

Hearing Jim's bold response, Kerrigan growled in obvious displeasure, "Your pathetic endeavour will fail, James Raynor!"

"We'll see about that!"

Scene Change

Things were going badly for General Warfield as he was facing two Hydralisks at once. Blocking one of the Hydralisk's spines with his right arm, Warfield used his left arm to punch the other one to death. Grappled by the Hydralisk that had shot him, Warfield was about to get gutted when Jim shot it down.

Smirking at the surprised general, Jim spoke as he offered his hand to him, "Heard you boys needed some help, so we came as fast as we could."

"Not quite the time to be lying down on the job, general," added Tychus.

Taking Jim's offered hand, General Warfield said, "You magnificent son of a bitch, you're the last man I had expected to see!"

Noticing something, Tychus wore an uneasy expression as he spoke, "Boys, I hate to interrupt… but the natives are getting restless."

Seeing a massive incoming wave of Zerglings, General Warfield spoke to Jim, "As much as I appreciate the rescue, but I do hope it isn't just the two of you…"

Jim wore a confident smirk as he replied, "General, you should know I've always got a card to play."

Suddenly, Banshees arrived to bombard the incoming Zerglings with their rockets, effectively killing off all of them. Pulling out the Hydralisk spines from his right arm, General Warfield admitted, "You might be a damn pirate, Raynor, but you saved my boys today and I won't forget that."

As a Medivac ship arrived, Jim smiled at the general and said, "All in a day's work, General."

Scene Change

Meanwhile, as Jim and his men barely managed to rescue General Warfield, the infested children had managed to get onto Char undetected and were able to run interference to keep at least some of the pressure off the Terrans. However, due to their inferior numbers, and being more susceptible to Kerrigan's influence, the children were having a decidedly difficult time. Still, they were somehow able to survive and resist being controlled as a notably strained Iris contacted Jim, "Father, we've managed to take advantage of the invasion and prepared a hidden hive cluster. However, I must warn you that Mother is now trying to enforce her control over us so be ready for us to suddenly turn on you at any moment."

"Right, just hang in here and help us keep the rest of the Swarm off our backs for as long as you can. We'll push into the main hive and use the device on Kerrigan as soon as we are able, Iris." Inwardly, Jim was glad that they really were trying their best to help the Terrans in stopping Kerrigan.

Iris nodded in understanding before she spoke, "Understood, good luck, Father."

As Iris cut her communication with Jim, he turned his attention to Tychus who was busy manning a turret as he gleefully yelled, "Lock and load, Jimmy-boy! These blasted critters just keep coming and what we got here's the biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy!"

Jim had to shout over the sounds of blazing gunfire as he spoke, "Hate to spoil all your fun, Tychus, but we got to start pushing toward the primary hive cluster, pronto!"

"That's a tall order, old buddy! Between them Nydus Worms on the ground and that swarm of fliers overhead, we aren't in any position to push against anything!"

Hearing Tychus' statement, Jim deadpanned, "You're always an inspiration, Tychus."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

We're getting close to the end of Wings of Liberty, and the beginning of Heart of the Swarm!


	11. Chapter 10

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 10: All In!**

Not long after the Terrans managed to set up a relatively safe landing zone on Char, Valerian held a meeting with Jim and General Warfield, "We've secured our landing zone thanks to you, commander. General Warfield believes an attack on the primary hive is suicide under current conditions. A diversionary attack to cripple part of the Zerg defences will give us the opportunity we need."

Overhearing Valerian's suggestion, Tychus said, "You know, I've been thinking…"

Jim could not help but smirk as he spoke, "That scares me more than the Zerg."

Seemingly unfazed, Tychus continued to speak, "We're going to have to take out those Nydus Worms before we can make a move on the main hive. Having them Zerg bursting up from under us wherever they please isn't exactly conducive to our health and well-being."

Rubbing his bearded chin, Jim said, "Well, placing charges at the right spots in their Nydus network would flood the whole system with lava, and solve our worm problem." Turning his attention to General Warfield, Jim asked, "What's your take, General?"

Still weak from Hydralisk poison, which in present on their hurled spines, General Warfield nevertheless gave his opinion, "It's dangerous, but it could work. The bigger problem's still their fliers. Even if we could move our units forward, we can't provide adequate air cover while the skies are contested."

"Any suggestions?" asked Raynor.

Presenting an image on a computer screen, General Warfield explained, "Intel shows that eighty percent of the Zerg fliers nest on an infested platform hanging in low orbit. If we take that down, we'll own the air."

Raising an eyebrow, Tychus asked, "Hell, if this platform's so important, why not just nuke it?"

Shaking his head, Warfield explained, "The nests are burrowed deep into the superstructure. Surface detonations won't do it. We'd need to land a strike force on the platform and take it apart piece by piece." Turning his attention to Jim, General Warfield said, "It's your call, Raynor."

Thinking it over, Jim then decided, "We can deal with the Nydus Worms when they surface, but there is no way we can advance without air support. We got to take that platform down."

Tychus was obviously unhappy as he deadpanned, "We came all the way down here just to head back into space?"

Pleased to see that Jim agreed with him, General Warfield explained as he showed images to Jim, "That infested platform is actually made up of several smaller platforms which are tethered together in geostationary orbit. Like I said before, the nests are too deep inside to destroy with a bombardment, but clearing the whole thing with ground forces will be costly."

Looking at the images, Jim asked, "Adjutant, what's keeping that thing in orbit? Has it got power?"

After doing a scan, the Hyperion's adjutant replied, "Affirmative. Thermal readings indicate intense heat coming from the platforms. Core temperatures are kept stable by a series of coolant towers, still operational despite the Zerg infestation."

Jim wore a smirk as he spoke, "Perfect. There's your answer, general. We get on board and destroy the coolant towers on each section. That way, the reactors will go critical and take care of the Zerg for us."

Nodding in approval, General Warfield said, "Excellent plan. You missed your calling, Raynor. You would have made an outstanding staff officer." Grunting in discomfort, he added, "I only wish I could go with you. That damned poison has put me into a pretty bad shape. I'll be handing over all command to you."

"I understand. I know that isn't easy for you," said Jim.

Chuckling, General Warfield asked, "Easy? Son… I'm getting off easy compared to what you've got ahead of you."

Smirking, Jim replied, "On the first chance you get, head back to the ship and get patched up. That's an order." Turning his attention to Tychus, he said, "Now let's get saddled up and hit that platform."

Scene Change

"You want us to somehow take control of the Nydus network, or at least destroy it by filling the underground passages with lava, while you and your men take out the space platform?" asked Iris.

"I know it's a tall order but if we can take out both defences at once, we'll be able to turn the battle into our favour and rescue Kerrigan," said Jim.

Thinking it over, Iris nodded in understanding and said, "Alright, we'll do what we can to take down the network."

Scene Change

"So let me get this straight, we're basically going down right into the tunnels which are filled with the Queen's swarming minions, fight our way through the said minions to fill the whole place with lava, preferably without getting ourselves cooked in the process assuming that we survive long enough to do it, and resist getting controlled by the Queen for the entire time. Did I get it all down?" asked a decidedly incredulous Besieger.

"That's about the gist of it," replied Iris.

Slapping his hand over his face, Besieger sarcastically groaned, "Great…!"

Frowning, Ravage asked, "But how are supposed to help Papa? The network is under Mama's control, so we can't take control of it, and we don't really have any Terran explosives with us."

"Well, I can produce egg pods filled with Scourge bio-plasma to act as explosive charges," suggested Mutagen.

Iris turned her attention to Mutagen and said, "See to it, we need to take it out before the Terrans start their push towards the main hive."

Scene Change

"You know, Mom's probably going to kill us for doing this even if she stops being crazy," deadpanned Nydus.

Ravage snickered uneasily as she spoke, "That's for sure."

"Still, this is the only way we can make sure that Father succeeds in helping her, even if it means curing her," said Iris. As much as Iris wanted to save her mother-figure, she knew that without Kerrigan most of the Zerg Swarm will fall into disarray due to the loss of its top leader with no suitable replacements, something which no normal member of the Swarm would desire.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we're done here, the sooner it would be safer for our Old Man to attack the primary hive cluster," said Mutagen.

Nodding in agreement, Iris said, "Right." Turning her attention to the rest of the children, she said, "Let's go!"

Scene Change

Despite lacking advanced scanning technology, the children knew that there were at least three fissures which they can break open to fill the place with lava. Having been to the tunnels before, and having Nydus to guide them with his instinctive expertise, certainly helped.

Able to burrow, the children managed to avoid some of the obstacles a normal Terran force would otherwise have to face. However, their progress was not as smooth as some would think as the tunnels had Ocular Colonies, a Colony variant which is grown from a Creep Tumour and bears Ocular Organs for enemy detection. However, unlike Overseers and Spore Crawlers, Ocular Colonies are suitable for use even in underground tunnels. Unable to hide themselves from the Ocular Colonies, and having to face a varied swarm of Zerg including Zerglings, Banelings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Shocklings, Tauren, recently-rediscovered Lurkers and even Swarm Hosts, the children had to fight viciously and kill everything in their way to get to the first fissure. The Swarm Hosts were a particular issue as they produce Scourgelings, miniature Scourge which can leap down cliffs, although they cannot leap back up, and can move quickly. Able to continuously produce Scourgelings, the Swarm Hosts were proven to be devastating when besieging enemy bases although they were not necessarily as effective in defence as the Scourgelings acted as living bombs, not as expendable meat-shields. Nevertheless, they were a dangerous threat to the children especially with the help of other Zerg creatures to keep them distracted.

Thankfully enough, the children were far from ordinary Terrans or even Zerg so they were able to somehow fight their way through the swarms of enemy Zerg. Thanks to the Khaydarin Crystal they had recently acquired from the Raiders, Magus was able to amplify his psychic abilities to not only help Iris in resisting control from a now-certainly corrupted Kerrigan, but also to enhance his combat abilities by creating psychic storms and advanced telekinesis. As for Ravage, she recently learnt how to use her tentacles to attack from underground as well as tunnel her way while underground, abilities which proved to be invaluable when attacking enemies which lacked their own detectors. Viral, having recently developed her vents further and gained a tail which bore similar vents, was able to use her spore-making abilities to weaken their enemies for easier elimination by infecting them with a plague-like strain of creep or by slowing down their movements with ensnaring creep. Needless to say, their new abilities were invaluable for the children as they made their way towards the first fissure…

Scene Change

"This is rather awkward…" said a sheepish Spinal.

"Gee, you think?" asked Ravage.

Standing before the infested children was a stranded group of Dominion soldiers whom they had just rescued, soldiers who were obviously confused by the fact that they had just been saved by a group of unusual infested children. True, there had been reports about the peculiar new method of infesting Terrans, but no one in the Dominion had witnessed the new infestation at its advanced stages, at least other than their superiors who were understandably disturbed by the idea of facing intelligent infested Terrans not unlike the Queen of Blades herself. Not surprisingly, the information was kept at a need-to-know basis as the Dominion tried to control the infestation by any means necessary.

Sighing, Iris then spoke to the soldiers, "It would be much appreciated if you all would be so kind as to leave the tunnels by following that direction."

Hearing Iris' polite request, the soldiers looked at one another in a moment of confusion before a Marine finally asked, "Not that we're ungrateful, but why save us?"

"Let's just say that the Swarm's a bit more complicated than what you might expect and leave it at that," explained Iris.

"That direction's not going to lead us into a trap to infest us, will it?" asked a Marauder.

Slightly offended, Ravage huffed, "If we wanted to infest or kill you, we would be attacking you, not helping you."

Despite their suspicions, the Dominion soldiers knew better than to waste their chance of escaping as one of the Marines spoke, "Point taken." Turning his attention towards the rest of the soldiers, he said, "Let's move out and get the hell out of here, and stay frosty!"

It would not be the last time the children encountered stranded Dominion Terrans…

Scene Change

Upon finding the first fissure, and after the group rescued a few more stranded Dominion soldiers, Iris quickly planted some eggs which Mutagen modified into "Scourge Bombs". Not surprisingly, they were quickly attacked by a swarm of enemy Zerg which arrived from erupting Nydus Worms.

Seeing the incoming swarm, Ravage braced herself for combat and deadpanned, "This sure brings back memories."

"Like that time when we saved Uncle Brain or that time when we pranked Mom and got her pissed at us?" asked Eclipse who threw a handful of Bane-Clusters to hold them off.

"Personally, I would think it's the latter if it wasn't for the fact that we were way more interested in running for our lives than holding our ground. I mean, we did somehow manage to get her covered in Leviathan poop," said Spinal who was busy shooting spines and throwing Glave Wurms at them.

Besieger raised an eyebrow as he had to ask while crushing a Zergling's head with his bare fists, "Was that what happened during your first visit onto a Leviathan?"

Nydus sighed and replied while sending seismic spines at the incoming Shocklings, "Amongst other things…"

Shooting blobs of spores to weaken and slow down the incoming enemy Zerg, Viral asked, "How did you manage to get our Queen covered in THAT poop?"

Creating another burst of electrical psychic blast to incinerate a number of Zerglings and Banelings, Magus said, "I think we're better off not knowing that."

Sending her Broodlings to attack, Iris deadpanned, "Focus, everyone. We're can continue our conversation after we survive this mission!"

As if to prove Iris' point, Mutagen said, "Okay, the eggs are ready to "hatch". Let's get the heck out of here!"

Scene Change

General Warfield's expression was incredulous as he asked his men while recovering from surgery which removed his poisoned right arm and replaced it with a mechanical one, "So let me get this straight, you and your men were actually rescued by a strange bunch of infested kids?"

Scratching the back of his helmeted head, one of the rescued Marines who had managed to escape from the tunnel network sheepishly said, "That's about the gist of it, sir."

Turning his attention to Valerian, General Warfield asked, "Are you and Jim somehow aware of these kids?"

Mildly surprised by the query, Valerian asked, "Whatever gave you that idea, general?"

"I'm no researcher, but even I know that the Zerg managed to get an artefact from Typhon XI before you or the Raiders even managed to land onto that planet. If that was the final artefact piece for your Xel'Naga Device, someone had to somehow get it from the Zerg and deliver it to you."

Hearing General Warfield's explanation, Valerian smiled and said, "Mots astute, general. However, you do not need to concern yourself too much about the children, at least as long as they stay out of our way and help us sabotage the Zerg."

Frowning, General Warfield asked, "And why would they help us against Kerrigan? The last time I checked, the Zerg are loyal to her to the extreme and infested kids didn't seem to be an exception judging from the records we had acquired from Aureria."

"True, but the situation between them and Kerrigan is more complicated than you think. You will have your answers soon enough. Until then, rest well and be ready for the coming battle," said Valerian.

Seeing that he would not get any more answers, General Warfield grumbled, "Fine, but if those kids start attacking us, I'm putting bullets through their heads, you hear me?"

"If it makes you feel any better, the children have already accepted the possibility," said Valerian.

Snorting, General Warfield replied, "If that's the truth, I'll actually be more worried. I just hope that you and Raynor know what you're both doing with them because the last thing I want is explaining to the people of the Dominion how we failed because you two were tricked by the Zerg like back in the Brood War."

Valerian nodded in understanding as he spoke, "I understand your fears general, but we both know that the children did not have to rescue your men and yet not have any of them infested."

"There is that," admitted General Warfield.

Scene Change

After blowing up the first fissure, and escaping from the incoming lava, the children proceeded to make their way towards the second fissure. Along the way, the children were forced to face infested Terrans, of the previous kind…

Scene Change

"I am so glad that we did not end up like them!" exclaimed Besieger as he pulled his fist out of a deceased infested Marine's chest cavity.

Saddened by the fact that they had to kill the enemy infested Terrans, Iris asked Mutagen, "Was there really no way to save them?"

Shaking his head, Mutagen said, "Their minds were already destroyed by the old infestation method. Even if we can somehow save their bodies it would do little good for them."

Sighing in melancholy, Ravage stared at the blood on her hands and said, "They could have been a part of our family…" As much as she loved a good fight and was used to killing due to being a member of the Zerg Swarm, even she did not like to kill pointlessly and preferred to avoid it whenever possible.

"But they're not because our Mom is now enslaved and made into the Queen Bitch of the known Universe all over again, if not worse," said a grim Eclipse.

"We could try to save those that are still undergoing the infestation process, but it will mean that we cannot hope to destroy all three fissures before the Terrans strike the main hive cluster," suggested Mutagen.

"Do it. As soon as we save them, we will destroy this chamber so that we can at least reduce the number of enemy infested Terrans our corrupted Mother can produce," said Iris.

Scene Change

When Maria Summers first joined the Terran Dominion as a field Medic, she was sure that she was doing humanity a great favour by keeping its soldiers alive. When her team was called to Char to finally vanquish the Queen of Blades, she was admittedly reluctant to go there as it was literally the home base of the Zerg Swarm. When she was caught and forced into the chamber for infestation, the older method no less, she was desperately struggling to save herself from becoming a mindless monster.

It was therefore not surprising that she, along with a significant number of infested Terrans including Marines, Marauders, Reapers, Medics, and even Ghosts, were shocked to realize that they had been rescued by a group of peculiar infested children. True, they knew about the new infestation method and heard rumours of intelligent infested Terrans but it is not every day that you see infested Terrans actually opposing the Queen of Blades herself.

The rescued infested Terrans stared at Iris as she spoke to all of them by telepathy, "_My name is Iris, Brood Princess of the Zerg Swarm. I know that it is hard to believe, but you must trust us and help us stop the Queen of Blades before she causes any further harm._"

Understandably incredulous, an infested Marine asked, "Why, so that you can become the next Queen Bitch of the Universe?"

Frowning slightly, Iris said, "_No, because something terrible had enslaved her mind to become the so-called Queen Bitch of the Universe and we're going to stop it even if it means stopping her as well._"

As none of the rescued infested Terrans expected that response, many of them were stunned to silence before Maria tentatively asked, "Why are you all opposing her? I thought the Zerg cannot oppose their masters."

"_Let us just say that times are changing and leave it at that. Besides, how can we call ourselves her faithful children if we do not save her from her enslavement?_" asked Iris.

Suddenly recognizing the infested children, Maria quickly asked, "Wait, you're the children that went missing from the local orphanage at Aureria, aren't you?"

"You know of us?" asked Eclipse who was standing guard alongside with the other infested children just in case the freed Terrans panic and attack their rescuers.

"Well, I am a medic and I have been involved in trying to treat the new infestation method the Swarm had been using lately so I know a little bit about some children being kidnapped from Aureria to become infested Terrans which are both strong and intelligent," explained Maria.

"_Well, to answer your question, you are indeed correct,_" said Iris who then added, "_However, we can talk about ourselves and your new states later. Right now we need to destroy this chamber and escape before our Mother decides to attack us directly or overwhelm us with her swarm._"

"And what gives you the right to boss us around?" asked an infested Marauder.

"For starters, we know these tunnels better than you which also mean that we know the way out. Also, we just saved your arses form becoming mindless or insane monsters so I think that counts in our favour," said an impatient Ravage.

A tense moment of silence passed before a female infested Ghost finally said, "She does have a point. If they really wanted to enslave us, they would have made us unable to even talk back at them." Others soon voiced their reluctant agreement.

Unable to deny the facts, the defiant infested Marauder glared at the infested children and growled, "Fine, you win. But if this turns out to be some kind of sick mind game, I'll be more than happy to shove my bombs up your overgrown bug-asses!"

Scene Change

Before long, the children proceeded to the second fissure which was close by to the infestation chamber with the rescued infested Terrans following their lead. Although many were still unwilling to trust them, they cannot deny that the children did save them from becoming mindless monsters and that they knew the way out. The fact that the children assured them that they will returned to their comrades to receive nanite treatment was surprisingly persuasive though, especially since it is already known that the newer infestation method is relatively easy to treat.

What the rescued infested soldiers did not know was that the children had secretly disabled any blind loyalty they may have to Acturus Mengsk due to Neural Re-Socialization, which is often called Resoc in short, and Memory Wipes. Although the effects are not obviously apparent, it would allow the Dominion soldiers to actually question Acturus Mengsk and, hopefully, actually choose to oppose him. Although certainly much friendlier and kinder than a typical Zerg creature, it did not mean that the children could not be conniving in their cunning. Besides, just because they promised that the rescued infested Terrans would not be enslaved to the Zerg it did not mean that they will not undo their "enslaved loyalty" to Acturus Mengsk.

Finding the second fissure, Iris and Mutagen were about to prepare their next batch of Scourge-Eggs when an unusually large Queen appeared with a swarm of enemy Zerg, including a pair of Ultralisks, behind her. Recognizing her, Eclipse paled as he swore, "Aw crap, not her!"

Worried, Maria asked, "Someone you know?"

"Yeah, she's one of Zagara's queens and she's basically in charge of managing and protecting the entire Nydus Network," explained Nydus.

"Plus she's even stronger and meaner than normal Queens!" exclaimed Spinal.

"Can't you just command her to stand down?" asked an infested Ghost.

"Not as long as Zagara is loyal to our Queen," explained Magus.

"We'll have to kill her to stop her from killing us or worse," said Viral who was already readying her spores.

As if on cue, the Queen sent her swarm at the infested Terrans. Somehow still able to use their weapons, the infested soldiers instinctively fired away while Iris spoke through telepathy, "_Everyone, we need to work together to stop them while Mutagen mutates the eggs!_"

"You got it, sister!" said Ravage who then turned her attention to some infested Marines and shouted, "Boys, cover me!" Not waiting for an answer from them, she charged forward and tore her way through Zerglings and Roaches. She was soon followed by Eclipse, Nydus and Besieger as they tried to tear their way towards the large Queen to stop her. Spinal, Viral, Magus and Iris all provided support from afar while the other infested Terrans continued using their guns.

Barely dodging a Hydralisk spine, Eclipse threw a Bane-Grenade at the offending Hydralisk, causing it and any nearby enemy Zerg to literally disintegrate in the process. Besieger meanwhile breathed a massive breath of corrosive miasma from his mouth, causing a large number of weaker Zerg creatures to suffer much damage before he ran out of "breath". Ravage meanwhile used her tentacles to reel in a Hydralisk and tear it apart with her sharp claws. As for Nydus, he was busy sending wave after wave of seismic spines to keep the swarming enemy Zerg from overwhelming Ravage, Besieger and Eclipse. Thankfully enough, he was hardly alone in that endeavour as even the rescued infested Terrans were cooperating with the infested children. Not to be outdone, the daring infested Reapers, who somehow still had functional jetpacks, followed the children into the fray as they gunned down the enemy Zerg while keeping their distance away from melee attackers.

To their dismay, the large Queen was producing clusters of eggs which quickly hatched into individual Zerglings, thus reinforcing her swarm. Fortunately for them, the Queen cannot produce the Zerglings continuously like a Swarm Host so they were still able to bring down the number of enemy Zerg. As for the Ultralisks, the children somehow managed to impede them from slaughtering the other Infested Terrans with the use of Illusions, Ensnaring Creep, telekinetic throws of Marauder grenades into the eyes of the Ultralisks, and a generous swarm of Iris' Broodlings. Combined with the ranged attacks of infested Marines, Marauders, Ghosts and Reapers, the Ultralisks were eventually taken down, leaving only the large Queen which retreated. Concerned for the children who had basically saved their lives and then risked their own lives to protect them, Maria was quick to rush to the melee fighters who had taken the brunt of the incoming enemy swarm to treat their already-healing injuries.

Gasping for breath while nursing a vicious gash on her ribs, a badly wounded Ravage groaned, "Now I really know what it feels like to face an enemy Zerg swarm with inferior numbers!"

Equally hurt with his chest still healing from a Hydralisk spine that was embedded into the right side, Eclipse wore a pained grin as he wheezed, "At least we're still alive and kicking."

Besieger, who was the most badly hurt with all the spines and gashes on his thankfully tough armoured body, moaned, "Yeah… barely…"

"Hold still, I'll get your wounds all patched up!" said Maria as she used her nanites to treat Besieger.

Popping out of the ground, a deeply worried but otherwise unhurt Nydus said, "We definitely need to fall back. Even if we wanted to destroy that last fissure, that Queen will be ready for us with a bigger swarm."

"Indeed, and it is a good thing that we were already prepared to abandon this mission due to time constraints," said Iris. Turning her attention to Mutagen, she asked, "Are the eggs ready?"

Nodding, Mutagen said, "They're good to blow!"

"Nydus, if you may?" asked Iris.

Needing no further instruction, Nydus closed his eyes and called out to their own Nydus Worm to take them out of the tunnels as the mutates eggs exploded, filling the chamber with lava…

Scene Change

Having successfully destroyed the infested orbital platforms, Jim did not waste time to contact the infested children. As Iris responded to his call, Jim asked, "Hey there, Iris. How did things go at your end?"

"We failed to completely destroy the network. However, we did manage to damage it so you should have at least a little less trouble with the Nydus Worms. On the other hand, I should warn you that Mother is using the older infestation method to bolster her own forces with infested Terrans."

"Yeah, I know. We met some Infestors which produced infested Marines instead of Cephalisks," replied Jim who then asked, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Well, we did rescue some Dominion soldiers along the way so you might want to find out if your allies already know about us or not. Also, we managed to rescue some of the infested Terrans who were not yet driven mindless or insane by the older infestation method before we filled the infestation chamber with lava," explained Iris.

Surprised, Jim then wore a grin and said, "That's good to know. I'll let General Warfield know about it if he's not likely to throw a fit about it."

"Throw a fit about what, Raynor?" asked a voice.

Turning around, Jim saw General Warfield and Prince Valerian who were both standing behind him. Quickly trying to hide the fact that he was talking to Iris, Jim was about to cut communication with her when General Warfield said, "Before you cut that line and then yell at your boys about letting us through unannounced, I already know about your "Zerg kids" from my boys who had somehow managed to escape from those Nydus tunnels."

Realizing that General Warfield already knew, Jim sighed and said, "Well, that was certainly quick." Jim then asked, "So what do you plan to do about it, general?"

Frowning, General Warfield said, "Personally, I don't like the idea of teaming up with renegade Zerg one bit, but both you and Prince Valerian seem to trust them so I'll cooperate for now. However, if those kids turn on us, I won't hesitate to kill them myself." To emphasize his point, General Warfield transformed his mechanical right arm into an arm-canon before transforming it back.

Understanding General Warfield's reluctance to trust the infested children, Jim said, "Point taken, general." Turning his attention back to Iris who must have overheard the entire conversation, Jim asked, "How many of his boys did you manage to rescue while they were getting infested?"

While General Warfield was surprised, Iris said, "A few dozens. Unfortunately, we couldn't save those that were already fully infested and there must be more infestation chambers which we didn't have the time and resources to find and destroy."

Hearing Iris' regret, Jim said, "That's alright, you kids did the best you could. If you can, send those folks to us so that we can use our nanites to treat them."

"Understood Father, I will be sending a Nydus Worm close to your base. Be ready for our arrival."

Scene Change

Jim, along with General Warfield, Valerian, Tychus, Tosh and Egon, were waiting expectantly when a Nydus Worm appeared. As many of the Dominion soldiers barely retrained themselves from attacking it, they all stood ready to shoot at any moment as the worm "transported" the infested children followed by the rescued infested Terrans. Quickly recognizing the general, Maria exclaimed, "General, you're alive!"

An infested Marauder was grinning like a loon as he spoke, "Of course he's alive, woman! That tough old son of a bitch won't die that easily!"

Blinking in surprise, General Warfield said, "If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that they never suffered infestation."

Jim smiled in an almost smug manner as he spoke, "Told you those kids aren't like most Zerg or infested Terrans."

"We'll see about that, Raynor. As for that Xel'Naga device which we had brought down with us, I sure hope to God it does what we think it does."

Tychus had to nod in agreement as he spoke, "Damn straight. Betting our asses on some alien piece of junk doesn't sit right with me."

"I hear you Tychus, but if I was banking everything on that thing I'd quit already," said Jim who then turned his attention to Egon as he administered the nanites needed to further curb the infestation on the infested Terrans. Seeing the approaching infested children, he added, "Because here we are in the mouth of hell, and we made it this far by leaning on each other."

Smirking in spite of the fact that they had accepted help from a group of admittedly peculiar infested Terrans, General Warfield said, "Whether it's blind luck or damn fool courage, in all my years I've never seen anything like what you jokers have pulled off."

"That Xel'Naga device may be the key to stopping the Queen of Blades, but it's our sweat and blood that'll make it happen," said Raynor. As soldiers prepared for their coming battle and continued to listen, Jim continued to speak, "After everything we've been through, past all the fire and fury, the one thing I know is that we can count on each other to get the job done. Or die trying, if that's what it takes." Opening his hand to reveal M. Koiter's dog tag, Jim then looked towards the primary hive cluster as he concluded, "Because some things are just worth fighting for."

Scene Change

As everyone, including the infested children, looked at the Xel'Naga device, Valerian said, "Thanks to our combined endeavours, we will be able to push into the main hive cluster and prepare the Xel'Naga device to finally purge the infestation from the Queen of Blades."

"I don't know about you boys, but this thing gives me the willies!" said Tychus.

"I know what you mean. When I look at it, it's… it's like I can hear voices in my head. The sooner we're done with this thing, the better," said Jim.

"I'd second that, brother," said Tosh.

"You think that's bad? Think about how we feel!" groused Ravage who, like the other infested children, was incredibly nervous around the device. Given how the device can easily kill Zerg, it was hardly surprising although they were also somehow strangely attracted to it.

"Right now this artefact is the most important weapon in the known universe and by god we're going to use it," said General Warfield who seemed mostly unconcerned for the infested children who flinched at the mention of the device becoming an anti-Zerg weapon.

Scratching the back of his helmeted head, Tychus said, "I just wish the damn thing came with an instruction manual. For all we know we could be upsetting the entire space-time continuum!"

"You mean like getting into an alternate world filled with ninjas who can use super-flashy magic-like ninja techniques?" asked Eclipse.

"Or maybe a world where people can actually use their own blood as a weapon?" asked Spinal.

"Personally, I was thinking of something more along the lines of us accidentally bringing some unholy thing from another universe into ours," said a shrugging Tychus.

Glancing at Tychus, Eclipse and Spinal, Jim said, "Easy, you three. This isn't science fiction." Turning his attention to Warfield who seemed bemused by the three, Jim said, "That aside, assuming that this device will work like how Valerian claimed it would, I'll be taking Kerrigan away from this place once she's human again."

"Will you allow us to follow you, Father?" asked Iris.

Shrugging in uncertainty, Jim replied, "We'll talk about it with that AFTER we survive this."

Looking at Jim, Warfield had to ask, "Don't get me wrong, but is she really worth saving? Emperor Mengsk may be wrong about you, and hardly a saint himself for that matter, but she's the Queen of Blades who had killed millions if not billions of lives."

"I'll be the judge of that. As for your emperor, he's the one who should be facing justice for what he has done," said Jim who was obviously being defensive.

A tense moment of silence passed before General Warfield said, "Normally, I wouldn't trust someone who not only opposes the Emperor but even wants to save the Queen of Blades. However, I've seen you put yourself on the line for men who'd otherwise be hunting you down, so I won't stop you from doing what you feel is right." Wearing a smile, General Warfield added, "Besides, it's an honour to fight at your side, James Raynor."

Jim's wore small grin as he replied, "Much appreciated, General Warfield."

Scene Change

Presenting a map General Warfield explained to Jim, "The engineer corps is moving the Xel'Naga artefact to the base of the primary hive cluster even as we speak. We'll entrench the last of our defences all around it. Unfortunately, it's going to take some time to fully charge up the device for a strike against the Queen of Blades. Intel provided by the Moebius Foundation suggests that the Zerg will be attracted by the artefact's pulse-emanations. Once it's activated, all nearby Zerg will go into a frenzy trying to reach it."

Shaking his head, Jim said, "There's no way we can beat a sustained Zerg attack with what we've got left."

Nodding in understanding, General Warfield replied, "The artefact itself may help with that. It can discharge what they're calling an "Energy Nova" that should kill any Zerg within its radius."

Witnessing the artefact killing a swarm of enemy Zerg in a wave of energy, Tychus was obviously impressed as he swore, "Whoa!" As for the infested children, they all cringed at the sight.

"It takes time to recharge after each use though, otherwise this would be easy. You'll also have to activate the energy nova manually. Fortunately, Terrans are be immune to its effects," explained General Warfield who then added, "Which is something that I cannot say for the infested kids and their own Zerg."

"Please don't remind us…" moaned Mutagen.

"What about the other infested Terrans? Do you think it will harm them as well?" asked Jim who was apparently concerned for the worried infested children.

Shrugging, General Warfield replied, "Hard to say, although we could theoretically use the device to cure them." Not surprisingly, the infested children did not like the implications due to their part-Zerg nature.

"We will look into that possibility later, general," said Valerian who then added, "Right now we need to strike the final blow to end this bloodshed."

Nodding in agreement, Jim said, "Recharge or no I'll take all the help we can get right now. Remember, Kerrigan's still out there waiting for us."

Hearing Jim's warning, Tychus deadpanned, "How could we forget?"

Scene Change

"Father, due to the Xel'Naga Device, we cannot to stay close to help you protect it. However, we can send out our own forces to at the very least interfere with the enemy swarm thus buying you precious time to do what must be done," said Iris.

"That would certainly make life a little easier for everyone," said a thankful Jim.

Suddenly, Kerrigan chuckled cruelly as she spoke, "**You've brought me the Xel'Naga artefact. It was good of you to save me the trouble of finding it for myself, Jim.**" Her tone became crueller still as she added, "**In fact, I should thank those pathetic brats for helping me in the end in spite of their annoying attempts to help you.**"

Iris wore an unmistakable glare as she telepathically spoke, "_Do not think for even a moment that we're unaware of what you've done to our Mother!_"

Snorting derisively, Kerrigan scoffed, "**Please, she was a fool to think that it is possible to actually win against the coming storm while being so soft, and an even greater fool for letting herself become attached to any of you!**"

"It's official. The Queen Bitch of the known universe is back in business," deadpanned Tychus.

"What do you plan to do with the artefact, Kerrigan?" asked Jim.

Kerrigan sneered at Jim and said, "**That is none of your concern, Jim. Not when you and your allies will all soon bow before the Swarm!**"

Suddenly, a massive swarm of Zerg, started to attack the Terran base. In spite of the infested children sending their own swarm, one which is admittedly inferior in numbers, the Terrans were forced to use the device to kill them.

Frowning slightly Kerrigan said, "**An impressive defence, but not nearly impressive enough. My forces are without number, and yours are dwindling by the minute. This can only end one way!**"

Glaring at Kerrigan's smug face, Jim growled, "We'll see about that!"

Scene Change

"Mutagen, I know that we have yet to fully refine its ability to focus its attack, but I think this is the time to send it out into the field once more," said Iris who then added, "And prepare the new strains, we need all the help we can give to Father!"

Nodding in understanding, Mutagen wore a grin and said, "You got it, sister!"

Scene Change

A massive swarm of enemy Zerg were on their way to attack the Terran base when, suddenly, they encountered a particular kind of Zerg which resembled an oversized hamster the size of a small dog with soft furry paws, a bunny-like tail and a small, blunt gem-like horn on its forehead…

Scene Change

Kerrigan's eyebrow was twitching angrily as she watched the twitching remains of her attack force and swore, "**Those brats will regret betraying me…!**"

Scene Change

Kerrigan sent a second wave of Zerg, this time with Brood Lords as they can attack at a farther range than the Squeaklings' sonic attacks. What she did not expect was a swarm of Banelings with glowing-yellow sacs…

Scene Change

Even General Warfield was amused as he smirked at the resulting mayhem the children had caused on the enemy swarm and said, "Weapons-grade lemonade against Zerglings, never thought I would ever see the day!"

"Never mind the fact that the "juice" seems to amplify the electric attacks of the Shocklings," added an equally amused Jim.

Scene Change

A third wave was sent, this time with Overseers to ensure that the infested children will not have the element of surprise. Kerrigan even sent Ultralisks and Roosterlisks to ensure that the children will fail to protect the Terran base. She never expected the children to use a mutated strain of a Tentacle Crawler, known as Hook Crawlers, to forcefully reel in her Ultralisks and Roosterlisks, right into the waiting tentacles of their own Infestors, armed with their Neural Parasites…

Scene Change

The Queen of Blades was close to foaming at the mouth as her fourth wave, an aerial wave, was repelled by the children as they used a swift bat-like flying variant of the Squeakling known as Batlings. Disorientated by sonic attacks from the Batlings, the enemy aerial Zerg crashed into one another and subsequently fell into the lava below…

Scene Change

"**That's it! I'm tired of working through those incompetent insects! It's time that I take a personal hand in your demise!**"

Hearing Kerrigan's outrage, after the failed fourth attack wave, Jim dropped a sweat as he spoke, "I think Kerrigan had just lost her cool."

Snickering, if a little uneasily, Tychus said, "More like she had lost her marbles completely!"

General Warfield shook his head as he spoke, "As hard as it is for me to admit it, I can't really blame her. If those kids use those strains against my boys and actually won, I would be a little upset myself."

Scene Change

Kerrigan was storming her way past her terrified Zerg swarm, causing Ultralisks and Roosterlisks to actually trip over themselves to avoid standing in her way. To say that she was angry was about as significant an understatement as saying that Acturus Mengsk is mean.

"**You will ALL regret opposing me!**" shouted Kerrigan.

"_Not as much as you will regret enslaving our Mother!_" said Iris.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over Kerrigan. Looking heavenward, Kerrigan saw that it was Iris' Leviathan and paled as she remembered what the children once did with it…

Scene Change

Valerian's face was sickly pale-green in colour as he spoke, "So this is the infamous Orbital Excrement attack I had been hearing about lately." The prince prayed vehemently that Korhal will not suffer that particular attack anytime in the near future…

Scene Change

Filthy, but not daunted, Kerrigan and her ground forces continued to charge towards the Terran base only to realize too late due to her rage that the Xel'Naga Device was ready to unleash an Energy Nova.

"**Oh, hell no…!**"

Scene Change

Seeing a filth-covered Kerrigan being forced to retreat due to the Energy Nova from the device, Matt said, "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that Kerrigan can easily kill any one of us and that she is back to being the Queen Bitch of the universe, I would actually feel bad for her."

"You are recording everything, right?" asked Jim.

Matt smirked as he replied, "Naturally, sir."

Scene Change

As soon as Kerrigan recovered, she led the charge again. Wanting to avoid getting another face-full of Energy Nova, Kerrigan sent a sizeable Zerg swarm ahead of her with aerial Zerg attacking from all around the base. Despite assistance from the infested children's own Zerg swarm, Kerrigan's Zerg swarm forced the Terrans to use the energy Nova too early. Smirking, Kerrigan quickly took her chance and charged forward to attack the base…

Scene Change

Kerrigan growled in frustration as her second charge was stopped by an exceedingly generous amount of Yamato Canon blasts. It certainly did not help that the Shocklings had somehow acquired the ability to lower her energy thereby limiting her psychic abilities. With her aerial Zerg Swarm effectively crippled by the destruction of the infested orbital platform and her Nydus network badly damaged due to the infested children filling most of it with lava, Kerrigan grew increasingly desperate to stop the Terrans…

Scene Change

"Alright, the device is almost fully charged. We just need to wait a little longer!" said Jim.

"**I'll scour you all from my world, including those treacherous brats!**"

"_It looks like Mother is finally going to throw everything she has at us. We'll all personally join in the fight to help you,_" said Iris.

"I appreciate the offer but I don't think it's a good idea for any of you to face her, at least not when she's this pissed at all of us. Besides, aren't you scared of being exposed to the Xel'Naga Device?" asked a concerned Jim.

"_I know, but you will need all the help you can get to stop our Mother's rampage even if it means getting ourselves "cured" by the device. Besides, we'll be facing her together, as family,_" explained Iris.

Hearing Iris' reply, Jim sighed and wore a smile as he spoke, "Alright, but I want you kids to stay close to the base so that you can get cover fire, understand?"

Scene Change

As predicted, Kerrigan attacked the base with everything she could possibly throw at them. Although the Terrans had one Energy Nova ready for the incoming enemy Zerg, everyone agreed that it would have to be used when all other options to protect the Xel'Naga device are exhausted. Also, to ensure that the children will not betray the Terrans, they will have to fight alongside with the Terrans even while the device can go "nova" at any moment.

Fighting off wave and after wave of Zerg, the Terrans were slowly losing ground but still fought back with great tenacity as the Xel'Naga Device was ever closer to being fully charged. Fighting alongside with the Terrans were the infested children, the infested soldiers that the children had rescued from the Nydus network and had to be called back by General Warfield to help fight off the Zerg in spite of the danger they may face due to the Xel'Naga Device, and the children's own Zerg forces. Taking the brunt of the incoming enemy swarm to protect the Terrans, including the infested ones that were not under Kerrigan's control, the infested children's own Zerg forces were quickly decimated in spite of their unique abilities due to overwhelming numbers and ferocity against them.

Spinal was busy protecting the base against incoming enemy aerial Zerg, shooting spines and spores to take down as many Overlords, Mutalisks and Brood Lords as she could manage. Fighting alongside with her was a number of Terran Goliaths and Vikings which belonged to the Raiders.

Ravage, Besieger, Eclipse and Nydus fought furiously to help the Terrans repel any enemy Zerg which managed to get past the defences, especially those that used Nydus Worms. Helping them to keep the enemy invaders under control was a generous number of Siege Tanks thanks to their long range and destructive attacks which were especially useful against the enemy Nydus Worms. Nearby Terran soldiers also provided help whenever they could.

Magus, due to his psychic abilities, stood close to the front lines right behind the defences as he created psychic storms to decimate the incoming enemy Zerg. Viral also fought alongside with him as she used her unique spores to slow down and weaken any surviving enemy Zerg. Needless to say, their aid helped to minimize casualties.

Mutagen and Iris used their combined abilities to produce their own Zerg creatures which can help to "crowd-control" the incoming enemy Zerg including Squeaklings, Shocklings and Batlings. While small in number, the Zerg creatures were helpful as long as they stayed alive long enough to attack their enemies repeatedly. Batlings were escorted by Vikings while Shocklings and Squeaklings stayed close to the Terran Bunkers for protection.

Jim, Tychus, Tosh, and General Warfield stood their ground close to the Xel'Naga Device, ensuring that nothing gets close to it. Using his Mark-12 Penetrator Rounds, Jim was able to provide aid to the frontlines by literally sniping at the massive Ultralisks. As for Tychus, the large man used a heavy machinegun to mow down any smaller Zerg that managed to get past the defences. Thanks to his mechanical right arm, General Warfield can fire explosives balls of plasma from his arm-canon which proved to be particularly useful against clusters of enemies. Tosh, a powerful Spectre, made use of his abilities to not only conceal himself from his enemies but also stun any enemy Zerg to prevent them to progressing further. Even Egon and Swann took part in the battle as the scientist provided medical aid while the chief engineer provided Flaming Betties, which are basically tough Auto-Turret sentries which use flamethrowers, to keep the enemy Zerg at bay.

Using his penetrator round for the umpteenth time to subdue a charging Ultralisk, Jim had to ask, "Is the device fully charged yet?"

Shooting down a Mutalisk that got too close, General Warfield shouted in reply, "We have one minute left!"

"I think now is a good time to use that weaker nova, man!" exclaimed Tosh.

Despite the increasingly desperate situation, Jim was reluctant to use it as it will no doubt harm their unusual Zerg allies, leaving any survivors vulnerable to further attacks. Most probably having read his mind, Iris telepathically said, "_I and the other allied infested Terrans will quickly retreat for cover. Just give us a few seconds!_"

Suddenly seeing Siege Tanks being literally lifted into the air, Jim swore, "Hate to say this, Iris, but I don't think we even have a few seconds!"

"_Then we'll just have to buy ourselves some time!_" exclaimed Magus as he sent a Mind Blast to stun Kerrigan and slow her down while Viral shot some spores to constrict her movements further.

Quickly recovering from her stunned state, Kerrigan sneered at the two offending children and asked, "**Did you honestly think that these puny attacks will stop me?**"

Wearing a brave smile, Magus replied, "No, but I'm pretty sure we're not the only ones trying to stop you!"

As if to prove Magus' point, the Terrans took advantage of her distracted state to shoot everything they had got at her. However, due to her prowess, Kerrigan easily dodged and shrugged off most of the attacks in spite of the ensnaring creep impeding her movements, allowing her to continue her march towards the Xel'Naga Device. Creating a psychic storm, Kerrigan decimated the defence line which stood in her way, thus allowing her Zerg to charge in. Barely avoiding the psychic storm, Magus and Iris quickly rushed to the other infested children who had gathered around the Xel'Naga Device. As for the surviving Zerg creatures which opposed Kerrigan, they all rushed towards her, intent on slowing her down in spite of her terrible might.

"Kids, I think you all should be heading for cover, not to Kerrigan's target!" shouted Jim to the infested children over the sounds of heavy fire.

Wearing a grim expression, Iris said, "We know, but if Mother succeeds to get the device before we remove the corruption, no one will be safe."

"Besides, the whole base is getting close to being overrun right now and our hive had just been destroyed. Might as well as fight to stand our ground than fight to flee," added Ravage.

"And if we're going to die today, whether it is because of our Crazy-Mom or because of that device, we're rather die by your side, believe it!" said Eclipse.

Silently praying for the best, Jim finally said, "General, use the Energy Nova now!"

Having a growing, if somewhat reluctant, respect for the infested children, General Warfield prayed that the device would really cure the infested Terrans and not kill them as he shouted, "I thought you'd never ask!"

As General Warfield activated the device, Jim said, "Kids, if we all somehow survive this and manage to save Kerrigan, remind me to hold a party to celebrate at the Hyperion."

Grinning, Iris said, "We will, but just don't be surprised if we somehow invite our pets to join us."

At that moment, the Energy Nova activated…

Scene Change

The first wave, a weaker version of the still-charging Greater Energy Nova which is nevertheless extremely useful in killing any Zerg organism, caused all normal Zerg creatures around the Terran base to perish. As for the infested Terrans, including the infested children, they all suffered great pain as they felt as though a part of themselves was literally burning away. Kerrigan was no exception as she suffered from the energy wave but was still able to stand her ground. However, with the knowledge that the second Nova will be even more powerful, the kinder human side of Kerrigan psyche managed to say, "Don't give up…!"

Scene Change

Jim had expected a number of things to happen to the children due to exposure to the Xel'Naga device. Seeing their Zerg mutations regress was certainly expected, as was seeing them suffer from the effects of the Energy Nova. What he did not expect was the Khaydarin Crystal implanted onto Magus' chest to suddenly detach from the boy and growing bigger. Staring at the once thumb-sized crystal which was now the size of a forearm, Jim could only hope that the crystal was not actually weakening the Energy Nova as the device was finally fully-charged.

Putting aside his fearful uncertainties, Jim said, "It's now or never, general. Hit it!"

Nodding in understanding, General Warfield activated the device to release its strongest Energy Nova, hoping that it would really cure the infested Terrans, including his infested men that had somehow managed to avoid becoming Kerrigan's slaves.

As the energy within the Xel'Naga Device peaked, Kerrigan desperately tried to rush towards the device, hoping to stop it before it could release that energy. However, just as Jim, Tychus, Tosh and General Warfield were about to attack her to stop her, Iris, Ravage, Spinal, Mutagen, Nydus and Eclipse suddenly rushed towards her and held her back by holding onto her. Shocked by their act, Jim shouted, "NO!"

Infuriated by their recklessly impertinent act, Kerrigan growled at them as she spoke, "**You dare?**"

Raising her bladed "wings", Kerrigan was about to kill the six infested children when she saw their eyes which were either tearing or close to tears, obviously begging her to stop. Suddenly recalling the time when she first created them, when they all looked at her with their bright innocent eyes which were filled with affection, Kerrigan actually hesitated as her human side viciously growled at her corrupted Zerg counterpart, "Don't even think about harming them, you bitch!"

It was at that moment of hesitation when the Xel'Naga Device released its strongest Energy Nova…

Scene Change

As the energy from the last "nova" dissipated, Jim opened his eyes and saw to his amazement that the Khaydarin Crystal had grown again, this time to a size of a Zerg Broodmother. Staring at the semi-translucent glowing-purple crystal, Jim just knew that Egon will go "gaga-nerd" over it. Taking his eyes off the crystal, Jim quickly turned his attention to Kerrigan as saw that she, along with the six children, were not only still alive but were actually cured, at least as close to being cured any infested Terran could hope.

Lying naked and vulnerable, Kerrigan still bore her dark-red "Zerg-dreadlocks" while the children still bore their worm like carapaces on their upper backs. Jim also noted that Kerrigan had the same growth on her upper back and wondered what she had done to herself over the past few years. Looking at the other three infested children, Jim saw that they were in the same state as the six infested children that had risked their lives to stop Kerrigan. Stepping forward, Jim quickly got to Kerrigan's side and heard her moan, "Jim…?"

Reaching down to carry her in his arms, bridal-style, Jim replied, "It's okay. I got you, all of you."

Opening her eyes, the Queen of Blades, who was now reverted back to being a "human" known as Sarah Kerrigan, saw Jim's smile as he picked her up. Smiling weakly in return, Sarah allowed herself to close her eyes and nuzzle against his armoured body, trusting the man to do everything he could to protect her and, more importantly, her adopted children…

Scene Change

Meanwhile, at the central part of the Milky Way, Zeratul gazed upon a green and orange planet and said, "At last, I have found it… Zerus…!"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

With that, Wings of Liberty is finally over, making way for Heart of the Swarm! Hoped you folks enjoyed the fanfiction so far! As for the crystal, it will an important role in the future (in fact, it already did, have fun trying to guess).


	12. Chapter 11

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 11: Escape from Char**

Sarah Kerrigan, the former Queen of Blades, opened her eyes and realized that she was inside a Terran medical bay. Looking around, she saw to her relief that her children were close to her and were fine. Sensing the presence of more infested Terrans who had been partially cured by the Xel'Naga Device in a separate medical bay, all of whom the children had rescued from the Nydus Network, Sarah could only hope that they will not harm her children in retaliation against what she had tried to do to them. Enslaved by a particularly vicious and corrupted version of her already-cruel Zerg self or not, Sarah still felt responsible for their suffering.

Hearing the door open, Sarah turned her attention to it and saw Jim who wore a bright smile at seeing that she was finally awake after being in a coma ever since the previous day. Rushing to her side, Jim said, "Sarah, you're awake!"

Hesitating for a moment, Sarah asked, "Jim, why… why did you choose to spare me…?"

Seeing her obvious guilt, Jim sighed and wore a sad smile as he spoke, "Several reasons actually, but I never did want to give up on you."

"Even after everything that I had done?" asked Sarah.

Placing his hands onto her shoulders, Jim said, "That wasn't you, Sarah, at least not all of you."

Looking away, Sarah sadly spoke, "It doesn't change the fact that I gave in, to become the worst that I could be even after being freed from the Overmind's control." Sarah involuntarily shivered as she thought about all the lives she had ruined during her time as the Queen of Blades as she added, "Even you can't ignore that."

Gently holding her chin with his hand, Jim turned Sarah's face to look at him in the eyes as he spoke, "And yet you changed, even before we stopped you at Char. You started raising those kids like your own instead of slaves. You even tried to spare the lives of others whenever possible and used a new infestation method which is not only easily treatable but also allowed the victims to retain their minds and be partially independent even if they are not treated in time. If that's not progress towards becoming a better person, I don't know what would."

Holding Jim's hand on her chin with her own hands, Sarah's eyes bore unshed tears as she lowered her eyes and spoke, "Try explaining that to those that I had already killed or tormented by killing their loved ones or worse. Try explaining that to Fenix, Raszagal and Zeratul, never mind the billions of others that had died or suffered because of me!"

As Sarah broke down into tears, Jim reached out to gently hold her in his arms and said, "Easy there, Sarah. I know that things will be hard but you'll have to be strong, if not for yourself then for me and for those kids who look up to you."

"I know… but I just can't stop fearing that my crimes will damn them all…!" sobbed Sarah.

"Then you'll just have to work harder to prove to everyone that you're no longer the same Queen of Blades that we had faced back then. I mean, me and my boys did manage to pull off the impossible. I'm sure you and your kids can do the same," said Jim.

Calming down, Sarah wore a weary smile and asked, "Since when did you become such a romantic optimist, Jim?"

Smiling back at Sarah, Jim jokingly replied, "Ever since I realized that your kids are too cute to be typical Zerg I guess."

Chuckling, Sarah said, "You know, if it wasn't for the fact that we're not alone in this room and that I still have Zerg in me, I would have honestly considered getting you to join me into bed."

Jim wore a cheekily roughish grin as he spoke while stroking her "deadlocks" which surprisingly felt like her warm skin, "Well, we're on the Hyperion and I do have my own private quarters…"

Beating Jim's chest lightly, Sarah almost giggled as she heart-heartedly scolded him, "Pig!"

Neither individual realized that their entire conversation was overheard by the children, who were all wearing blushes on their faces as Iris happily thought, "That's… so romantic!"

Ravage on the other hand mentally groaned, "That's just so… sappy!"

"Well… this is awkward," thought a sheepish Nydus.

"PLEASE don't start making out right now!" was Eclipse's desperate mental prayer.

"I wonder if we'll be having a baby brother or sister soon?" wondered Spinal.

"Damn, those two sure have it bad!" though Besieger.

Unable to watch the drama due to facing the other way, Viral pouted as she thought, "Darn, I can't see a thing …"

As for Mutagen, he was busy trying to ignore the whole drama by mentally recalling every bit of genetic knowledge he had learnt from his time with the Zerg, his face comically sweating as he kept his attention away from Jim and Sarah. Magus was busy doing his best to keep his thoughts, and the thoughts of his fellow former infested children, from being read by Sarah to prevent the awkward moment from becoming any worse, hence why Sarah had yet to discover that they were all awake…

Scene Change

After leaving Sarah at the medical bay to allow her to recover, Jim went to the Hyperion's lab to ask Egon about the Khaydarin Crystal which had grown during the battle on Char. Entering the lab, Jim noticed that Egon was avidly studying a small sample of the crystal, currently dubbed as the Char Crystal, with most of it being kept at the Hyperion's armoury at Bay 12. Jim was hardly surprised that Swann was not too happy about the arrangement despite the fact that the crystal is stored inside a large containment unit. Seeing Egon sometimes asking questions at the Hyperion's resident crystal, currently known as the Hyperion Crystal, Jim shook his head with a smile on his face as he approached the scientist to ask, "So, any idea what happened that made that crystal grow back on Char, Egon?"

Realizing that Jim was present, Egon sheepishly greeted him, "Oh, hello commander. As for your question, I do have a few theories which might explain it." Turning around to fully face Jim, Egon explained, "As you should know, this sample was originally a gift to Magus when the in… formerly-infested kids got onto the Hyperion. Now, due to his unique psychic abilities, it stands to reason that he had managed to tap into the crystal to amplify his own abilities as demonstrated back on Char."

Nodding in understanding, Jim said, "I get that, but what I want to know is the details of its growth when exposed to the Xel'Naga Device whenever it went "nova"."

"About that, my theory is that it either absorbed the released energies from the Xel'Naga Device, or it absorbed the life-energy of the Zerg killed by the same device," stated Egon.

"I kind of already figured something along those lines but I'm worried if it did anything to affect the de-infestation process of our former infested Terrans. Also, if it really did absorb Zerg life-energy, we need to know if there are any changes to its nature," said Jim.

"I know what you mean, but so far the results indicate that the Char Crystal is benign so I don't think it will try to blow up the ship or anything. Then again, our Zerg sample seems to be attracted to it so it's obviously meant to be used by the Zerg," replied Egon.

Seeing that there will be no further answers at the moment, Jim said, "Well, I'll let you go back to studying the Char Crystal. I'm heading to the bridge to discuss things with Valerian and General Warfield. Just let me know when you find out anything."

Scene Change

Arriving at the bridge of the Hyperion, Jim saw that Matt was already discussing matters about the Zerg situation with Valerian and General Warfield. Approaching the three, Jim asked, "So what are the Zerg up to know that we have cured Sarah?" Mentally, Jim added, "For the most part anyway." Although Jim was not upset that Sarah was not completely human, Jim was concerned about the possibility of her reverting back into the Queen of Blades due to an incomplete de-infestation.

"Well, the Zerg are still fighting but they are notably less organized than before. On the other hand, they somehow managed to acquire the kids' own Zerg breeds which are giving my boys a hell lot of trouble!" groaned General Warfield.

"Let me guess, Shocklings, Squeaklings and Batlings messing up your boys and their toys?" asked Jim.

"That and their Cephalisks are still trying to infest anyone they come across. Sure the infestation can be controlled but even our Xel'Naga device can't cure it completely," sighed a frustrated General Warfield.

Feeling sympathetic to the general, Jim said, "Well, hang in there, General." Turning his attention to Valerian, Jim asked, "Junior, did you manage to contact Dr Narud?"

Shaking his head, Valerian replied, "No, I had been unable to contact him since our invasion to Char began. Chances are, he may be hiding from us or my father decided to "silence" him."

"Well, just in case, we better be ready to face any Zerg-Protoss Hybrids, especially since there's a chance that they can take control of the Zerg Swarm now that Sarah is cured," said Jim.

Having recently been informed about the Hybrids, General Warfield nodded in understanding as he spoke, "I may be no scientist, or seen any Zerg-Protoss Hybrids either for that matter, but even I have to agree that they are potentially extremely dangerous. I'll make sure that my boys on Char keep a lookout for those Hybrids while we keep the Zerg under control. Hybrids aside, we've been receiving reports that the Zerg are now being led by particularly powerful Queens known as Broodmothers."

"Right, you and your boys do your thing while I and Junior deal with Sarah, the other infested Terrans, and the Char Crystal," said Jim.

Scene Change

As the Hyperion prepared to leave Char, along with a sizeable number of former infested Dominion soldiers who will be later studied by Valerian's researchers, as well as a small escort of Dominion ships led by the Bucephalus, Jim returned to the medical bay to see that all of the formerly-infested children at woken up as well and were already telling Sarah about their adventures after they left Char to escape with the final Xel'Naga artefact needed to complete the device. Smiling at Sarah who was being motherly to them, Jim asked, "Feeling better, darling?"

Smiling softly, Sarah replied, "A little."

Spinal smiled widely as she waved her hand and eagerly greeted Jim, "Morning Daddy!"

Chuckling at Spinal's excited greeting, Jim turned his attention to the other children and asked, "I'm guessing you're all fine too?"

Nodding, Iris replied, "At least as fine as we could be given the circumstances." Her expression saddened as she added, "I'm trying contact Big Momma but I can't seem to reach her or anyone with her."

"Are you sure that they're still alive?" asked Jim.

"We told them to escape from Char not long before the Xel'Naga Device was fully charged. Then again, they were being pursued by enemy Zerg at the time so even I cannot say for certain," said Iris.

Seeing Iris' sad expression, Jim tried to assure her, "We'll see what we can do about finding your friends. But right now we're heading to Umoja to have all of you tested since it's obvious that your de-infestations were not complete. Once we're done…"

Suddenly, the alarms sounded…

Scene Change

"Sir, we have Dominion ships inbound!" shouted Matt. Sure enough, a massive fleet of Dominion ships were present with their weapons armed and ready to destroy anything in their path.

As if to confirm the Raiders' worst fears, the voice of Acturus Mengsk could be heard, "Valerian, as your Emperor and your father, I am ordering you to capture both the Raiders and Sarah Kerrigan and hand them over to me. Failure to obey is an act of treason!"

Scene Change

Hearing Acturus Mengsk's voice, Sarah growled, "Acturus…!"

Trying to stand up, Sarah almost fell onto her knees when Jim seized her and said, "Easy there, girl, there's no way you can deal with Acturus if you can't even stand." Activating his communicator, Jim ordered, "Matt, prepare warp us out of here ASAP! We can't let Acturus capture us!"

Scene Change

Hearing Jim's command, Matt quickly obeyed as he spoke, "Everyone, prepare to warp out of here!"

Turning his attention to Valerian who was still on the Hyperion, Matt said, "You might want to let General Warfield know that we're getting out of here and that he can join us!"

Nodding in understanding, Valerian contacted General Warfield who was currently on Char…

Scene Change

Hearing Valerian's request, General Warfield replied, "Understood. We'll pack up and head to your location as quickly as we can!" Although a loyal soldier of the Dominion, the general ultimately cared more about the people than the emperor hence his willingness to follow Jim and Valerian who had recently vanquished the Queen of Blades. Besides, even he knew that Acturus Mengsk will not be merciful to anyone who opposes his will and he will be damned before allowing Mengsk to use any of his "infested" men as expendable lab rats, never mind the recent revelation of what had really happened on Tarsonis…

Scene Change

Realizing that even General Warfield had refused to immediately comply, Acturus Mengsk wasted no time to order an attack. As badly battered by their previous battles as they were, the Raiders and their allies could not hope to withstand the onslaught for long, not even with the Defence Matrixes used to absorb the damage. However, they needed to stand their ground long enough for General Warfield to evacuate his men.

As Jim left to join Matt on the Hyperion, Sarah growled in frustrated fury as she could not even stand let along attempt an attack on Acturus Mengsk. Feeling a small hand holding onto her own hand, Sarah turned her attention to a deeply worried Iris who spoke, "Mother…" Iris was hardly the only child in the room who was worried about the current situation as they all feared the possible outcomes.

Sighing, Sarah reached out and held her adopted children close to comfort them and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that Jim will pull this through…" It was at that moment when Sarah sensed something potentially useful…

Scene Change

"Sir, our ships won't be able to last for much longer!" exclaimed Matt.

"Damn it, that bastard sure knows how to ruin a good day!" swore Jim who then asked General Warfield through a communication device, "General, how much longer do you need to evacuate everyone?"

"Just give us ten more minutes and we're good to go!" replied General Warfield.

Hearing an explosion, Jim said, "Make it five minutes, evacuating everyone won't do any good if we're all blown to bits!"

Reluctantly understanding the desperate situation, General Warfield replied, "I'll see what I can do. Just hold the line… What the hell…?"

Scene Change

Sarah wore a smirk as she spoke, "Izsha, Nana, show those bastards what it means to mess with me and those dear to me!"

Scene Change

Acturus Mengsk stared in shock as TWO Leviathans appeared to flank his fleet. While both were huge, one was literally the size of a moon while the other was at least half as large which is still far more massive than even the largest of Battle Cruisers. As the Leviathans unleashed a swarm of Zerg fliers including Mutalisks, Corruptors, Pestalisks and even Overlords which carried Zerglings, Shocklings, Roaches and Hydralisks, it was hardly surprising that Acturus Mengsk's fleet got "distracted"…

Scene Change

Grinning at the sight, and feeling that their chances to escape had significantly increased, Jim said, "Matt, remind me to thank Sarah later for calling in the cavalry."

Equally appreciative, if considerably more cautious of the two Leviathans, Matt replied, "Will do, as long as we survive this, sir."

Scene Change

Thanks to the two Leviathans, the Raiders and their allies managed to flee Char with far fewer casualties than feared. As for the two massive creatures, they quickly warped away as soon as the Raiders fled, thus leaving behind a damaged Dominion fleet and a very furious Dominon Emperor who was now certain that Kerrigan was still controlling the Zerg…

Scene Change

"Okay Sarah, care to explain how you managed to call in two Leviathans to help us?" asked Jim whose tone made it obvious that it was not an accusation. After they had warped away from Char, Jim returned to the medical bay where Sarah and her adopted children waited for his return.

Smiling a bit smugly, Sarah explained, "Long story short, that crystal you allowed Magus to have, the same one which grew during the battle on Char and somehow helped them resist my control over them when I myself was corrupted, allowed me to reach out to two of my Leviathans led by my two most trustworthy Zerg minions who chose to stay close to Char."

Well aware that the crystals could amplify psychic abilities and were attuned to the Zerg, and that Sarah was not completely cured, Jim accepted her reasoning and asked, "So where are they now?"

"I told them to recover their losses and wait for further instruction while staying undetected. Seeing that they won't likely be welcomed by just anyone, I highly doubt that letting them follow us would be a very good idea," explained Sarah.

"Can't argue against that," admitted Jim.

"Still, I'm surprised that you can control the Zerg at all considering that you have lost most of your Zerg traits," said Valerian who had followed Jim to the medical bay.

Not trusting Valerian, Sarah frowned as she spoke, "Like what I had said before, those two Leviathans are controlled by my most loyal minions who chose to help me as soon as I reached out to them. Had they been any less loyal, they would have ignored my call."

"And there aren't many Broodmothers as nice as Big Momma, believe it!" exclaimed Eclipse.

"Big Momma?" asked Valerian who was bewildered by the fact that a Zerg Broodmother could actually have such a ridiculous name.

"Her real name is Nana and she is my very first Broodmother, a prototype to be perfectly honest," explained Sarah who playfully tousled Eclipse's spiky blond hair as she continued to speak, "However, my children still prefer to call her Big Momma since they had been calling her that ever since she became their babysitter." Valerian only became more baffled as he listened to Sarah's explanation.

"I don't suppose you can call them again to help us if we ever need them in the future, can you?" asked Jim.

"I could, but right now they need time to recover their losses and they did lose quite a bit due to the battles on Char, including our most recent one," replied Sarah.

"You sound as though you will lead the Zerg Swarm once again," said Valerian.

Sarah's expression was grim as she explained, "That's because if I don't they will be enslaved by a force even worse than the Queen of Blades."

"You're talking about the Hybrids, aren't you?" asked Jim.

Nodding in confirmation, Sarah glared accusingly at Valerian and said, "The same Hybrids that you allowed your friend to create!"

Seeing her rising fury, Jim placed his hand onto her shoulder to calm her and said, "Easy there, he didn't know about the Hybrids until just before we invaded Char."

"But he knew about the hybridization project," argued Sarah as she continued to glare at Valerian. Needless to say, Valerian was more than slightly worried about his own safety.

"But not how far it had progressed and how dangerous the Hybrids could be," replied Jim.

Turning her gaze towards Jim, Sarah then sighed and said, "Fine, but I still don't plan on trusting Valerian."

Feeling a little peeved at how Sarah talked as though he was not even present, although he was relieved that Jim had managed to calm her down, Valerian nevertheless appeared outwardly calm as he spoke, "At any rate, we will need to replenish our supplies and repair our ships as soon as we clear out any tracking-bugs my own ships may possess. Once we have done that, we will head to Umoja where we can run our tests on Kerrigan and the other infested Terrans while they recover their strength."

Having no reason to oppose Valerian's decision, Jim said, "Alright, but as soon as Sarah gets strong enough, we're going to hunt down every last one of those Hybrids and stop them, even if it means taking on the Dominion as well." Mentally, Jim added, "Not that I'm against kicking Mengsk of his damned throne!"

Easily reading Jim's thought, Sarah thought, "You and me both."

Scene Change

Arriving at Deadman's Rock, but not before removing whatever tracing-bugs the former Dominion ships possessed and escaping from further attacks by enemy Dominion ships, Jim, Matt, Valerian and "former general" Warfield were busy getting the supplies they needed to repair their surviving ships. However, there were some awkward complications as Mira Han realized that Matt was around…

Scene Change

"Matthew, you came back, and so soon too I must say! Did you really miss me that much?" asked Mira Han, a woman with pink hair, a cybernetic left eye which is red in colour, a normal right eye which is green, and brown skin.

Peering at Matt, Valerian had to ask, "Do you two have some kind of strange history together?"

Matt glared at Valerian as he growled, "Don't encourage her!"

"Aw, don't be so shy, I know that you like it rough!" said a decidedly flirty Mira Han.

Resisting the urge to slap his hand onto his face, Matt asked Jim, "Sir, if you may?"

Nodding, Jim turned to Mira Han and requested, "Mira Han, we're requesting for shelter to repair and resupply our ships while staying hidden from the Dominion."

Hearing Jim's request, Mira Han wore a smirk which made Matt uncomfortable…

Scene Change

While Jim was busy, Sarah and the children were in the lab with Egon as they studied the Char Crystal sample. Reaching out to the crystal with her psychic mind, Sarah then said, "It seems that the life-energy of the Zerg slain by the Xel'Naga Device, including our own infestations, was absorbed by it. It also seems to be helping all of the former infested Terrans, including myself, by providing its energy to us to help us recover from our traumatic de-infestations during the battle on Char."

"Is it safe?" asked an obviously concerned Egon. The last thing anyone wanted was the Char Crystal causing every former infested Terran to be re-infested.

"It does not seem to bear any malignant energy so I believe that it is safe enough for the Zerg at the very least," said Sarah who then added, "And it probably won't cause us to be re-infested either."

Nodding with a sigh of relief, Egon then said, "That's good to know. Anyway, while I lack the means to study the finer details of your current bodies, I still need to examine all of you to see how much of the Zerg mutations still remain in your bodies."

Hearing Egon's statement, the children all groaned in unison, "Again?"

Scene Change

After the Hyperion and the Bucephalus, along with two other surviving Battle Cruisers, landed close to Paradise at a junk pile for repairs and supplies, Matt was forced to spend some time with Mira Han as part of the agreement between her and Jim. Needless to say, Matt was less than happy with the situation and Mira Han apparently enjoyed causing him discomfort while being physically close to him.

"Aw, Matthew, don't be such a stiff! I can help you relax if you'll just let me," offered Mira Han.

Using his best poker face, the same face which he used to unwittingly earn Mira Han's hand in marriage, Matt replied, "We should focus on the task at hand so that we can be on our way before the Dominion catches wind of us and attack Deadman's Rock."

Smirking, Mira Han cooed as she hugged onto Matt's arm in a seemingly possessive manner, "I knew you cared about me!"

While Matt stiffened at Mira Han's words and physical contact, Warfield had to ask, "Just how did that boy managed to get HER as his wife?"

"Let's just say that he is one of the best poker players among the Raiders and leave it at that," explained a smirking Tychus. The large man found a sense of satisfaction at seeing Matt being teased by Mira Han, especially after Matt managed beat him at poker to the point that he was only left with his underwear.

Scene Change

After getting examined by Egon, Sarah and the children were making their way to Jim's quarters when they saw Maria. A pretty young woman with brown hair and blue eyes, Maria's appearance was mostly unchanged by her ordeal on Char except for a pair of antennae-like "Zerg-dreadlocks" and the worm-like carapace plates on her upper back. Seeing the children, Maria smiled and greeted them, "Hey there!"

Smiling, Iris returned the greeting, "Hello there, Miss Summers. Are you feeling well?"

Nodding, Maria answered, "Me and everyone else that you rescued from those tunnels, and didn't get killed along the way to this point, are fine." Frowning, Maria added, "I just can't believe that Emperor Mengsk would actually try to kill us all, including his own son, just because our boys refused to follow his orders to capture the Raiders and your mom…" Suddenly noticing Sarah, Maria was comically horrified as she recoiled and yelled, "Sweet holy Mama Jesus!"

Well aware of the young woman's panic, Sarah sighed and said, "Yes, I was the Queen of Blades before that Xel'Naga Device de-infested all of us. Now, if you're done panicking, can I and my children be back on our way?"

Blinking, Maria stared at the morosely bitter Sarah for a while before she finally said, "You know, I honestly expected you to be bigger."

Surprised, Sarah faced Maria and asked, "What?"

Shrugging, Maria explained, "Well, with you being the leader of the Zerg Swarm and all that, I honestly thought that you would be over two metres tall with balls of lightning or swarms of vicious bugs flying around you. Then again, you did get de-infested so maybe the lighting and the bugs don't really count in this case."

Unsure what to say, Sarah finally asked, "Aren't you… even angry at me, for what I had done?"

"Well, your kids did tell us about your past before you became the Queen of Blades and even I have to say that you went through a whole lot of bad crap in your life, assuming that it is indeed true of course. Besides, from what they had told me, most of your crazy-bitchiness was caused by becoming a particularly crazy and cruel Zerg," explained Maria who then grinned and cheekily added, "And there's no way a complete monster of a bad person would ever willingly put up with kids who could create such cute little critters to make an idiot out of her."

Wondering if she should be thankfully relieved or shamefully mortified, Sarah replied, "I suppose you have a point there. Still, I'm quite certain that not many would agree with you."

"Maybe, but even we knew that you could have easily attacked civilians and yet chose to avoid doing so whenever possible during your more recent attacks on the Dominion, never mind sparing the lives of our retreating soldiers. And after realizing what Acturus Mengsk had done to Tarsonis, only those who had undergone Resoc or Memory Wipes, and didn't suffer infestation for that matter, are still completely loyal to him and do not question his words, including his personal "public opinion" about you."

Smiling at the fact that Raynor had finally revealed the truth about Tarsonis to the people of the Dominion, Sarah replied, "There is that."

Scene Change

Jim was on his way to his private quarters, after having a short discussion with Valerian and Swann about the parts needed to repair the surviving ships, to spend time with Sarah and the children when he saw them having a civil conversation with a formerly-infested young woman. Surprised, Jim recognized the young woman to be a Dominion field Medic by the name of Maria Summers if he was not mistaken. Sensing Jim's thoughts, Sarah suddenly said, "Yes, her name is Maria Summers and she is actually being civil with me in spite of what she had gone through because of me when I was the Queen of Blades."

Surprised by Sarah's sudden statement, Maria asked, "Uh, who are you talking to?"

Pointing at Jim, Sarah replied, "At him of course."

Turning her attention to whoever Sarah was referring to, Maria realized that Jim was present and deadpanned, "Right, telepathy."

While the children giggled, snickered or chuckled, Jim smiled and asked Maria, "Not that I don't appreciate you being friendly with Sarah, but what convinced you that she's not going to eat you or something like that?"

"Well, I do like her kids and, call me crazy, I kind of trust them," admitted Maria.

Appreciating Maria's honest answer, Jim suddenly had a thought and wore a grin as Sarah, Iris and Magus easily ready his mind. Just as Jim expected, Sarah deadpanned, "No, I honestly do not think that letting the children, or their cuter Zerg breeds for that matter, be the Zerg Swarm's mascots would have improved my image in any way."

Snickering, Jim replied, "Can't hurt to try, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah spoke in a half-serious tone, "Can we go back to having an actual intelligent conversation?"

"Like how we pranked that Ulralisk when we were younger?" asked a grinning Eclipse.

Maria blinked in surprise before she asked, "What?"

Scene Change

While Eclipse told Jim and Maria how he had managed to traumatize an Ultralisk with only five Hydralisks spines, a single Glave Wurm, a sac full of explosive vespene gas and a handful of Zergling spawning pool slime, Matt asked Valerian while both men were inside the Hyperion's cantina, "Why did you do it?"

A little confused, Valerian asked, "Did what, captain?"

"Choosing to save Kerrigan even if it means opposing your father's decision to have her executed," said Matt who then added, "You of all people should know what he is like, just as you should know what Kerrigan had done during her time as the Queen of Blades. It is one thing to trump your father by defeating the Zerg but even I know that a lot of people, including the Protoss, would be happier to see Kerrigan dead and gone. Never mind the fact that you realized about the Hybrids being a threat, you seemed to have wanted to spare her from the very beginning even before you realized about them." It was apparent that Matt did not fully trust Valerian and was suspicious of him, only putting his distrust aside long enough to get the mission on Char done.

Hearing Matt's accusation, Valerian sighed and said, "As the owner of the Moebius Foundation, I have come across many different kinds of Xel'Naga relics and artefacts, some of which are ancient texts including prophecies."

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Matt asked, "What kind of prophecies?"

"That is something which I will discuss later when everyone has settled down and I can hold a meeting with your commander and General Warfield."

Scene Change

"So what exactly did you want to tell us about, Junior?" asked Jim. It was already night time at Paradise and the occupants of the surviving Battle Cruisers had no inclination of travelling around Deadman's Rock at night.

Seeing that Jim, Warfield, Matt and Sarah were present, Valerian started to explain, "During my research, I came across a particular prophecy which foretold the return of the Xel'Naga, the ancient race which created the Protoss and the Zerg." Jim, having known about that prophecy from Zeratul's memories, stiffened at the statement. Jim's reaction was not lost to Sarah who realized that Jim probably knew whatever it was that Valerian was about to say. Seemingly unaware of Jim's reaction Valerian asked him, "Tell me, Commander. Did you ever wonder why I so readily accepted the possibility that the Hybrids may cause the end of the Universe as we know it?"

"To be honest, I figured that you were worried about the Hybrids destroying the Dominion due to being too powerful to control," replied Jim.

Nodding in understanding, Valerian replied, "That was admittedly my more immediate concern at the time. However, from the information which I managed to understand from the prophecies, I discovered that Kerrigan will play an important role in averting a terrible calamity from occurring. Of course, I didn't quite believe it myself when I first discovered it but it never hurts to take precautions hence my willingness to actually consider an alternative course of action to protect the Dominion from the Zerg. The recent revelations about the Hybrids only cemented my belief in it further."

Frowning, Sarah said, "In other words, you only wanted me alive because some ancient prophecy said that I was too important to be killed, which turned out to be true as I am needed to ensure that the Swarm does not fall into the hands of the Hybrids."

Nodding, Valerian replied, "Correct. Of course, allowing you to destroy the Dominion was not exactly an option either so when we discovered the Xel'Naga Device which will only harm Protoss or Zerg organisms, thus potentially leaving human tissue intact…"

"You figured that you can de-infest her to keep her alive at a weakened state while stopping her from killing everyone in the Dominion," concluded Jim who was begrudgingly impressed.

"Precisely, hence why I was unwilling to hand her over to my father who obviously wanted her executed," said Valerian.

"Now hold it right there, Valerian. I'm willing to agree that the Hybrids are dangerous enough to destroy the Dominion, if not much more, and that Kerrigan can prevent that by stopping them from controlling the Zerg. But what in the hell do they have anything to do with the Xel'Naga and their so-called prophecies?" asked Warfield.

"Would it help if I were to explain that the Xel'Naga had been planning to have the Zerg and the Protoss eventually combine into a single race from the very beginning?" asked Valerian.

Shocked, Sarah shouted, "That's ridiculous, I faced one of those Hybrids before! Even if I don't know much about them, the Xel'Naga would have never allowed that… monster to be the end result of such a union!"

"And if that is indeed the truth, then it can be said that the Hybrids are the agents of a terrible force, most likely a renegade Xel'Naga based on what I know from the prophecies, that will break the cycle of the Xel'Naga and bring an end to all creation as we know it," replied Valerian.

Frowning, Warfield asked, "So let me get this straight, you're telling me some criminal from a long-dead race of powerful aliens will cause Armageddon if we don't stop him, and that you got all your info about him from a bunch of old alien writings on rocks?" It was increasingly apparent the Warfield found the notion unbelievable as he crossed his arms and said, "No offence, but I'm not believing it."

Jim sighed as he spoke, "As much as I want to agree with you, general, but it's the truth." Ignoring the dumbfounded general, Jim gazed at Valerian and added, "I'm just surprised that Junior managed to figure it out."

"Like what I had said before, I did a lot of research on ancient Xel'Naga texts, just as you probably found out about it from your Protoss acquaintances." replied Valerian.

"Did Zeratul inform you about it?" asked Sarah as she recalled her encounter with the Protoss on Ulaan.

Nodding, Jim replied, "Yeah, he gave me an Ihan Crystal which stored his memories, including a vision of Armageddon."

Sensing Jim's thoughts, Sarah knew that the prophecy was not the main reason why Jim wanted to save her. As such, she had no reason to start distrusting him as she instead asked Valerian, "So what do you plan to do to me now, Valerian?"

"For starters, we need to somehow prevent the Zerg Swarm from being enslaved by the Hybrids. Prophecy or not, I'm sure no one here wants that to happen."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Valerian's statement as Sarah growled, "But Mengsk will not be nearly as against the idea, seeing that he's allowing them to be created in the first place."

"There is that, which is why we need to be ready to face both the Hybrids and the Dominion," said Jim.

Although Warfield was reluctant to believe in what he personally deemed to be "a whole bunch of ancient alien mumbo-jumbo", he was willing to continue cooperating with Valerian and the Raiders if only because he cannot ignore the very real possibility of a Zerg Swarm led by an army of powerful Hybrids. Besides, they had proven themselves to be right so far so he had no reason to believe that they will be wrong about the Hybrids destroying everything else after they destroy the Dominion.

Scene Change

Their stay at Deadman's Rock was unexpectedly cut short when one of Mira Han's lieutenants, Gary Crane, tried to capture the rebels and the "cured" infested Terrans to be offered to the Dominion. Thankfully, the Raiders and their allies managed to escape, but not before Matt was injured by one of Crane's men thus earning the personal ire of Mira Han. Needless to say, Crane would be in a world of hurt once Mira Han captured him alive.

As for the infested Terrans, Sarah proved to everyone that she could still fight as she used her psychic abilities to not only warn the Raiders of an incoming attack but also to easily vanquish the traitorous mercenaries. The infested children also helped as Iris realized about Cooper's desire to betray the Raiders thanks to her telepathic mind which was retained in spite of her de-infested state. Not expecting the children to know, let alone attack, Cooper never saw the "prank" coming…

Scene Change

Jim, Matt, Tychus, Tosh, Valerian and Warfield blinked owlishly while Sarah sighed and asked, "Did you honestly have to go that far?"

Grinning broadly, Eclipse replied, "No kill like overkill, right?"

Obviously furious, Cooper struggled impotently as he glared at the blond boy with all the resentful hatred he could muster. He was planning to somehow escape from the Raiders and make his way to the Dominion after overhearing that Valerian wanted to bring the former infested Terrans to a secret Umojan Protectorate Research Facility at a remote planetoid. In fact, he even made a deal with Crane to help him betray Mira Han. What he did not expect was the children being aware of his treachery and taking matters into their own hands to deal with him.

As if being caught was not bad enough, courtesy of having Spinal throw a dart onto his backside to distract him, followed by a flying-kick in the face by Eclipse, a kick in the groin by Ravage, and finally a hard knock on the head by Besieger who somehow managed to get his hands onto a foldable chair, Cooper was now naked except for the ropes, chains and bandages tied around him onto that very same chair which Besierger used earlier to prevent him from escaping. That is not even counting makeup the children decided to decorate his face with, making him look like a hideous clown of a transvestite as a result, or the fact that they decided to dye his hair pink and have his hair braided with red ribbons. As a final insult, the children gagged him with a lemon which had most of its skin peeled away to make it a paper-thin layer, thus ensuring that he could taste the juices as he bit into it.

"How did you kids manage to get the dye for his hair?" asked Jim.

Sarah sighed as she shook her head and said, "You're probably better off not knowing."

Scene Change

After dealing with Cooper, and taking some photos of him to ensure that he will never be able to live it down even if he does escape, the Raiders and their allies finally arrived at a remote planetoid known as XT39323. It was there, at Research Station EB-103, when Kerrigan finally allowed the children to contact Nana, as they were sorely missing their pets…

Scene Change

Valerian sighed as he hung his head and said, "I cannot believe that I'm actually allowing this to happen…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure if I could fare any better against their tearful puppy-eyed pouts either," said a sheepish Jim.

"Pets or not, these things are still Zerg," argued a displeased Warfield as he and his men prepared for any unpleasant surprises.

"And we have absolutely no bloody clue of what their pets will look like either," agreed Tychus, rubbing his behind instinctively at the memory of that Zergling which tried to take a bite out of it.

"Somehow I doubt that they would be Zerglings with bowties added, man," said Tosh who had read Tychus' mind.

Egon however was tentatively optimistic as he spoke, "Well, as long as they're not going to harm anyone unprovoked, I'm not complaining."

Tychus rolled his eyes at Egon, who was obviously eager to study the pets, and said, "Like that's any surprise from an egghead like you!"

Suddenly, a one of Warfield's Marines reported, "General, one Zerg Overlord with an escort of four Mutalisks are inbound to your location and will be arriving shortly!"

Scene Change

As if aware of the coming Overlord, which is most probably the case, the formerly-infested Children wasted no time to rush out of the facility to eagerly greet it and its passengers. Following them were Sarah and Maria, both of whom shook their heads in amusement at their stampede-like rush which was being led by the eager girls.

Seeing the admittedly more amusing version of a "Zerg Rush", Jim smiled and asked, "You kids really missed your pets, huh?"

"Of course we do. How can we not love them?" asked Iris.

"They're the cutest little things ever!" agreed Spinal.

Ravage snickered as she spoke while pointing at Iris and Spinal, "Those two can't even sleep properly without hugging their little darlings." Both Iris and Spinal blushed at the statement.

"Not that you're all that different," quipped Eclipse.

While Ravage tried to strangle the cheeky blond boy, Mutagen grinned and said, "And one of them actually looks pretty cool."

Smiling at their eager expressions, Jim said, "I'll be the judge of that."

As if on cue, the Overlord arrived with its escort of Mutalisks, quickly unloading its passengers before promptly leaving the planetoid with its escort. Everyone who had their weapons ready for any attack lowered their weapons as they stared at the creatures the Overlord had left behind, their jaws dropping like lead weights.

Unconcerned about the Terrans, the pets all rushed towards the children who were making a rush of their own. "Clashing" into one another, the children were all laughing and smiling joyously as they hugged and petted their pets…

Scene Change

After calming down, a slightly embarrassed Iris proceeded to introduce the pets to the Terrans, "It is my pleasure to introduce to you our pets, starting with our very first one, Mr Tingles." Mr Tingles, a particularly small Shockling which is barely larger than a watermelon unlike the typical dog-sized creatures, waved one of its front legs as if to greet the Terrans, which is probably was.

"Next, is Miss Squeaky," said Iris as she introduced a Squeakling which is about the same size as Mr Tingles except that it had a large squirrel-like fluffy tail. Upon hearing its name, Miss Squeaky wagged its large fluffy tail.

Iris then motioned towards what can be best described as a baby version of an Infestor or a Zerg Larva with insect legs added. However, unlike either creature, the pet bore a pair of large expressive eyes, stubby little tentacles on its face, and a generally soft body, making it strangely huggable and even innocuous as Iris introduced it, "Mr Wiggles."

"Miss Kisses," said Iris as she introduced a Broodling with blunted claws and spines, softer skin, and, more importantly, a soft rounded face with expressive eyes and a kitten-like mouth. Miss Kisses happily "hopped" in acknowledgement of having its name called.

Motioning towards a creature best described as an armoured worm with stubby dinosaur-like hind legs and arms, a relatively huge head with a maw to match, six pairs of eyes, and five jointed antennae on the back of its head, Iris introduced it, "Mr Maw." Wagging its tail, Mr Maw was drooling with its tongue lolling out like a hungry puppy.

"And, last but not least, Miss Jelly," said Iris as she introduced a literal living jelly or a giant microbe the size of a large pumpkin with a central nucleus and a large pair of "eye spots". Blue in colour with amber-yellow eyes and a pink nucleus, Miss Jelly was certainly unusual even among the Zerg.

Staring at the assembled pets, the majority of the Terrans were still gaping before Tychus finally said, "I take it back, ugly-as-sin Zerglings with girly bowties added are not as freaky as Broodlings and Infestors that actually look cute!"

Warfield on the other hand shook his head as he sighed in exasperation, "These kids and their crazy creations will be the death of me yet!"

Scene Change

After the pets were kept in the same secured chamber where Sarah and the children will sleep in at Sector Six, Valerian spoke to Sarah, "Originally, I wanted to test your ability to control the Zerg. However, given your ability to actually call out to Leviathans while using the Char Crystal as well as the fact that you and the other former infested Terrans are all recovering nicely, I believe we can keep it brief. Nevertheless, we will be doing a full range of tests and scans to see just how much of the Zerg infestation actually remains in you as well as the other former infested Terrans. We will also be doing tests on a fragment of the Char Crystal to see if the other former infested Terrans can use it and its effects on the Zerg."

Frowning, Sarah asked, "And just how long will those tests take?"

If all goes well, it will all be done in less than a week starting from tomorrow. Once we're done here, and assuming that the repairs on our Battle Cruisers are done at the same time if not earlier, we can get back to stopping the Hybrids," replied Valerian.

Nodding, Sarah replied, "Then let us get this done and over with."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

This chapter basically covers the Flashpoint period of Starcraft 2. The actual Heart of the Swarm story will start in the next one.


	13. Chapter 12

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 12: Stories from Station EB-103**

On the first day of the tests, Sarah and the other former infested Terrans underwent a wide range of medical tests including full-body scans, blood tests and genetic screening. As she and the formerly-infested children were among the first to be tested, they were done much earlier than most of the others, allowing them to undergo further testing.

Unsurprisingly, the results from the first series of tests later showed that the "cured" infested Terrans still had traces of Zerg infestation inside their bodies even after being exposed to the Xel'Naga Device. The interesting discovery was that the traces of infestation were actually beneficial to their hosts by granting increased vitality thereby allowing the former infested Terrans to survive battle more easily and actually live longer. The results also showed that, when compared to previous medical records before infestation and then de-infestation, all of the former infested Terrans were healthier than before. However, they will most certainly not live as long as the Protoss as they can theoretically only live until they are past a century-old on average at most.

While the rest of the former infested Terrans underwent the series of medical tests, Sarah and the children attended a separate test as a different group of scientists studied a fragment of the Char Crystal. Of course, Jim was with them as well for support although Tosh was also present to undertake the test. As Valerian was already aware of Sarah's ability to actually command Leviathans with the aid of the Char Crystal, he did not bother to have her tested but instead turned his attention to the children and even Tosh. Not surprisingly, Iris easily managed to command a small swarm of Drones to collect resources to a specified collection hatch with the help of the crystal. Magus and Nydus also easily passed the test when they used the crystal. As for the rest of the children, they too could command the Drones but it was apparent that Ravage, Eclipse and Besieger had more difficulty than the rest of them. Tosh too managed to control the Drones but had a similar difficulty as Ravage, Eclipse and Besieger.

After the test with Drones, Valerian turned his attention to the testing of their ability to control Zerglings. Surprisingly enough, Ravage, Eclipse and Besierger had an easier time controlling Zerglings than Drones. However, given their more combative roles during their time as infested Terrans, it may not be all that surprising. As for Viral, Mutagen and Nydus, they had more difficulty in controlling Zerglings while Iris and Magus had no such issues. Tosh was again tested and found the Zerglings more to his liking due to their aggressive natures and commanded them with surprising ease. The Spectre would later claim that the minds of the Drones and Zerglings were relatively simple with narrow lines of thoughts and had little willpower. In fact it can argued that the lesser strains of Zerg such as Drones and Zerglings have no ability to think for themselves and thus require a commanding force to give them any higher purpose in life. Considering the general behaviour of leaderless Feral Zerg, the discovery simply reaffirmed already-known facts.

Once the children were tested and Valerian was satisfied, he requested the scientists to test the effects of the Char Crystal on a Zerg organism. The test was simple as it only involved having a single Drone placed in the same room with a small fragment of Char Crystal. Sarah was strongly against it, saying that even she had no idea how the Drone would behave or what the crystal would do on the Drone. Confident in the facility's ability to control any possible outbreak, Valerian decided to do the test anyway…

Scene Change

Unlike the confident Valerian, Sarah, Jim, Tosh and the formerly-infested children were all anxious as they watched a Zerg Drone being allowed to enter a mostly-empty chamber with a fragment of Char Crystal at the centre of the circular chamber. Immediately drawn towards the crystal which was kept inside a glass cylinder, the Drone approached it in an almost revering manner. When it got close to the crystal, the Drone seemed satisfied to simply gaze upon it. After a moment of tense silence, Valerian decided that the Drone would not do much else when the Crystal suddenly glowed brightly, its light being drawn into the Drone. Having obviously absorbed energy from the crystal, the Drone then started to pupate.

Shocked, Valerian immediately ordered the near-panicking scientists to take the crystal away from the pupating Drone. However, it was already too late at the pupating process could not be stopped with the loss of the crystal which soon lost its glow. Seeing the quickly-growing pupa, Sarah glared at Valerian and growled, "Now do you believe me?"

Valerian's frown deepened at Sarah's accusation as he ordered, "All personnel evacuate the sub-level. Activate all Sentry Bots and the Eradicator. Destroy the mutating Drone before it can complete…!"

As if aware that it was in danger, the pupa quickly burst open, revealing a Queen. Well aware that Drones do indirectly cause the production of Queens by morphing into Hatcheries, Sarah was not overly surprised by the results of the accidentally-induced metamorphosis as she sighed and said, "I'll take care of this."

Scene Change

Thankfully enough, Sarah was able to control the Queen even without the aid of a Char Crystal so the situation was soon under control again. However, Valerian also learnt a vital lesson that the Zerg are never wholly predictable and should never be underestimated even when it appears possible to control them.

Indeed, having Tosh use Char Crystal proved that it is possible to combine the crystal with Terran Ghosts or even Terran technology to take control of the Zerg, even if limited to simpler Zerg life forms. Of course, Egon's research notes indicated that he could have built a mind-controlling Hive Mind Emulator, although a Psi Disruptor to slow enemy Zerg movement was chosen in the end, before the invasion at Char so the discovery only meant that such devices can be more readily constructed, made more efficient, and possibly even be made portable. On the other hand, if a single Drone can directly morph into a Queen upon exposure to even a small fragment of the Char Crystal, it is easy to imagine that exposing any of the more dangerous Zerg breeds to the Char Crystal would be problematic, to put it lightly. As such, the idea was immediately scrapped.

Scene Change

On the second day, the infested Terrans were all tested for psychic ability. Surprisingly enough, all of them have a Psi-Index of at least above two, meaning they have the ability to at least sense the presence of other psychics including powerful ones. Of course, given the hive-minded nature of the Zerg, it can be explained that all of the infested Terrans had to develop some psychic ability to receive commands from the said hive mind.

Those that possess telekinetic abilities were quickly tested for their ability to manipulate objects and so forth. Sarah taking part in the second stage of testing was hardly surprising, as was the selection of Magus who still possesses his ability to use telekinesis. Iris was also tested but her ability was more towards telepathy than telekinesis despite having the same Psi-Index level as Magus. Then again, her telepathic range was noted to be enormous compared to most telepaths and she can prevent herself from accidentally reading the minds of others or being influenced by them more readily than most. Given her previous role as an infested Terran equivalent of a Zerg Queen or Broodmother, the results were not completely unexpected.

The final part of the psychic tests was the ability to control and command Zerg, a feat which even telepaths that lacked telekinetic abilities also took part off. As the formerly-infested children were already confirmed to be able to control Drones and Zerglings with the aid of the Char Crystal, they were only tested to see if they can do so again without the aid of the crystal. As it turned out, Iris and Magus could do so while the other children generally could not due to their lower psychic abilities.

The other former infested Terrans were also tested to see if they could control Drones with the aid of the Char Crystal followed by testing their ability to do so without it. From the test results, only formerly-infested Ghosts could hope to control the Drones even without the aid of the Char Crystal. Former infested Terrans that were lacking in psychic ability or Ghosts that did not suffer infestation cannot control Drones without the aid of the crystal. The tests also showed that only those with a high Psi-Index can hope to command a swarm of Zerg creatures let alone an entire hive. Speaking about hives, Sarah actually encouraged Iris and Magus to command a Drone to morph into a Hatchery and establish a simple hive cluster with more Drones and a few Overlords. Valerian did not mind the extra testing as it did not pose a significant security risk and found out that both Iris and Magus could manage a small Zerg hive cluster with surprising efficiency, especially Iris who was already used to it. After the tests, the accidentally-created Queen was shifted to the small hive cluster so that Sarah can easily control it through commanding the Queen.

Scene Change

On the third day, the former infested Terrans were put through a series of physically demanding exercise courses to test their physical performances. Predictably, those that already had military training as soldiers had a much easier time than those who were not as involved in combat. Surprisingly enough, even after undergoing de-infestation, the formerly-infested children showed incredible physical abilities for children their age. Then again, they did live among the Zerg and some of them even underwent training by the Queen of Blades herself so perhaps their heightened physical abilities was somewhat expected. Regardless, it was revealed that the former infested Terrans all had better than average physical health and strength and were noted to recover quite quickly from physical exertion as long as they had something to eat to make up for lost energy.

While the former infested Terrans underwent physical exercises, a separate group of scientists did a physical examination on the six unusual Zerg pets. Needless to say, anyone who liked cute things developed a soft spot for the apparently docile and friendly creatures despite the fact that they were in fact Zerg. In fact, the majority of the young women in the facility practically volunteered to do a "hands-on examination" on them. When it was discovered that the creatures had their own unique personalities, which indicated some degree of independence, the scientists had to ask Sarah and her adopted children about it. They got their answer before long when Iris explained that the pets are supposed to be loveable companions, not mindless slaves, which naturally made sense to the Terrans that liked having pets.

To the scientists' dismay, the pets showed a surprising degree of mischievous resourcefulness as they quickly escaped from physical confinement as soon as they realized that the researchers were done with them and that they can be returned to their masters. Although Iris had told them to behave, she never said that they cannot take the initiative to return to their masters on their own once the examinations were over and so they did just that while no one was paying attention to them. Not surprisingly, their escape caused a mild panic throughout the research facility as the pets practically marched their way along the corridors towards the children. Despite the mild panic they caused, the pets were soon forgiven as no one was hurt, and gave some young women, including Maria, the perfect opportunity to approach the pets. Witnessing the increased leniency in security towards the pets, Warfield was not too happy with it as he feared that the Zerg might just decide to use cuteness as a weapon of deception against the Terrans, a notion which even Jim had to admit was possible if not already confirmed.

It was also during that day when the Terrans learnt a very, very important lesson…

Scene Change

It was night time and Spinal had somehow snuck her way towards the cafeteria to eat something to satisfy her growling stomach.

Ever since their de-infestation, the children ate normal Terran foods which they had not eaten ever since they became infested. Throughout their entire time as infested children, their primary sources of sustenance were Creep, and the "fruits" and "nectar" that came from Leaf Colonies. So it was quite an experience for the children, who never did have any access to good food even during their time at the orphanage, to finally eat something delicious such as bacon, fried chicken, and candy during their short stay at Deadman's Rock. This was especially true for Sarah's first six adopted children who had been infested for at least two years.

To say that Sarah's first six adopted children were ravenous during their first time of eating normal Terran food was an understatement as they proceeded to eat enough food to satisfy people twice their size. They also sampled every kind of edible Terran food and cooking which they could safely consume, quickly emptying the Hyperion's already-depleted food supply. Like all children, the nine formerly-infested children had favoured kinds of food and drink.

Eclipse for example was pretty much a metaphorical addict of instant cup noodles. Spinal simply loved sweet food, especially candy, although she will happily eat anything that is tasty. Ravage enjoyed eating meat, especially rare meat. Iris developed an almost-unhealthy love for cinnamon buns after she first tried some at Station EB-103. Nydus had no particular likes although he did seem to have an odd affinity to strange and strong-tasting foods such as the dreadfully smelly but otherwise edible and nutritious Dodurian fruit from the planet Malasia XIV. Although Magus had no particular favourite food, he did develop a love for tea after he tried some tea offered by Valerian. Mutagen, Viral and Besieger were perfectly fine with eating anything that tasted good.

There were a few kinds of food and drink which both Raynor and Sarah agreed that the children should never try. One of them was alcohol, which the Hyperion's cantina had an abundance of. The other was coffee, especially Matt's special brew of coffee which was unofficially dubbed as the dreaded Hyperion Awakener.

As Spinal went into the cafeteria located at Sector 6, of the research facility, she noticed that the place was empty and, upon laying her eyes upon an unused coffee maker, decided to try making her own version of the Hyperion Awakener, a drink which she had been curious to try ever since she first smelled it at the Hyperion. Looking about to make sure that no one was around to see her, Spinal quickly took out packets of coffee power, cream, and sugar. She then picked out packets of energy bars, proteins bars and even chocolate cookies to be added into her special concoction. Quickly tearing the packets open, Spinal dumped them all into a nearby blender to blend them all into a singular mixture with some water added before pouring the mix into the coffee maker and setting it to brew…

Scene Change

Maria and Sarah were on their way to the cafeteria to find Spinal when they heard a high-pitched girly scream. Worried, the both of them quickly rushed to the direction of the scream and saw to their surprise that it was actually a large muscular man instead of a young woman who had screamed as he was running away from the cafeteria. Looking at the fleeing man and then at each other in temporary bewilderment, they both decided to put the matter aside as they continued to rush to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they could not find Spinal but they did find the used blender and coffee maker as well as the empty packets. Hearing familiar giggling from the vents, they both could guess what had happened and paled at the thought…

Scene Change

Although no one saw what Spinal had done in the cafeteria, it was apparent that Spinal had suffered a major case of sugar rush combined with caffeine as a result of consuming her "experimental beverage". How the girl had survived consuming the potent mix they had found inside what was left of the coffee maker was anyone's guess although her traces of Zerg biology may have something to do with it, thus raising the possibility that the traces of Zerg infestation may have granted increased poison resistance as well. To say that the girl was hyper after consuming the concoction was as big an understatement as saying that an Ultralisk is a bit bulky. Moving at downright inhuman speeds which actually took Sarah Kerrigan by surprise, able to crawl along vents in ways that would make rats green with envy and gaining an insane endurance boost, Spinal had terrorized the entire facility for hours. Jim and his trusted allies, who later arrived in an attempt to help Sarah by trying to control the situation, were not spared from Spinal's antics.

By the time the girl had calmed down, she had been moving nonstop for nearly six hours straight, scaring the every-loving daylights out of anyone who was unfortunate enough to see her. It certainly did not help that Jim was among the victims as he and the others had to see what Tychus would later dub as her "freaky ghost grin" which seemed far too wide and toothy to be humanly possible. Tosh was also badly unnerved as he swore that Spinal appeared like some sort of ghostly hallucination due to her accelerated movement speed and albino coloration. In fact, her acts of terror were such that she actually scared some caged Zerglings badly enough that they actually chose to hide in their cages despite the fact that Spinal had somehow disabled the locks, huddling together like frightened puppies instead of murderous alien monsters.

After the girl had finally calmed down, mostly due to sheer physical exhaustion, Spinal quickly fell asleep and slept like an innocent little child instead of the horrific terror she had been hours ago. Needless to say, everyone agreed that she must never consume coffee ever again…

Scene Change

Due to Spinal's insane night, it was unanimously agreed that everyone should take a day-long break and just relax after their ordeal. As such, the fourth day was a day of rest for everyone in the facility, and for Jim and his men who had suffered from that terrible night as well. Deciding to take advantage of that period, Sarah wasted no time to allow herself to be a bit lazy and simply lounge around with Jim while most of the children left for breakfast, except for Spinal who was sleeping like a log.

Looking at Spinal's peaceful face as she soundly slept on her bed and innocently snuggled into her pillow, Jim quietly swore, "I still can't believe that she actually scared those Zergling into choosing captivity over escape."

"Well, considering that escape probably meant having to deal with her, I can't say that I really blame them. Even now I'm can still feel their fear towards her," replied Sarah. Left unsaid was that Sarah had given explicit orders to the Zerg inside the facility that they are not to harm her adopted children, some of whom are more likely to do anything foolish with the Zerg than most in the facility.

Snorting in amusement, Jim said, "After seeing what she was like last night, I can't really blame them either. Having traces of Zerg infestation or not, becoming this crazy from drinking a hot mug coffee is just not normal."

"Even if the coffee was already fully saturated with everything she added into it and was more sludge than liquid?" asked Sarah.

"Point, but she's hardly the first one to drink insane coffee brews. I actually saw Matt adding energy bars and protein shakes into his coffee mix," said Jim who then added in a low conspiratorial whisper, "We call that unholy concoction the Hyperion Awakener."

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah had to double-check with her telepathic ability to make sure that Jim was not lying. Sensing none, Sarah then asked, "Didn't Spinal once wanted to try some of Matt's coffee?"

Suddenly remembering how he and Sarah forbade Spinal from trying the infamous coffee drink, Jim swore, "Damn, she was actually trying to replicate his drink."

"Makes me glad that Magus likes tea a lot more than coffee," said Sarah as she shivered slightly as the idea of Magus drinking Spinal's version of the coffee drink. With Magus' telekinetic abilities, disastrous would not be nearly accurate enough a description.

"Well, considering how the Hyperion Awakener usually looks like, even I have to agree that it's not exactly a pleasant sight," said Jim.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Matt sneezed and wondered if someone was talking about him or his coffee-making skills as he took a gulp of his personal blend of coffee…

Scene Change

A short while later, the other eight children returned after having breakfast which included a particularly popular brand of fast food, FFC. Known as Firebat's Fried Chicken in short, FFC was established during the four years after the Brood War by a retired Firebat who always had a liking for cooking. His cooking became so popular that his simple cooking stand quickly changed into a multi-restaurant company which provided a variety of dishes such as the recent Marauder-Blown Nuggets and Hellion Chilli Sauce. Somehow able to avoid becoming one of Acturus Mengsk's puppet companies, FFC was universally accepted by every Terran faction in the Koprulu Sector, hence why even the secret Umojan facility had access to FFC.

Taking a bite out of an FFC friend chicken, Besieger offered his bucket to Jim and asked, "Want some?"

"No thanks, I already had my breakfast. Besides, I personally prefer their Siege-Pounded Burgers," said Jim.

"Yeah, those are pretty good too. Too bad FFC has no noodle dishes though," said Eclipse.

Ravage rolled her eyes as she spoke aloud, "What a noodle-addict!"

Iris had just finished her cinnamon bun as she spoke, "Personally, I prefer the Medic Salad."

Eclipse made a face as he groused, "Yuck, raw veggies!" Both Magus and Viral, being the younger children of the group, agreed with Eclipse with their own facial expressions.

Seeing Jim talk about fast food with the children, Sarah smiled as she wished that they could continue having peaceful days like the present. Suddenly, Sarah felt that something was off…

Scene Change

Valerian was busy making sure that the Zerglings were under proper containment, and that Spinal would not get access to any more coffee in the near future, when Sarah and Jim approached him. Surprised by the unexpected visit, Valerian asked, "Is something the matter?"

Sarah's expression was serious as she spoke, "Valerian, there is a Zerg hive cluster nearby, and I'm not talking about the one in this facility."

Scene Change

Sarah, along with the Raiders and their allies, soon arrived at a nearby location which had numerous deep canyons. Seeing no Zerg creatures or structures, Valerian asked as Sarah and Jim exited their Medivac Dropship, "Are you certain that this is the place?"

Nodding, Sarah replied, "The presence is getting stronger. The hive cluster has to be somewhere in these deep misty canyons."

Hearing Sarah's reply to Valerian, Jim had to ask, "Are you saying that the Zerg actually had the foresight to be this sneaky even without you guiding them?"

Nodding, Sarah explained, "After the Brood War, I was trying to create a suitable replacement of the Cerebrates to ensure that the Overmind would never return. At first, I wanted to create more infested Terrans but, after becoming the mother of six infantile infested children, I had to make do by altering my already-modified Queens into Broodmothers. Using my first Broodmother, Nana, as a prototype, I was able to improve the Broodmothers further and made them more intelligent and cunning as a result to the point that they are now capable of leading their Broods even without my help." Sarah smirked in amusement as she added, "You cannot believe how much those first six children of mine had pushed Nana's physical and mental limits while she was babysitting them with Brain."

"Brain?" asked Jim.

"Right, you don't know him. Brain was a surviving Cerebrate who took care of the children while I created Nana. He was supposed to perish due to the prolonged absence of the Overmind but my first six children loved him as a family member and actually opposed me to save him by changing him into a different kind of Zerg. As it turned out, their success actually benefited the Swarm because Brain became the basis of a new Zerg strain known as Gene Weavers, the specialized geneticists of the Zerg Swarm," explained Sarah.

"So that was what Iris and the other kids had fought against Sarah over," though Jim as he asked, "So how come we never met those Gene Weavers? They seem to be pretty important."

"They usually live inside Evolution Chambers and rarely leave the hive clusters. Also, they are more concerned about improving and preserving the genetic knowledge of the Zerg Swarm than actually fighting."

Hearing Sarah's explanation, an obviously interested Valerian asked her, "I don't suppose you could somehow help us obtain one, can you?"

Sarah frowned as she spoke, "Are you seriously thinking about having a Gene Weaver test subject? You already have a Queen on your hands and it is only because of me that she's not going on a rampage."

Valerian was admittedly sheepish as he replied, "Right, I almost forgot about that."

"Anyway, if those hive clusters are really down inside those canyons, how are we supposed to get down there? Those canyon walls are pretty damn steep and visibility down there is pretty much down the drain," asked Jim.

Suddenly, a telepathic voice spoke, "_That will not be necessary._"

Surprised, the Terrans then saw an erupting Nydus Worm and instinctively tried to shoot it when Sarah raised her hand and said, "Wait, I recognize her!"

Seeing Sarah's reaction, Jim turned his attention towards his men who reluctantly lowered their weapons in response. As the Nydus Worm settled, it released a Broodmother whom Sarah immediately recognized, "Ripley, what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" asked Jim who then felt a little silly for asking such a question to the former leader of the entire Zerg Swarm.

"She's one of the younger Broodmothers in the Zerg Swarm. Also, unlike most Zerg Broodmothers, she was created from one of Iris' larvae," explained Sarah.

"Indeed, she is correct, Terran," said Ripley as she stepped towards the group of Terrans. Standing before Sarah, the Broodmother bowed to the best she could manage as she spoke to her, "My Queen, I am glad to see that you are indeed alive and well in spirit if not necessarily in boy. The madness that managed to consume you before your defeat on Char was most… distressing to say the least."

"The feeling is mutual," replied Sarah who then said, "But you still haven't answered my question."

As Sarah's tone bore no anger, only curiosity, Ripley knew that she had not displeased her former leader as she calmly answered, "I was looking for a suitable world where my Brood can safely grow and evolve not long after your defeat at Char. Although Nana had already informed us of your survival, many of the Broodmothers believe that you are no longer fit to lead us in your weakened state and so decided to go their separate ways. Although I withheld my judgement about your de-infested state, I too believed that it would be better to find my own path for my brood, at least until you return to us as a worthy leader and lead us once again. However, despite our disagreements, all of the Broodmothers including myself agreed to heed your warning that we must be prepared for the Hybrids that will seek to enslave us all. As such, we decided to remain in contact with one another and not fight against one another while we attempt to make our respective broods stronger, at least until the threat is averted."

Nodding in understanding, as she had indeed instructed Nana to inform the other Broods when the Raiders and their allies escaped from Char, Sarah then asked, "What happened at Char while I was gone?"

"Zagara, the most prideful and merciless of us, has taken control of Char while the other Broodmothers left for other worlds. Even now her brood fights against the Dominion Terrans that are trying to eliminate the Zerg on that planet," answered Ripley.

Sighing, Sarah muttered, "I'm hardly surprised that she will try to succeed in what I had failed to accomplish. She's the most ambitions and independent of the Broodmothers after all." Looking at the deep canyons, Sarah asked, "By the way, why did you choose to build your hive cluster down there? It would initially hard to find your hive cluster but sooner or later others will realize its location, never mind the fact that it's particularly vulnerable to attacks from above."

"True, but you must realize by now that among the Broodmothers I am the most inclined towards stealth when it comes to combat. Also, as I had stated before, I wish for my brood to evolve further and these deep canyons are an opportunity for me to do so. If successful, my hive clusters will be burrowed underground, hidden from enemy eyes, while the rest of my brood will be able to move freely even while burrowed," explained Ripley.

Thinking over Ripley's words, Sarah then nodded and said, "While I agree that stealth is useful, you'll have to consider that your enemies may have detectors that will detect them."

"I am indeed aware of that, my Queen."

"Then continue with your current course of evolution. As long as you acknowledge the fact that stealth is only useful as long as your enemies are unaware, I'm sure that your brood will become stronger from it," said Sarah.

Apparently pleased that Sarah approved, Ripley bowed in thanks and said, "Your approval is appreciated, my Queen." Raising her head, she then asked, "Are the children alright? Nana informed me that they are fine, if in a similar state of body as you, but still I worry for them, especially my mother."

Although Jim knew that Iris did spawn the larva that would eventually mature into Ripley, he still felt a bit boggled at the idea of the Broodmother considering Iris as her mother. Sarah on the other hand smiled as she replied, "They're fine. In fact, Spinal actually managed to scare a few Zerglings into staying in their cages even though she is now mostly human."

Raising a brow, Ripley asked, "How is that possible? Even if she is among the most hyperactive among your children, and that you most likely ordered the Zerglings to not harm her, scaring them while she's a helpless Terran child is no mean feat."

"Let's just say that she had a sugar rush with caffeine added and leave it at that."

Hearing Sarah's explanation, Ripley deadpanned, "It's a human child thing, isn't it?"

Chuckling, Sarah replied, "You could say that."

Ripley, a Zerg Broodmother, actually sighed as she spoke, "Sometimes I wonder if non-infested Terrans are really as weak and powerless as some of the Broodmothers claim. True, basic human bodies and genetics are hardly impressive but from what I understand, humans have a tendency of somehow doing the impossible and actually succeeding, almost like it is some kind of art form for them. Your defeat at Char by the Terrans is certainly a proof of that, never mind the insane stories that I had heard about the children from Nana."

Sarah could not help but smirk as she asked good-naturedly, "Am I sensing that you actually fear the Terrans?"

Huffing, Ripley replied, "No, but I am admittedly wary of humans suddenly doing something unexpected, insane, stupid, or any combination of the three, and defeating me as a result. Just because I am not as prideful as some of the other Broodmothers doesn't mean that I do not have any pride at all, and few things are more shameful than being defeated by a weaker opponent that had been foolishly underestimated."

Amused by Ripley's response, and understanding her point, Sarah said, "Well, I'll leave you to manage your brood then. Just to let you know, I will be leaving this world in a few days. If you choose to stay on this world, is it possible for you to leave the humans on this planetoid alone?"

Stroking her chin, Ripley then pondered aloud, "A neutral coexistence with the Terrans?" Doing a very human-like shrug, Ripley replied, "I suppose that is possible, at least as long as the Terrans do not provoke my wrath." Ripley's eye then took on a cunning glint as she added, "Then again, my desired path of evolution is towards stealth, and no one said that I cannot test my brood's ability to get close to the Terrans undetected as long as I do not harm them." Jim and his men could swear that Ripley was actually smirking mischievously as she said the last part…

Scene Change

Overhearing Ripley's statement, Valerian did not know if he should be scared or exasperated as he placed his face onto his hands and thought, "This place is going to desperately need additional detectors and defences at this rate…"

Warfield, having overheard Ripley's statement as well, slapped a non-robotic hand onto his helmeted face and groaned, "Someone please tell me that not all Broodmothers are like her…!"

Scene Change

As the Hyperion was observing the event as well, everyone on the bridge saw what had happened as well. Matt sighed while rubbing away the growing headache on his forehead while Tychus deadpanned, "Great, now even regular Zerg know how to mess with us like Trolls!"

Scene Change

Pleased by Ripley's response, Sarah said, "That's good, you're getting better at leading your brood. But before we leave, can you send a message to the other Broodmothers?"

"What will it be, my Queen?" asked Ripley.

"Tell them that I am pleased to know that they had chosen a wiser course of action by choosing to be neutral to one another while the common threat from the Hybrids is still present. Let them know that even though I am de-infested I intend to destroy the Hybrids to prevent the Zerg Swarm from being enslaved by them. Should I ever decide to lead the Swarm once again, I will not demand immediate obedience from them as I am already aware of my weakened state. All I ask is that they continue to be in contact with one another and that they grow stronger so that they can at least defend themselves from the Hybrids even without my leadership to guide them. However, if I must defeat them to regain their obedience, let them know that the challenge is accepted!"

Ripley would have smiled if she had a human mouth as she bowed and said, "It shall be done, my Queen…!"

Scene Change

After Sarah's encounter with Ripley, Warfield quickly requested his soldiers to be on alert for any hostile activity. Noticing the lacking of specifics, Valerian asked, "Aren't you going to say "hostile Zerg activity"?"

Snorting, Warfield replied, "First of all, I had always believed that the Zerg Swarm is a hostile threat to humanity so being specific about them being a danger to us is pretty damned redundant if you ask me. Besides, we're still on the run from the Dominion and there's no harm in being ready for them either."

Valerian agreed with Warfield's reasoning as he replied, "There is that, carry on, general."

Scene Change

Iris sighed in relief after hearing from Sarah that Ripley was alright and was already showing signs of being able to lead her brood on her own. Of the Broodmothers, few were as dear to Iris as Ripley as Iris was in a sense her mother.

Zerg Larvae are the basis of all Zerg life forms, including their structures, and Queens as well as the more advanced Broodmothers are no exception to that rule. The only reason why most people had never seen a Larva changing into a Queen was because the process occurs from within the safety of Zerg Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives.

Originally, Ripley's creation was a test imposed by Sarah to see if Mutagen can somehow use one of Iris' Larvae to create a Queen. The process was long and tedious but was ultimately successful as Ripley had no physical or mental defects and can function as a Queen. After her successful creation, she became Iris' very first and arguably most unique of subordinate Queens.

What no one expected was that Ripley had a different mentality from most Queens as she showed interest and curiosity towards subjects which did not necessarily pertain to her usual duties. One example of her unique mentality was her desire to personally help Iris and Mutagen in creating some of their newer pets, including Mr Maw. Another example was her appreciation towards humour as she actually chuckled like an innocent child, as innocent a child as a Zerg could be any rate, after seeing Eclipse getting caught in one of his own traps which was meant to be a prank on Ravage. Upon discovering Ripley's unique mental state, Sarah decided to have her uplifted into a Broodmother, a process which was surprisingly much easier for her than for most Queens. Abathur and Brain naturally noted down Ripley's unusual mental state and her unusually easy transition from Queen into Broodmother. It was later discovered that Ripley actually had the potential to grow into a Broodmother all by herself as she learns and grows from experience. Not surprisingly, Sarah quickly integrated her unique trait to all other Zerg Queens and Broodmothers, making them more cunning and intelligent, if more independent, as a result.

As a Broodmother, Ripley was given the task to help Iris create more infested Terrans through the new infestation method. However, due to the invention of the nanites which can treat the infestation, Ripley's role had to be changed into a more combat-orientated role. It was during her time fighting against Dominion military outposts when she gained an appreciation for stealth and sabotage. Due to the unique circumstances which lead to her creation, Ripley viewed Iris as her mother and was thus one of the most resistant to Sarah's corrupted half after her encounter with the Hybrid at Castanar due to Iris' desire to stop her. Paradoxically, she was also more loyal to Sarah than most Broodmothers as the first six infested children loved her as their mother.

Seeing Iris sigh in relief, Jim scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "No offence, but I still find it a bit hard to see her as your kid, or see her as my grandkid for that matter."

Sarah snorted in amusement as she spoke to Jim, "If you want to get technical, all of her pets are her children as well since they were created from her Larvae." Realizing that Sarah had a point, Jim was comically horrified at the thought while Sarah and the formerly-infested children giggled and snickered at his sputtering fish-like expression…

Scene Change

On the fifth day, the last day of the tests, all of the former infested Terrans underwent a second series of medical tests to see if they had undergone any physical or biological changes since the last test. As it turned out, none of them experienced any dramatic changes which were a good sign that they are indeed mostly human with only minimal Zerg traits. Like before, Sarah and her children were tested first and so were done much earlier than the rest.

As a final test, Sarah, Iris and Magus were tested for her ability to lead the Zerg into a simulated combat zone. Not surprisingly, even without the aid of the Char Crystal, Sarah and Iris passed the simple simulation test with ease while Magus had more difficulty due to his inexperience. With all of the tests finally done, Sarah and the children were ready to leave the facility together with Jim. However, Sarah felt obligated to let the other former infested Terrans leave first and so decided to stay behind while they returned to the Hyperion or the Bucephalus. Respecting her wishes, as he could tell that Sarah still felt responsible for getting them infested by the older infestation method before the children rescued them, Jim stayed behind as well to be with her and her adopted children…

Scene Change

Hearing the blaring alarms, Sarah could not help but frown as she deadpanned, "Doesn't Mengsk ever give up on ruining our days?"

Already inside his Marine power armour suit, Jim replied, "Not as far I remember him."

It was barely even nightfall when the Dominion Battlecruisers arrived to attack Research Station EB-103. Quickly engaging the defences, including the Raiders and their allies, the Dominion Battelcruisers quickly sent drop pods towards the facility with the obvious intent of finding Sarah Kerrigan…

Scene Change

As one of the drop pods successfully landed, breaking through the roof of the facility in the process, the pod opened to reveal none other than Nova Terra as she spoke, "This is Nova, begin your sweep and find Kerrigan!"

Scene Change

Using telepathy, Sarah asked, "_Ripley, if you may?_"

"_It will be done, my Queen!_" was Ripley's telepathic reply.

Sarah thanked Ripley before turning her attention to Jim and the children as she spoke, "Ripley will take control of the Zerg inside of this facility through that Queen which Valerian accidentally created to help us escape. She will also destroy all research data and take away all abandoned Char Crystal samples so that the Dominion cannot use then against us."

Nodding, Jim said, "Right, now let's get going before the Dominion cuts us off from our escape route!" Turning his attention to the children, Jim added, "As for you kids, stay close and don't do anything crazy or stupid!"

Scene Change

Maria, dressed in her Medic power armour, was desperately helping her newfound friend, a formerly-infested Dominion Ghost named Jean Walker, by treating her wounds while they hid behind debris after being attacked by Dominion soldiers. Among the last group to leave, Maria could not bring herself to just leave Sarah and her adopted children behind so, against her better judgement, Maria decided to go back and find them. Jean, who was once an albino before her infestation turned her white hair dark-purple and her blood-red eyes amber-yellow, quickly followed Maria who suddenly bolted away from the group to keep her safe, which was a good thing too considering the current situation.

Peeking over the debris, Jean knew that she and Maria were in a bad situation as the group of soldiers included Marines, Marauders and Ghosts. Suddenly, the enemy soldiers were lifted off the ground, struggling against some unseen force. After the soldiers were quickly killed by gunfire, Jean cautiously continued to peek over the debris until a she saw the people who appeared past the corner. Rising to her feet, Jean turned her attention to Maria and said, "It's alright, we've been saved."

Surprised by Jean's unexpected presence, one of the newcomers asked, "Miss Walker, what are you doing here?"

Recognizing the voice, Maria sighed in relief and stood up as she sheepishly spoke to Iris and her companions, "Hey there, sorry if this wasn't the cavalry you folks were expecting."

"To be honest, we weren't expecting any," replied Jim who then asked, "What happened to your group? Are they alright?"

"They should be fine. We already arrived at the shuttle bay when the attack happened and I… well… kind of bolted to come back here and give you all a hand," explained Maria.

Hearing Maria's sheepish reply, Sarah frowned and said, "You could have gotten yourself and even your friend here killed for doing that!"

Wincing at Sarah's accusation, Maria admitted, "I know, but I can't just let you two be the only ones to watch over the kids or the pets, not with the current situation as it is right now."

Hearing Maria's argument, Sarah sighed and said, "There is that, I suppose. We could use some added skills and firepower at any rate." Although Sarah, Jim and the formerly infested children did have the assistance of the Zerg under Ripley's control, not to mention that Iris can easily detect hidden enemies due to her advanced telepathy while Magus can use his telekinetic abilities, Sarah was never one to not appreciate additional help.

Due to the urgent need to head to the shuttle bay, Jim had to cut the conversation short as he spoke, "Right, you ladies come with us and let's keep moving. We got a shuttle-ride to catch!"

Scene Change

With Maria and Jean added to their party, Jim, Sarah, and the formerly-infested children entered the sublevels when they heard Nova speak over the communication speakers, "This is Nova Terra of the Dominion. We have this entire facility under lockdown, so do us all a favour and surrender now!"

Hearing Nova's voice, Jim sighed, "Great, I should have known she would be into this."

"Someone you know?" asked Sarah.

"Let's just say that she tried to convince me to not free the prisoners at New Folsom by telling me that Tosh and his Spectres are dangerous criminals. Don't get me wrong, they may not be all right in the head but they're not insane killers either and Nova's not exactly very trustworthy regardless," explained Jim as his party made their way through the sublevel. Jim then added, "She may be a lot like you, Sarah, but I'm not blind to the fact that she's a Dominion Ghost and was practically brainwashed to being one of Mengsk's top agents. Still, I wished that I could somehow help her instead of letting her be his damned puppet." Hearing Jim's honest explanations, Sarah felt more relieved about his relationship with Nova than she would like to openly admit.

Scene Change

Thanks to the assistance of the Zerg which were now under Ripley's control, and the fact that the children and their pets can easily keep up with the adults, they were able to quickly escape the sublevels before a lockdown could be implemented. Having an Ultralisk to "conveniently" clear the way and a medic to treat the Ultralisk's injuries certainly helped. Arriving at the tram station, they wasted no time to ride onto it to get to the shuttle bay.

As the tram took off, Jim said, "Alright, stay frosty everyone! If the tram's engines go down, we'll go down with it!"

"Understood, commander," said Jean.

Sure enough, the tram was under attack by Dominion Vikings and Wraiths as well as Medivac Dropships carrying Marines, Marauders, Ghosts and even Siege Tanks. Thankfully, Jim, Sarah and Jean were able to keep the attackers at bay while Maria watched over the children and quickly gave medical treatment to her injured companions. Although most of the children could not help due to their de-infested state, Magus was able to use his telekinesis to knock back enemy Marines, Marauders and Ghosts from getting too close to Maria and his siblings, sometimes with enough force to actually throw them off the tram, while Iris detected cloaked Wraiths and commanded some of the pets to fight as well. Mr Tingles, being a baby-sized Shockling, naturally used electrical attacks to stun enemies and drain enemy energy. Miss Squeaky on the other hand used sonic attacks, which were thankfully focused, to disrupt the incoming enemies. Mr Maw, arguably the most resilient of the pets, used acidic spit to attack enemies from a distance. Mr Wiggles somehow managed to sneak behind a distracted Dominion Marauder and took control over his body with a variation of Neural Parasite as it proceeded to ride on the Marauder's head while he shot down his own allies. Miss Kisses used Ensnare to slow down enemy Terrans and to reveal hidden enemies while Miss Jelly boldly leapt onto enemy Terrans to distract them by eating at their armour.

Before long, the tram safely arrived at the other terminal. Not wasting any time, the group immediately rushed to the shuttle bay when their escape was suddenly cut off by a bombardment attack which caused debris to block their way. Had the group been more spread out or moved a little more hastily, Sarah and Jim would have been separated from the other former infested Terrans. Cursing their bad luck, Jim swore, "Damn, they managed to cut off our escape!"

Seeing no other choice, Sarah telepathically asked, "_Ripley, can you send us a Nydus Worm?_"

Scene Change

Jim groaned as he wiped some slime off his suit and said, "A trip through a Nydus Worm, definitely not on my list of expected rescues!"

Less grossed out by the lubricating slime, as she had been used to it for years, Sarah said, "At least we're safer here than back at the facility."

Hearing Sarah's statement, and well aware of the fact that he was now inside a Zerg hive cluster, Jim snorted in amusement and said, "Never thought there would be day when I would actually agree to that."

"But how are we supposed to get off this planet now? The Dominion has taken over the entire research station and I'm pretty sure that they will take down anyone who tries to leave without their approval," asked Maria.

"We could request for transport from the Hyperion to take us off-planet but we'll need to somehow make sure that we can get to high orbit without getting blasted out of the sky," suggested Jim.

"That's assuming that your ships can stay in prolonged combat against those Dominion Battlecruisers which are no doubt calling in for reinforcements even as we speak," argued Sarah.

"True, but Zerg Overlords were never the fastest of transports. Besides, can't you call in your two Leviathans to help us?" asked Jim.

Suddenly, Ripley appeared as she spoke to Jim, "I have already contacted them on the Queen's behalf, human. However, it will take time for them to prepare their broods to assist anyone, time which your allies may not have judging from the fighting above us. Also, my scouts have discovered a massive Terran weapon being constructed even as we speak."

Hearing Ripley's statement, Jim sighed and said, "If that's the case…"

Scene Change

"Sir, did you hit your head on something while escaping from the facility?" asked an incredulous Matt.

Speaking to Matt over their still-functional communication system, Jim replied, "No, I'm pretty sure that I did not hit my head against anything without my trusty helmet on."

"But you're basically telling us to leave you, on a planet crawling with Dominion soldiers, while you're inside a Zerg hive cluster!" exclaimed Matt.

"Along with Sarah and Iris who are obviously calling the shots for this Zerg brood," argued Jim who then added, "Look, I know that this is crazy but we just got word that the Dominion are almost done building a big-ass Drakken Pulse Cannon. Once that cannon gets operational, getting us safely off-planet will be impossible and I somehow doubt that our Battlecruisers will be safe from it either."

Seeing images of the large weapon which was indeed nearing completion, Matt was forced to agree with Jim as he swore, "Damn it, it looks like you're right. We'll warp out of here ASAP." Matt then turned his attention to Sarah as he warned her, "And you better pray that Jim doesn't get infested or anything like that by the time he comes back to us!"

Well aware of her past misdeeds, Sarah nodded in understanding and replied, "Just stay safe so that Jim has a welcoming place to return to among the Terrans and we'll call it even."

"We'll do that," replied Matt before turning his attention towards the rest of the Hyperion's crew as he gave the order, "Everyone, prepare to warp out of here!"

Scene Change

Seeing the Raiders and their allies warp to safety away from the battle above them, Jim said, "Well, it looks like we're all on our own."

Sarah could not help but smirk as she asked while she and the rest of her Terran allies were surrounded by Zerglings and Roaches, "Define "on our own"."

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

That's right, folks, Jim did not get captured by the Dominion in this story. However, that does not necessarily mean that he will be infested due to spending time with the Zerg.


	14. Chapter 13

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 13: Escape from Umoja and Entry into Zerus**

After the Raiders and their allies left, Sarah quickly took control of a single hive cluster donated to her by Ripley and said, "Alright, we need to prepare an attack force on the surface while Ripley prepares her own forces to take down that cannon. Unfortunately, she hasn't created any special strains which can move freely while burrowed underground yet but she has already made it such that her entire brood is now innately capable of burrowing not to mention that her new Swarm Queens can now move freely even without Creep so that should count for something."

Nodding in understanding, Iris said, "We will stay behind to manage the hive cluster while you go and weaken the enemy defences around the cannon."

"Just be sure to send some Zerg to me so that I can command them to fight the Dominion while I'm in the field," replied Sarah.

"Mind if we tag along? I'm pretty sure we can help," said Jim.

Shaking her head, Sarah said, "No, you stay here and take care of the kids. I'll be fine."

"Alright, but be sure to come back here so that Maria can treat your injuries," said Jim. He did not want to risk having Sarah become re-infested due to exposure to a Zerg healing ability known as Transfusion.

Smiling, Sarah replied, "I will, but I'm pretty sure that Roaches supported by Ripley's new Swarm Queens would make pretty good meat shields."

Scene Change

Thanks to the Gene Weavers, the various Zerg Broods managed to retain the genetic information of various Zerg strains for combat use even after the fall of the Queen of Blades at Char. Ripley's Brood which was currently shared with Sarah and Iris was no exception either as Iris quickly created a swarm of Zerglings, Roaches and Banelings to assist Sarah in her offence against the Dominion forces. Still skilled with her sniper rifle and her knives, as well as possessing powerful psionic abilities, Sarah was quite capable of defending herself with the added support of the allied Zerg creatures. As predicted, the Roaches made excellent meat shields with the help of the Swarm Queens to heal them with Transfusions while Zerglings quickly swarmed around the enemy Terrans and Banelings quickly demolished Dominion buildings with their suicidal attacks. As for enemy fliers, both Sarah and the Swarm Queens were quite capable of driving them off. However, the Dominion quickly counterattacked with a massive Viking known as the Archangel…

Scene Change

Sarah Swore as she barely dodged a barrage of missiles launched by the massive variant of the Dominion Viking. Just moments ago she was leading a charge against a second enemy base after destroying the first one when the Archangel suddenly appeared and literally bombarded the majority of her Zerglings and Banelings to oblivion. Transforming into its walker form, it quickly used its machine guns and missiles to take out most of what survived from the initial bombing attack.

Left with only a few Roaches and Swarm Queens, Sarah was forced to retreat as the Archangel was not alone with Vikings, Marines, Marauders, a new version of Hellions which can transform into armoured bipedal walkers known as Hellbats, and even Ghosts supporting it. Using her Kinetic Blasts and Crushing Grips to keep the enemy army at bay, Sarah knew that she was in trouble when a Nydus Worm suddenly appeared and unleashed a swarm of Roaches, Zerglings and Banelings.

"_My Queen, use my swarm to distract the enemy while you escape!_"

Hearing Ripley's telepathic offer, Sarah replied via telepathy, "_Thank you, Ripley, but I'm not planning to retreat now that the odds are a bit more even!_"

Ordering her remaining Roaches and Swarm Queens to help Ripley's reinforcements take on the soldiers, Sarah quickly attacked the Archangel to draw its attention. As Sarah suspected, she was the Archangel's main target as it quickly focused its attacks upon her. Sarah smirked as she knew that Iris was already producing a small swarm of Shocklings which will tip the odds to her favour.

Dodging its missiles while staying away from the attacking range of its machine guns, Sarah cursed as she ran out of bullets. Although she can use her Psychic bolts to harm the piloted machine, its attack range was too short to allow her to safely use it to strike it down. As such, Sarah had no choice but to keep dodging while using her Kinetic Blasts to damage it. Meanwhile, her Zerglings, Roaches and Swarm Queens were successfully holding back the Dominion soldiers that wished to support the Archangel. As for the Banelings, they had already perished when they attacked the enemy Hellbats, taking down many of the transforming Dominion vehicles and anything nearby with them.

Thankfully enough, Iris' Shocklings soon arrived through the same Nydus Worm which had sent Ripley's reinforcements. Using their bioelectrical attacks, the Shocklings were able to stun the soldiers while damaging them, thus granting the Zerglings, Roaches and Swarm Queens an opportunity to quickly kill them. After stunning the enemy soldiers, the Shocklings immediately turned their attention to the Archangel. Apparently aware of the Shocklings, the Archangel tried to fly away but could not do so in time as the Shocklings electrocuted it just as it was transforming into its aerial form. As system failure started to set in, the Archangel was helpless while Sarah and her minions made quick work out of it…

Scene Change

Sarah was resting to restore her strength after her ordeal with the Archangel. While Maria was treating any injuries Sarah may have, Iris decided to control the Zerg Swarm to lead the offensive in her stead, although both Jim and Sarah made sure that she and her siblings stay in the hive cluster. Glad that Sarah was fine, Jim nevertheless scolded her good-naturedly, "Maybe next time you'll reconsider letting me tag along to cover your back, darling."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah replied, "I had a swarm of Zerg with me, Jim. I'm pretty sure that counts as having an escort to watch my back."

Shrugging, Jim said, "Call me biased and old-fashioned, but I always prefer having a trusted friend to watch my back over a swarm of Zerg."

Sarah snorted in mild amusement as she replied, "You're right, it is biased and old-fashioned." Her smirk then softened into a smile as she added, "Still, having a truly trustworthy friend to watch your back is certainly not a bad thing either."

Scene Change

Before long, the Drakken Pulse Cannon was taken out and Sarah's requested reinforcements from her two Leviathans arrived. Taking the opportunity, Sarah and her Terran companions quickly left the planet while Ripley and the two Leviathans "distracted" the enemy Terrans by destroying what was left of the Dominion-captured facility. Before they left, Sarah spoke to Ripley, "Be sure to remain in contact with me and the other Broodmothers. Also, I'll be expecting results on your chosen course of evolution for your brood."

"It will be done, my Queen," replied Ripley who then added, "And safe journey, to all of you." Turning her attention to Iris, Ripley said, "Goodbye, Princess."

Tenderly touching the much larger Ripley on the face, Iris smiled in an almost motherly manner as she spoke, "Goodbye, my little Broodmother, and stay safe."

Scene Change

After leaving the recently Dominion-conquered planet, courtesy of an Overlord with an escort of eight Mutalisks and four Corruptors, Sarah and her companions got inside the larger of the two Leviathans. Getting out the Overlord, Jim wiped a thin layer of Creep off his suit and swore, "Damn, and I thought Nydus Worms were bad!"

"If you think that was bad, Papa, you should try our Sac-Pods," said Ravage.

Recognizing the term for the Zerg equivalent to Drop Pods, Jim replied, "As much as I appreciate the offer, I'll have to decline."

Sarah's amusement was apparent as she smirked and said, "Come on, let us go and meet up with Izsha and Nana."

Scene Change

"It is good that you have returned to us, my Queen," said Izsha before turning her attention to the formerly-infested children and added, "As it is for you as well, children."

Staring at the adjutant-like Zerg, Jim had to ask, "Is she a Zerg equivalent to…"

Knowing what Jim wanted to ask, Sarah replied, "An adjutant? You could say that. Unfortunately, Izsha was among the last of my failed experiments on creating intelligent infested Terrans while I was still the Queen of Blades."

Hearing Sarah's regretful response, Jim wisely decided not to ask further about Izsha's origins while Nana, whom the children often call Big Momma, stepped forward and said, "Will you attempt to reunite the Zerg Swarm in your current state, my Queen?"

Frowning at the mere idea of returning back to becoming the Queen of Blades, Sarah replied, "If my mental corruption after my battle against that Hybrid on Castanar is somehow related to my Zerg infestation, then getting be re-infested would do no good for any of us. So unless you have a better alternative, I don't see any other way of reuniting the Zerg Swarm other than doing so while in my current state."

"While that may be true, but unless you regain your powers you will not be able to fully control the Swarm to prevent the Hybrids from enslaving them. Even now the Broodmothers feel uneasy as a terrible shadow from within the void stirs to claim us all," explained Izsha.

Strongly against the idea of having Sarah re-infested, which was admittedly a borderline contradictory line of thought considering that he knew that Sarah had to lead the Zerg Swarm once again, Jim argued, "Why can't Sarah just lead the Swarm as she is right now? She seemed pretty damned good at doing just that from what I saw back there."

"That is indeed true, but that was only one of many Broods, one which is lead by one of our Queen's more loyal Broodmothers no less," replied Izsha.

"And let us not forget that if there are more Hybrids as powerful as the one back in Castanar, our Queen would not be able to defeat them in her current weakened state. If we are to even the odds against them, our Queen must somehow become stronger," said Nana.

As much as Jim wanted to be angry with Izsha, and the Broodmother which has to be Nana, for implying that having Sarah re-infested was the only way to avert Armageddon, he knew that those opposing the Hybrids would need every advantage they can get. Still, Sarah had a point about the mental corruption as he crossed his arms over his chest and argued, "Well, unless you can find a way to somehow make Sarah stronger without risking her becoming corrupted again, you can forget about me approving this idea of yours. I moved heaven and earth to bring her back from the madness her infestation caused back on Char, and I'll be damned before I let myself watch her or the kids throw it all away!"

Although they did not enjoy being told off by the Terran, even if he was simply stating his agreement with their former leader, both Izsha and Nana knew that Jim was right. If Sarah's re-infestation leaves her vulnerable to the mental corruption which consumed her after her battle against the Hybrid on Castanar, then another way must be found to make her stronger without that particularly risky hazard. Still, it was not like they had no viable options at all as Nana argued, "If you're worried that we would re-infest her like how the Overmind had her infested, we can assure you that such is not our intention. We will simply use the same infestation method which we have used on her adopted children to re-infest her. As I recall, the children could actually oppose her will during her thankfully brief bout of corrupted madness due to a term which you humans would call a "loophole" in the otherwise iron-clad rules of our hive mind as their loyalties were to their maternal figure instead of her corrupted self."

Well aware that Nana had a point, Jim nevertheless argued, "True, but who's to say the corruption will not work on those who had undergone the new method of infestation?"

Frowning, Nana then sighed and muttered, "There is that but, unless a better option is available, this is the only way I, Izsha, Abathur and Brain can think of to ensure that our Queen will be able to rule the Zerg Swarm once again and oppose the Hybrids."

Suddenly an unexpected voice spoke, "There is another way."

Surprised, everyone turned their attention face a Dark Templer whom both Jim and Sarah knew all too well. Sarah's instinctively tried to hide her adopted children behind her as she warily whispered the Dark Templar's name, "Zeratul…"

Fully removing his cloaking as he stepped out of the shadows, Zeratul gazed at Sarah critically, causing her to almost shrink away, before turning his attention to Jim and said, "I have recently found a way for Kerrigan and her children to regain the powers they will need to combat the Hybrids without being influenced by the will of the Fallen One. They must go to Zerus and embrace its strength."

Confused, Jim asked, "Zerus?"

Placing his fingers onto Jim's forehead, Zeratul said, "Watch, and believe…"

Scene Change

Jim found himself looking over a world filled with lush tropical greenery streaked with deep crevices which were filled with flowing lava.

"_James Raynor, I have been to the beginning. Behold, Zerus, birth place of the Zerg. Here, the Zerg evolved, and here, the Fallen One altered them. Those that were left behind are not the same as the Zerg Swarm, for they are the Primal Zerg, free of the enslaving taint of the Fallen One…_"

Two creatures ran through the forest floor, creatures which appeared to be lizards with insect-like armoured skin, creatures which were obviously Zerg but unlike any known in the Zerg Swarm. The smaller blue Zerg, bearing veins that glowed orange-yellow and three pairs of eyes, was fleeing from its larger black counterpart which had spiked shoulders, desperately trying to escape only to be caught by the hunter. Keeping the smaller prey creature at an arm's length to avoid getting bitten, the black Zerg forcefully tossed it aside.

"_There, they fight…_"

Leaping onto the prey which barely had time to land onto its feet, the black Zerg quickly killed it with its fangs and claws.

"_They kill…_"

After killing the prey, the larger Zerg consumed its flesh. As it ingested its meal, the hunter's body started to change as it grew in size and acquired the traits of its eaten prey including its number of eyes and its glowing veins.

"_And they evolve…!_"

Upon completing its greatly-accelerated evolution, the Zerg creature roared in primal triumph…

Scene Change

"Just as she and her children must, if they are to be strong enough to face the final war, and survive."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jim then frowned as he spoke, "Alright, so maybe the Primal Zerg on Zerus aren't the same as the Zerg Swarm, and that they don't have the taint from the Fallen One, but why are you of all people telling me that she had to be infested again to lead the Swarm? Why can't she just lead them as she is now?" It was increasingly apparent that Jim had hoped that Sarah did not have to be re-infested to fulfil her part of the prophecy in averting Armageddon. Considering what Sarah had done during her time as the Queen of Blades, Jim's desire was not completely without reason even after considering how Sarah was becoming increasingly more human ever since she accidentally adopted her first six children which was years before her de-infestation. Of course, some would say that he was simply being afraid of losing Sarah again, but then who wouldn't be afraid of that, especially after what had happened to Sarah when Jim had lost her to the Zerg?

"You have already heard the reasons from the two intelligent Zerg creatures. If Kerrigan falls in battle because she is too powerless to combat the more powerful Hybrids, then all of our efforts to protect her, even from herself, will be for naught," replied Zeratul.

Clenching his fists, Jim was about to seize Zeratul by his collar to express his great displeasure when Sarah softly touched his shoulder. Surprised, Jim turned around to see Sarah who wore a sad resigned expression on her face. Having looked into Jim's mind, and seen the vision provided by Zeratul, Sarah knew the answer as she softly spoke, "Jim, you once said that you would accept all the help that you could get to save me." Turning her attention towards the nervous children, Sarah added, "If I can become as powerful as I once was, without having to fear of being corrupted again, I will be able to gain complete control over the Swarm and even fight against the Hybrids on more equal ground, something which I am aware that cannot accomplish as I am now." Although she wanted nothing more than to live a normal human life with Jim and the children, she knew that such a future will be impossible if the Hybrids destroyed everyone.

Hearing Sarah's explanation, Jim tried to rationalize why getting her and probably even the children re-infested was not necessary. He then remembered about the Char Crystals and was about to suggest it when Sarah shook her head and said, "No, the Char Crystals may be useful to help me regain control over feral Zerg and willing Broodmothers, but it will not allow me to regain control over the more rebellious Broodmothers. Also, even you must realize that there is only so much power I can gain from the crystals before I need to become an infested Terran, one which would be free of the taint of this Fallen One which you and Zeratul had been talking about, to fully utilize their potential against the Hybrids." Thinking about the future of her adopted children and Jim, Sarah then concluded, "The costs of letting the Hybrids win are just too great to allow any risks or chances."

Hearing Sarah's explanation, Jim could not find any satisfying responses, not when a viable alternative was finally available to them. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Sarah and probably even her adopted children needed to become much stronger if they are to have any chance of stopping the Hybrids and preventing them from completely enslaving the Zerg to form their own army. That is not even counting the fact that the Dominion will most likely continue to hunt down Kerrigan while they continue to create more Hybrids. Relaxing his clenched fists, Jim sighed and asked, "Is there really no other way?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Friend Raynor," replied a remorseful Zeratul. While he cannot forgive Sarah for what she had done as the Queen of Blades, he knew that Jim loved her dearly and thus emphasized with his loss. Indeed, the universe has a terrible habit of being unfair to the good-hearted.

Glancing at Sarah and the children, Jim finally agreed, "Alright, we will go to Zerus, but not before I contact my boys and let them know that we managed to escape."

Scene Change

Matt was immensely relieved that Jim had successfully escaped from the planetoid XT39323. However, his good cheer changed into confusion as he saw Jim's saddened expression. Fearing the worst, Matt asked, "Sir, what happened, was someone killed during your escape?"

Shaking his head, Jim replied, "No, everyone with me had made it out safely, but something else came up. Something which I wished I could have stopped and yet can't."

Now deeply worried, Matt glanced at Valerian, Warfield and Tychus who were equally worried before he asked Jim, "And what is that exactly?"

Hesitating for a moment, Jim then answered, "Zeratul had found the birthplace of the Zerg, a planet known as Zerus which is located outside of the Koprulu Sector. He plans to bring Sarah there to have her… re-infested by a different type of Zerg known as the Primal Zerg."

Shocked, everyone in the Hyperion's bridge was in stunned silence for a moment before Tychus angrily swore, "Now wait a damned minute here, Jimmy! We practically went through hell to change your girlfriend back to human, and you're just letting some Protoss boss you around into letting her get re-infested?"

Angered by Tychus' accusation, Jim angrily shouted, "Do you really think that I didn't try to convince him and Sarah that maybe there is another way to stop the Hybrids, to stop Armageddon? Also, Zeratul isn't just "some Protoss", he has as much reason to hate the Queen of Blades for the crimes she had committed during the previous wars as I do, probably more even! But if Sarah fails to unite the entire Zerg Swarm or gets killed by the Hybrids because she was not strong enough…"

Hearing Jim's response, even Tychus had to admit that he had a point. An uncomfortable moment of silence passed before Matt asked, "Sir, do you… want us to follow you to Zerus?"

Shaking his head, Jim spoke to Matt, "I appreciate the thought, Matt, but someone has to stay in this sector to keep a lookout for the Dominion and the Hybrids until Sarah and I get back from Zerus. But before we go, we'll need to have Zeratul take a look at that Char Crystal on the Hyperion to see if we might need it to help Sarah and the kids in what they will be doing on Zerus. I'll also be meeting up with the rest of you so that I can stock up on some supplies and contact Mira Han that you'll be in charge in my stead until further notice."

"You're going to follow them to Zerus to give them your support, aren't you?" asked Warfield.

Jim nodded in confirmation as he replied, "It's the least I can do for them."

Sighing at the complete mess of a situation Jim had gotten himself into, Matt said, "Alright, where can we meet up with you and Zeratul?"

Scene Change

After Jim contacted the Raiders, he went into a separate chamber to be alone. While Jim was brooding over the fact that he was allowing Sarah and the children become infested again, Sarah entered the chamber and approached him from behind as she spoke, "Jim, I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way."

Turning around, Jim held Sarah in a close embrace and said, "I know, and I don't blame you for wanting to save everyone, especially the kids. Just don't go back to becoming the Queen Bitch that I once swore to kill back during the Brood War and we'll call it even." As much as Jim wanted to live a normal human life with Sarah and her adopted children, as much as Jim feared the worst possible outcomes of letting Sarah be re-infested, Jim knew that there is a hope that Sarah would be more like the children during their infestation than the monster she became during the previous wars. He could only pray that Zeratul was right about the Primal Zerg, and that history would not repeat itself.

Nodding, Kerrigan wept as she held onto the man whom she loved dearly, a good man whom she could not help but fearfully wonder if she caused more harm and good…

Scene Change

While Sarah and Jim were spending their time alone, Iris sighed as she hugged onto Mr Tingles for comfort and said, "I wished we could so something to cheer them up."

"Same here, but it's not like we can just ask Papa to join us… can we?" asked Ravage who was hugging onto Mr Maw.

"We could ask him, but I somehow doubt that he would readily accept. I mean, we all know what our Mom was like during the past before we became her kids, especially during the Brood War," said Nydus.

Nodding in agreement to Nydus, Spinal said, "That's the reason why he is scared to let our Mommy, or any of us, be infested again."

"Plus, we are not even being infested by the Zerg Swarm this time. For all we know, the Primal Zerg infestation might change us into completely different people, like how our Mom changed into a terrible person before she started raising us." said Mutagen. All of the children, including the three newer members, involuntarily shivered at the thought.

While the children were talking inside a sealed protective chamber, Zeratul stood outside of it as he passively listened to their thoughts and was honestly surprised by them. Despite the fact that at least the first six children considered Sarah as their adoptive mother, a notion which caused Zeratul to involuntarily shudder considering her crimes during the Brood War, they were nevertheless surprisingly well-adjusted individuals even by Terran standards. What is more, they knew about Sarah's misdeeds during her time as the Queen of Blades and yet still care for her. On the other hand, the recent revelations about Sarah's darker side being under the influence of the Zerg, which was already under the influence of the Fallen One, may have something to do with their capacity to still care for Sarah's kinder human side even after considering her misdeeds. It was also apparent that the feeling is mutual between Sarah and her adopted children as she was protectively wary of Zeratul, fearful that the Protoss would make Sarah pay for her crimes by attacking the children.

Sighing, Zeratul knew that a small but bitterly dark part of him, the part that still desires revenge even after knowing the prophecy, wanted to bring harm to the children and blame their deaths upon Sarah as it was her actions which got them infested in the first place. Even now he still grieves for the loss of his Matriarch, for the fact that he was forced to kill her to prevent her continued enslavement under the Queen of Blades, the same dreaded individual who allowed him to live to continue anguishing over his loss. Had Sarah's cruel nature as the Queen of Blades been unchanged even after her de-infestation, Zeratul would have honestly wished that he could kill her even if he ultimately could not due to the prophecy. However, seeing the de-infested Sarah deeply caring for her adopted children and Jim, as well as grieving over the fact that she must be re-infested, Zeratul knew that the Queen of Blades had truly been vanquished by the Terrans and that she was back to being the woman whom Jim had loved before he lost her to the Zerg. Still, Zeratul could not bring himself to fully trust Sarah even if the fate of all creation is entrusted upon her.

Suddenly a voice asked, "Are you certain that the Primal Zerg would help our Queen in stopping the Hybrids?" Even though the Zerg Swarm and the Primal Zerg have the same ancestry, Nana knew that the Primal Zerg would be different from the Zerg Swarm and may not welcome their hive-minded counterparts.

Turning his attention to Nana, Zeratul replied, "I am not certain if they will willingly help Kerrigan. However, they do possess the means we require to ensure that she will have the power she needs to combat the Fallen One's agents."

Hearing Zeratul's reply, Nana said, "That is assuming that the infestation from the Primal Zerg will work as intended."

"You do not trust the information that I had given to you, do you?" asked Zeratul whose tone clearly made the question rhetorical.

Nana glared at Zeratul as she spoke, "You have more reason to strongly hate the Queen of Blades than most, even among your kind. Who is to say that you do not wish to harm her by leading her into a trap?"

Understanding Nana's distrust, Zeratul replied, "You are indeed correct in saying that I have more reason to hate the Queen of Blades than most. However, I can assure you upon my late matriarch's honour that I have no intention of leading Kerrigan or her children into a trap, at least not when they are so… human for the lack of a better term. In fact, it was I who told friend Raynor about the prophecy and how Kerrigan will somehow help avert it."

Sensing no deceit, Nana then said, "So be it, but if you betray her trust, as well as the trust of her children and even her soul mate by extension, I will personally see to your… painful extermination."

Unperturbed by Nana's vicious threat, Zeratul replied, "Then I am certain that we will not have any further quarrel, at least not as long as Kerrigan does not revert back to being the wretched creature which I had sworn to kill all those years ago."

"Strange choice of words, considering that you're basically telling her to be re-infested, even if by the Primal Zerg instead of us," said Nana.

Zeratul was almost amused as he snorted and said, "The irony is not lost to me."

Scene Change

Before long, the Hyperion rendezvoused with the two Leviathans. Not surprisingly, Jim and his Terran companions had to undergo full body scans to check for any infestation while their equipment was sterilized. Getting out of Egon's lab, Jim had to ask, "Matt, did you honestly have to tell Egon to be THAT thorough?"

Matt resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Jim's annoyance as he spoke, "Considering where you had been lately and what you plan to do after this, being thorough is a must, sir." Standing beside him were Valerian, Warfield, Tychus and Tosh.

Unable to argue against Matt's logic, Jim muttered, "Point." Jim then asked, "Have you prepared the supplies for me?"

Nodding in affirmative, Matt then asked, "Sir, are you really sure about… well, all of this?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure myself. Don't get me wrong, I know that Sarah had stopped being the monster she once was during the Brood War even before her de-infestation back on Char, but I just can't stop fearing that I'm going to lose her again once she gets re-infested," said Jim who then bitterly added, "What's worse, I can't come up with anything to avert it!"

Hearing Jim's fears, Valerian asked, "And if she does lose herself again, what will you do, commander?"

"I don't know, but at the very least I want to be there to help her not forget who she really is," admitted Jim.

"No offense meant, Jimmy, but if your girlfriend loses herself again you'll be completely surrounded by Zerg on all sides. You may be tough as nails but you're not exactly invincible either," said Tychus.

Agreeing with Tychus, Warfield said, "Tychus is right. You should at least let some us follow you to Zerus so that you can get some backup in case the worst happens. In the best case scenario, we won't be needed for much more than added firepower against whatever is living on Zerus. Besides, I'm sure we can spare one of our Battlecruisers to join you."

"Thanks for the offer, general, but I still don't think that would be a good idea. Right now the Dominion is hunting us down like we're wild animals to get both me and Sarah captured or killed. Since they still hadn't gotten me or Sarah yet, they'll definitely keep searching for us and I won't put it past Acturus that he would start attacking any Terran community that holds the Raiders in high regard to find us or lure us in," said Jim.

"You may have a point, Jimmy, and I can already think of at least one world that bastard of an emperor would love to take down to get back at us, but I still don't think that you should go there all by yourself," said Tychus.

Nodding, Tosh added, "Your thoughts are not too clouded to be sensible and reasonable but you're still clouded by your feelings for your woman, brother."

Irritated by Tosh's frank statement, Jim frowned at him and said, "Well, unless you can somehow find me a ship which can safely warp all the way to Zerus, which is outside of the Koprulu Sector by the way, and back on short notice, I don't see how I can get any of you to follow me without significantly reducing our ability to fight off the Dominion or the Hybrids while I'm away."

"We could ask Swann to modify some of our Spec-Ops Dropships so that they can transwarp all the way to Zerus and back," suggested Matt who then added, "The real problem would be finding trustworthy people who will have the guts or the crazy to actually follow you to Zerus on such short notice."

Suddenly, Egon shouted from within his lab, "I won't mind!"

After everyone got surprised by Egon's exclamation, Tychus then deadpanned, "Okay, which one of us here honestly did not expect that egghead to want to join Jimmy's possibly one-way trip to Zerus?" Needless to say, no one present stated that Egon's desire to visit Zerus was completely unexpected.

Shaking his head at Egon's decision, Matt then asked, "Well, at least that makes one researcher who is also a competent field medic. Now, who else can we trust to go to Zerus…?"

Scene Change

While Jim and Matt were discussing on who will follow him to Zerus, Zeratul was studying the Char Crystal in Bay 12 of the Hyperion as he spoke, "Interesting, this crystal is indeed deeply attuned to Zerg life forms but it seems… clean for the lack of a better term." Standing behind the Protoss were Swann, Milo, a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes named Annabelle Thatcher, Sarah, and the formerly-infested children. As cautious as she was around the Protoss, Sarah knew Zeratul well enough that she was quite certain that he would have attacked her or the children from the very beginning if such was indeed his intention. Also, Sarah wanted to spend more time with her children before her inevitable re-infestation, even if limited to just feeling their presence.

Curious, Magus asked, "What do you mean by clean?"

A little surprised by Magus' sudden query, Zeratul decided to humour the young boy as he saw little harm in doing so, "The last time I saw Khaydarin Crystals which contained the life energies of the Zerg, they were warped and corrupted by the fusion of Zerg life energy with Dark Templar energy."

Raising an eyebrow, Spinal frankly asked, "Are you talking about those crystals which that silly Dark Archon tried to use to make his own slave Zerg Brood?"

Surprised, Zeratul asked, "You know of Ulrezaj?"

"Sure we do, who do else you think sabotaged his base on Char by infesting it with Shocklings?" asked Eclipse.

Well aware that Shocklings have a talent for disabling machinery, Zeratul could not argue against the statement as Ulrezaj's brood of enslaved genetically-enhanced Zerg was indeed much smaller than feared due some "transportation issues". Still he had to ask, "And how, pray tell, did you manage to find out about Ulrezaj's attempts to create his own slave brood?"

"Simple, he left a few Protoss Dark Templars around on Char at the time, nothing that a few Shocklings can't handle while they're distracted by a few Fartlings," explained Eclipse who then added, "Plus, we interrogated them after we captured them."

"Fartlings?" asked Zeratul who was quite sure that he would regret asking.

"You know, Banelings except that they release farts bad enough to repel Ultralisks," said Mutagen.

Hearing Mutagen's explanation, Zeratul actually felt a bit sorry for Ulrezaj's unfortunate men as they no doubt suffered in a rather humiliating manner as he asked, "Do I even want to know how you children interrogated them?"

Seeing Ravage, Spinal, Eclipse and Mutagen grin a little too toothily, Zeratul wisely decided not to ask further as he turned his attention back to studying the Char Crystal…

Scene Change

Before long, Jim was ready to travel to Zerus along with a small army composed of Marines, Marauders, Firebats, Spectres, Medics, SCVs and even Vikings. Although not nearly enough to take on the Primal Zerg on Zerus, Jim knew that the Terran force would be enough to allow escape should the worst case scenario happens. He could only hope that such would not be the case as he and his men got on board the modified Spec-Ops Dropships which have a higher storage of fuel and supply but at the cost of a slightly reduced carrying capacity. Joining him were Egon, Maria, Jean, Tosh and Tychus. As for Sarah and the infested children, they had their Leviathans while Zeratul had his Star Relic spaceship, the Void Seeker. The Char Crystal in Bay 12 was also brought along inside the larger of the two Leviathans as Zeratul stated that the crystal will be important for their mission on Zerus. To prevent the Zerg Leviathan, or any other Zerg creature for that matter, from accidentally using the energies inside the crystal, the large Char Crystal was kept inside its secured containment unit which Zeratul had deemed sufficient as a temporary preventive measure unless the Zerg suddenly decided to break it open which would not happen if Sarah forbids it.

As Jim was preparing to transwarp to Zerus along with the Leviathans and the Void Seeker, Valerian spoke to him over the communication line, "I wish you all good luck on Zerus, commander."

"We'll go to Zerus to find you and Sarah if no one returns to us by the end of the week, sir," said Matt.

"Just don't make us regret letting you go to Zerus with so few men to cover your back!" said Warfield who then added, "If what you had said about the Primal Zerg is true, they'll definitely try to adapt to the Zerg Swarm once Sarah and her kids land onto Zerus. Hell, they might even start producing their own Leviathans!"

Smiling, Jim said, "We'll be careful. Besides, with the Sarah and the kids on our side, I'm pretty sure we won't be needed at the front lines very much."

Suddenly, Swann appeared on the communication line and said, "Just make sure that Egon doesn't try anything stupid on Zerus. We all know what he's like once he gets his hands on something new to research on!"

Amused, Jim replied, "Considering that we're actually visiting a planet beyond the Korpulu Sector, and the home plant of the Zerg no less, I can't make any promises when it comes to Egon."

Nodding in understanding, Swann said, "Just make sure that Egon doesn't get anyone eaten or something like that."

Before long, Jim's forces followed the Void Seeker and the two Leviathans to Zerus…

Scene Change

After a thankfully uneventful travel, the group soon arrived to Zerus. Sarah quickly sent her Overlords and Overseers to scout around and was soon impressed by what she had discovered as she spoke, "Fascinating, they don't show any signs of aging."

Curious, Iris asked, "But how? Even the Zerg would age over time."

"They must be somehow reversing the aging process whenever they consume another Primal Zerg and evolve as a result. As long as they maintain that constant state of evolution, they won't die," said Sarah.

"Unless they're killed and consumed by another Primal," concluded Izsha who had been overhearing the conversation.

"Indeed, the most successful among them would be incredibly old, and extremely dangerous," said Sarah.

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Abathur was getting visibly upset and he, Brain and Mutagen realized what was happening on Zerus, "Unacceptable! We had only been here for less than an hour and already the surviving Primal Zerg which had attacked out hive clusters are starting to acquire our strengths! They are even creating a variant of Guardians which can attack both ground and air!"

Equally unhappy, Brain added, "If this keeps up, the Primal Zerg will easily become our equal if not more! We must find a way to counter that!"

Frowning, Mutagen suddenly noticed something and pointed out, "Hey, doesn't that one seem to behave a lot like our Swarm Hosts?"

Curious, both Brain and Abathur studied the creature that Mutagen had pointed out through the eyes of the Overlord which had seen it. Noting that the Primal Zerg creature has a distinctively different appearance as compared their own Swarm Hosts which resemble beetles but with large soft abdomens protected by tough "wing-cases" to ensure that the developing Scourgelings within will not be harmed until they are ready to erupt from the back of the said abdomens, Brain said, "Indeed, but it seems to be an original Primal Zerg breed."

"I can also see another kind of Primal Zerg, it seems to be functioning as some sort of Primal Hive," said Abathur who was equally fascinated.

Grinning, Mutagen asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get them, for evolution!"

Scene Change

Finding a relatively safe place to land, Sarah, Jim and Zeratul held a meeting to plan their next course of action. Having already known about the attacks on Sarah's hive clusters, Jim had to say, "It seems that the Primal Zerg don't like you very much, Sarah."

Shrugging, Sarah half-jokingly replied, "I guess my infamy as the Queen of Blades must precede me."

"I do not believe that such is the case. More likely, the Primal Zerg consider the entire Zerg Swarm as a threat or as a means to further their evolution," said Zeratul.

"That aside, I can sense a powerful presence nearby, sleeping," said Sarah.

Nodding, Zeratul explained, "That would be the Ancient One, a Primal Zerg old enough to have witnessed the creation of the Overmind."

"But I don't get it, how did the Primals not become part of the Zerg Swarm? I mean, didn't the Overmind try to have them join his ranks?" asked Jim.

"That is a question which I myself and curious of as well. However, unless we awaken the Ancient One, we will not be able to obtain the answers we seek, including a method to re-infest Kerrigan into a Primal Infested Terran," replied Zeratul.

Frowning, Jim muttered, "Right, re-infestation."

"My inevitable fate aside, we'll need to awaken the Ancient One before the Primals get too strong and stop us. Already they are starting to acquire the traits of my Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks and Mutalisks," said Sarah.

"Then we must act quickly," said Zeratul.

Scene Change

Arriving at her hive cluster which was located just behind the Ancient One, Sarah said, "There is a lot of biomass around here, my swarm can kill these Quillgores and use their meat to feed the Ancient One and awaken him."

"Not that I'm against giving him some breakfast-in-bed, but why don't we just make a big-ass barrel of Matt's Hyperion Awakener? I'm pretty sure that will wake him up!" said Jim.

Well aware that Jim was partly joking, Sarah rolled her eyes as she attacked a nearby Quillgore and said, "Jim, we do not need a hyperactive Ancient One, or have you already forgotten what happened back at Station EB-103?"

Hearing Sarah's reply, Tychus shuddered and he had to say, "I'm with your girlfriend on this one. I do not even want to think about that big-ass Zerg going crazy like Spinal was while she was high on caffeine and sugar!"

"You and me both, man!" agreed Tosh.

"I may not know what this… Hyperion Awakener is, but I must agree that using biomass will suffice and that the possible risk of having a powerful Primal Zerg becoming hyperactive is not one worth taking," said Zeratul.

Shrugging, Jim said, "Just making a suggestion."

After Sarah killed the first Quillgore and have a Drone harvest the meat to be thrown into the cavernous mouth of the Ancient One, Iris spoke to Sarah through telepathy, "_Mother, there is a Quillgore nest nearby your hive cluster which has both mineral fields and vespene geysers. If you can clear the area for us, I can establish my own hive cluster to assist you as well as to collect some Primal Zerg samples to augment our combined forces. There are also some Primal Spawning Pools which may contain useful genetic information._"

"Understood, Iris, I will clear the area for your hive cluster," replied Sarah.

Suddenly, a particularly large Primal Zerg, a massive dinosaur-like creature with ape-like clawed arms known as a Primal Ultralisk, shouted, "Corrupt Zerg, you are intruding upon my territory! My pack will hunt you down before you awaken the Ancient One and consume your essences!"

Scene Change

"Well, he certainly knows how to welcome his guests," deadpanned Jim who overheard the shouting Primal Ultralisk. He, along with the rest of the Terrans, were all at high orbit along with Zeratul's own vessel to avoid the fighting below.

"For polite welcoming of guests, I'll give him a minus five," added Tychus.

"Only a minus five?" asked Jim.

Shrugging, Tychus explained, "He's at least honest about wanting to kill and eat anyone that he doesn't like."

"That aside, you wish to help her, don't you, Brother?" asked Tosh.

Jim nodded his head in confirmation as he replied, "I do, but Sarah told me not to send anyone to help her unless she asks for it. Considering that this is pretty much a Zerg versus Zerg death match down here, I'm pretty sure most of us would be quite happy to stay up here away from the main fighting."

"I can't disagree with that, although it is a shame that I can't get any samples to examine. These Primal Zerg organisms are incredible!" said Egon.

"Ignoring that egghead, I'll have to agree that the fighting down there is too hot for most folks. Give me a lot of heavy guns and an army to watch my back though and I'll be quite happy to show these suckers just who is the big dog around here!" said Tychus.

"Easy Tychus, we're only here to see how things will turn out for Sarah," said Jim who mentally added, "Which I sincerely hope is not for the worse."

Scene Change

Confused by the Primal Ultralisk's outburst, Magus asked, "Corrupt Zerg?"

"The Fallen One did alter the Zerg Swarm before they left Zerus. The corruption which that Primal Zerg spoke about must be referring to the said alteration," answered Iris.

"Then what about essence? I always thought that our instincts, memories, thoughts, feelings and life energy are a part of our essence. That Primal Zerg seems to be referring to something else," said Magus.

"He's probably referring to genetic material. Back then, both Abathur and Brain used to call it essence as well until they got tired of us being confused about the terms when we were younger," replied Mutagen who was still inside the Evolution Pit of the Leviathan.

A little confused, Magus asked, "But why would that Primal Zerg call it that?"

Shrugging, Mutagen answered, "Maybe it's because they're a little too primitive to realize the difference. Don't get me wrong, genetics can affect our mentality but it's also true that they can influence our physical forms as well. In my opinion, I kind of think of genes as the common bridge between form and essence."

"We can discuss about the definition of essence later. Right now, we need to make sure that our Mother succeeds to awaken the Anceint One while we obtain the genetic materials we need to strengthen our own forces," said Iris.

Scene Change

Before long, Sarah cleared the area to allow Iris to set up her own hive cluster. Quickly setting up the hive cluster, Iris prepared her own forces to both seek out Primal Zerg specimens to acquire and to help Sarah's mission by eliminating any enemy raiding party which tried to attack the harvesting Drones or even the Quillgores themselves…

Scene Change

A pack of Primal Zerg was on the move to attack Sarah's hive cluster. Among them were Primal Zerglings which are lizard-like creatures that used to have two pairs of limbs before they acquired a third pair of clawed limbs on their upper backs due to consuming Zerglings, Primal Hydralisks which closely resemble the serpentine Hydralisks but possess powerful clawed arms in place of the normal scythe-like claws, Primal Roaches which resemble Roaches but are larger with more prominent blade-like claws on their backs, and even a Primal Ultralisk. A deadly force, the Primal Zerg creatures were prepared to kill anything that stands in their way.

Suddenly, something moved among the bushes. Quickly smelling the foul stench of the corrupted Zerg, the Primal Ultralisk quickly ordered the other Primal Zerg to attack. Not needing any encouragement, the Primal Zerglings quickly rushed into the bushes to flush out the corrupted Zerg so that the Primal Roaches and Hydralisks can slaughter them with their ranged attacks. However, things did not quite go as planned as bright electrical flashes could be seen and the pained yelps of the Primal Zerglings could be heard.

Surprised, as no such "flashy attacks" had ever evolved on Zerus, the Primal Zerg looked at one another in uncertainty until the Primal Ultralisk ordered the Primal Roaches to enter the bushes next. Less willing than their Zergling counterparts, the Primal Roaches nevertheless entered as they possess the same tough armour and high regeneration of the original Roaches, and are well aware that they would be killed and eaten if they oppose the Primal Ultralisk. When they got past the bushes, they saw that the Primal Zerglings were apparently knocked out by some sort of blob-like webbing which made a slight sizzling sound. Watching warily for any attackers, one of the Roaches poked a stunned Primal Zergling with its clawed front leg and almost leapt back when it suddenly felt a strong electrical jolt. Noting the strange blob-like webbing on the Primal Zerglings, the Primal Roaches quickly deduced that the attacker had used it to somehow stun the Primal Zerglings with some kind of electrical attack. Smelling the stench of corrupted Zerg from the webbing, the Primal Roaches wondered if the enemy creatures had fled when they arrived to investigate. Suddenly, something appeared before the Primal Roaches.

Normally, the savage and bestial Primal Zerg would readily kill anything they consider as an enemy or a prey. However, they had never seen a dog-sized spider-like creature with two pairs of cerulean-blue eyes, two pairs of short legs, rounded bodies, a pair of small fangs, and a very fluffy coat of sun-yellow fur before. As such, the Primal Roaches were thoroughly confused by the seemingly helpless creature before their instincts warned them that the creature was in fact one of the corrupted Zerg. By the time the Primal Roaches were about to react, they were quickly surrounded by more of the spider-like creatures which spat out blobs of webbing-like material which stuck onto their armoured bodies and electrocuted them. It certainly did not help that the webbing had some sort of acid-like substance which made them more susceptible to electrical damage by damaging their carapaces. Stunned and effectively surrounded, a Primal Roach growled at its fellow Primal Roach with their bestial language which can be roughly translated as, "We're boned… aren't we?"

"Yup…!"

"Game over… Game over…!"

Scene Change

While the Primal Roaches were being electrocuted by a new variant of Shocklings, the Primal Ultralisk and Hydralisks were being bought low by a swarm of Zerglings, Roaches and Hydralisks which suddenly erupted from the ground behind them.

Unlike the previous generation of Shocklings, the new generation can no longer attack aerial enemies or cause chain splash damage due to a change in their attack methods. While the previous generation created powerful bioelectrical surges, the new generation spits out sticky blobs of webbing which are electrically charged. Despite the weaknesses, the new attack method allowed the new generation of Shocklings to attack enemies with much fewer problems due to electrical insulation which can be caused by a variety of conditions such as the vacuum of space. Also, the webbings which the new generation of Shocklings use are uniquely corrosive in the sense that the corroded materials will become highly conductive thereby further reducing the problems caused by insulation such as insulating body armour. Contrary to what some would think psionic-guided Bioelectrical Bolts are not quite the same as true Psionic Bolts which therefore meant that they do not necessarily share the same limitations.

On the other hand, Shocklings were no longer the only ones which can use bioelectrical attacks as Hydralisks recently acquired a unique type of spine known as Tesla Spines. Unlike their counterparts, Tesla Spines generate bioelectricity which can cause electrical damage thus increasing the overall damage of the Hydralisks' attacks, especially against enemy-based shields. However, due to the complex nature of the Tesla Spines, the Hydralisks would have a reduced attack rate hence why the spines became an optional augmentation which can be easily replaced instead of a permanent evolution. Nevertheless, the spines were proven to be effective in taking down Primal Zerg without necessarily having to kill them. On a side note, Mutalisks also have a similar augmentation known as Storm Glaves. Needless to say, Tesla Spines and the Storm Glaves were inspired by Shocklings.

Once the Primal Zerg creatures got knocked out or killed, Drones appeared to collect them to be examined by the Zerg Swarm…

Scene Change

Soon, Iris managed to obtain a Primal Zerg version of a Swarm Host as well as samples of a Primal Hive while Sarah was able to get enough Quillgore meat to feed the Ancient One. Infuriated, the large Primal Ultralisk, which is a pack leader named Brakk, shouted, "I have enough of this, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

Smirking confidently, Sarah said, "You can try!" Standing behind Sarah was a swarm of Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks and Mutalisks which was supplemented further by Iris' own swarm which included Shocklings, Hydralisks that use Tesla Spines and Mutalisks that use Storm Glaves.

Scene Change

A short while later, Brakk was groaning pitifully as he lay unconscious due to a merciless barrage of Tesla Spines from Iris' Hydralisks, Storm Glaves from her Mutalisks, and Charged Webbings of her Shocklings. The twitching Primal Ultralisk was soon carried to the Leviathan for examination by Mutagen, Brain and Abathur. Hearing a deep rumbling chuckle, Sarah knew that the Ancient One had awakened, and that it was time for her to obtain answers from it…

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

Yes, I have indeed changed the attack nature of the Shocklings as physics dictates that electrical attacks can be repelled by insulators including the vacuum of space hence why the electrically-charged webbings in place of original electrical surges (Zerg do fight in outer space after all). Also, I apologize if everyone thought that the first generation of Swarm Hosts would look like the HOTS versions (to be honest, I thought so too until I realized that it was originally a Primal Zerg breed). Then again, the newer generation of Queens are radically different from the original version so maybe the changes for the Swarm Hosts can be forgiven. I hope you understand the necessity for the changes and continue to support this story.


	15. Chapter 14

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Chapter 14: Primal Evolution**

It has been many, many years ever since the Ancient One, a Primal Zerg old enough to have witnessed the birth of the Overmind, had last awakened. For all that time between its last waking moments until the present period, the Ancient One had slumbered undisturbed until something sensed his sleeping form and sought to awaken him by feeding him. Having fed enough, the Ancient One opened his eyes and pulled his massive form free from the soil which had concealed most of his body thus leaving only the tip of his head exposed. Rising from the ground, the Ancient One had not even revealed his entire form yet but the already-visible part of his body was easily larger than most buildings. Resting his enormous clawed arms rested on the ground, the Ancient One spoke, "**I have awakened.**"

Quickly landing down from their respective vessels, Jim and Zeratul soon cautiously stood beside Sarah as she asked, "Ancient One, my name is Sarah Kerrigan, former leader of the Zerg Swarm. I seek the power of Primal Zerg, and I require your aid."

Regarding Sarah, the Ancient One said, "**My name is Zurvan, eldest living member of the Primal Zerg, and I can sense that your Swarm bears the mark of Amon, the ancient Xel'Naga that came to Zerus along with the rest of his kin long ago.**"

Zeratul narrowed his eyes as he though, "So, the Fallen One's name is Amon."

"**If you truly desire the power of the Primal Zerg, you must become one of us, you must become… pure,**" said Amon.

"If I may ask, just what did Amon do to the Zerg Swarm to corrupt us?" asked Sarah.

"**The alteration which Amon had done to corrupt the Zerg Swarm is the loss of free will that came with the creation of the Zerg Swarm's hive mind, with the creation of the Overmind,**" answered Amon.

Hearing Amon's reply, Sarah nodded in understanding and said, "I see what you mean. Without free will, the Zerg Swarm can be easily enslaved and will be without purpose if there is no one to guide them."

"**Indeed, and the loss of free will, of independence, is a terrible thing to any Primal Zerg,**" said Zurvan.

Stepping forward, Zeratul tentatively asked, "You said that the Amon caused the loss of free will during the creation of the Overmind. If so, why did the Xel'Naga create the Overmind in the first place?"

Turning his attention to the Protoss, and recognizing the mark of the Xel'Naga upon him, Zurvan spoke, "**I know not of why they would create the Overmind, fellow creation of the Xel'Naga. However, I believe that they wished to somehow unify the Zerg race as one instead of allowing them to fight amongst one another for dominance due to differences of individual interests.**"

Well aware that the Zerg were created after the Protoss, after the Protoss experienced a terrible period known as the Aeon of Strife, Zeratul lowered his head in shame as he realized that his ancestors may had inevitably caused the creation of the Zerg Overmind, thus giving Amon the perfect opportunity to create his own race of slaves. Seeing Zeratul's shame, and also aware of the Aeons of Strife, Jim decided to change the subject by asking, "So how did you and the other Primals avoid being enslaved?"

"**During the Overmind's creation, we cared little of it for the Overmind had a will to call his own. However, when Amon altered him, we sensed the taint and thus willed ourselves to break free from it. However, only Zerg which had been born before the corruption of the Overmind could hope to resist the taint. All those that were born during and after the corruption quickly fell prey to it and thus became the Zerg Swarm. Unable to stop the corruption caused by Amon, we hid from the Zerg Swarm, convincing them that there is no life left upon Zerus as they left this world. With the departure of the Zerg Swarm, we returned from hiding and thrived,**" explained Zurvan.

Understanding that without a link to the hive mind the Zerg Swarm would never realize that there is still Zerg, albeit Primal Zerg, left on Zerus, Sarah did not question Zurvan's explanation as she asked, "So how do I gain the power of the Primal Zerg?"

Scene Change

Before long, Sarah returned to the Leviathan and noticed a familiar-looking Zerg creature waiting for her along with her adopted children. Raising an eyebrow, Sarah asked, "Isn't that the Primal Zerg which created those little bombs like our Swarm Hosts?"

Nodding, Mutagen stepped forward and explained, "This is the new version of the Swarm Host. Thanks to the surprising genetic adaptability of its spawn, and our own experience with the earlier versions of our Swarm Hosts, Abathur and Brain were able to make it capable of producing not one but two different kinds of spawn, although only one can be produced at any one time."

Impressed, Sarah then asked, "So what happened to our original Swarm Hosts?" Unlike the original Zwarm Hosts, the new version closely resembles the Primal Zerg equivalent which has two pairs of legs, large armoured abdomens embedded with eggs and elongated crested heads.

Shrugging, Mutagen explained, "We decided that the new version is superior with its increased mobility, its ability to produce more than one kind of spawn, and having the potential to completely conceal itself by burrowing so we're redesigning our original Swarm Hosts into Scourge Hosts as specialized heavy bombardiers."

"So, what can you tell me about the new version?" asked Sarah.

"The new version can produce Blightlings and Stingers. Blightlings act like our Scourgelings but no longer accidentally cause damage to our own forces as they use Baneling-like pressurised acid instead of volatile bio-plasma and they roll instead of float towards our enemies. Stingers on the other hand attack enemies with hurled spines but they cannot attack aerial enemies. On the other hand, Stingers are tougher than Blightlings so they are surprisingly useful for defence as well as offence. Stingers don't roll to move around by the way," explained Mutagen.

Stroking her chin, Sarah said, "That does make the new version mostly superior to the older version of our Swarm Hosts, and perfect for our next mission!"

Scene Change

Meanwhile, Jim saw that Egon was using what little lab equipment he could carry to study a small sample that came from a Primal Spawning Pool. Curious, Jim asked, "Anything interesting in that bit of "Primal Soup"?"

Hearing Jim's query, Egon had an almost manic gleam in his eyes as he spoke, "Anything interesting? More like everything's interesting with this sample!" Before Jim could respond, Egon continued to explain, "This sample from the Primal Spawning Pools contain genetic information of various kinds of Primal Zerg, including genetic materials which they must have stolen from the Zerg Swarm! Not only that, this sample contains cells which are randomly mutating and feeding on one another, ensuring that only the strongest of genetic materials will survive and move on to the next stage of development, not unlike the way the Zerg Swam usually create their own creatures during the mutations of their Larvae and their Drones. If my theory is correct, this sample will soon spontaneously create a Primal Zerg Larva."

Worried, Jim asked, "And you're sure that the containment unit can keel whatever is growing inside the sample from getting out?"

Shaking his head, Egon regretfully said, "Not likely, the fluids inside the sample are already starting to weaken the container and Sigma Radiation is doing squat against it. I'll be sending the sample to Mutagen soon since he and his friends seem to know how to keep it under control."

"See to it. I do not want some Primal Zerg critter running about and attacking anyone on this Dropship!" said Jim.

Scene Change

Abathur was studying a sample of a Primal Spawning Pool as he noted, "Fascinating, Primal Spawning Pools behave much like our Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives, only less efficient in producing Larvae but more capable of spontaneously creating new strains of Zerg."

"Do you think we can incorporate that into our Evolution Chambers for our Gene Weavers to use?" asked Mutagen.

Nodding, Abathur replied, "That can certainly be done to greatly improve our ability to improve the Zerg Swarm further. Also, it is theoretically possible that placing even small puddles of Primal Spawning Pools onto other worlds would eventually result in the creation of more Primal Zerg on those worlds if left alone."

"Then what about the Primal Hives? Can we do anything more with them?" asked Mutagen.

Overhearing Mutagen's query, Brain said, "I'm already working on it and I must say that the potential is promising. If all goes well, we can provide a potential course of evolutions for our Hives."

"Too bad we can't use them immediately for this coming mission though," said Mutagen.

Scene Change

"You do realize that Zurvan is more powerful than any one of us?" asked Nana.

"I do, but we need his knowledge if we are to gain what we came here for. Besides, he would have attacked us immediately if he really wanted us gone," said Sarah.

"Or perhaps he is simply bidding his time for the right moment to eat you and acquire your traits. He is a Primal Zerg after all," replied Nana.

Well aware of the general behaviour of the Primal Zerg, Sarah smirked and said, "There is that, although I'm quite sure that I will be much closer to his level of power by the time that happens."

Well aware that Sarah is willing to take the risk with Zurvan, Nana said, "I only pray that your gamble would not lead to your untimely demise, my Queen."

Scene Change

"We have arrived at the location where I'm supposed to become one of the Primal Zerg, send in the new versions of our Swarm Hosts and have them set to produce Stingers," ordered Sarah.

"Understood Mother, sending in Swarm Hosts now!" replied Iris.

With the arrival of the Swarm Hosts, Sarah was able to fight her way through the Primal Zerg blocking her way with the aid of the Stingers which held back the enemy forces as well as shot them down with hurled spines. Before long, Sarah arrived at the place which was supposed to grant her the power of the Primal Zerg and was not exactly impressed as she deadpanned, "It's… a pool."

"**It is not just any pool, for it is the First Spawning Pool that the Xel'Naga had discovered on Zerus back when it was harsh volcanic world, the first pool in which the Xel'Naga discovered our kind back when we were little more than worms feeding upon one another for dominance within our limited habitats. Impressed by our ability to gain essence by consuming our prey, by our potential to become increasingly more powerful by feeding upon the essences of other creatures, the Xel'Naga uplifted us and made us greater than before. Gaining the ability to parasitize upon less vulnerable species which lived near the Spawning Pools, we soon became the dominant life forms of Zerus even before the Overmind was created. It is the crucible which will remake you into one of us, assuming that you survive the process,**" explained Zurvan.

"Mom, I don't think that this is a good idea. Even with the traces of Zerg infestation giving you increased vitality, and that fragment of Char Crystal you're now carrying to both increase your fighting abilities and your chances of surviving enemy attacks, the catalytic fluids inside the pool will tear your body apart!" warned Mutagen.

"Sarah, I know that you're a strong girl, but if that thing is really as dangerous as Mutagen is implying, then even I have to agree that this is too dangerous for you!" said Jim.

"I'm aware of that, but unless you have a better idea this is the only way I can become stronger," said Sarah who then added, "Iris, Nana, I want you two to watch over me while I draw in the power of the Primal Zerg. If I do not make it, I want you both to lead the Zerg Swarm in my place."

Deeply worried for her adoptive mother who stood in the middle of the pool and was slowly being surrounded an organic shell which would soon cocoon her completely and become her chrysalis, Iris nevertheless replied, "It will be done, Mother."

"Jim, I know that you had already forgiven me but still I want to say that I'm sorry for letting things turn out this way. If I do not come back, or if I become the same horrible monster that I once was, promise me that you'll somehow find happiness with another woman after stopping me," beseeched Sarah.

"Darling, I'm not making any promises until everything is over. I never gave up on you and I'm not planning to do that now!" said Jim.

Hardly surprised by Jim's statement, Sarah finally spoke to Zeratul, "Zeratul, the crimes which I had done to you are among the cruellest that I could have done on any one individual. I know that you do not forgive me and that the only reason why you're helping me at all is because you care more about saving all of creation than your deserved vengeance. All I ask is that you spare my children and help them free the Zerg from Amon's control should I fail to gain the power of the Primal Zerg."

As Sarah was about to be fully-cocooned, Zeratul said, "I had made peace with my loss and my hatred long ago, Kerrigan. Nonetheless, I will honour your request to spare your children and to help them guide the Zerg Swarm towards their freedom from the Fallen One's influence."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Sarah telepathically said to everyone, "_Pray. Pray that I will still be myself… or not return at all…_"

Scene Change

As Iris and Nana led the defences against the Primal Zerg, Jim's unease grew with each passing moment while Zeratul spoke over the communication line, "While I understand your fears, Friend Raynor, you must have faith in Kerrigan that she will become the saviour of all creation."

"Don't get me wrong, I'd rather have Sarah be a saviour over a merciless destroyer any day, but I still can't stop myself from worrying for her," replied Jim who then added, "I saw how she turned out to be after her first infestation during the past wars and yet here I am doing nothing but watch her as she gets infested again, makes a man worry even if the conditions are different you know?"

Zeratul nodded in understanding before he asked, "There is more to it, isn't there?"

Nodding reluctantly, Jim replied, "I'm pretty sure you of all people know that I love her, even after what happened during the past wars. But if she really is destined to lead the Zerg Swarm, what will happen between her, me and even the kids?"

"Even I am unsure of that. However, I believe that this path will not necessarily lead to tragedy between you and Kerrigan, at least nothing worse than what would happen if Amon and his Hybrids succeed in their goals," said Zeratul.

"Maybe, but still I worry," replied Jim.

"That is normal given your affections for her, your fears of her becoming evil once again, and your fears of an uncertain future even if all goes well for her re-infestation. However, as long as the future is not set into stone there is always hope…"

Scene Change

As Iris and Nana took control of a hive cluster next to the First Spawning Pool, Iris asked, "Big Momma, what will we do if the worst happens?"

Sensing Iris' admittedly justified fears, Nana replied, "I'm not sure. However, if the worst should happen, I will honour her wish and lead the Zerg Swarm towards freedom from Amon's control."

Nodding in understanding, Iris's eyes steeled with resolve as she spoke, "As will I, Big Momma!"

As Iris made her statement, the other children shared a common thought, "As will all of us!"

Meanwhile, the Primal Zerg packs that opposed Sarah's re-infestation were on the move to destroy her…

Scene Change

Suffering…

Sarah knew suffering all too well. Suffering was when she realized that she had accidentally killed her mother and damaged her father's brain due to releasing her uncontrolled psionic powers. Suffering was when she was forced to join the Ghost Program to serve the Confederacy as their emotionless puppet, forced to be trained by a cruel man named Rumm who literally tried to beat the idea that kindness and remorse are unforgiveable sins into her. Suffering was what she caused whenever she harmed or destroyed others, even before she became the Queen of Blades. Suffering was what she felt when she finally remembered what it meant to be remorseful over her past actions, to emphasize with the pain that others had felt…

Despair…

Sarah knew what it means to be in despair. Despair was when Rumm had continued to torment her to turn her into a loyal puppet of the Confederacy, and succeeded. Despair was when she learnt the hard way that Acturus Mengsk was truly a monstrous man who cared for nothing other than power, and revenge against the Ghost agents responsible for killing his father. Despair was what Sarah, one of the agents that killed Acturus Mengsk's father on behalf of the Confederacy, felt when she was betrayed by the man whom she thought she could trust to create a better world and was left for dead at the merciless fangs and claws of the Zerg Swarm which was still lead by the Overmind at the time, only to suffer a fate that was arguably far worse. Despair was what she left behind in her wake whenever she caused suffering and destruction, especially when she became the Queen of Blades. Despair was what she felt when she finally realized the true extent of her crimes when she allowed her hatred and rage to consume her, and the consequences that would come with them…

Hate…

Sarah knew hate most intimately. Hate was what she had felt for Rumm that tormented her during her early training days into a Ghost agent. Hate was what she felt for Acturus Mengsk for manipulating her into luring the Zerg and even the Protoss into killing billions of people on Tarsonis, for betraying her trust and abandoning her to a fate which would turn out to be arguably worse than death. Hate was what she felt towards herself, for letting herself be so easily manipulated by others, for being nothing more than a mere puppet for people like Rumm and Acturus Mengsk to wield as they please. Hate was what some would undoubtedly feel towards her for the pain and suffering she had caused even before she became the Queen of Blades. Hate was what she felt towards herself for allowing her darker self, which only grew stronger in influence due to the Zerg infestation, to take control of her actions and cause so much suffering and despair…

Love…

Sarah had felt love before. Love was what she felt towards her parents and received in return before her uncontrolled psionic powers tragically harmed them. Love was when she and Jim grew close and became a couple. Love was when she entrusted Jim with the responsibility of stopping her if ever her darker self becomes out of control. Love was what she remembered when her last experiment on creating Infested Terrans resulted in her becoming the unintended adoptive mother of six young children. Love was what she felt from her innocent and naïve children who still cared for her even after knowing her crimes. Love was what she still felt for Jim despite knowing that she was unworthy after everything that she had done as the Queen of Blades. Love was what Jim freely gave to her, even when she was still an infested Terran when it was apparent that she was becoming less and less of a monster than before. Love was what allowed her to finally overcome the darkness in her heart which fed upon her suffering, hate and despair, and grew even darker after her first infestation…

Hope…

Sarah had hoped. Hope was what she clung onto as she was being trained into a Confederate Ghost as she struggled to stop herself from becoming an emotionless weapon for the Confederacy to wield as they please. Hope was what convinced her that Acturus Mengsk could really lead humanity to a better future even when it was becoming increasingly clear that he cared little about others. Hope was what made her struggle so strongly against her first infestation, that someone would stop it or at least stop her before she becomes a monster. Hope was what she felt when she realized that her children and even the newer generations of Broodmothers could lead the Zerg Swarm in her stead to oppose the coming storm that will bring everlasting darkness to all, even to the Zerg Swarm. Hope was what she felt when Jim and his allies, including her adopted children, valiantly stood up against her when her darker Zerg-infused half dominated her once again after her battle against the Hybrid at Castanar…

Transcendence…

The pain that came with bathing herself in the catalytic fluids of the First Spawning Pool was terrible but not unbearable after everything that she had already suffered. The despair in knowing that she may never be human again mattered little as she had already known worse forms of despair. The hate she felt towards her own cruel fate was strong but hardly overpowering as she was now wise enough to not let it control her completely. The love that she felt for those dear to her was what convinced her to embrace her re-infestation in order to protect them. The hope that those dear to her will live happy and free, that this imperfect universe and its equally imperfect people are not beyond saving, that love has a place even among the mercilessly ruthless Zerg, was the driving force that kept her alive and clinging onto her sanity as her body was torn apart and rebuilt in a viciously primal cycle that would either lead to her rebirth or her destruction. Finally, just as Sarah was starting to exceed the limits of her already considerable amount of willpower, her evolution was complete…

Scene Change

"Jimmy, you are so going to owe me a damn drink for this!" yelled Tychus as he and Jim were shooting down Primal Zerg enemies with his chain gun while Iris and Nana used their own Zerg forces to keep the enemy at bay. Not too long ago, the situation at the First Spawning Pool quickly became bad as the hive cluster was being attacked by two separate packs of Primal Zerg at once. Despite the new versions of Swarm Hosts which can continuously produce expendable units, the Zerg Swarm could not hold back the Primal Zerg for long. As such, Jim's own forces and even Zeratul joined the fray to protect the chrysalis.

Gritting his teeth as he used his Mark-12 Penetrator Rounds to take down enemy Primal Ultralisks while Tychus threw a Shredder Grenade at a pack of Primal Zerglings, Jim replied, "Feel free to remind me after we both survive this!"

Tosh meanwhile was using Mind Blast to stun another Primal Ultralisk which was attacking from another entrance into the hive cluster and said, "Don't forget to add me into the list, Brother!"

Treating the injured Terrans along with the other Medics, including Egon, Maria deadpanned as she overheard Tychus, Tosh, and Jim shouting to one another over the sounds of gunfire and fighting, "And here I am being more worried about staying alive than getting free drinks!"

Sniping down a Primal Mutalisk, Jean said, "At least this situation is no worse than the battle on Char."

"Maybe, but is it really too much to ask for a mission which would not require us fighting desperately for our lives?" groused Maria.

"I apologize, but we did not expect Brakk's pack to ignore Yagdra's pack and attack us directly for capturing their Pack Leader," said Iris who was still on the Leviathan while Nana fought alongside with her Brood and the Terrans.

"Not to mention that the Primal Zerg actually managed to obtain the genetics for our Devourers which can now attack both land and air, never mind those Primal Zerg fliers that are abducting our Swarm Hosts, Roaches and Hydralisks to disrupt our defence lines!" added Mutagen.

"Well, it's a good thing that the two packs are not actually working together or things would have been even worse for us," said Jim. Indeed, the two packs of Primal Zerg were still quite likely to kill and consume one another even as they attacked the hive cluster.

Cutting down Primal Zerglings like an unseen shadowy whirlwind, Zeratul then took on a Primal Hydralisk as he spoke, "The Chrysalis is already ready to open. We only need to hold on for a few seconds long-…!"

Suddenly, a powerful psionic presence could be felt which caused all of the combatants to stop fighting. Shocked by the presence, every living thing on Zerus turned their attention towards the source which was none other than the chrysalis as the organic shell opened fully to reveal an egg-like shell within. Cracking, the egg-like shell quickly broke apart as Sarah tore it open to reveal her new form.

Like her previous form, Sarah possessed a pair of bat-like "wings" on her middle back. However, her new wings were less bony in appearance and had a more insect-like look which is not unlike that of the wing-like appendages present on Queens. Also, Sarah had a slender whip-like tail with bladed tip that seemed to complete her devil-like appearance. As for the rest of Sarah's body, brown-coloured carapace were present on her shoulders, forearms and hands, hips, lower legs and feet, back, as well as chest, stomach and groin. In between the brown carapace plates were softer chitin which was royal-purple in colour. Surprisingly enough, her face and dreadlocks were mostly unchanged except for the veins around her eyes which were glowing violet like the Char Crystal embedded over her chest as though pulsating with pure energy.

Surprised by her new appearance which was somehow less inhuman than her previous form, and more like the children when they themselves were infested, Jim was about to approach Sarah when she took a deep breath and then exhaled before she breathed in again while her entire body tensed. Suddenly, Sarah roared towards the sky, releasing a powerful pillar of psionic energy which created a storm high above the battlefield. As the Terrans and Zeratul backed away and the Primal Zerg fled in fear, Sarah's own Zerg forces approached her levitating form with obvious reverence as they all bowed to her, as though acknowledging her return as their one true Queen. Then, just as the Terrans and Zeratul feared the worst, Sarah calmed down and stopped releasing her powerful psionic energies. Lowering herself, Sarah opened her eyes which glowed violet like the veins around them before returning back to the green eyes she once had when she was human.

Walking calmly towards the bowing Zerg and their now-cautious allies, who barely noted that she was no longer walking on organic stilettoes, Sarah stepped out of the pool and asked, "Is there anything you boys and girls want me to say to prove that I'm not back to being the Queen Bitch of the known universe?"

Not expecting her query, even Zeratul seemed uncertain until Jim finally asked the first question he could think of, "Alright, what was your first impression of me when we first met?"

"Simple, I thought that you were a perverted pig at the time for ogling at my body, especially at the lower half of my body since my old Ghost suit did nothing to hide my figure and actually emphasized my, as I quote from your thoughts at the time, "sweet piece of perky ass"." Hearing Sarah's frank and honest response, Jim blushed in embarrassment while Tychus and Tosh smirked at his expense and the women frowned at his perverted first impression on Sarah. Sarah's response also convinced everyone that she was still Sarah Kerrigan, not the dreaded Queen of Blades as many had feared.

Scratching the back of his head, Jim sheepishly replied, "Okay, not exactly the best question to ask." Jim could honestly swear that he actually heard a certain Zergling that had one of its tusks cut off at the tip doing a dog-like snicker behind a raised foreleg.

Nana on the other hand simply rolled her eyes at Jim's statement and said, "Humans and their grossly inefficient sexual methods of reproduction!"

Scene Change

After the battle at the First Spawning Pool, Sarah's children soon arrived to the hive cluster via Overlord. As soon as they got off from the Overlord, Sarah's first six children all rushed toward her and hugged her tightly as they were terrified of the fact that they could have lost her. Sensing their fears and their relief that the worst had not come to pass, Sarah smiled as she patted them and said, "It's alright, I'm here for you, for all of you."

Sniffling, Iris said, "I know… but we were so scared that we would lose you… that we couldn't do anything to help you…!"

Gently placing her clawed hand onto Iris' cheek, Sarah tenderly wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Now, now, stop crying. We still have a mission to accomplish here on Zerus."

"You wish to have the Primal Zerg to join us, don't you?" asked Mutagen who had earlier overheard Abathur stating that the Primal Zerg should either be completely assimilated into the Zerg Swarm or be exterminated. In a way, Mutagen understood Abathur's opinion about the Primal Zerg as they proved to be far too dangerous to remain as enemies due to their apparently superior rates of evolution. The fact that the Primal Zerg was now starting to use superior versions of the Zerg Swarm's basic counterparts, including unused breeds such as Guardians and Devourers, certainly justified Abathur's fears. Sarah was against the idea though as she wanted the Primal Zerg to join them instead.

"Indeed, time and again has proven that our hive mind, while vital in granting organization and unity, also leaves us vulnerable to enslavement. Now that I can finally feel the swarm and even be one with it, I now know what must be done to free the Zerg Swarm from Amon's control for good," said Sarah.

Jim, who had been watching the entire drama unfold in respectful silence, asked Sarah, "And how do you plan to do that Sarah?"

Giving Jim a knowing smile, Sarah then asked Nana, "Nana, do you trust me with what I'm about to do?"

Bowing, Nana replied, "You are my Queen, and I trust you because I know that you seek for what is best for us."

Hearing Nana's reply, Sarah then created a unique form of Transfusion which bore violet sparks of energy in her right hand and said, "Very well. Just to let you know, this might hurt a bit."

Exposed to Sarah's unique form of Transfusion, Nana's injuries started to heal while a violet glow coursed throughout her body. Grunting in pain, Nana knew that her body's very genes were changing, altering the biochemistries and cellular structures of her entire body as a result despite retaining the same physical form. However, what was most significant was that Nana was finally truly realizing the concepts of free will and vision for the future. When her dramatic internal transformation was finally done, Nana spoke with a voice that was notably less raspy than before, "I feel so… strong and free, yet I also feel… humbled and lost…"

Smiling, Sarah said, "It's probably going to take a while for you to get used to it but know that you are finally free to make your own destiny, to make your own choices. What will you do, Nana?"

Looking at Sarah as though she was truly seeing her for the very first time, Nana then wore an unmistakably smiling expression and said, "I will follow you lead, as I always had in the past, my Queen. Perhaps one day, when you are no longer present or fit to lead us, I will be able to find my own destiny and lead my Brood to that vision."

A little confused, Jim asked, "Okay, I know that Nana has gotten stronger and probably smarter than before, and doesn't sound like she has a bad case of sore throat, but how is this really any different from before?"

"Amon created the Zerg Swarm to be lacking in free will so that they can be easily enslaved through the hive mind. I'm simply giving Nana that free will that so that she, and eventually the entire Zerg Swarm, will never be enslaved through it. True, I can still control them but only because I'm Nana's better and that I honestly wish to help ensure a future for the Zerg Swarm including her Brood. Had I not cared for the fate of her Brood, she and the rest of her Brood would have turned against me even if I am stronger than her and may even go primal to fully sever my control over them," explained Sarah.

Apparently pleased by the turn of events, Zeratul said, "You are on the right path, Sarah Kerrigan, and you do not need my guidance anymore." Turning his attention to Jim, Zeratul said, "I will return to my people to inform them of this turn of events. This may be the last time we will meet, Friend Raynor."

Worried for Zeratul, as he knew that the majority of the Protoss would not be happy with what had happened to Sarah because of him, Jim asked, "Is there anything you need us to do, Zeratul?"

"Only that you make sure Kerrigan does not lose sight of her current path which is to free the Zerg Swarm from Amon's control and to unite them with the Primal Zerg to oppose him. As long as she accomplishes that, we have a chance to avert Armageddon," said Zeratul.

Seeing that Zeratul was firm in his decision to face the consequences of his action, Jim then said, "Alright, but before you go back and meet up with your people, can you somehow pass the message to my boys that we're fine and that Sarah's on the right track?"

"It shall be done, Friend Raynor," said Zeratul who then turned his attention to Sarah and said, "As for the Char Crystal, now that you possess the power of the Primal Zerg, I trust that you know what should be done with it."

Nodding, Sarah said, "I do, and I will use it to help free the Zerg Swarm from Amon's control as well as make them even stronger to battle against him and his Hybrids.

Finally, Zeratul turned his attention towards the children and said, "Although we have not known each other for very long, I can tell that you children, especially the first six, played a pivotal role in bringing Kerrigan to the right path. For that, I thank you all, young ones."

Feeling bashful, the first six children were momentarily uncertain on what to say until Iris bowed and politely replied on their behalf, "Your welcome, Mr Zeratul."

Bowing slightly in return, Zeratul then said to everyone, "Farewell, to all of you, and may our hopes and efforts bear fruit to a brighter future. En Taro Adun, En Taro Tassadar!"

Scene Change

After Zeratul left, Sarah spoke to the formerly-infested Terrans including her children, "As you all know, I have returned to becoming the leader of the Zerg Swarm. However, I have no intention of forcing any of you to re-join the swarm. On the other hand, if any of you do choose to re-join the Swarm, you'll need to be re-infested to be able to at least live among the Zerg."

Not surprisingly, many of the former infested Terrans chose to remain with the Terrans with the exception of Sarah's adopted children, including the three newer members. Understanding the general reluctance of the formerly-infested to leave behind their Terran lifestyles, Sarah focused her attention onto her children as she asked them, "Is there any reason in particular as to why you wish to return to the Zerg, children?"

Steeping forward, Iris explained, "As much as we enjoyed being normal Terrans again, especially after eating Terran delicacies…" A few Terrans snickered at Iris' statement as the children had not exactly eaten any actual delicacies, especially not instant cup noodles, cinnamon buns and fast food, "…but we do not want to remain powerless. Watching everyone fight off the Primal Zerg, and the Dominion Terrans before that, while being unable to do much or anything to help them is frustrating to say the least."

Hearing Iris' explanation, Sarah asked the other children, "Do you all feel the same way?"

Nodding, Ravage replied, "I want to help Mama and Papa fight the Hybrids, and I can't do that as I am now."

"Plus, Abathur and Brain will probably get a bit lonely if I'm not around to help them," added Mutagen.

"And we can always ask Mutagen to create some Zerg which can produce yummy Terran treats for us!" said Spinal.

Snickering at Spinal's statement, although he did share her sentiment, Eclipse then spoke with a mischievous grin on his face, "Someone has to keep the Zerg on their toes."

"And someone has to make sure that Iris is not the only one keeping an eye on our crazier siblings," said Nydus. Spinal and Eclipse both pouted at Nydus who grinned in response.

Smiling at her first six adopted children, Sarah then asked the other three, "And what of you three?"

Scratching the back of his head, Besierger replied, "To be honest I don't have any real reason to come back to the Zerg but, after everything I had gone through with those six, it just doesn't feel right to leave them. Besides, both Viral and Magus want to stay with them too and there's no way I'm abandoning those two!"

"I want to stay and help my new family," said Magus.

"Same here," added Viral.

Sarah turned her attention to the Terrans and asked, "Is there anyone among you who wishes to object to their decision?" Hearing none, at least not verbally, Sarah then asked Jim, "Jim, is there anything you wish to say to them?"

Nodding, Jim spoke to the children, "Kids, I'll have to say that I was never the biggest fan of getting infested by the Zerg, especially after what had happened to Sarah after her first infestation. I had expected a lot of things to happen when kids get infested by the Zerg, none of them being good" Wearing a grin, Jim added, "Never in my life did I ever expect to see infested kids being, well, kids." The other Terrans could only nod in agreement as Jim concluded, "Anyway, I just want to this, don't ever forget what it means to be human and make sure that Sarah doesn't forget it either. Also, give those bastards that want to cause Armageddon hell!"

Hearing Jim's spoken words, the children all smiled and nodded in appreciation and affirmation. Seeing that the nine children had made their decision and the other Terrans had not strongly objected, Sarah took out nine Cephalisks which had been infused with Primal Zerg "essence" and said, "Very well then, welcome back to the Zerg Swarm."

Scene Change

While the children were inside their unique Infestation Pupae, Sarah decided to speak to Zurvan. Standing before the titanic Primal Zerg, Sarah knew that she was still less powerful than him as Zurvan spoke, "**You are now a Primal Zerg Pack Leader of boundless power, free of the taint of Amon!**"

Although aware that her power is now strong enough to allow her to raze or even break entire worlds, Sarah was not comfortable talking about it around Jim as she spoke, "Now that I am a… Primal Infested Terran, I can now realize that I had been at least partly influenced by Amon during my first infestation which explains my brief period of madness after my encounter with the Hybrid back at Castanar. Judging from the fact that he never tried to directly control me like what he had done to the Overmind, he must have perished before my infestation."

"**I hope that it is so, for he is capable of tearing worlds apart,**" replied Zurvan.

Hearing Zurvan's ominous statement, Jim made a mental note to get much better gear for his men while Sarah asked, "That aside, will the Primal Zerg Pack Leaders be willing to listen to me now that I am one of them?"

"**Some may be willing to join, while others will not. If you wish to have the Primal Zerg join you, you must be strong enough to eliminate the Pack leaders that still oppose your will even now. Once you eliminate them and become the strongest of the Pack Leaders, then they will heed your words.**"

Jim frowned suspiciously and was about to ask Zurvan when Sarah telepathically said, "_Don't, I already realized the possibility from the very beginning._" Hearing Sarah's telepathic message, Jim remained quiet although he did not like the implications as Sarah verbally asked Zurvan, "So, which are the closest Pack Leaders which I would need to deal with?"

"**There are three in total, Yagdra, whose acid burns like fire, Kraith, whose rage is unending, and Slivan, the Eternal Mother, hollow and destructive. Defeat them, consume their essences, and you will become stronger than the other Pack Leaders,**" answered Zurvan.

Jim's frown deepened as he mentally added, "And your next meal if she doesn't stop you afterwards!"

Scene Change

After Sarah's meeting with Zurvan, she returned to her Leviathan while Jim returned to the dropships. Back inside her moon-sized Leviathan, Sarah was greeted with a surprising sight as she saw a Primal Zerg waiting for her in the chamber along with Nana and Izsha. A bipedal reptilian-like creature with four arms, a smaller pair in front of a larger pair, digitigrade feet, and two pairs of eyes, Sarah noted that it had lost its larger right arm and its smaller left arm. Raising her eyebrow at the Primal Zerg, Sarah asked, "Why is a Primal Zerg on board my Leviathan?"

Stepping forward, Nana explained, "This is Dehaka, one of the Primal Zerg Pack Leaders, and he wishes to speak with you, peacefully."

After Nana said her piece, Dehaka stepped forward and said, "I sensed your change. All of Zerus felt it, all of Zerus fears it."

Curious, Sarah asked, "But you don't, why?"

"I seek new essences. You shine. You travel among stars. You visit worlds filled with new essences. If essences flow, I will follow. If no essences, I will not," explained Dehaka.

Sensing no deceit, Sarah said, "Well, I have dealt with people who are even more selfish than that and a whole lot less honest no less. Very well, you may join us. However, I expect that you and your pack to behave and not simply eat anyone without my approval. Also, while I have no intention of enslaving you or your pack, I will not tolerate treachery. If you dare do so, I will consume your essence. Am I understood?"

Dehaka considered Sarah's words for a moment before he answered, "I understand. I accept the terms."

"Good, is there any other Primal Zerg Pack Leaders nearby who will also join me?" asked Sarah.

"No, they are a rock, a tree, a hill. They will stand against the wind. They will seek your essence. I follow because I am a river. I go with the flow," answered Dehaka.

"Well, their loss then. As soon as my forces find their locations, I will deal with them even if I have to do it on my own," said Sarah.

"They have collected essences for thousands of years. They are blinded but they are not foolish," warned Dehaka.

"I never said that they are. However, that does not change the fact that I must fight against them to gain the loyalty of the other packs. And speaking about Pack Leaders…"

Scene Change

Brakk was growling in impotent rage as he was bound onto the meaty walls of his prison which is nearby to the Leviathan's Evolution Pit. When he was defeated by the enemy Zerg, he had honestly expected to be killed and devoured, not captured and imprisoned by the Zerg Swarm. Of course, there was a chance that the Zerg Swarm would attempt a different approach to obtain his essence such as infesting him instead of simply eating him. However, as time passed by without further incident, Brakk started to wonder what was taking the Zerg Swarm so long finally finish him off. Of course, that terrifyingly powerful presence he had felt not too long ago may had something to do with the delay.

Suddenly, the door-like flaps opened to reveal Nana and a decidedly changed Sarah Kerrigan followed by Dehaka.

Shocked by Sarah's powerful new form and Dehaka's apparent alliance with her, Brakk then narrowed his eyes and growled at Sarah, "You're Zerg… but not Corrupt Zerg."

"Indeed, for I am now a Primal Infested Terran," replied Sarah who then added, "I came here to give you an offer in exchange for your life."

"You wish me to be your slave?" asked Brakk.

"No, I have no intention of enslaving anyone. As a matter of fact, I intend to purify the entire Zerg Swarm of their corruption," answered Sarah.

Stunned, Brakk was silent for a moment before he cautiously asked, "How?"

"By taking control over the entire Zerg Swarm and giving them the willpower of the Primal Zerg," replied Sarah.

Brakk, although prideful and not exceptionally bright, knew that he could not defeat Sarah especially with her newfound powers which was unimaginably immense. Also, even he could sense that Sarah honestly wishes to free the corrupted Zerg of their corruption, making them true Zerg like himself and Dehaka. Combined with her offer that she would not kill him or enslave him, Brakk finally relented, "I… will follow your lead, Pack Queen."

Scene Change

Abathur was busy creating a new kind of Zerg based on genetic materials obtained from Brakk when Sarah entered. Having known about her changed state, Abathur quickly studied her new form and noted, "Your new genetic strands are exceedingly complex yet clean and efficient, completely different from before and yet also much greater." Seeing such a temptingly powerful subject Abathur quickly got back to his old habits before he accepted Mutagen as a student as he moved towards Sarah and said, "Must acquire essence!"

Glaring at Abathur, Sarah growled, "Don't even think about it, my current form is beyond your understanding!"

Cowed by her fury, Abathur then sighed dejectedly and said, "I apologize, and I accept the fact even though it is difficult to admit."

Satisfied with Abathur's response, Sarah asked, "Where is Brain by the way? I thought he would be helping you with integrating the Primal Zerg into our own forces."

"Brain decided to attend to the children you had re-infested. Apparently, they are maturing at an accelerated rate." explained Abathur.

Concerned, Sarah asked, "What do you mean by maturing?"

"Their bodies are showing signs of accelerated growth into what you Terrans would deem as teenagers as they develop more and more Zerg traits which are unique to each child. If Brain's deductions are accurate, they will be ready to serve once again by tonight," replied Abathur.

"Will their development cause them any mental harm?" asked Sarah. Despite being aware of her new abilities, she was not above being concerned for her adopted children due to unexpected developments.

"Unlikely, their new infestation is like our second method of infesting Terrans except more potent and efficient. Also, Brain is watching over them and he is unlikely to allow any harm to happen upon them without informing you immediately," said Abathur.

"There is that," admitted Sarah who then asked, "What of your research on the Primal Zerg? Have you succeeded in creating more strains for the Swarm?"

Nodding, Abathur showed her a trio of Mutalisks, each one bearing different Mutations. Motioning towards a Mutalisk which possessed more armour than usual, Abathur introduced it to Sarah, "Subject, is known as a Guardian Mutalisk. Has increased health and is capable of morphing into a Guardian. Current Guardians are similar to the Guardians that we once used during the previous wars but are now capable of attacking both ground and aerial enemies with long-range acid attacks. Guardians are slow but armoured."

Motioning towards a Mutalisk which a particularly vicious-looking tail end, Abathur explained, "Second subject is known as a Devourer Mutalisk. Has increased attack damage and is capable of morphing into a Devourer. Current Devourers are similar to the Devourers that we once used during the previous wars but they now can attack both ground and aerial enemies with a cloud of Devouring Acid which weakens armour with each attack. They also deal wave splash damage although they can only affect ground or aerial enemies depending on their primary targets. They inflict as much damage as their Mutalisk forms but will potentially inflict much more damage as their enemies get weaker."

Lastly, Abathur motioned towards a Mutalisk which possessed two pairs of pterosaur-like wings and explained, "Third Subject is known as a Viper Mutalisk. Has increased flying speed and attack rate, and is capable of morphing into Vipers. Unlike Guardians or Devourers, Vipers cannot fight directly but they can use several abilities including Abduct which pulls enemies towards themselves, Blinding Cloud which reduces the sight range of any ground unit caught inside of it, Corrosive Trap which slows down and damages enemies that are exposed to it, and Consume which allows Vipers to regain energy by draining health from biological allies. Side effect of Blinding Cloud is reduced attacking range for ranged attackers and detection range for ground detectors, undoubtedly advantageous when used against our enemies. However, care must be taken to ensure that our own ranged ground attackers or detectors are not covered by the cloud. Fortunately, they can still use their ranged attacks against enemies trapped inside the cloud from afar."

After introducing the three new strains of Mutalisks, Abathur then said, "Unfortunately, only one strain can be selected. The other two, while not discarded, will not be readily available for this Brood to utilize although it is possible to allow a separate Brood to use them."

"Can't you make it such that out Mutalisks can morph into all three of them, or at least two of them? I remember that they can morph into either Guardians or Devourers during the past wars before our Corruptors and Brood Lords made them redundant," said Sarah.

Shaking his head, Abathur replied, "Impossible, the genetic code of the new morphs are much more complex than before. Only one form can be used at any one time although it may be possible to further evolve the new forms so that they can possess additional abilities, assuming that I have the time to do so as I am still working on improving the other strains."

Stroking her chin thoughtfully, Kerrigan considered her choices as she wondered, "Which one should I choose…?"

-Chapter Fin-

Note:

I know that it had been some time since the last update but I couldn't resist investing some time into creating new upgraded strains of the Zerg Swarm as you have already noticed. Unlike the HOTS game, Sarah still has access to the Corruptors and the Broodlords, thus granting her Mutalisks the option to change into Guardians, Devourers and Vipers instead. As such, I'm making a vote of which strain Sarah should choose (please note that voting only applies to Sarah's Brood):

A. Guardian, a slow but armoured flier capable of using far-ranged attacks against both aerial and ground enemies. Has a role as both an aerial defender and an aerial siege unit and works well with both Corruptors and Brood Lords as they ensure that the two strains are not defenceless against ground enemies and aerial enemies respectively.

B. Devourer, able to weaken enemy armour with a ranged attack that deals wave splash damage although they can only inflict splash damage on ground or aerial enemies depending on their primary targets. Has a role of a supporting assault unit and works well with other assault units, especially Mutalisks.

C. Viper, able to use several unique abilities including Blinding Cloud, Corrosive Trap, Abduct and Consume but cannot fight directly. Has a role as a battlefield manipulator and works well with most assault units, especially melee attackers. Allied units can be blinded by Blinding Cloud but they can leave the cloud to regain normal sight and attacking range.

Please place your votes into your reviews and I hope that you approve of this chapter.


	16. Special Chapter: Zerg Units

**Starcraft: Purity of Innocence**

Disclaimer: This will be a Starcraft fanfiction which will have a heavy dose of humour/comedy hence leading to possible character OCC. Also, as I have only known the Starcraft games and none of the other media other than by wiki so this fanfiction will be inevitably different from canon after the Brood War. With that said, I hope you enjoy my literary contribution (Note: This fanfiction will take elements from other series).

**Special Chapter: The Zerg Swarm**

**Structures:**

Hatchery, Lair and Hive:

These structures produce Larvae which mutate into all known Zerg strains as well as receive resources, mainly minerals and vespene gas. Hatcheries will mature into Lairs and finally Hives, allowing access to stronger Zerg strains. Unlike most Zerg structures, Hatcheries can be built without the aid of Creep and can even spread its own Creep, although most Zerg structures can now spread their own Creep due to recent evolutions.

Extractor

Extractors extract vespene gas for collection by Drones and can be built directly over vespene geysers without the need for Creep.

Evolution Chamber

Evolution Chambers provide basic upgrades for ground Zerg units as well as provide access to stronger Zerg breeds. Evolution Chambers are also the lairs of a recent Zerg breed known as Gene Weavers.

Spawning Pool

Spawning Pools allow the hive cluster to produce Zerglings as well as grant Zergling-specific upgrades.

Baneling Nest

Baneling Nests allow the hive cluster to convert Zerglings into Banelings as well as grant Baneling-specific upgrades.

Roach Warren

Roach Warrens allow the hive cluster to produce Roaches as well as grant Roach-specific upgrades.

Infestation Pit

Infestation Pits allow the hive cluster to produce Infestors and later Swarm Hosts as well as grant specific upgrades for both breeds.

Spire and Greater Spire

Spires allow the hive cluster to produce offensive aerial Zerg units and can mature into Greater Spires to allow more advanced breeds to be produced. They also grant upgrades for aerial Zerg units.

Hydralisk and Lurker Dens

Hydralisk Dens allow the hive cluster to produce Hydralisks and later allow Hydralisks to convert into Lurkers after being matured into Lurker Dens.

Nydus Network and Nydus Worm

Nydus Networks allow the creation of Nydus Worms on any visible part of the map to enable the quick transportation of Zerg ground units. Nydus Worms will create creep upon eruption but will not leave behind any Creep Tumours upon death.

Ultralisk Cavern

Ultralisk Caverns allow the creation of Ultralisks and grant Ultralisk-specific upgrades.

Spine and Spore Crawlers

Spine and Spore Crawlers are mobile defensive structures against ground and aerial enemies respectively. Spore Crawlers are also detectors. Spine and Spore Crawlers cannot be produced from Creep Tumours or generate Creep due to their mobile nature. They can only root themselves into Creep and will automatically uproot themselves if not surrounded by Creep.

Creep Tumour

Creep Tumours are burrowed structures which help to spread Creep. They can also produce more Creep Tumours to spread Creep further, but only if within range and on Creep (other units that produce Creep Tumours generally can only plant them onto existing Creep). Creep Tumours recently gain the ability to mutate into various stationary Zerg structures thus allowing Drones to be spared although the ability to produce more Creep Tumours will be lost in the process. Stationary Zerg structures will leave behind specialized tumours upon the destruction of the upper body structures, allowing the structures to quickly regrow if left alone long enough. Unlike most structures, Zerg Extractors can be grown immediately by growing a specialized Extractor Tumour near a vespene geyser.

Ocular, Leaf and Miasma Colonies

Ocular Colonies are cheap stationary guard points which can detect hidden enemies. Leaf Colonies grant healing and energy restoration to friendly biological units including Zerg Structures. Miasma Colonies, unlike Ocular and Leaf Colonies, are burrowed and generate a Toxic Miasma which will slowly damage any ground enemies or buildings that are inside of it.

-Category Change-

**Ground Units:**

Larva

Larvae are the base units from which all Zerg units and structures are created from.

Drone

Drones are the basic worker units of the Swarm which include harvesting resources and mutating themselves into Zerg structures. Although Creep Tumours can also grow into Zerg structures at a cheaper cost, as no Drones are lost in the process, only Drones can mutate into Hatcheries and Extractors even when there is no Creep present and they also mutate faster into Zerg Structures. Also, only Drones can mutate into Spine and Spore Crawlers.

Zergling

Zerglings are the most basic of ground attack units and often act as scouts. They are quick in both movement and attack but they are not very tough. A single egg will generally produce two Zerglings.

Baneling

Banelings are mutated Zerglings which act as living bombs filled with acid and can deal explosive splash damage but are also fragile (splash damage does not harm friendly Zerg units). Burrowed Banelings will explode when ground enemies step over them.

Roach

Roaches are tough armoured Zerg units with a ranged attack that can only attack ground targets. They also regenerate quickly when burrowed and can move while burrowed.

Hydralisk

Hydralisks are able to shoot at both land and air with their spines and can quickly deal a lot of damage.

Lurker

Lurkers are evolved from Hydralisks and can only attack while burrowed. They cannot attack aerial enemies but will deal line splash damage on ground enemies.

Infestor

Infestors can move while burrowed and use three abilities. Neural Parasites will temporarily take control of a single enemy unit (Infestrors must be "bonded" to their victims though). Fungal Growth immobilizes and damages units as well as reveals hidden enemies. Spawn Cephalisks can be used while burrowed and allows the spawning of three Cephalisks to infest enemy Terrans (the ability was mostly replaced with Spawn Aberration instead after the Queen of Blades was de-infested at Char, spawning a single Aberration in place of three Cephalisks).

Ultralisk

Ultralisks are massive Zerg units which deal splash melee damage and act as literal living battering rams.

Queen

Queens are the wardens of singular hive clusters and are lower in rank than Broodmothers which can control entire broods comprising of multiple hive clusters. They can attack aerial enemies with their hurled spines while they used their melee attacks to tear ground enemies apart. They can also plant Creep Tumours onto existing Creep, increase Larvae production on Hatcheries, Lairs or Hives by using Spawn Larva, and heal friendly biological units including Zerg structures by using Transfusion. Later advancements allow Queens to potentially mature into Broodmothers.

Swarm Host

Swarm Hosts must be rooted to produce Scourgelings which act as expendable living bombs. They were later replaced by a new version after the Zerg Swarm went to Zerus. The new version has the ability to Spawn Blightlings and Stingers instead which act as interchangeable abilities (only one kind of spawn can be produced at any one time and choosing a different kind of spawn will reset their spawn production). The older versions of Swarm Hosts were changed into Scourge Hosts.

-Category Change-

**Aerial Units:**

Overlord

Overlords generally serve as relays to allow Broodmothers to coordinate the Zerg Swarm. They also act as aerial transporters and can Excrete Creep to produce a patch of Creep. However, without a Creep Tumour, the patch of Creep will eventually recede once the Overlord stops excreting it.

Overseer

Overseers are evolved from Overlords and are the main detectors of the Zerg Swarm. They also produce Changelings to act as spies and can use Contaminate on a single enemy building to temporarily disable unit production and research. They can later use Contaminate on enemy buildings to completely disable them instead.

Mutalisk

Mutalisks are basic aerial attack units which can attack both land and air by using Glaive Wurms which can do chain splash damage.

Corruptor

Corruptors are tough anti-air Zerg units with the ability to weaken enemy fliers with their "Corruption" which makes them more susceptible to damage.

Brood Lord

Brood Lords are evolved from Corruptors and can launch Broodlings at enemies to cause immediate aerial missile damage followed by melee damage due to Broodling attacks. They can carry up to a pair of Broodlings but can only produce one at a time.

Leviathan

Leviathans are literally mobile space-faring hives. They can use Orbital Excrement to literally bombard ground enemies with excrement which later possesses Creep Tumours, Bio-Plasma Discharge which is a damaging ranged attack, Bio-Stasis which causes biological enemies to enter a state of stasis, and even detect concealed enemies.

Spawned Units

Broodling

Broodlings are melee attack units which are generally created by Brood Lords.

Changeling

Changelings are shape-shifting spies created by Overseers which cannot be detected by detectors. They later became the basis of Aberrations.

Cephalisk

Cephalisks are created by Infestors and will infest enemy Terrans. Due to the new method of infestation employed, infested Terrans will not mentally degenerate but can be more easily treated and be able to think more independently. Cephalisks were mostly replaced by Aberrations as a spawning ability used by Infestors as Aberrations are more practical for general combat.

Aberration

Aberrations are disturbingly humanoid creatures which launch spines from their enlarged right forearms (they use their left arms to support their right arms while attacking). They can attack both land and aerial enemies and are produced by Infestors. They are surprisingly resilient despite their scrawny bodies but their lifespans are limited. They are based on Changelings.

Scourge

Scourges are flying living bombs which can be produced from Scourge Nests. Scourges could only attack aerial enemies before they were augmented to be able to quickly dive bomb onto massive ground enemies and enemy buildings. They deal explosive bio-plasma which can potentially harm allied units.

Scourgeling

Scourgelings are smaller versions of Scourges which cannot fly but can still move quickly and can leap downhill (they cannot leap uphill). They generate the same bio-plasma explosion as Scourges, albeit weaker to limit the chances of accidentally harming its own allies. They later receive augmentation which allows them to fly at low altitude thus allowing them to move more freely to attack land any target.

Blightlings

Blightlings are filled with volatile parasitic spores which will violently erupt upon death or contact with their ground targets. As a result, they can cause splash damage within a small area and will readily "explode" upon death (splash damage deals less damage than the direct attack though). Like Scourgelings, they can get downhill by rolling but cannot get uphill. They appear similar to Stingers but move like Banelings.

Stinger

Stingers are ground units which launch spines at ground enemies but cannot attack aerial enemies. Stingers are more durable than Blightlings as they possess more health due to stronger body armour. They have a similar appearance as the original spawn produced by Primal Swarm Hosts.

Locust

Locusts are small flying units which attack both ground and aerial enemies with hurled spines. Unlike most spawned units, they do not have limited lifespans but instead return to their hosts after exhausting themselves to recover.

-Category Change-

"**Special" Units:**

Shocklings

Shocklings generate bioelectricity which they can use against land and aerial enemies as well as deal chain damage. They can also use special attacks to stun enemies, disable machinery or reduce enemy energy. They are particularly effective at eliminating Protoss Shields and can "infest" buildings to effectively disable it. However, they are not very tough, have a relatively slow recharge rate (they can store their "bioelectric charges" though), and their electric attacks can be resisted by insulators, including the vacuum of space. They are still used but with modifications to make them more useful in general combat.

Squeakling

Squeaklings can produce devastating sonic attacks against both ground and aerial units but are of limited use in space as sound cannot pass through vacuum. The sonic attacks are also less useful against purely mechanical units or buildings as they do not have eardrums or similar organic organs to exploit (they can cause resonating damage though). They also have a tendency to accidentally harm allies hence why they are not used very often.

Batling

Batlings are evolved Squeaklings which can fly but can no longer "infest" enemy buildings.

Tauren

Taurens are tough meat shields which can charge at enemies to get close and deal extra damage. They are mostly replaced by Abominations.

Roosterlisk

Roosterlisks produce Broodlings and spit our Baneling-sized bio-acid bombs. As massive as Ultralisks, they are not as tough but can deal ranged siege damage with their bio-bombs and are more agile. They are mostly replaced by more recent Zerg strains, especially Brutalings and new versions of Swarm Hosts.

Pestalisk

Pestalisks are fast fliers and can shoot various spores to generate Creep, Contaminate buildings, Contaminate resources, slow enemy units and even harm enemy units as a Plague. They are still used but have been modified.

-Category Change-

**Advanced Evolutions for Units:**

Larva

Larvae can gain access to a single unique Zerg breed which will be exclusive of each individual Brood. This includes Shocklings, Abominations, Pestalisks, Scourge Hosts and Brutalings as shown:

Shocklings are mostly unchanged in appearance but now possess the ability to use Charged Webbings instead of their usual bioelectrical surges as a basic attack. Although they can no longer deal chain damage or attack aerial enemies, they can ignore some of the problems caused by electrical insulation such as the vacuum of space (webbing is also corrosive to improve electrical conductivity by "corroding" insulating materials). They also have the ability to store their Charged Webbings to enable Cluster Webbing thereby allowing them to attack multiple enemies within an area of attack. They can also infest an enemy building to disable it completely for a limited duration of time (ability is known as Shocking Sabotage and can work on enemy defences as well) (destroying the enemy building will not kill them). Their attack rates are still slow but they can still cause electrical damage which is especially effective against energy-based shields, cause stun, and drain enemy energy (their attack damage is divided to two categories, the weaker base damage that comes from the acidic webbing and the stronger electrical damage). They require a Lair to be produced. (Role: Disabler and Anti-Shield Specialists) (Note: Shockling fur is surprisingly effective in helping them to generate and direct bioelectrical surges which they still use to disable infested buildings and machineries hence why they are still so fluffy and cute-looking)

Abominations are basically superior armoured versions of Aberrations which are larger, tougher and have no limited lifespans. Compared to Hydralisks, Abominations have lower base attack damage but are significantly tougher (more health and armour) and can move relatively quickly even when not on Creep. They also have the unique ability to either use Goring Spines which can attack both aerial and ground targets, or use Ripping Pods which only target ground targets but can cause explosive damage. They are also readily available as soon as a Lair is available. (Role: Armoured Shock Troopers)

Pestalisks still retain their fly-like appearance but have been modified to use a variety of abilities including Binding Growth which immobilizes a group of enemies for a long period of time and reveals hidden enemies, Despoiling Plague which causes a group of enemies to suffer Plague (affected enemies will suffer Plague for a long period of time and will lose health rapidly to red/critical levels but will not die from it), Microbial Parasites which will cause an enemy to suffer high damage as well as produce a pair of Pestlings which are flying attackers that can spit spores at both ground and aerial enemies but will perish after a while, and Polluting Slime which temporarily pollutes Mineral Fields and Vespene Geysers thus preventing the mining of minerals and the construction of vespene gas harvesting facilities. They cannot attack enemies directly and require a Hive to be produced. (Role: Flying Harasser)

Scourge Hosts were formerly known as Swarm Hosts before they were replaced by the new version. Scourge Hosts can either produce a pair of Scourgelings or a single Scourge to attack their enemies. Both Scourgelings and Scourges can fly although Scourgelings are smaller and weaker in both health and explosive damage. Scourgeling can only target ground targets while Scourges can attack aerial targets but can only attack massive ground targets or buildings (being able to fly, they can keep away from friendly units to prevent accidentally harming them when they prematurely explode). Like before, they need to be rooted to release their Scourgelings or Scourges and they cannot burrow to root themselves but they have gained the ability to generate Creep upon rooting and can store up to two pairs of Scourgelings or a single pair of Scourges (much like a Brood Lord with their Broodlings). They also produce spawn more rapidly than before as they can produce Scourgelings or Scourges as quickly as their natural lifespans will expire. They cannot attack enemies directly and they require a Hive to be produced. (Role: Heavy Bombardier and Anti-Air)

Brutalings are "miniature" Brutalisks which are swifter than their larger counterparts as well as Ultralisks. However, they are not as tough as Ultralisks and, unlike Brutalisks, can no longer attack aerial enemies although Brutalings are no longer vulnerable to anti-air attacks. Brutalings can use either one of two attacks, Savage Brutality which is a melee attack or Savage Spew which is a ranged attack, never both at the same time. When using Savage Brutality, Brutalings deal more damage than Ultralisks but cannot deal splash damage. Savage Spew is a far-ranged attack which can deal "explosive" splash damage but has a slower attack rate than Savage Brutality. Brutalings can use Burrowed Movement and can Deep Tunnel to any location which has Creep. Brutalings require a Hive to be produced. (Role: Adaptable Heavy Assault Unit)

Queen Equivalents

Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives gain the ability to produce another unit much like how they produce Queens. However, only one kind of unit can be exclusively used by any single Brood. Collectively, they are known as the Tyrant Strain:

The Tyrant Strain is composed of large bipedal creatures which have lizard-like tails, a pair of clawed digitigrade legs, two pairs of arms (an upper pair on the shoulders and a lower pair below it), and crested reptilian heads. Derived from Primal Ultralisks, the Tyrant Strain is powerful and uniquely intelligent but they are also wilful so they are only produced when a Hive is available. The most basic among them are known as Gene Eaters as they can quickly gain new traits by eating their prey much like a Primal Zerg.

Nightmares are specialized in ambushing their victims and escaping before enemy reinforcements can retaliate. Their upper pair of arms had changed into a pair of vicious scythe-like claws to allow them to quickly kill their victims with melee damage. They possess powerful legs which allow them to leap uphill and downhill with ease, leap upon their enemies, and move quickly. They can also move while burrowed. Their unique ability is to create a Confusing Cloud around themselves when they attack their victims, granting them cover from ranged attackers. However, allies will not be able to use their ranged attacks to assist them when they are under the cover of Confusing Cloud and the ability cannot be used indefinitely as the cloud would eventually disperse. (Distinctive Characteristic: Tentacles growing from the lower jaw which gives Nightmare Tyrants an octopus-like beard) (Role: Assassin)

Warlords are specialized in leading a swarm to attack their enemies. Their upper pair of arms had changed into powerful claws for ripping ground enemies apart while their upper backs contain spines similar to that of a Hydralisk (they usually use their ranged attacks to counter aerial enemies while they favour killing ground enemies with their stronger melee attacks). They also have reinforced carapace so that they can withstand attacks better and will regenerate health faster when burrowed like a Roach. Their unique ability is their passive telepathic ability known as Commanding Guidance which increases the attack damage of nearby allies. (Distinctive Characteristic: Horn-like protrusions on the sides of their crested heads which make Warlord Tyrants look more demonic) (Role: Combat Commander)

Psykers are specialized in psionic warfare. They generate Psionic Bolts which they can use to attack both aerial and ground enemies. They also passively generate Psionic Shields for personal protection. They can generate Psionic Lightning to deal chain splash damage and Psionic Storm to damage anything that is caught inside. They also act as Detectors. (Distinctive Characteristic: Enlarged armoured craniums which make Psyker Tyrants "brainy" in appearance) (Role: Psionic Warrior)

Drone

Drones can be permanently evolved into Gemini which allows two Drones to hatch from a single egg with no added cost.

Drones can be permanently evolved into Underlings which allows near-instant production of Drones (production cost remains the same though).

Drones can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Mining Claws to increase mining speed as well as enable Burrowed Movement and even Burrowed Mining, Combat Claws which grants Drones with the ability to properly defend themselves against early raiders with increased attack damage and health, and Accelerated Mutagenesis which allows Drones to mutate into Zerg structures even more quickly.

Overlord

Overlords can be permanently evolved into Yggdrasills which have increased control/supply. Overseers will also gain the ability.

Overlords can be permanently evolved into Guides which gain a passive ability known as Commanding Guidance to increase the attack damage of allies and can move more quickly. Overseers will also gain the abilities.

Overlords can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Ventral Sacs to instantly enable transportation, Keen Antennae which allow Overlords to become detectors again, and Tumorous Sacs which allows them to create a Creep Tumour on places which has Creep (cannot be used repeatedly as it has a long "cool down").

Zergling

Zerglings can be permanently evolved into Raptors which can leap over obstacles, including sheer cliffs and blocking units. They will also leap onto enemies. As a bonus, their attacks cause more damage.

Zerglings can be permanently evolved into Swarmlings which spawns three Zerglings upon hatching and will hatch near-instantaneously.

Zerglings can be permanently evolved into Prowlers which are tougher with increased health and armour, and can move while burrowed. (Burrow is innate)

Zerglings can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Hardened Carapace for increased health and armour, Metabolic Boost for faster movement speed, and Adrenal Glands to instantly enable an increased attack rate. A fourth upgrade is available known as Bane Sacs which causes killed Zerglings to explode upon death (causes splash damage to ground enemies which does not harm allies but only within a small area and does not inflict as much damage as Banelings).

Baneling

Banelings can be permanently evolved into Hunters which can leap over obstacles, including sheer cliffs and blocking units. They will also leap onto enemies.

Baneling can be permanently evolved into Splitters which will produce two Baneling Spawns upon death. The Baneling Spawns are smaller, weaker, and will not split further.

Banelings can be permanently evolved into Ionics which causes electrical damage as well as their basic damage. Electrical damage causes stun, drains energy and is especially effective on energy-based shields. However, electrical damage is not affected by Corrosive Acid and is not a persistent effect unlike Persistent Acid.

Banelings can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Corrosive Acid which deals extra damage to the primary target, Rupture which increases splash damage area, and Regenerative Acid which heals exposed friendly Zerg units and Structures. A fourth upgrade is available known as Persistent Acid which leaves a persistent pool of acidic slime after a Baneling dies, causing damage to any enemy which stands onto the pool (especially dangerous against stationary enemies and buildings).

Roach

Roaches can be permanently evolved into Corpsers which produces a pair of Roachlings from a slain enemy. The infested state will wear off though so continued attacks are needed to renew the duration.

Roaches can be permanently evolved into Viles which causes enemy attack rate and movement speed to be temporarily reduced.

Roaches can be permanently evolved into Volatiles which causes "explosive" splash damage by spitting out Volatile Acids, generating a cloud of corrosive gasses upon contact with enemy units (splash damage deals less damage than the main attack but does not harm allies either). They also deal more damage than normal Roaches.

Roaches can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Adaptive Plating which increases armour when health is below half, Hydriodic Bile which deals extra damage to light enemy units, and Tunneling Claws which instantly enables burrow, burrowed movement and increased health regeneration while burrowed. A fourth upgrade is available known as Concentrated Acid which allows Roaches to deal armour-piercing damage.

Hydralisk

Hydralisks can be permanently evolved into Impalers which can deal increased armour-piercing damage. Lurkers will also gain armour piercing damage.

Hydralisks can be permanently upgraded into Borers which have increased toughness with increased health and armour, and can move while burrowed. Lurkers will also gain increased toughness and burrowed movement as well as Deep Tunnel which allows them to tunnel to any location where there is Creep. Hydralisks can only attack while above ground while Lurkers can only attack while burrowed. (Burrow is innate)

Hydralisks can be permanently evolved into Venomancers which launches poisonous Spines. Lurkers will also use poisoned spines. The poison used by Venomancer-Type Hydralisks and Lurkers will cause enemies to temporarily suffer poison damage until it wears off (poison can kill affected enemies). Repeated exposure will only renew the Venomancer Poison duration and will not multiply the poison damage.

Hydralisks can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Ancillary Carapace which increases health, Grooved Spines which instantly enables extra attacking range, and Frenzy which allows Hydralisks to attack faster for a limited duration. A fourth upgrade is available known as Tesla Spines which will grant electrical damage in addition to their base damage and is especially useful against energy-based shields but will also reduce attack rate for Hydralisks.

Mutalisk

Mutalisks can be permanently evolved into Guardians which grants them increased health. They can also morph into Guardians which can attack ground and aerial enemies, have increased attack range and damage, and are tougher but are also slower in movement and can no longer deal chain splash damage. (Role: Heavy Assault Flier and Aerial Defence)

Mutalisks can be permanently evolved into Devourers which grants them increased attack damage. They can also morph into Devourers which are slightly slower in movement but are also tougher. Devourers can no longer cause chain damage but they can cause wide wave splash damage instead as well as weaken enemy armour due to Devouring Acid (armour reduction can stack up to a certain point). They can either attack ground or aerial enemies with their splash damage attacks, never both at the same time (Ground Acid/Aerial Acid). (Role: Support Assault Flier)

Mutalisks can be permanently evolved into Vipers which have increased movement speed and attack rate. They can also morph into Vipers which can no longer attack but possess several abilities including Abduct which pulls their chosen targets towards themselves, Blinding Cloud which causes ground units within the cloud to suffer reduced attack range and sight range, Consume which allows them to drain health from allied biological units to regain energy, and Corrosive Trap which generates a pool of acidic slime that will slow enemy movement as well as damage any enemy unit or building that are exposed to it. (Role: Tactical Battlefield Manipulator)

Mutalisks can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Vicious Glaive which deals increased damage and deals additional chain damage, Rapid Regeneration which allows quicker recovery of health when not fighting, and Sundering Glaive which deals high armour-piercing damage but can no longer deal chain damage. A fourth upgrade is available known as Storm Glaives which will grant electrical damage in addition to their base damage and is especially useful against energy-based shields but will also reduce attack rate for Mutalisks.

Corruptor

Corrupters can be permanently evolved into Defilers which have a passive ability to cause attacked enemies to temporarily suffer Defiled Corruption. Enemies suffering from Defiled Corruption will generate a cloud of spores that will harm any aerial enemy that gets into contact with them. Brood Lords instead produce Defiled Broodlings which will create Defiling Clouds upon death, damaging any ground enemy that is inside the temporary cloud of spores.

Corruptors can be permanently evolved into Wardens which have more health and armour, thus allowing them to survive damage and outlast their enemies even more effectively. Brood Lords will instead create Augmented Broodlings which have more health and can deal more melee damage against enemies.

Corruptors can be permanently evolved into Afflicters which can cause significantly more damage against their targets. Brood Lords will instead create Afflicted Broodlings which will explode upon death (explosive splash damage does not harm allied units) (explosive splash damage from Afflicted Broodlings deal more immediate damage but Defiling Clouds will deal notably more damage when exposed long enough).

Corruptors can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Ensnaring Corruption which slows enemy movement speed and attack rate, Deliberating Corruption which increases vulnerability of affected enemies to damage even further, and Lightweight Carapace to improve movement speed. A fourth upgrade is available known as Draining Corruption which drains enemy energy and enemy shield.

Swarm Host

Swarm Hosts can be permanently evolved into Creepers which generates Creep while burrowed or rooted and can Deep Tunnel to anywhere which has Creep.

Swarm Hosts can be permanently evolved into Breeders which can produce three spawned units instead of two at once.

Swarm Hosts can be permanently evolved into Carrions which can produce Harpies in place of normal Stingers (Harpies can fly and attack aerial enemies but they are also more vulnerable to damage). Blightlings on the other hand gain the ability to roll quickly as a charging attack towards their targets.

Swarm Hosts can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Burrow which instantly allows them to conceal themselves when they root themselves, Rapid Incubation which instantly allows them to produce spawn faster (Enduring Spawn was considered as an upgrade but was rejected as Blightlings do not benefit much from it) (the upgrade allows them to produce spawn as quickly as the spawns' own natural lifespans will expire), and Spawn Augmentation (Augmented Blightlings can deal increased splash damage) (Augmented Stingers can attack aerial enemies while Augmented Harpies have increased attack range). A fourth upgrade is available known as Brooding which allows Swarm Hosts to store up to two "clutches" of spawn in reserve and then release both at once for the first attack (much like Brood Lords with their Broodlings).

Ultralisk

Ultralisks can be permanently evolved into Noxious which generate a Noxious Cloud around them thus increasing their total attack damage and their ability to inflict splash damage to any ground enemy that are close to them, even those that are behind them.

Ultralisks can be permanently evolved into Torrasques, which allows them to revive once after being killed. The revival ability needs to be recharged to be used again.

Ultralisks can be permanently evolved into Symbiotics which can produce a swarm of eight Locusts to attack any nearby enemy, including aerial enemies. Killed Locusts will be passively replaced one at a time.

Ultralisks can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Monarch Blades which increases splash damage, Tissue Assimilation which allows them to gain health from a portion of direct physical damage inflicted on enemies, and Burrow Charge which allows an Ultralisk to quickly burrow and charge towards their enemies (difficult to believe but very useful). A fourth upgrade is available known as Thunder Blades which passively grant Ultralisks the ability to stun enemies and deal extra damage, especially against enemy shields, but need to recharge after each use (Ultralisks can still attack normally while the ability recharges).

Infestor

Infestors can be permanently evolved into Virulents which can recover their energy more quickly and have higher maximum energy to use their abilities.

Infestors can be permanently evolved into Outbreaks which are innately capable of burrowing and moving while burrowed. Outbreaks are also tougher with more health and have faster health regeneration when not in combat so that they can survive better.

Infestors can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Brain Parasites which replaces Neural Parasites and allows Infestors to act independently while their infested victims attack their own allies until the effects wear off (they no longer have to be "bonded" to their victims), Fungal Infestation which is similar Fungal Growth but lasts longer, and Spawn Aberrations which allows Infestors to Spawn a pair of Aberrations instead of just one.

Queen

Queen can be permanently evolved into Swarm Queens which have increased movement speed, even without Creep, and attack damage.

Queens can be permanently evolved into Hive Queens which can recover their energy more quickly to use their abilities more often and have increased health.

Queens can be permanently evolved into Psionic Queens which use Psionic Bolts instead of their normal attacks and can passively generate their own Psionic Shields.

Queens can be given one of three alternative upgrades which are Commanding Guidance which increases the attack damage of nearby allies, Nurturing Presence which increases the health regeneration of nearby allies, and Mending Transfusion which replaces Tranfusion and can heal a group of allies. A fourth upgrade is available known as Psionic Sight which allows Queens to become detectors.

-Category Change-

**Advanced Evolutions for Structures:**

Hatchery, Lair and Hive

The structures can be permanently upgraded to either have Fertile Spawning to produce more larvae (larvae are produced in pairs and can be as many as six instead of three), or Hive Defences which allows it to attack nearby enemies (as many of one ground enemy and one aerial enemy simultaneously) (ground attack is inspired by Sunken Colonies while anti-air attack is inspired by Spore Colonies but the ability to defend itself at all is inspired by Primal Hives) (Hive defences also enable Detection ability).

Creep Tumour

Creep Tumours can be permanently upgraded to either have Accelerated Growth to spread Creep farther and faster as well as produce Creep Tumours much more quickly at a farther maximum range, or Malignant Growth which can produce additional Creep Tumours without being noticed by non-detectors, cause ground enemies to suffer reduced movement speed when on Creep and grants friendly Zerg units, including structures, with increased attack rates. Other units which produce Creep will also produce the upgraded versions of Creep.

Extractor

Extractors can be permanently upgraded with Vespene Veins to allow a steady automated harvesting of vespene gas without the need of Drones to harvest it, or Efficient Packaging to allow Drones to collect more Vespene gas per harvest, thereby allowing a more rapid harvest.

Nydus Network and Nydus Worm

Nydus Networks can be permanently upgraded to either produce Optical Worms which can act as detectors upon eruption or Creeping Worms which can produce their own Creep Tumours.

Spine and Spore Crawlers

Spine and Spore Crawlers can be permanently upgraded to either have Rooted Prowess to enable improved attack damage when rooted, Reinforced Limbs for improved mobility even when not on Creep, or Flexible Carapace for increased health. The upgrades apply to other mobile Zerg structures as well where applicable.

Ocular, Leaf and Miasma Colonies

Ocular Colonies can be permanently upgraded with Towering Eyes which will improve its sight range further, or Concealed Eyes which converts it into a burrowed detector.

Leaf Colonies can be permanently upgraded with Root Network to passively improve the health regeneration and energy recovery of all nearby Zerg Structures and ground Zerg units, or Efficient Photosynthesis to allow the Leaf Colonies to use their active abilities more frequently (active abilities can be used on friendly aerial units).

Miasma Colonies can be permanently upgraded with Lingering Miasma which increases the range and damage of the miasma further or Nourishing Miasma which passively increases the health regeneration of all friendly ground Zerg Units, including structures.

General Structures

All stationary structures will either gain Subterranean Growth which allows most stationary structures to be hidden underground with a few exceptions (Hatcheries, Lairs, Hives, Extractors, basic or Towering Eye Ocular Colonies, Leaf Colonies, Nydus Networks and Nydus Worms cannot be completely subterranean) (Subterranean Growth also provides instant access to Burrow for all relevant ground units), Armoured Carapace which improves the armour and health of all stationary structures, or Accelerated Evolution which enables faster research of abilities and maturation into advanced structures.

Unique Stationary Structures

Creep Tumours and Drones can mutate into unique stationary structures but only one can be used as a permanent upgrade per brood. This includes Guard Colonies and Worm Dunes as shown (Guard Colonies cannot become completely subterranean) (Worm Dunes can become completely subterranean):

Guard Colonies act like an immobile fusion of a Spore Crawler with a Spine Crawler. They can act as detectors and can attack one aerial enemy and one ground enemy simultaneously (ground attack is similar to that of a Sunken Colony). They also have more health and armour. They are readily available from the start but are more costly than Spine or Spore Crawlers. (Role: Optimized Stationary Defence)

Worm Dunes are similar to Nydus Networks but produce Assault Worms instead. Assault Worms are hidden underground and use Devouring Tongues to attack ground enemies from below once they are within range (inspired by Impaler Colonies but capable of damaging multiple enemies within a small area of attack, allies are not affected). Assault Worms can "erupt" from any visible part of the map and will inflict high armour-piercing damage. Worm Dunes require a Hive to be produced. (Role: Heavy Siege and Ground Defence Network)

Unique Mobile Structures

Drones can mutate into unique mobile structures but only one can be used as a permanent upgrade per brood. This includes Swarm Crawlers and Shell Crawlers as shown (all must be on Creep to be rooted and will automatically uproot themselves when not surrounded by Creep):

Swarm Crawlers are burrowed when rooted and produce swarms of tiny but vicious flying insects known as Vicious Swarms which deal chain splash damage on ground enemies only (insects will bite, sting and burrow into their victims). Vicious Swarms deal light but continuous damage on affected enemies until the insects expire. Enemies affected by Vicious Swarm will also suffer reduced attack rates (damage and effects caused by Vicious Swarms can stack up to a certain limit). Swarm Crawlers are readily available from the start (Vicious Swarm is considered as a ranged attack instead of an independent unit). (Role: Mobile Mine Field)

Shell Crawlers have high armour and they can instantly remove a single non-massive ground enemy unit from the battlefield by using their Hooked Tentacles to forcefully drag them into their Consuming Maws. Consuming Maws deal continuous damage against captured enemies, allows Shell Crawlers to gain a portion of health from the damage inflicted on enemy health, and will only be available again when the trapped enemy is killed. Consuming Maws cannot be used against massive enemies, aerial enemies, or buildings thus rendering them helpless. (Role: Mobile Wall and Enemy Disabler)

-Category Change-

**Primal Zerg:**

Primal Zerg can radically change in a short amount of time so it is impossible to fully catalogue their different strains. However, after integration into the Zerg Swarm, they do have a few basic forms as shown:

Primal Larva

Primal Larvae are the common link between the Zerg Swarm and the Primal Zerg. They are more independent than normal Larvae can infest or devour other creatures to gain new or more advanced forms.

Primal Zergling

Primal Zerglings have the same general body structure as normal Zerglings but are more lizard-like. They generally have more health and higher attack damage than basic Zerglings. They originally have two pairs of limbs before they acquired a third pair of limbs from the Zerglings (they used to looks more like Primal Ultralisks and Ravasaurs but smaller).

Primal Roach

Primal Roaches are similar to normal Roaches in appearance. They generally have more armour and health than basic Roaches.

Primal Hydralisk

Primal Hydralisks are similar normal Hydralisks in appearance but have their scythe-like claws replaced with powerful clawed arms which the can use for movement as well as for melee attacks. They generally move faster than basic Hydralisks and have more health.

Primal Lurker

Primal Lurkers are similar to normal Lurkers in appearance. They generally deal more damage than basic Lurkers and have more armour.

Primal Swarm Host

Primal Swam Hosts was an original Primal Zerg breed which produced Primal Creepers, a kind of spawn which act as living bombs. After integration with the Zerg Swarm, they can produce a trio of one Primal Blightling and two Primal Stingers. Primal Blightlings generally deal more damage. Primal Stingers are generally capable of attacking both ground and aerial enemies.

Primal Ultralisk

Primal Ultralisks are significantly different from normal Ultralisks in appearance as they resemble massive dinosaur-like reptiles with ape-like clawed arms. Although unable to deal splash damage, they are quicker in movement speed and are just as tough as normal Ultralisks. They can also leap uphill or downhill.

Primal Queen

Primal Queens are radically different from normal Queens in function despite having a similar appearance, if more armoured, as they produce more Primal Zerg from the eggs they lay. They are generally tougher than basic Queens and can move quickly even without Creep. They serve as a mobile alternative to Primal Hives which have tougher armour, more health and can produce a larger variety of spawn (Primal Queens can only produce Primal Larvae, Zerglings, Roaches, Hydralisks, Mutalisks, Scarabs, Wryms, Drones and Spawnlings).

Primal Mutalisk

Primal Mutalisks have a similar appearance as normal Mutalisks but possess two pairs of pterosaur-like wings instead of just one pair of bat-like wings. They are generally tougher than basic Mutalisks as they have more health.

Primal Guardian

Primal Guardians have a similar appearance as normal Guardians and generally fly faster than basic Guardians (still slower than basic Mutalisks).

Primal Devourer

Primal Devourers have a similar appearance as normal Devourers and generally deal more damage than basic Devourers.

Primal Viper

Primal Vipers are an original Primal Zerg strain which hunts ground prey by abducting them with their chameleon-like tongues. After integration with the Zerg Swarm, they can use Blinding Cloud, Caustic Trap, and Abduct. They cannot use consume but they can attack enemies with corrosive spit for aerial enemies and lashing tongue for ground enemies.

Primal Corruptor

Primal Corruptors have a similar appearance as normal Corruptors and generally regenerate health faster.

Primal Brood Lord

Primal Brood Lords have a similar appearance and attack method as normal Brood Lords. Primal Broodlings are generally tougher and more aggressive than basic Broodlings.

Ravasaur

Ravasaurs are an original Primal Zerg breed and resemble dinosaur-like lizards. They can spit out acid to attack ground enemies. Ravasaurs, Primal Zerglings, and Primal Ultralisks have similar appearances. Ravasaurs later evolved further to be able to deal "explosive" splash damage with their acidic spits as well as gain further attack range.

Scarab

Scarabs are an original Primal Zerg breed and resemble beetles with a lot of spines on their armoured backs. They are tough melee attackers can cause damage to enemies that use melee attacks against them. Some later gain the ability to scatter their spines to damage ground enemies around them while larger variants gained the ability to shoot their spines as a ranged attack against ground enemies.

Wyrm

Wyrms are an original Primal Zerg breed and resemble massive armoured worms. Wryms are permanently burrowed, can use burrowed movement, and will erupt from the ground to attack enemies with acid spit. Although they can only attack ground enemies, they are fast burrowers and can quickly flee from enemies if necessary.

Primal Overlord/Primal Hive

Primal Hives are an original Primal Zerg breed which shares a passing resemblance to Ultralisks in the Zerg Swarm. As a result of consuming Ultralisk genetic material, they have the ability to become active assault units known as Primal Overlords which are larger and tougher than basic Ultralisks and have the ability to use a ranged attack to counter aerial enemies. Once rooted, Primal Overlords will permanently become Primal Hives. Primal Hives have lost their ability to fight but they can produce Primal Spine and Spore Colonies for defence (Primal Spine and Spore Colonies must be close to their respective Primal Hives). Primal Hives can create all known Primal Zerg strains except for Primal Overlords and Primal Queens.

Primal Spine and Spore Colonies

Primal Spine and Spore Colonies function like immobile versions of Spine and Spore Crawlers respectively.

Primal Spawnling

Primal Spawnlings are smaller and weaker versions of Primal Overlords which can later mature into their larger forms (similar to Pygalisks).

Primal Drones

Primal Drones look like a cross of a basic Zerg Drone with the older flying version of Zerg Queens. Unlike normal Drones, Primal Drones do not harvest resources or morph into Zerg structures. Instead, Primal Drones have more health, more armour, can inflict significantly more melee attack damage, and can morph into Primal Queens.

Primal Infestor

Primal Infestors look similar to basic Infestors but function a little differently as they have the ability to create Primal Spawning Pools and have a ranged attack to attack ground enemies not unlike that of a Spine Crawler. They can still use Fungal Growth and Spawn Aberration though. Primal Aberrations generally have longer lifespans.

Primal Overseer

Primal Overseers look like a cross between an Overlord and an Overseer. Primal Overseers create Primal Spawning Pools instead of Creep, and store Primal Locusts instead of carrying friendly units (Primal Locusts generally have more health and can deal more damage than normal Locusts). They also act as detectors and each Primal Overseer can contain up to eight Primal Locusts (killed Primal Locusts can be quickly replaced but one at a time).

-Category Change-

**Zerg Hierarchy:**

Swarm Matriarchs or their equivalents are the leaders of the entire Zerg Swarm and generally have powerful psychic abilities in addition to great intellect. The Zerg Swarm includes the Hive Zerg (Hive Mind) and the Primal Zerg (Independent Minds).

Broodmothers are the fully-sentient leaders of the Hive Zerg and lead individual broods which can comprise of multiple hive clusters. They are more intelligent than Queens and usually develop advanced psychic abilities. It should be noted that different Broods may use radically different breeds or strains of Zerg.

Queens are the leaders/wardens of individual hive clusters and are intelligent if limited in their thinking capabilities until they gain experience and maturity. A single hive cluster may have multiple Queens, usually one Queen per Hatchery, Lair or Hive. In the absence of a Broodmother or a higher leader the Queens may compete and the winner will mature into a new Broodmother, assuming that there is no senior Queen which is suitable for taking the role. Alternatively, Queens which had led their hive clusters for a long enough period of time and had successfully created more hive clusters will become Broodmothers.

Overlords are intelligent but only act as coordinators of hive activity including resource management and combat coordination. They also act as a means for a Broodmother to maintain control over her brood and its individual hive clusters (especially important for younger hive clusters which have no Queens of their own) as well as keep their Queens in line. Overseers have a similar function.

Gene Weavers are the geneticists of the Zerg Swarm and often live inside Evolution Chambers or Evolution Pits. They not only manage the creation of new Zerg strains but also store genetic information so that the information would not be easily lost. They can also transfer the information to other Gene Weavers or to Primal Spawning pools when necessary. They are intelligent and have an equal rank to Queens. If there are no Queens, Broodmothers or a higher leader to lead them, Gene Weavers will instinctively attempt to create a new Queen so that the hive cluster will have a proper leader. In the meantime, Gene Weavers will lead the hive cluster as though they are Queens, although they can only command a small hive cluster, and continue researching for a way to ensure that the hive cluster will survive and prosper.

Members of the Tyrant Strain readily become Primal Zerg when not under the control of a Broodmother or a higher leader. Able to command feral Zerg, they will eventually create their own Primal Zerg packs and may become Pack Leaders as a result. On the other hand, they will not immediately attack their former hive members until they have successfully become Pack Leaders, thus granting leaderless Queens the time they would need to adjust and become independent leaders. They will also leave hive clusters lead by young Queens alone until they have become strong enough to be worth hunting.

Pack Leaders are the leaders of Primal Zerg packs and generally have the same rank as Queens or even Broodmothers. Unlike the rest of the Zerg Swarm, the Primal Zerg lacks a psychic link to a hive mind. Instead they live as packs lead by the strongest or most cunning of the Primal Zerg. As such, Primal Zerg will only respect let alone ally themselves with strong and capable leaders. However, the Primal Zerg will generally leave Gene Weavers alone as they are too useful in creating new Zerg strains to harm. They will also leave Hatcheries, Lairs and Hives alone as they produce more Zerg, including potential Primal Zerg. After the integration of the Primal Zerg into the Zerg Swarm, all Zerg territories have packs of Primal Zerg. Please note that Primal Zerg packs are generally less organized and fewer in numbers than their Hive Zerg counterparts although their individual units are generally superior to basic normal units.

Feral Zerg are basically Hive Zerg members that had lost their link to the hive mind. If left feral long enough without the guidance of a Broodmother, Queen, Gene Weaver, or a higher leader, they will change into Primal Zerg.

Zerg evolution can be done either by eating a suitable prey, by infesting a suitable host, or by surviving long enough to adapt to the environment. Primal Zerg readily evolve by simply eating and infesting their prey (individual Primal Zerg can be radically different from one another as a result). The Hive Zerg Broods have more controlled but less dramatic evolutions from eating or infesting their victims. On the other hand, the Hive Zerg Broods are capable of creating their own strains without necessarily having to eat or infest their victims (they can modify their current strains to gain new abilities or strains). The Zerg may savagely compete against one another for dominance but they are loyal to any Zerg leader that they deem to be worthy of their obedience and they will put aside their differences to work together and deal with non-Zerg enemies or threats. As such, an entire Zerg Swarm can be led by Hive or Primal Zerg individuals (which must be strong, competent and trustworthy leaders first and foremost).

Char Crystals are a variant of Khaydarin Crystals which can store memories as well as amplify the telepathic and psychic abilities of higher Zerg strains (they are also valuable tools to Gene Weavers for genetic manipulation). The crystals can also provide energy to allow Zerg organisms to recover more readily from injury and exhaustion. If sufficiently charged with energy, a Char Crystal can even provide a Zerg creature with a temporary boost of energy which they can use to enable further development or even evolution. Alternatively, Zerg life energy from slain Zerg creatures will be absorbed into the Char Crystals unless it is consumed by another Zerg creature. Like the original Khaydarin Crystals, the Char Crystals can grow and can thus be cultivated to be scattered across Zerg territories. Originally, the Char Crystals can be used to control lesser strains of Feral Zerg but the weakness was lost after the integration of the Primal Zerg into the Zerg Swarm (Primal Zerg are immune due to lacking a hive mind and Feral Zerg can become Primal Zerg to avoid or resist enslavement). Queens and their stronger variants are resistant to enslavement, especially after the integration of the Primal Zerg into the Zerg Swarm. On the other hand, the Char Crystals can still be used by non-Zerg as a means of communication with the Zerg, including the lesser strains.

Primal Spawning Pools contain the genetic information of every Zerg breed known, including unused or forgotten ones. They also act as the original spawning points of Primal Zerg Larvae as well as a source of genetic information, and a "genetic bank", for the Zerg Swarm. Primal Pools are found throughout Zerg territories after the Zerg Swarm visited Zerus and are often "updated" whenever the Zerg Swarm has gained new genetic material. The pools may possess Char Crystals which will improve their ability to create viable strains of Primal Zerg Larvae much more readily. Primal Zerg Larvae will grow into various kinds of Primal Zerg creatures, including Primal Gene Weavers which will quickly attempt to establish a new hive cluster to be led by its Queen (Gene Weavers resemble Zerg Larvae so they develop quite readily).

-Category Change-

**Zerg Hero Abilities:**

Broodmothers have unique abilities which ordinary Queens generally do not possess as shown (the skillsets can be customized and stronger Brood Mothers can have access to more powerful abilities) (Primal Zerg Pack Leaders have their own skillsets which largely depends on their "species"):

Biological

-Ensnare slows enemy movement speed and attack rate as well as reveal hidden enemies

-Spawn Broodlings deals high damage to ground enemies to produce a pair of Broodlings

-Spawn Banelings produces six basic Banelings (time-bombs)

-Spawn Legion produces three Aberrations

-Mending Tranfusion which is similar to Transfusion but affects a group of allies

Psionic

-Psionic Barrier creates a protective barrier which absorbs damage

-Personal Cloaking allows concealment from Non-Detectors

-Blink allows instant teleportation to a visible location within range

-Hallucination allows the creation of illusions to fool Non-Detectors

-Mind Blast damages and stuns enemies

-Psionic Lightning deals chain splash damage

-Kinetic Blast damages enemies and structures

-Kinetic Grip stuns a group of enemies and deals damage

-Psionic Shockwave knocks back and stuns multiple enemies in a wave

-Psionic Storm creates a deadly storm of psionic energy

-Kinetic Crush deals very high damage to a single enemy

-Psionic Nova knocks back and stuns all nearby surrounding enemies

Passive

-Fury increases attack rate with each attack on a singular enemy up to a certain point

-Psionic Sight allows Broodmothers to become Detectors

-Psionic Shield acts like Psionic Barrier but as a passive ability for personal protection

-Heroic Fortitude grants additional health and health regeneration

-Energy Efficiency reduces the energy cost and "cool-down" of active skills

-Dominance increases maximum control/supply

-Commanding Guidance improves the attack damage of nearby allies

-Nurturing Presence increases health regeneration of nearby allies

-Psionic Bolt replaces normal attack with a more powerful attack

-Psionic Chain replaces normal attack and deals chain splash damage instead


End file.
